<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man of Iron, Child of Magic by zathara001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390249">Man of Iron, Child of Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zathara001/pseuds/zathara001'>zathara001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iron and Magic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:19:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zathara001/pseuds/zathara001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Chitauri invasion, Tony Stark sorts out his priorities - including one he didn't think he had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iron and Magic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Labyrinth of Fics, Avada Kedavra B!tch, Avengers Assemble, Avidreaders Avengers completed faves, Avidreaders HP completed faves, Completed Gen Recommendations, Gold - Marvel, Harry Potter Is Raised By/Related to One of the Avengers, Harry Potter Salad, My Personal Favorites, Platinum - HP, Series that I want to read once they are complete, definite keepers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: Purely for story purposes, I've moved the timeline forward so that the summer between Harry's second and third years at Hogwarts is the summer of 2013. The Chitauri invasion was in May 2013.</p><p>Harry's first and second years happened as shown in the books, and this story goes completely, totally, and in all other ways AU after that. It's not very canon-compliant for Avengers/Iron Man, either. You have been warned. </p><p>This was at least partly inspired by Methos2523's "Spellbound," which sadly has not been updated in quite a while. It's still worth a read, if you aren't familiar with it.</p><p>As always, all rights in this work are given to the copyright owners.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">JULY 30</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>New York City was a mess. But then, it had a right to be, Tony Stark thought. It had taken eight months to clean up after the September 11, 2001, attack, and that had only involved cleaning up two buildings and the surrounding area.</p><p> </p><p>Two months after an alien invasion that had damaged almost half of lower Manhattan, it felt like they'd barely begun the cleanup. Tony had thrown himself into the cleanup effort after only a day or two to rest and recover from the fight, his Iron Man armor proving useful for more than just stopping the aliens as he cut the debris into manageable pieces before being loaded into trucks and hauled away.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't the only Avenger helping out, either - not far away, Steve Rogers was helping load the trucks that would haul the debris away for recycling or other disposal. Tony had no idea what Barton and Romanoff were up to - probably super-secret SHIELD spy stuff - and Banner thought it best not to leave his lab, but he was glad that Rogers, at least, was helping rebuild the city.</p><p> </p><p>Tony finished cutting the last girder down to a manageable size and picked up the pieces to carry to a truck. He'd put in a solid six hours so far and was considering calling it a day - at least as Iron Man; as Tony Stark, he'd be visiting other crews this afternoon and offering what encouragement he could - when JARVIS spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, I've received an alert on the priority search protocol you established last month."</p><p> </p><p>Tony's heart clenched with a sudden need to <em>know</em> whatever it was JARVIS had finally found. But the load of twisted metal he carried required his full attention. "Give me a sec, J."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't acknowledge JARVIS' quiet, "Of course, sir," choosing instead to focus on getting what had once been part of a staircase into a waiting hauler.</p><p> </p><p>Once that was done, Tony moved a little away from everyone else and said, "What'd you find, J?"</p><p> </p><p>"This."</p><p> </p><p>The view in his heads-up display changed to a newspaper article dated the day before. The article reported a car crash on the M25 motorway near Little Whinging, Surrey, that had killed both drivers involved - a lorry driver named Jonathan Wilder and a woman named Petunia Dursley, who'd been driving a sedan when the lorry driven by Mr. Wilder had crashed headfirst into the driver's side of her sedan. Dursley's teenaged nephew had been injured in the accident and was recovering at St. Peter's Hospital in Chertsey.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chertsey? Where the hell do they come up with those names?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why did this trip the protocol?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"According to your notes, Lily Evans Potter had a sister named Petunia Evans," JARVIS said. "The name <em>Petunia</em> is unusual enough that I added it to the search parameters. A cursory search based on this article revealed that Petunia Dursley was known as Petunia Evans before she married. From there, it wasn't difficult to find that her nephew's name is Harry Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Tony's heart clenched. <em>Harry.</em> He swallowed once, hard.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you well, sir?" JARVIS asked. "Your pulse and respiration both increased sharply."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, J, I'm fine. What's Harry's condition?"</p><p> </p><p>"He was riding in the rear seat on the passenger side of the sedan. He has contusions over most of the left side of his body, two cracked ribs, a fractured left clavicle, and a broken left wrist and ankle. He is being monitored overnight due to a concussion."</p><p> </p><p>"Send them a copy of the DNA test results, and order whatever Harry needs - a private room, specialized care, whatever. Then get me everything you can find on Harry and the Dursley woman and her family," Tony said. "London's, what, five hours ahead of us?"</p><p> </p><p>"Four, sir."</p><p> </p><p>"Four. And how long's the flight?"</p><p> </p><p>"Approximately seven hours."</p><p> </p><p>Tony did some calculations in his head. "Get the jet ready. I want to be in the air by seven tonight - no sense getting there when he should be sleeping. Tell the hospital I'll be there tomorrow morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want a car as well, sir?"</p><p> </p><p>"With a driver, J - I don't want to be bothered with driving on the wrong side of the road with weird road signs."</p><p> </p><p>"I imagine not, sir," JARVIS replied. "I'll have the London flat readied for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Tony replied. "Also, when you're dealing with the hospital, arrange for someone to meet me when I arrive. I'll give a DNA sample so they can run their own test if they want."</p><p> </p><p>"Very good, sir." JARVIS hesitated. "Shall I inform Ms. Potts?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'll do it." Tony winced internally at the direction that conversation would likely take. Pepper was still caught somewhere between rage that he'd been so ready to sacrifice himself - and, yeah, he freely admitted that he could be a selfish and self-centered asshole sometimes, but he wasn't enough of an asshole to let an even more arrogant, pompous and self-righteous World Security Council <em>nuke</em> New York City - and relief that they'd both survived.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper wouldn't be happy that he was jetting off for London for a while, especially when he wasn't ready to tell her why just yet, but under the circumstances, Tony couldn't see any other choice.</p><p> </p><p>With a last glance at the news article, Tony shut down the HUD and gave the command to retract his faceplate as he scanned the work site for the foreman, Ben.</p><p> </p><p>He found Ben beside one of the trucks, apparently telling the driver something. As the truck pulled away, Tony engaged the flight thrusters and flew the sixty-odd feet over to Ben.</p><p> </p><p>"Calling it a day?" Ben asked, taking off his hard hat to wipe sweat from his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"And maybe a bit longer," Tony said. "Something's come up and I have to go out of the country for a while."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll be sorry to lose you," Ben said. "I'd figured it'd take at least another month to get to where we are, but between you and Captain Rogers, we're making great progress."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, happy to help and all that," Tony said. Ben hadn't <em>thanked</em> him, exactly, but his manner was close enough to it that Tony's reflexes were kicking in. "I'll be back to help as soon as I can."</p><p> </p><p>"Whenever you can," Ben said. "And if you can't, that's okay, too."</p><p> </p><p>"It's really not - everyone should be helping however they can," Tony countered.</p><p> </p><p>Ben just gave him a look that was oddly - and uncomfortably - reminiscent of Pepper. "You already helped a lot by making sure there was still a city to clean up. Go take care of whatever it is. The rest of us will keep on keeping on here."</p><p> </p><p>Tony offered him a nod, then turned to scan the crowd of workers for Rogers - who wasn't hard to spot, as he was heading toward where Tony stood with Ben.</p><p> </p><p>Tony strode forward to meet him halfway - out of Ben's earshot and somewhat distant from most of the rest of the crew.</p><p> </p><p>"I've got to head out of the country for a while," Tony said by way of greeting.</p><p> </p><p>"Problem?" Steve asked - and yes, Tony thought of him as <em>Steve</em> thanks to a lifetime of hearing his father refer to him that way.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe," Tony allowed, mulling the situation over once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Avengers problem?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted. "Personal."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah." Steve hesitated, his expression nervous, then said, "I don't mean to be rude, or nosy, but - if it's bad, do you have someone to go with you?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony waved it away. "JARVIS is always with me."</p><p> </p><p>"And he's great," Steve agreed immediately. "But he does have … limitations."</p><p> </p><p>Tony scowled at Steve. "Limitations? Like what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like he can't buy you a drink and let you cry on his shoulder, if you need to." Steve grimaced. "I'm sure he <em>could</em> put in the order and all, but … and no offense intended, JARVIS, but it doesn't seem like it'd be the same as having someone to clap you on the shoulder or pour you into a cab."</p><p> </p><p>"No offense taken, Captain," JARVIS replied. "And he is quite correct, Sir, that I am unable to join you in the physical sense."</p><p> </p><p>"Meatspace is overrated," Tony muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps," JARVIS said. "But you do occupy it in a way I do not."</p><p> </p><p>"I would've offered for Howard," Steve said. "Because he was my friend."</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm not," Tony pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Not <em>yet</em>," Steve corrected. "But until then, let me pay it forward - that's the term, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony hesitated. It would be good to have a meatspace companion, and with Pepper back in California, Steve Rogers was likely the best person for that job. But -</p><p> </p><p>"It's personal." The words were out before Tony considered them. "And I don't have the best record when it comes to sharing personal stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll keep your confidences," Steve said, and then he laughed quietly at what Tony was sure was the absolute shock on his face. "I told you on the carrier that I'd seen the footage. But now I've read the stories around it. I won't tell anyone anything about whatever this is. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>There was no doubting the sincerity in Steve's tone - and, really, the thought of <em>Captain America</em> breaking a promise was laughable.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Tony said. "Be at the tower by six, so we can get to the airport on time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">JULY 31</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>At way too early in the morning for a day when he didn't have classes and wasn't stuck at Privet Drive, Harry Potter lay in his bed at St. Peter's Hospital, breathing shallowly so his ribs wouldn't hurt as much and idly watching the BBC Breakfast program. It wasn't exactly stimulating, but the hospital didn't have a wide selection of books and his textbooks were out of reach at Aunt Petunia's house.</p><p> </p><p>Aunt Petunia …</p><p> </p><p>They'd told him she died in the accident, and he wasn't certain how he should feel about that. He wasn't grieving for her, exactly, but without her somewhat moderating influence, who knew what Uncle Vernon might do? Harry didn't want to imagine the worst case, if only because the worst wouldn't happen since Hedwig had flown off a few days before, so at least she wasn't trapped in her cage at Privet Drive.</p><p> </p><p>But what about the best-case scenario? In the best case, Harry supposed Uncle Vernon would throw him out - but then where would he live?</p><p> </p><p>Harry's vault at Gringotts had a lot of money in it, and it would certainly be enough for him to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer, if Tom the barman agreed - but what about next summer, and the summer after that, and all the other summers until he graduated and found a job?</p><p> </p><p>Just thinking about it was making his head hurt worse, and he wished for one of Madam Pomfrey's pain relief potions. However bad they tasted, they worked much better than the paracetamol the hospital had given him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up as an orderly brought in his breakfast tray and slid it onto the bedside table. At some point around dinner last night, he'd been moved into a private room - which was great, if a little puzzling. There was no way that Uncle Vernon would have paid for a private room for him, much less the upgraded meals he seemed to be getting, and he wasn't well-enough known in the Muggle world to rate a private room.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he thanked the man for the meal and used his good hand to push himself to a more upright position so he could eat with less difficulty. The movement sent a twinge of pain through his chest and he gasped, then breathed slowly and shallowly while the pain subsided somewhat before lifting the cover from the tray.</p><p> </p><p>He was halfway through his porridge - he really wanted a full English, but with one hand in a cast, manipulating the knife and fork wasn't something he was ready to try just yet - when the advert came on the telly.</p><p> </p><p>It was for a solicitor firm, Devereaux Peck, that specialized in personal injury cases, and Harry smiled as the solution to his problems appeared on the screen before him. He'd have to move quickly, to talk to them before Uncle Vernon could - Uncle Vernon would probably try to sue on Harry's behalf as his guardian of record, just to take whatever money Harry might be awarded away for himself - but that shouldn't be difficult, as he was stuck in hospital another day and didn't have a funeral to arrange.</p><p> </p><p>The advert ended, and Harry grabbed the pencil they'd given him to place his meal orders and scribbled the number to Devereaux Peck on the serviette. He'd call later, after business hours started. For now, he'd finish his now-lukewarm porridge and the fruit cup that came with it.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he finished, it was after eight - maybe that was early enough for the solicitor's office to be open? He had nothing to lose by trying, so he grabbed the phone the nurse had politely hung from his bed rail and punched in the number.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Devereaux Peck. We can help." The woman who answered sounding caring and almost motherly. Or what Harry thought motherly would sound like if it came in a quieter package than Molly Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope so," Harry said, startled by the greeting. "Um - I was in a car accident the day before yesterday. My aunt died in it, and I'm afraid my uncle's going to take whatever compensation I could get for himself."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for your loss," she said. "Now, let me take your name and age -"</p><p> </p><p>"My name's Harry Potter, and I'm twelve - no, thirteen," he said, remembering that, "Today's my birthday."</p><p> </p><p>There was another pause. "Wishing you happy birthday doesn't seem appropriate under the circumstances," the woman said.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's fine," Harry replied, and the pause this time seemed somewhat awkward.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, then," the woman said finally. "Would you prefer a male attorney or a female attorney?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um." Harry paused. "Does it matter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Only for your comfort," she said. "All of our solicitors are quite competent."</p><p> </p><p>"Then, no, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"Normally, we'd want you to come to -"</p><p> </p><p>Harry lost the rest of what the woman was saying thanks to a commotion outside his room. When he looked toward the source of the disturbance, his mouth dropped open.</p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark stood outside his room, having an animated discussion with the doctor Harry had seen yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll call you back," he told the woman on the other end of the call and hung up, too interested in what was happening outside his room to pay attention to the person on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>After a minute, the doctor - a dark-skinned man with curly hair called Dr. Mendscole - came into his room, leaving Tony Stark outside, with a cheerful, "Good morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, sir," Harry replied dutifully.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"I could list all the injuries that suggest you're not <em>fine</em>, as you put it." The doctor grinned as he slipped the eartips of his stethoscope into his ears and pressed the round disk against Harry's chest and back. "Your lungs sound right - which isn't a surprise, but it's always good to be certain, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir." It was a safe response, even though Harry agreed with the sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Mendscole's smile faded. "I understand it was your aunt in the car with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir," Harry said, wondering why the doctor brought it up.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you live with her?"</p><p> </p><p>"And Uncle Vernon, and my cousin Dudley," Harry said. "Or - I did."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to your parents?"</p><p> </p><p>"They died when I was a baby." It was true, if incomplete, so he added, "My aunt and uncle told me they were killed in a car accident."</p><p> </p><p>And, come to think of it, wasn't it poetic justice that Petunia had died the same way? Harry felt ashamed at the thought, even if it might be true.</p><p> </p><p>"That's … not entirely true," Dr. Mendscole said and held up a hand to keep Harry from protesting. "What were their names, your parents?"</p><p> </p><p>"James and Lily Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"Well." Dr. Mendscole glanced back toward the door, where Harry could see Tony Stark and another man - tall and blonde where Stark was average height and dark - waiting and watching.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Mendscole cleared his throat. "There's no easy way to say this, so forgive my being blunt. James Potter was not your biological father."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's stomach seemed to have fallen out of his body. "Wha - what?"</p><p> </p><p>"James Potter was not your biological father," the doctor repeated. "I have DNA tests that prove it."</p><p> </p><p>"He's not - then who -?" And it hit him, Harry jerked his gaze back to Tony Stark and the connection snapped into place. "Tony Stark is my biological father?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes -" Dr. Mendscole began, but Harry glared at Stark.</p><p> </p><p>"Where were you?" Harry shouted at the man standing in the hall. "Where were you after they died?"</p><p> </p><p>Stark came into the room. "I didn't know they'd died."</p><p> </p><p>"Y- you didn't know." Harry hated how small his voice sounded, how weak. He'd defeated Voldemort - three times! - and killed a basilisk. How was <em>this</em> what terrified him?</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Mendscole cleared his throat again. "I'll - leave you to … sort things out."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Doctor," the blonde man said, as Harry seemed to be stuck in a staring match with Tony Stark.</p><p> </p><p>"I still have to report -" the doctor broke off as Stark waved a hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I think Tony means you should do what you have to," the blonde man said with a wry grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh - uh - right. When you're ready to leave, just let us know." Harry barely noticed Dr. Mendscole pulling the door shut behind him when he left.</p><p> </p><p>Stark blew out a breath. "You want to hear the story?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please," Harry said, still quietly, but at least he didn't sound pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then." Stark pulled a chair up to Harry's right side, angling it so that he faced Harry. "I was at a quantum engineering conference at Cambridge - back when Hawking was still teaching. Brilliant man, too bad his body failed him. Right - off track. Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't help laughing. "It's okay - you just reminded me of my best friend. She babbles sometimes, too."</p><p> </p><p>Stark looked offended. "I don't <em>babble</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you do," the blonde man said, but he was smiling. "Sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>Stark huffed at the man, then turned his attention back to Harry. "One night, a few of us were sitting around, talking, and there was this girl - beautiful, vivacious, intelligent. We hit it off, spent a lot of time together when we weren't attending panels. I fell a little more in love with Lily every time we talked. And then she introduced me to her husband."</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't help wincing at that. The blonde man, who was leaning against the wall to Stark's other side, did as well.</p><p> </p><p>Stark waved away any awkwardness. "Long story short, James was sterile - some kind of exposure at his job, I think." He paused, frowning. "Huh. I would've sworn I remembered it all perfectly, but I don't remember that. Anyway - James was sterile, and Lily really wanted a child. Well, James too, but I think it was Lily wanting one that made him agree."</p><p> </p><p>"Agree to what?" The blonde man asked, saving Harry the trouble.</p><p> </p><p>"Sperm donation. They'd been looking for someone who looked enough like James that physical resemblance wouldn't be a problem, and who was smart enough to satisfy Lily, for a while." Stark blew out a breath. "I was glad to help out, on the understanding that as long as they were okay, I'd never see you again. But if anything happened to them before you grew up, I'd take you in."</p><p> </p><p>And that brought them back to, "So where were you?" This time, Harry managed to just ask the question, rather than shout it. "They died when I was fifteen months old."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know," Stark replied, looking angry for the first time since Harry had seen him. But Harry didn't think Stark was angry at him. "I swear. She promised me they'd name me in their wills - but nobody ever contacted me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's throat felt like it had swollen ten times its normal size. Pushing words past it seemed like far too much work. Stark appeared oblivious to his reaction, his expression still set in an angry frown. Harry glanced at the blonde man, whose expression was full of sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony?" he asked. "How'd you find out about Harry now, then?"</p><p> </p><p>"A couple of months ago," Stark began, "something happened."</p><p> </p><p>The other man snorted. "Aliens invaded and you flew a nuclear weapon into a wormhole. I guess that could be summed up as <em>something happened</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Rogers," Stark said in a tone that held a hint of warning.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," the other man - Rogers - replied, and he did sound at least a little sorry. "That was just the biggest understatement I've ever heard."</p><p> </p><p>Stark just gave the other man an exasperated look and turned back to Harry. "Like I said - something happened. It made me think about a lot of things differently. I -" he blew out a breath. "I realized that I wasn't the same person who'd made that agreement with Lily. I couldn't just <em>forget</em> or <em>ignore</em> that I had a son out there somewhere. Lily had assured me she and James could provide for a child, but I had to check for myself - it'd been thirteen years, and as we found out in May, literally <em>anything</em> could've happened in that time. So, I had JARVIS search for her - them - you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed, and it felt like he could talk again, so he said, "Who's JARVIS?"</p><p> </p><p>Stark pulled a phone from his pocket. "It's an acronym - Just A Really Very Intelligent System. It's what I named my AI - though calling him an AI is rather like calling a computer an adding machine. Say hi, J."</p><p> </p><p>A voice with a London accent - Harry couldn't place it any closer - responded, "Hello, Mr. Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked, then snorted when he saw Stark's amused expression. Still, manners made him say, "Hi, JARVIS."</p><p> </p><p>"When JARVIS came up empty on the first pass, I set him to passive searching so I'd be notified if any of you showed up," Stark continued. "There was a news report about your aunt's death, so here I am."</p><p> </p><p>"But - how'd you know my name to search for me? I mean, I get knowing my - my parents' names, but how'd you know mine?"</p><p> </p><p>Stark smiled. "I've always known." He pulled an envelope from his pocket and offered it to Harry. "She sent me this."</p><p> </p><p>Harry took the envelope from him, noting the neat handwriting on the front - was that his mother's handwriting? - and how it had been neatly slit open. From it, Harry pulled a letter and a photograph.</p><p> </p><p>His breath caught when he saw the photo - it was of him. Well, him in his mother's arms with his father's arms wrapped around them both. He waited a moment, but the photo didn't move, and he gave himself a mental kick. Of course it wouldn't move - they couldn't send a magical photo to anyone not in the magical world, after all.</p><p> </p><p>He studied the picture closely, smiling as he realized that his parents in the picture looked just like the parents he'd seen in the Mirror of Erised back in first year. The Mirror must have read his subconscious memories of them and used that to frame its image.</p><p> </p><p>On the back of the photo, in the same neat handwriting, he saw an inscription:</p><p> </p><p>Henry James (Harry) Potter</p><p>31 July 2000, 1547 hours</p><p>3.42 kg, 50.8 cm</p><p> </p><p>"May I see?" Rogers asked quietly, and Harry passed the photo to him and unfolded the letter, which was written in the same neat script.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Tony,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I just wanted to let you know everything went as smoothly as anyone could hope, and both Harry and I are doing well. Everyone says he looks like James, which means he looks like you! Except his eyes - they're green like mine.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I'm enclosing a letter from us to him. It's a morbid thought, I know, but James has taken on a somewhat risky project. If the worst happens, please give it to him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you again for making our baby possible. I hope your life is as filled with magic as ours is thanks to Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Be well,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beneath that note there was another, this one in somewhat sloppy handwriting:</p><p> </p><p><em>The thanks are from </em>both <em>of us. He's amazing.</em></p><p>
  <em>James</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry's eyes burned and he quickly put the letter aside so he wouldn't stain it with his tears.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know how long he sobbed let alone <em>why</em> he was crying. Was it anger or grief - or even joy at having something tangible that his parents had left for him, even if James wasn't his biological father?</p><p> </p><p>When the tears subsided, Harry realized that Stark - Tony? - Father? - Dad? - was holding him and rocking him gently. Rogers picked up the box of tissue from the side table and offered it to him. He blew his nose loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Stark said when Harry had dried his eyes and looked up at him, "so I suck at being comforting."</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't help laughing a little. "I suck at accepting it, so I guess we're even."</p><p> </p><p>That made both men laugh, at least briefly, and Stark sat back.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want their letter now?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's instinct was to say <em>yes</em>, but he could almost hear Hermione chiding him. "No. I don't want to risk it getting lost or left here."</p><p> </p><p>"You heard the doctor," Stark said. "We're springing you from this joint. - That is - if you want to live with me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, God, yes!" Then he frowned. "Where do you live?"</p><p> </p><p>"SI has an apartment here in London," Stark replied. "Four bedrooms, living room, dining room on one floor, workshop and game room on another. Plus a rooftop garden and a tennis court."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow." Harry couldn't help exclaiming at the description. It sounded like paradise to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm relocating over here while we get to know each other and get things sorted out," Stark continued. "This is new to both of us, and I don't want to just uproot whatever life you have here. We'll have to figure things out, together."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Harry repeated, staring at the man who was his father. "That's - nobody's ever offered to do anything like that for me before."</p><p> </p><p>Stark ducked his head, apparently embarrassed. "Yeah, well - get used to it, kid, because from now on, you're my number one priority."</p><p> </p><p>Harry could only smile.</p><p> </p><p>"So -" Stark - Dad? No, Harry wasn't ready for that yet - said. "You okay with going to the apartment?"</p><p> </p><p>"They're <em>flats</em> over here, Tony," Rogers said.</p><p> </p><p>Stark waved that away. "To-may-to, to-mah-to. Well?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please," Harry said. Then he laughed. "You could probably say we were going to some dark alleyway in America and I'd still think it was better than being here."</p><p> </p><p>Stark laughed at that. "No alleyways, even if we go to America. Anyplace you need to go before we go there?"</p><p> </p><p>A sudden dread settled in Harry's gut, and he swallowed, hard, before he said, "Uh - my aunt and uncle's house in Surrey. I need to get my school things."</p><p> </p><p>If Uncle Vernon hadn't already destroyed them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't long before Harry was dressed - in clothes that looked three or four times - not sizes, <em>times</em> - bigger than he was, and Tony forced himself to save questions about them for later as they got Harry out of the hospital and into the car.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Tony mused, Dr. Mendscole was certain Harry had been neglected, if not actually physically abused, so maybe ill-fitting clothes was just one more aspect of it. Still, he'd have to ask, once they were settled in for the night.</p><p> </p><p>During the ninety-minute drive to Little Whinging - and, really, <em>where</em> did the Brits get names for their towns? - Tony came to one inescapable, inevitable conclusion: his son was hiding something.</p><p> </p><p>Tony didn't know what, or why, but the way Harry spoke about his school only in generalities, the way he paused before he answered every question, and a nervousness Tony hadn't seen when they were talking about James and Lily Potter all supported his conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>The question was, what was he going to do about it?</p><p> </p><p>If Harry were anything like him - or Lily, for that matter - pushing him would only make him retreat into himself and set back the fragile trust they were beginning to build.</p><p> </p><p>He'd offered the letter from James and Lily again, but Harry shook his head, and Tony understood. He wouldn't want to read something so emotionally charged in public, either.</p><p> </p><p>Then Rogers asked, "How are your grades? Generally speaking?"</p><p> </p><p>"About half As, a few Es, and one O," Harry replied absently, and Tony and Steve shared a look.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, that's nothing like the American grading system," Tony said, "so you'll have to explain it. I mean, to us, an A is the best you can get."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed quietly. "A is for Acceptable. E is for Exceeds Expectations. And O is Outstanding."</p><p> </p><p>"Our is ranked A, B, C, D, F," Tony said. "So, sounds like mostly Cs, a few Bs, and one A?"</p><p> </p><p>"Probably," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you doing your best?" Steve asked, and he managed to do so without an accusing tone to it, which Tony wasn't sure he could've managed.</p><p> </p><p>"I - don't know. Maybe?"</p><p> </p><p>"How can you not know?" Tony demanded, and hoped it sounded more incredulous than accusatory.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently not, because Harry flinched a little.</p><p> </p><p>"I -" Harry swallowed and looked away, out the window of the car at the passing buildings. "I wasn't allowed to do better than Dudley," he said finally. "So - I stopped trying. Even after I went away to school."</p><p> </p><p>It was as much the matter-of-fact tone Harry used as the words that made Tony feel a little homicidal.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Steve picked up the conversation while Tony got his impulse under control.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're slightly above average without trying, I'm sure you'll be near the top of your class when you start trying again," Steve said. "But even if you're not, as long as you're doing your best, Tony will be proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>"He's right," Tony said immediately. "I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't like for you to outshine both of your parents, but you're you, and as long as you do your best, that's what matters."</p><p> </p><p>"I will," Harry said. "I promise."</p><p> </p><p>When they turned into Privet Drive, Tony focused on not snorting at the drab sameness of the houses along the street.</p><p> </p><p>"Should've named this area <em>Stepford</em>," he muttered, only to be met by twin expressions of confusion. He gave an exaggerated sigh. "Right - we are having a movie marathon at some point."</p><p> </p><p>Then he was focused on helping Harry out of the car - not that Steve Rogers needed much help, but Tony could at least hold the crutches they'd given Harry - and up the drive to ring the bell at number four.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened to reveal a portly man in a black sweater vest, dark gray shirt, and black trousers.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not at home to visitors," he said gruffly. "There's been a death in the family."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Tony said. "I'm sorry for your loss. But that's partly why we're here."</p><p> </p><p>He gestured over his shoulder, and the man's gaze followed. His expression morphed into a scowl and his complexion turned ruddy faster than Tony would've thought possible.</p><p> </p><p>"You!" the man all but snarled. "Did you kill Petunia with your freakishness, boy?!"</p><p> </p><p>Tony could only hope his own anger wasn't as visible as this man's - Vernon Dursley, most likely.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a serious accusation," Tony said, pleased that the words came out evenly. "Unless you have actual evidence to back it up, you should drop it right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Or else what?" Dursley sneered. He gave Tony a once-over, clearly conveying his opinion of Tony's Black Sabbath T-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket with a disdainful sniff.</p><p> </p><p>Before Tony could formulate a suitably scathing reply, he heard Steve's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like bullies," Steve said, and his voice sounded somewhat farther away than it should've, so Tony risked taking his eyes off Dursley to glance toward where he thought Steve's voice had come from.</p><p> </p><p>Steve was at the far end of the drive, petting a large black dog, though his gaze was fixed on Vernon Dursley.</p><p> </p><p>"I joined the Army because I don't like bullies, and Hitler was the worst bully I could imagine," Steve continued. "I'm starting to not like you."</p><p> </p><p>"Starting to?" Harry muttered - only not quietly enough, because Dursley's face got even redder.</p><p> </p><p>Dursley opened his mouth, and Tony was morbidly curious as to what might come out of it. Instead, a voice echoed from upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad! The freak's bird is back, and it bit me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't hurt Hedwig!" Harry shouted, and started for the door, as quickly as the crutches would let him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll help," Steve said as he passed Tony to follow Harry into the house.</p><p> </p><p>Dursley didn't want to let them pass, but a glare from Steve made him step aside.</p><p> </p><p>Dursley thrust a pudgy finger at Tony. "If my boy gets an infection from that bite, I'll sue!"</p><p> </p><p>"You do that," Tony said, keeping the anger from his tone by sheer willpower. "My lawyers would take that case for free. Now, since they're seeing to Harry's pet, why don't you show me where the rest of Harry's things are, and we can arrange for whatever won't fit in the car to be picked up."</p><p> </p><p>A look of vicious glee crossed Dursley's face. "He doesn't have any <em>things.</em> I threw them out."</p><p> </p><p>"Were these things that you and your wife had bought him, or things that he bought with his own money?" Tony asked. His pulse was racing, but he'd slipped from the white-hot anger he'd felt when Dr. Mendscole first told him about the neglect Harry had apparently suffered into a simmering rage that kept him thinking clearly and speaking calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"What difference does it make? The freak's not welcome in my house any longer," Dursley said. "Not that he ever was, mind you - decent people don't need to be around freaks like that - but he's Petunia's sister's brat, no family of mine."</p><p> </p><p>Despite the man's manner, his words made Tony want to smile. He didn't, but it was a near thing. Having that recorded - and JARVIS had surely recorded it - for later use was a gift he hadn't been expecting.</p><p> </p><p>Tony blew out a breath and regarded Vernon Dursley with as much calm as he could muster. "I understand you've just suffered a terrible loss, and for that, I'll make you an offer. If Harry's things are still in the trash, haven't been picked up yet, I won't ruin your life. We go our separate ways and try to forget each other's existence."</p><p> </p><p>Dursley huffed and Tony held up a hand to quell whatever he was about to say.</p><p> </p><p>"If they're gone or destroyed beyond repair," Tony continued, "buying whatever company you work for just so I can fire your ass is the least of what I'll do to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, see here -" Dursley began, only to be interrupted by an uneven thunk-step.</p><p> </p><p>Tony shifted so that he could look past Dursley and into the house where he could just see Harry making his way slowly downstairs. He had a backpack of some kind slung from one shoulder, and given what Dursley had said about Harry's things, Tony wondered what might be in the backpack and how - not whether - Harry had hidden it from his uncle.</p><p> </p><p>Steve was only a step behind him, one hand extended ready to catch Harry if he missed a step. Tony felt a surge of gratitude for 1940s manners - though, probably technically earlier, assuming Steve had learned them when he was a child.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry finally made it to the door, Tony said, "Your uncle said he threw out your things."</p><p> </p><p>Harry just shrugged - as much as he could, thanks to the crutches and broken bones - and his expression suggested he wasn't surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"They might still be in the bin," Tony prompted, and Harry looked up with an expression of such hope that Tony's heart almost broke.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, Harry," Steve said. "I'll help you look for them."</p><p> </p><p>Once they had made their way to the side of the house where the bins were kept, Tony found himself scowling at Dursley. If he didn't know Dr. Mendscole would be reporting the signs of abuse they'd seen in Harry, he would be more than a little homicidal where anyone with the name Dursley was concerned.</p><p> </p><p>As it was, he could dismiss the man - for now. He'd have JARVIS monitor Mendscole's complaint, and if there were the slightest indication that it wasn't being treated seriously, then he'd indulge his homicidal tendencies by hiring the most vicious family law attorneys he could find in the UK and pointing them at Vernon Dursley.</p><p> </p><p>But before he could even consider that, he needed to be absolutely, positively, certain about one thing. So he cleared his throat, drawing Dursley's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Just to be clear," Tony said, "you're giving up guardianship of Harry Potter and you don't want him back in your house?"</p><p> </p><p>"I never want to see that freak again," Dursley all but spat. "Freaks like him shouldn't be around decent people - take him, sign him up for the Army, dump him at an orphanage - whatever you want. I don't care."</p><p> </p><p>Tony just stared at him, alternately bemused and baffled by the man's words. "And - you think you're one of the <em>decent people</em> he shouldn't be around? God help you."</p><p> </p><p>He turned away from a spluttering Vernon Dursley, idly wondering if the man would be stupid enough to lay a hand on him.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently not, as Tony approached the corner of the house where Steve and Harry had gone. They were already on their way back, Steve hefting what looked like a steamer trunk on one shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it?" Tony asked, unable to conceal his surprise. "One trunk?"</p><p> </p><p>"It holds more than it looks like," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're sure." Tony frowned, but reminded himself that if Dursley hated Harry so much, he wouldn't have bought him many things.</p><p> </p><p>That, at least, was something Tony could easily rectify. As soon as he knew what Harry liked.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take Steve long to stash the trunk in the trunk - Tony chuckled to himself at that, even if the Brits called the trunk of a car the <em>boot</em>. He offered to stow Harry's backpack, too, but Harry refused to part with it, even to put it in the trunk with his trunk.</p><p> </p><p>"Your uncle -" Steve began hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hates me," Harry said with the same nonchalant acceptance that he might have said the sky was blue. Or, Tony amended with a glance out the window, the sky was a somewhat cloudy gray, which he hadn't expected in July.</p><p> </p><p>"Does he … have a reason? I'm sorry to ask, but -"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. "He always has. My aunt was my mother's sister, and they didn't get along at all. They never wanted to take me in after my parents were killed, but there wasn't anyone else."</p><p> </p><p>"That's no excuse -" Steve began, but stopped and ducked his head. "Sorry. I just - the only thing I hate more than bullies are people who abuse kids. The worst kind of bullies, because there's nothing that can be done about it."</p><p> </p><p>Tony blinked - whether at Steve's statement or Harry's wide-eyed expression of shock, he wasn't certain - and cleared his throat to draw Steve's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"That's one of the things that's better now," he said. "Certain people - doctors, law enforcement, teachers, and others - are required to report suspected abuse."</p><p> </p><p>"But -" Steve broke off again.</p><p> </p><p>"Dr. Mendscole's reporting it," Tony replied. "I don't know why nobody else did." Then his eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him. "Or did they, and it got covered up for some reason?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged his good shoulder, winced, and settled back in his seat, closing his eyes as he did.</p><p> </p><p>Steve started to speak again, but Tony waved a hand to catch his attention. When Steve looked at him, he shook his head. Steve frowned, and Tony gave a silent sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a cell phone yet?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Fury gave me one." Without being prompted, Steve pulled it from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that paperweight's gotta go," Tony said. "Make a note, J - we're getting Rogers the current StarkPhone. One for Harry, too."</p><p> </p><p>Okay, Harry must be asleep - he didn't even twitch at Tony's words.</p><p> </p><p>"Done, sir," JARVIS replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Until then," Tony said, "what's your number?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve recited it - probably had memorized it the first time he'd heard it, and Tony added him to his contact list. The number would probably change when the phone changed, but until then it stayed where it was.</p><p> </p><p>Tony typed quickly and hit send.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't bug him about it. Probably sensitive about the whole mess. - TS</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>As long as his uncle doesn't get away with it. - SR</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tony offered the other man a tight smile. <em>He won't. - TS</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had dozed or slept most of the way from Privet Drive to … wherever they were now. He hadn't realized just how tired he'd been - both physically and emotionally - and not for the first time since the accident, he wished for a pain relief potion. Maybe even some Skele-Gro, no matter how nasty it tasted.</p><p> </p><p>Shifting in his seat, he craned his neck, looking at the city around him.</p><p> </p><p>"Docklands," Stark said from where he sat across from Harry. "Dad invested fairly heavily in the redevelopment of the area, including building the Stark Docklands Tower."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded as though he had any idea what the other man was talking about. He only occasionally heard part of the newscasts Uncle Vernon insisted on listening to, and since he hadn't gone into the city proper other than on occasional trips in primary school, he had no idea what "Docklands" actually meant.</p><p> </p><p>Still, it wasn't Privet Drive, so it was all good.</p><p> </p><p>The car pulled into an underground parking garage, and Harry let Rogers assist him out of the car and over to the lifts nearby. Behind him, Stark gave orders to have Harry's trunk brought up to the residential floor, whatever that meant, and then came to join them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hungry?" he asked as they stepped into the lift - which had opened just as Stark arrived. "Wait - what am I saying? You have to be hungry - teenage boy, stuck in the hospital with certainly good for you but horrible tasting food. Pizza?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've never had it," Harry said absently.</p><p> </p><p>"That is a travesty," Stark declared. "J, order us some pies. Anyone got a preference?"</p><p> </p><p>"It could be interesting to try the English interpretation of a New York style pizza," Rogers said. "But I'm not picky."</p><p> </p><p>"One New York style, one with everything," Stark said, then looked at Harry. "Unless you have allergies?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"I have placed the order, Sir," JARVIS said. "They estimate half an hour for delivery."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, J," Stark said as the lift doors opened into an entryway that was larger than Harry's bedroom at Privet Drive.</p><p> </p><p>"Five-cent tour," Stark said, breezing past Harry and further into the flat. He pointed to the right. "Kitchen, breakfast bar, and dining room that way. Living area straight ahead, and four bedrooms with en suite baths to the left. Far left bedroom's mine. Either of you have preferences for the other?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can sleep anywhere," Rogers replied. "Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wherever you want," Harry replied. "I don't want to be a bother." Which, he reflected, was a silly thing to say, since the man's life had been uprooted because of Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not a bother," Stark said fiercely, and Harry turned to stare at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I've upended your life," Harry protested.</p><p> </p><p>"No, <em>this</em>," he tapped his chest, where Harry could see a faint blue light beneath the black T-shirt he wore, "and how I got it upended my life. The alien invasion a couple of months ago upended a lot of people's lives. You - no offense, kid, but you're … what do the Brits call it?" He paused, frowning thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"A spot of bother," Rogers supplied. "Or that's what Peggy would've called it. Then again, she called the Blitz an <em>inconvenience</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Stark laughed. "Sounds like Aunt Peggy."</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could wonder, let alone ask, what they were talking about, a brisk, almost impatient, tapping sounded.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned as quickly as he could, hampered by crutches and casts, and by that time, Rogers was in a defensive stance - in front of him? Harry boggled - and Stark stood with his arms out, which made Harry frown. <em>What</em> did the man think he was doing?</p><p> </p><p>Then he saw the source of the tapping - a white owl pecking on the window.</p><p> </p><p>"Hedwig!" he exclaimed happily and hobbled his way across the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry?" Stark asked. "Do you - recognize this bird?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's mine," Harry replied, pressing his hand flat against the glass. "Or I'm hers, I'm not quite sure how it works."</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig flapped her wings such that the tip of one of them smacked the glass opposite Harry's hand. Harry grinned at her before turning back to the others.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there a window where she can come in? Or someplace she can land?"</p><p> </p><p>"Garden on the roof," Stark said, looking nonplussed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned back to Hedwig. "Hear that, girl? Garden on the roof. I'll be up there in a minute."</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig made some kind of noise in response, then soared away.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned back to Stark. "How do I get to the roof?"</p><p> </p><p>Stark gestured over his shoulder. "Elevator's back there."</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, Harry emerged into the July afternoon - and a landscape garden like those he'd seen on the covers of some of Aunt Petunia's magazines. To one side, a latticework gazebo held pride of place, and Hedwig perched on its railing.</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, there were two other owls with her, each of them with a package and a letter tied to their legs.</p><p> </p><p>A large tawny owl shook its feathers and stuck out its leg imperiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Bossy," Harry murmured as he removed the letter and package. Then he looked up at Stark. "Is there a bird feeder, or some place it can get water?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's a birdbath somewhere," Stark said, sounding somewhat perplexed. "This is only the second time I've been to this apartment, and the last time was in December, so I didn't come outside."</p><p> </p><p>"Help yourself, then," Harry told the tawny owl and it flew off.</p><p> </p><p>He moved to the second owl, which had fallen over, apparently unconscious, to lay on the railing.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Errol." Harry shook his head and removed the parcel and letter from the Weasley family owl. Then he took the owl and carried it to the table in the gazebo. "I'll get you some water soon."</p><p> </p><p>The owl opened its eyes and gave a soft hoot before apparently passing out again. Harry shook his head again and turned back to the final owl.</p><p> </p><p>"Hedwig." He reached out to stroke her feathers. "After the accident, I was afraid you wouldn't find me."</p><p> </p><p>She gave a sound somewhere between a bark and a growl that he interpreted as, <em>Of course I can find you. Stupid human.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled. "I'm sorry to have doubted you. Let's see what you've got, then."</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before he had the package she'd carried laid out neatly beside the others along the rail. She nipped at his ear affectionately and took off from the railing, but keeping her flight low, doubtless looking for the birdbath. Harry turned his attention to the packages and letters before him, only then remembering that, yes, today was actually his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>"I've heard of messenger pigeons," Rogers' voice broke into Harry's thoughts. "They were used during the Great War. But I've never heard of messenger owls."</p><p> </p><p>"Two reasons for that," Stark replied. "First, you really don't want a bird of prey as a messenger - they can do serious damage to you if they object to the idea. Second, for birds of prey, owls are too dumb to do the job."</p><p> </p><p>An annoyed <em>shriek</em> came from the far side of the roof.</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't mean you, Hedwig!" Harry called, and got a slightly less annoyed bark for his trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned in time to see the rather astonished expression Rogers was giving Stark. "I've gotten used to you knowing a lot of things," Rogers said, "but <em>how</em> do you know <em>that?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Stark ducked his head. "Whenever Aunt Peggy chose my punishment, she made me copy out articles on subjects I was absolutely not interested in. And then she graded my penmanship and made me recopy it if it wasn't good enough. One was on homing birds."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh." Rogers looked like he was mentally filing that away for future reference.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Stark said, ambling over to where Harry stood, "that begs the question, who's actually using messenger owls?" He picked up each package in turn, clearly testing their weights, and fixed Harry with an intensely curious look. "More interestingly, how are they managing to carry things that equal or exceed their body weight?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked down, thinking furiously. He'd been so caught up in happiness at seeing Hedwig again that he'd completely forgotten that Muggles like Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers weren't supposed to know about magic.</p><p> </p><p>But - Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had known. And Hermione's parents - he'd met them at Diagon Alley last summer. Maybe it was okay for family to know?</p><p> </p><p>It would have to be okay for family to know … but what if he told Mr. Stark and Mr. Stark decided he didn't want Harry around anymore?</p><p> </p><p>Harry wasn't comfortable calling him <em>Dad</em> yet, but he still didn't know how he'd take it if Mr. Stark threw him out because of magic.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry." To his surprise, it wasn't Stark who spoke, but Rogers. "I was picked on as a kid - a lot. I get it, you know? That it can be hard to trust people. You don't really know either of us, and that makes it even harder. I hope you'll try to trust us."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just-" Harry swallowed hard and looked back at Stark. "I'm not supposed to talk about it, but you need to know, and I don't know what to do."</p><p> </p><p>"That's rough," Stark said, and Harry thought he heard genuine sympathy in the man's tone. "So I won't push, if it's something you're not supposed to talk about." Rogers snorted a laugh, and Stark grimaced. "I'll <em>try </em>not to push."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed a little, too, relieved that nobody was yelling because he hadn't directly answered the question.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway," Stark said, "the packages remind me that today's your birthday. What would you like to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Harry asked, and he hated how his voice broke.</p><p> </p><p>"Simple question," Stark said. "How do you want to celebrate your birthday?"</p><p> </p><p>"I - don't know," Harry admitted. "I never have before, really."</p><p> </p><p>"That," Stark declared, "is a shame. So, tell you what, you go ahead and open your packages, and the Capsicle and I will figure out something to do to celebrate."</p><p> </p><p><em>Capsicle?</em> Harry frowned at the unfamiliar word, but he nodded without questioning it. Maybe he'd have figured out what to do by the time they were finished.</p><p> </p><p>As the two adults moved away, Harry picked up a package. The neat handwriting told him it was from Hermione, and he opened it eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Inside was a birthday card - his first ever! - and a chatty letter about her summer, including that she and her parents were in France and that Hedwig had just <em>shown up</em>, as though she knew Hermione wanted to send Harry a birthday present. The present itself turned out to be a hefty box with <em>Broomstick Servicing Kit</em> stenciled on it in gilt letters. Harry grinned so hard his cheeks hurt. Trust Hermione to pick her gifts with care.</p><p> </p><p>That thought made him frown as he realized he didn't know when her birthday was. He'd have to find out - and in the meantime, he'd have to think about what he could get her that would show as much thought as the servicing kit did.</p><p> </p><p>The next package he opened was from Ron. Besides a birthday card and letter, there was a clipping from the <em>Daily Prophet</em>. Harry smiled at the picture of the entire Weasley clan - all nine of them - in front of a pyramid, waving madly at the camera. The accompanying article described how Mr. Weasley had won the annual Grand Prize Galleon Draw and were using the prize of seven hundred galleons to pay for a family trip to Egypt.</p><p> </p><p>Harry set the clipping aside and picked up the gold-wrapped package. When he opened it, he found what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. Another note from Ron proclaimed it a <em>Pocket Sneakoscope</em>, which Bill Weasley said was sold to gullible tourists and wasn't actually good at detecting untrustworthy people as it was supposed to do.</p><p> </p><p>Both Hermione and Ron had mentioned going to London for supplies during the week before term started and invited him to join them. Ron was even getting a new wand to replace the one he'd broken the year before and that ultimately had been destroyed when Gilderoy Lockhart tried to cast a Memory Charm on Harry and Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Those letters just brought Harry's dilemma back to the forefront of his mind. How could he tell Mr. Stark that he had to go to London - well, a specific <em>part</em> of London, as he was already <em>in</em> London proper - for his school supplies and not say anything else?</p><p> </p><p>Very firmly, Harry told himself not to think about that now, but rather focus on the last package.</p><p> </p><p>The untidy scrawl on the brown paper told him it was from Hagrid - Hagrid, who had gotten Harry the first present that he remembered receiving. That said present turned out to be Harry's familiar owl, Hedwig, was simply icing on the cake.</p><p> </p><p>He tore off the top layer of paper and saw something green and leathery beneath. Before he could finish unwrapping it properly, the package gave a great shudder. Whatever inside it snapped loudly, as though closing a jaw quickly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uh-oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid would never send Harry anything dangerous on purpose, but Hagrid had a different idea of what might be considered <em>dangerous</em> than other, normal, people.</p><p> </p><p>Harry poked tentatively at the package, and it made that snapping sound again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fantastic.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shifting his weight onto his good leg, Harry hefted a crutch in his right hand, ready to defend himself if necessary. With his free hand, he grabbed the rest of the wrapping paper and pulled as hard as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Out fell … a book.</p><p> </p><p>Harry barely had time to register the gold lettering on its green cover, <em>The Monster Book of Monsters</em>, before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled along the gazebo railing like some weird, demented crab.</p><p> </p><p>The book flopped off the railing, landing too close to Harry's feet for his comfort - though one ankle was in a cast, and maybe that would offer some protection - and then skittered across the roof toward some kind of hedge.</p><p> </p><p>"Bother," Harry muttered. He thought for a moment, then dropped the wrapping paper and undid the belt he wore. It was long enough to wrap twice around his waist and still have a fair bit hanging down from the buckle, so it should be long enough to contain the <em>Monster Book</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, that meant his trousers fell down to his ankles. With a groan, he pulled them off, not certain how to react when they slid over his cast without catching. Then he set the crutch aside and cautiously approached the hedge where the book had retreated.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, book book book," he sing-songed quietly as he dropped to his hands and knees to look into the darkness under the hedge. What seemed like a pair of eyes reflected the midday light back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"There you are," Harry said. "C'mon, now, let's get you out of there -"</p><p> </p><p>He reached for it, but the book snapped shut on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch!"</p><p> </p><p>The book scuttled back and forth, apparently looking for a route around him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry closed his eyes, took a breath, and released it. When he opened his eyes again, he felt more like he did during a Quidditch game, because this really wasn't all that different, was it? He had to catch something - only this time, the object was skittering rather than flying.</p><p> </p><p>Granted, the book bit back, but still.</p><p> </p><p>The book seemed to be quivering, whether in fear or anticipation he couldn't tell, and Harry feinted a left-handed grab, which sent the book flapping toward his right, and Harry lunged to grab it.</p><p> </p><p>He caught it by the cover, and the rest of the book started slapping shut and open on his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm <em>down</em>, book," Harry gasped as he wrestled to get it shut without his fingers caught inside. Finally, he had it clutched against his chest. He reached out blindly and found the belt.</p><p> </p><p>A minute later, he had the belt double, maybe triple-wrapped around the book and was fastening it tight.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, that's you sorted," Harry said, allowing himself to relax and take pride in his work. The book still shuddered, probably in anger at being trapped, but at least it wasn't attacking him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Now he just had to figure out how to keep his trousers up.</p><p> </p><p>Using his crutch for stability, he leveraged himself to his feet, wincing at a little more pain than he'd had before, and looked around for his trousers -</p><p> </p><p>- and saw Stark and Rogers at the gazebo, pizza boxes and drinks respectively in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to suggest we have pizza and talk about whether to go on a bus tour of London or maybe hit the Science Museum," Stark said. "Now, I think we're going to have pizza and talk about whatever <em>that</em> is."</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>Discussing what to do with a thirteen-year-old for his birthday with Steve Rogers was, Tony reflected as he leaned back in his seat at the dining table, almost an exercise in futility. Steve hadn't been out of the ice long enough to have learned what was available, though he had suggested an amusement park, a movie, or maybe a zoo.</p><p> </p><p>Which, Tony had to admit, weren't bad suggestions in and of themselves. They were just … old-fashioned - except for the movie. Then again, Rogers had been a young man when movies hit their stride.</p><p> </p><p>"What was it like?" Tony asked as he and Steve sat waiting for the pizza to arrive. Taking it outside would be a natural intrusion on Harry's gifts from his friends.</p><p> </p><p>"What was what like?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>"The movies," Tony said. "I mean, 1939 was a fantastic year for movies - doubt we've had as good a year since. <em>Gone with the Wind;</em> <em>Stagecoach; Goodbye, Mr. Chips; Mr. Smith Goes to Washington; </em>and, of course, <em>The Wizard of Oz.</em> I know you've seen that one, you caught the flying monkeys reference."</p><p> </p><p>"I was broke, Tony," Steve said. "Poor at times, but broke almost always."</p><p> </p><p>"There's a difference?" Tony asked. "Genuinely asking here."</p><p> </p><p>"Poor isn't likely to change soon," Steve said. "Broke means you're temporarily out of money."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Okay, I get it. As much as I can, anyway - we were never either of those."</p><p> </p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow, and Tony shrugged. "Accident of birth. I'm not going to apologize for it."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't expect you to. I'm just - well, surprised, in a way, that you recognize it."</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiled without mirth. "Someone told you I'm an insensitive jerk, didn't they?" But he waved it away before Steve could answer. "Back to the question - what was it like, seeing those movies?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve took a sip of coffee as he appeared to consider the question. "I remember <em>The Wizard of Oz</em> most, for a lot of reasons. Mostly the change from black and white to color. It really was like entering a new world, like seeing everything with new eyes."</p><p> </p><p>"I had a similar feeling watching <em>Star Wars</em>, the first time they made the hyperspace jump," Tony said. "It was a <em>hold onto your hats, it's gonna be a wild ride</em> kind of moment."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Star Wars</em>?" Steve asked, and Tony sat up so straight so quickly he was surprised his spine didn't protest.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. My. God," he said. "You haven't seen <em>Star Wars</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet," Steve said. "There are a bunch of - um - I forget the term, but recordings of movies in the apartment."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no. No no no no no. Your first experience of <em>Star Wars</em> will <em>not</em> be on a television, even if it has a seventy-two-inch screen. You'll see it in a theater just like the rest of us. JARVIS!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Sir," came the immediate response.</p><p> </p><p>"Survey the employees at SI - what movies are best seen for the first time on the big screen? Make a list of the top, oh, twenty-five most frequently chosen, and we'll find a theater to show them."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to go to all that trouble," Steve protested.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not just for you - but I'd do it just for you, too, and not just because Dad would've wanted it," Tony said and rotated his coffee cup between his hands. "I get the feeling Harry hasn't seen a lot of movies, either. It'll be good for you both to have someone to share the experience with."</p><p> </p><p>Steve just sighed and took another swallow of coffee before saying, "We can't get that arranged in time for his birthday today, though. So - any decisions?"</p><p> </p><p>"A bus tour of London," Tony said. "That's as much because of his broken ankle than anything else. Or, if he really wants, the Science Museum, or maybe the V&amp;A Museum of Childhood."</p><p> </p><p>"How about letting him pick the museum?" Steve asked, and Tony couldn't help grimacing.</p><p> </p><p>"He'll probably pick something completely boring."</p><p> </p><p>"It's his birthday - shouldn't he get to pick what he wants?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. Just don't complain to me when you're bored."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't." Steve grinned.</p><p> </p><p>JARVIS spoke before Tony could pick up the thread of conversation. "Sir, the pizzas have arrived."</p><p> </p><p>"Great! Send 'em up in the elevator, and I'll grab drinks from the fridge." Tony frowned. "I wonder what he likes?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's too young for alcohol," Steve observed, and Tony shot him an incredulous look. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't even thinking of alcohol," Tony said, and was somewhat surprised to find that was true. Though, by all rights, he <em>could</em> think of alcohol and no one would blame him.</p><p> </p><p>Having an injured, previously-abused thirteen-year-old dropped into his life was a better excuse to drink than he'd ever had before, but he'd decided to cut way back on alcohol after his too-close-for-comfort brush with death by palladium poisoning. He'd die eventually, but it wouldn't be from poisoning of any kind.</p><p> </p><p>"Point me toward the icebox, and I'll grab a selection."</p><p> </p><p>"We call them fridges these days," Tony said. He jerked a thumb toward the kitchen. "That way. Big silver-colored thing, top door."</p><p> </p><p>By the time Tony had retrieved the boxes from the elevator - three pizzas plus a cinnamon dessert thing and a chocolate chip cookie the size of a medium pizza - Steve had pulled an armload of drinks from the fridge and was crossing to join him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are there stairs to the roof?" he asked. "Not just the private elevator?"</p><p> </p><p>"Have to be," Tony replied as they stepped into said private elevator. He elbowed the button for the roof and said, "Fire code regulations. JARVIS can show you at some point."</p><p> </p><p>The elevator doors slid open, and Tony started for the gazebo, surprised to see a pile of opened packages, but no sign of Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to call out for his son, Harry's voice came from a few feet away, down one of the paths laid out on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm <em>down</em>, book," Harry said, somewhat breathlessly, and Tony flicked a glance at Steve, who looked as surprised and confused as he felt.</p><p> </p><p>Two steps brought him within sight of his son, whose bare legs were pale in the early afternoon sunlight - what had happened to his pants? Tony looked around and saw a pile of dark fabric not far away.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Tony forced himself to focus once more on Harry, who was struggling to wrap something - a belt, maybe - around a … book?</p><p> </p><p>Yes, a <em>book</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A book that was struggling mightily against being bound, if Tony were any judge.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Harry sat back. "Right, that's you sorted," he said.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Harry leveraged himself to his feet and turned around - only to freeze when he met Tony's gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to suggest we have pizza and talk about whether to go on a bus tour of London or maybe hit the Science Museum," Tony said. "Now, I think we're going to have pizza and talk about whatever <em>that</em> is."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes later, they had the boxes open on the table under the gazebo and the drinks - cans of more flavors of soda than Harry had ever seen before - distributed. A still-unconscious Errol had been carefully moved to one side, and Harry had called Hedwig to come get a bit of whichever pizza she liked. She'd then flown back to wherever she'd been before, and the three humans settled in to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Eating pizza directly from the box felt … a little bit naughty, if Harry were honest. Certainly Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would never have eaten pizza directly from the box, even if they'd ever eat pizza at all, which Harry wasn't certain of.</p><p> </p><p>There were three types of pizza. One was something Rogers called <em>New York style</em>, with a thick crust, sauce, and heaps of melted cheese. The second was a thick-crusted rectangular pizza with everything, whatever that meant when it came to pizza, that Stark called <em>Detroit style</em>. Finally, there was thin-crusted pizza with pepperoni and cheese that Stark seemed to prefer.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was determined to try all three, though the slices looked very big.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll get a Chicago-style deep-dish pizza some other time," Stark said, licking a bit of sauce from his finger.</p><p> </p><p>"How many types of pizza are there?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're talking toppings, it's not an infinite number of combinations, but it's a big number," Stark replied. "If you're talking styles - eh. Chicago, Detroit, New York, St. Louis, Neapolitan, and Pepper introduced me to an abomination called California pizza."</p><p> </p><p>"Abomination?" Rogers asked, saving Harry the trouble.</p><p> </p><p>"All fancy and frou-frou." Stark took another bite of his Detroit-style slice. "Pizza's not supposed to be fancy."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you make a pizza fancy?" Harry asked once he'd finished swallowing his New York-style bite.</p><p> </p><p>"By putting toppings on it God never intended," Stark declared. "Like scallops, caviar, zucchini - which last is a travesty."</p><p> </p><p>"They all sound like travesties to me," Rogers said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like to try one," Harry offered. "Just to see if I like it or not."</p><p> </p><p>Rogers pointed at him with his slice. "Good attitude."</p><p> </p><p>"So." Stark wiped his hands on a paper napkin. "Now that we've all had our first slices - what did the book do that required you to get half-naked and wrestle with it?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed, hard, before looking down at the pizza in his hand. "It's - a secret…"</p><p> </p><p>"You're a wizard."</p><p> </p><p>Harry jerked upright, gaping at Steve Rogers. He barely caught Stark's splutter, choked off as it was by a bite of pizza coming back up instead of going down as he spat it out.</p><p> </p><p>"Wizard?" Stark said. "Seriously, Spangles?"</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously," Rogers replied.</p><p> </p><p>"How - how did you know?" Harry asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"I met a couple during the war," Rogers replied. "Hydra was looking to recruit some, and that wouldn't have ended well for anyone. The Howlies and I teamed up with a team from the IWC. No, ICW, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, unable to form words at that revelation. "The war that killed my parents?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Rogers replied with a grin. "A bit further back - the Second World War."</p><p> </p><p>"How is that -?" Harry broke off as realization hit. "Oh. Steve Rogers. Captain America."</p><p> </p><p>Rogers blinked. "I'm surprised you know that."</p><p> </p><p>Harry ducked his head. "When Dame Margaret Carter died, the <em>Telegraph's</em> obituary had photographs from the war."</p><p> </p><p>Rogers looked sad for a moment, then appeared to put that aside. "Dame? Which order?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dame Commander of the Order of the Bath - for things she did after the war," Stark replied immediately. "Also the Distinguished Service Order, for what she did during the war. She was my godmother," he added, and Harry nodded his understanding, surprising as the revelation was. "But back to wizards are real? Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Weren't you the one wondering about the physics of owls carrying packages?" Rogers asked, amused. "Magic explains it."</p><p> </p><p>Stark still looked dubious, and Harry said, "I've got my Hogwarts letter - you can see that, if you like? Oh, and the things Ron and Hermione and Hagrid sent me. They're magical - though the book can be vicious."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see, then," Stark replied, and Harry finished the last of his slice before wiping his hands and picking up the presents he'd stacked in the chair next to him and passing them over to his father, who took them with an expression of open curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"Sneakoscope?" Rogers asked. "Does it help you sneak around?</p><p> </p><p>"The reverse, actually," Harry replied. "Ron said it's supposed to light up and spin when there's someone untrustworthy around."</p><p> </p><p>Stark looked across at Rogers. "Gotta see how it reacts to Fury."</p><p> </p><p>The comment meant nothing to Harry, but Rogers grinned. Stark moved on to -</p><p> </p><p>"Broomstick servicing kit? For real?" Stark looked up at him. "You fly a <em>broomstick</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"And play Quidditch - it's a sport, teams of seven, all on brooms," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you good?" Rogers asked, and there was honest curiosity in both his voice and his expression.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hated bragging, so he tried to keep to the facts. "I'm the youngest Seeker in a century, won every game I've played."</p><p> </p><p>"Seeker?" Rogers asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Three Chasers, two Beaters, a Keeper, and a Seeker," Harry explained. "The game doesn't end until the snitch is caught, and it's the Seeker's job to find and catch it. My father - James, I mean - played Chaser."</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna have to tell me all about the game," Stark said. "But - why'd you belt up this book?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because it was running away?" Harry said, and the book twitched in Stark's hands.</p><p> </p><p>Stark yelped and tossed the book to Rogers, who caught it neatly and put it on the chair next to him before sharing a grin with Harry. He could get used to this - spending time with adults who didn't expect anything of him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's for one of my classes," Harry said. "I've got my book list, if you want to see it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Stark held out his hand and when Harry handed the letter from Hogwarts over, he rubbed the parchment between his fingers. "Parchment? Do they make you write with quill pens, too?"</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately," Harry said. "I lost points on my first essays because my penmanship was horrible. It would've been better with a biro, but they're not allowed."</p><p> </p><p>"Good Lord." Stark frowned at the parchment. "Listen to this - <em>The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three.</em> Okay, nothing unusual there - or nothing unusual if you're talking about books for magical schools. But <em>Unfogging the Future,</em> by Cassandra Vablatsky?" He looked up, his forehead creased in concentration. "Didn't she found the Theosophical Society?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're thinking of Helena Blavatsky," Rogers said.</p><p> </p><p>"Right-" Stark looked back down at the parchment he held. "<em>Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles</em> - what the hell?"</p><p> </p><p>"Muggles are people who don't have magic," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Do they intend to insult us?" Stark asked, but it seemed to be a rhetorical question as he skimmed the other two parchments. "Hogsmeade?"</p><p> </p><p>And then Harry realized that Mr. Stark might be willing to sign his permission slip - Uncle Vernon certainly wouldn't have.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a magical village near Hogwarts," Harry said. "I'd like to be able to go with my friends, if you wouldn't mind?"</p><p> </p><p>Stark set the parchment aside and grabbed another slice of pizza. He took a bite and chewed, and Harry suspected it was to give him time to think before he answered.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have enough information to say yes or no," he said finally. "I've literally known about magic for - what, half an hour? I have so many questions-"</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew he must be staring, because Stark broke off with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Harry, I don't expect you to answer all of them," he said. "There's got to be someone I can talk to - <em>we</em> can talk to - about it all. Maybe this Deputy Headmistress person, Professor-" he glanced over at the parchment. "McGonagall? How do I get in touch with her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hedwig can take a letter to her," Harry said. "Probably not until tomorrow, though - she must be tired after flying all the way from France."</p><p> </p><p>"France?" Rogers asked. "How do you know that's where she was?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because she brought my present from Hermione," and just saying <em>my present</em> felt wonderful "and Hermione's in France."</p><p> </p><p>"Gives us time to write our letters to her," Stark said. "How long before we could expect a reply, if Hedwig leaves tomorrow morning?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry considered it for a moment. "Tomorrow evening at the earliest. Maybe a day or two after?"</p><p> </p><p>"How about we invite her to brunch on Saturday?" Stark said. "Keep it informal?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know that Professor McGonagall can be informal," Harry blurted, and both men laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Stark said, "show me what you can do."</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked owlishly - and gave his owl a silent mental apology. "I - what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Magic," Stark said. "Show me some magic."</p><p> </p><p>"I - we're not allowed to do magic outside of school," Harry said. "Not until we're adults."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's stupid," Stark declared. "How are you supposed to get any good at it if you can't practice?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do," Harry said. "Sort of."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you <em>sort of</em> practice magic?" Stark asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I use a pencil to practice the wand movements, and I'll remind myself of the incantation."</p><p> </p><p>"Good start," Stark said. "J, start a list - things I want to talk to the professor about. Item one - allowing students to practice outside school. Item two - I want to tour the school and interview the teachers."</p><p> </p><p>"I have begun the list, sir," JARVIS answered, and Harry could only stare at his father. His luck might - just <em>might</em> - have turned good. At least for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>"That's great," Rogers said, pulling Harry's attention back to the present. "But how about we get back to the important stuff - celebrating Harry's birthday?"</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>Tony hated shopping. With a passion. With a fiery passion.</p><p> </p><p>But the fact had been staring him in the face since they'd gotten to Privet Drive. At the hospital, he'd thought Harry's over-large clothes had been brought because they'd be easier to get on and off over the casts on Harry's wrist and ankle. Then he'd seen Harry's cousin, Dudley, who was possibly even larger than the clothes Harry had. Vernon Dursley's attitude had simply cemented the ugly truth in Tony's mind:</p><p> </p><p>Harry had never had clothes that came close to fitting him from the Dursleys.</p><p> </p><p>So, once they'd finished the pizza - and he'd managed to push thoughts of magic out of his mind - Tony focused on the practicalities.</p><p> </p><p>"You need clothes," he said, and Harry winced.</p><p> </p><p>"These will do," he said. "My school uniforms fit, still."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Tony said flatly. "You deserve clothes that fit, at least."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. "What else besides fit?"</p><p> </p><p>"That make you look your best." Tony waved a hand. "If you care about it, we'll get a consultant to help."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked a little overwhelmed. Steve shot Tony a glare before speaking to Harry. "Let's start with clothes that fit. I know how it is - you wear what you have, no matter that it's too tight or too baggy, because it's all you have. But, Harry - it's not all you have anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"It's -" Harry swallowed. "It's a lot to take in."</p><p> </p><p>"Tony was lucky," Steve said. "He grew up with things most people take for granted - enough food and clothing, and a safe place to shelter. There's nothing wrong with that, but it does mean that he doesn't always understand those of us who didn't."</p><p> </p><p>"And I throw money at a lot of problems," Tony admitted. "Because I'd rather pay someone to handle the things I'm not interested in so I can focus on the things I <em>am</em> interested in."</p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Clean energy," Tony answered immediately. "And protective equipment for our soldiers. Dad built weapons - and I get it. When you're facing the threat of Nazis and then the Soviet Union, you need the biggest, baddest weapons you can find. But the Soviet Union's gone, war's different these days, and our soldiers need things to help them fight today's wars."</p><p> </p><p>"Those things include weapons," Steve pointed out. "You still have to fight back when somebody attacks you."</p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough," Tony admitted. "But those are things other companies can do as well as SI. Nobody else can do clean energy like we can because nobody else has arc reactor technology."</p><p> </p><p>"That all sounds complicated," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"It is," Tony said. "It's also not really relevant to this discussion, sorry for the distraction."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's interesting," Harry protested.</p><p> </p><p>"And educational," Steve replied. "Tell you what, Harry - since I need to get caught up on the last seventy years, and you're interested, we can read about it together, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, tentatively at first, but then with more conviction. "I'd like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Tony said. "JARVIS - order two copies of the five best-selling and best reviewed books on terrorism and modern warfare."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's jaw dropped even as JARVIS replied, "Yes, sir."</p><p> </p><p>"Is this another time when you pay someone to do what you're not interested in?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tony grinned. "Yep. So - clothes. What size do you wear?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um -" Harry blushed. "I - don't know. The school robes won't have the same size labels."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get some basic measurements, then," Tony said. "Stand up and take your clothes off."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked around, wide-eyed. "Here?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're fifty stories up," Tony pointed out. "Nobody will see."</p><p> </p><p>"You will." Harry's voice was barely a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Tony started to respond, but Steve's minute headshake made him stop to think about his words before he spoke. "JARVIS can scan you for your measurements, but you'll need to be in one of the public areas. The private rooms don't have cameras - just audio, keyed to his name."</p><p> </p><p>"So you do believe in privacy," Steve offered, amused.</p><p> </p><p>"Mostly," Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>"Um -" Harry took a breath and let it out slowly, his brows creased in thought. After a moment, he appeared to come to some conclusion because he squared his shoulders and said, "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>He slipped out of his chair, muttering something that sounded like, "Griffin door courage," as he let his trousers fall to his ankles and then pulled his T-shirt over his head.</p><p> </p><p><em>Skinny</em>, was Tony's first thought. Not just slender, but <em>skinny</em>.</p><p> </p><p>His second thought was, <em>Scars.</em></p><p> </p><p>A wave of anger passed through him but was quickly gone. He'd be more angry if he didn't know that Vernon Dursley was going to get a visit from the British equivalent of Child Protective Services in the near future.</p><p> </p><p>"I have the necessary measurements," JARVIS said after a moment. "What style of clothing do you prefer, young sir?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just Harry," Harry protested. Tony bit back a grin and saw that Steve was doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well, Master Harry," JARVIS said, and Tony would've sworn there was a hint of humor in the words. "What style of clothing do you prefer?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry just looked aggrieved as he started putting his clothes back on. "Whatever fits is fine."</p><p> </p><p>"A couple of button-up shirts," Steve said. "And trousers that aren't jeans."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Tony protested. "Jeans are comfortable and functional."</p><p> </p><p>"And fine for everyday," Steve replied, "but not as versatile as the ones I'm wearing - whatever they're called."</p><p> </p><p>"Chinos," Tony said. "What are your favorite colors, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"My house colors are red and gold," Harry said immediately. "But red draws a lot of attention. Blue, maybe? And I like green, outside of school."</p><p> </p><p>"Just the basics for now," Tony said. "Dark gray chinos, two pair of jeans, a blue button-up shirt and eight T-shirts in the colors he likes. Sneakers, too - black. Socks, underwear. And a couple of pairs of sweats, one size larger, to go over the casts." Then he focused on Harry. "You can look at clothes online, or-" he couldn't help the grimace "-we can take you shopping."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take him," Steve offered. "You probably have meetings and things to deal with."</p><p> </p><p>"What else do you need?" Tony asked. "School supplies, right? Can we get those tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd have to go to Diagon Alley," Harry said. Tony just raised an eyebrow, and Harry added, "It's the magical shopping district in London, off Charing Cross Road."</p><p> </p><p>"You feeling up to that today?" Steve asked. "You're looking a little tired."</p><p> </p><p>Harry wouldn't meet either of their eyes when he said, very quietly, "I would like a nap."</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds like a cue to show you your bedroom." Tony got to his feet and only hesitated briefly before picking up the servicing kit and the Sneakoscope. Without a word, Steve picked up the belted-up book and the cards and letters Harry had received.</p><p> </p><p>Three minutes later, the elevator opened onto what Tony called the quiet floor.</p><p> </p><p>"That one's mine," Tony reminded them, pointing at a door in the far left corner of the elevator lobby area. "Time for your final choices."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take the far one on this side," Steve said. "Make it easier for Harry if he has a closer room."</p><p> </p><p>"Take your pick of what's left," Tony said to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment's hesitation, Harry started toward the closer room on the left. Tony felt a wave of … love? Pride? Something between the two, maybe … well up in his chest at the thought that his son wanted to be close to him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stopped in the doorway, and Tony almost ran into him. "What?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's - quite large," Harry said. "It must be twice the size of my room at Aunt Petunia's. Maybe three times. And that view!"</p><p> </p><p>He hobbled across the room toward the window wall. Tony and Steve followed, carefully putting Harry's gifts down on the dresser.</p><p> </p><p>"JARVIS, now that Harry's picked a room, have someone bring his trunk up," Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>"Done, sir."</p><p> </p><p>"All righty, then," Tony said. "If you need anything, just let JARVIS know."</p><p> </p><p>"Where will you be?" Harry asked without turning away from the window.</p><p> </p><p>"Downstairs, probably," Tony said. "JARVIS will know and bring you there - or, conversely, let us know and we'll come to you." He blew out a breath. "I know it's your birthday, but given the circumstances - are you okay putting the celebration off for a week or so?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry did turn from the window at that. "Celebration?"</p><p> </p><p>"At least a birthday dinner, cake and ice cream," Steve said, and Tony frowned - but then admitted that too much of a celebration might overwhelm Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe when your friend gets back from France," Tony said. "We can invite her and her family." He didn't miss how Harry's expression brightened at the idea. "And Capsicle and I haven't bought you presents yet."</p><p> </p><p>"I - you don't have to."</p><p> </p><p>"We want to," Steve assured him, and Harry smiled tentatively before turning toward his bed. "Do you need help?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so," Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then," Tony said. "Have a nap, then come find us. We'll watch a movie or something, order dinner in. Then tomorrow, we'll head out to Diagonally, or wherever you said."</p><p> </p><p>"Diagon Alley," Harry corrected as he sat on the edge of the bed and toed off the too-large sneakers he wore.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that."</p><p> </p><p>Impulse made Tony stride forward and help Harry take the rest of his clothes off before settling his son under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>"Sleep well," Tony said. With any luck - and an expedite fee - proper-sized clothes would be here when Harry woke up.</p><p> </p><p>He rose and left the room, pulling the door quietly shut behind him. He turned to go to his workshop floor but paused at Steve's assessing expression.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're taking this really well."</p><p> </p><p>"That I have a son?" Tony shrugged. "Like I said, I knew about him, even if I wasn't involved."</p><p> </p><p>"Magic."</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted. "Aliens. Beings who claimed to be gods. It's not that much of a stretch. Besides, sufficiently advanced technology, and all that."</p><p> </p><p>Steve blinked. "I - don't understand."</p><p> </p><p>"Arthur C. Clarke," Tony said. "British science-fiction writer. He said that any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. So it's not really magic, just technology we don't understand."</p><p> </p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow. "But you want to understand it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hell yes," Tony couldn't help exclaiming. "Which is one reason I want to go to that alley place, see what books they have on how it all works."</p><p> </p><p>Steve chuckled. "Only you."</p><p> </p><p>Tony shrugged. "Dad, too, if he were still alive."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mea culpa. I know Sir Arthur was British, not American - I've read and enjoyed too many of his stories not to know - but somehow I missed that on the read-through. No disrespect to Sir Arthur was intended; it was just honest error. I'm fixing it now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AUGUST 1</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve had visited London once during the war, if you counted a stopover between New York and the Eastern Front as "visiting." He hadn't had time to see the sights then, though, so this morning, just as dawn crept over the city, he pulled on a T-shirt, track pants, and running shoes.</p><p> </p><p>His morning run, planned with JARVIS' assistance, would take him all the way to Buckingham Palace and back, passing the Tower of London, the Houses of Parliament and Big Ben, Westminster Abbey, the Tate Gallery, Trafalgar Square and St. Paul's Cathedral along the way.</p><p> </p><p>The route would take almost two hours, and he'd still likely be back before Tony and Harry were up. Certainly before Tony was awake, he acknowledged wryly, as the other man had spent much of the night in his workshop working on who-knew-what.</p><p> </p><p>He paused at the door to his room. "JARVIS? Please alert security that I'm taking the stairs down."</p><p> </p><p>"Done, Captain."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Steve replied and turned toward the emergency exit.</p><p> </p><p>Fifty stories later, he pushed open the door to the alley behind the London version of Stark Tower. He turned toward the main street, only to be stopped by an excited yip.</p><p> </p><p>He turned and saw a large black dog sitting by the trash bin, tongue lolling and tail wagging madly back and forth across the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, fella." Steve bent to scratch the dog's ears. Something about the dog seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. He put that thought aside and addressed the dog as though it were a person. "Pretty sure you don't want to try to keep up with me. But if you're still here when I get back, I'll make sure you get a meal."</p><p> </p><p>The dog yipped again and licked Steve's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Good boy." Steve rubbed the dog's head again and then set off.</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>Much to Steve's surprise, the dog met him two blocks from Stark Tower and Steve slowed his pace so it could keep up as he finished his run.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess I owe you a meal," he said, scratching the dog's ears. "Be right back."</p><p> </p><p>Steve headed in the main doors, and the dog tried to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Steve told him, holding up a hand, palm outward. "Stay."</p><p> </p><p>The dog whined, but sat near the door, his expression clearly showing he didn't like the order.</p><p> </p><p>Steve made his way to the employee cafeteria and selected a couple of hamburgers and hot dogs, and a heaping pile of pancakes for himself.</p><p> </p><p>Once he paid for them - at prices he would've expected in 1940 rather than 2020, which made him appreciate Tony's consideration for his employees - he headed back downstairs to the dog, who hadn't moved from where he'd left it.</p><p> </p><p>"Good boy," Steve said. "Let's get out of people's way while we eat, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>He led the dog - or, more accurately, <em>herded</em> the dog - back around to the alley where he'd first left the building and, setting the to-go container with his pancakes on a lidded trash can, placed the burgers and hot dogs on the ground. The dog didn't quite lunge for them, but it was close.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea why the cafeteria has hot dogs and hamburgers this early in the morning," Steve told the dog as he patted its shoulder as it ate, "but I'm glad it does. You probably like those better than oatmeal or eggs."</p><p> </p><p>The dog didn't stop eating, but its tail wagged madly.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, Steve picked up his carton of pancakes. He leaned against the wall, opened the carton, and began to eat.</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>At a quarter to eight, Tony stumbled into the kitchen, past his son who sat at the dining table in his new pajamas with a book open before him and … was that really a quill pen in Harry's hand, or did Tony need coffee?</p><p> </p><p>That was a question that answered itself, so Tony crossed to the coffee station and poured a mug of steaming coffee. He added enough cream to cool it to drinking temperature and took a long swallow.</p><p> </p><p>Half the mug later, Tony felt awake enough to say, "Hit me with it, J."</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, sir," came JARVIS' prompt response. "Ms. Potts requests that you call her at your convenience, but not earlier than two p.m. London time, on a matter of importance but not urgency, to do with a motion before the board of directors. Project CA-21B has been crated for shipment and is en route to the airport now. It should arrive and be set up by six p.m."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good," Tony said, pouring a second mug. "And Spangles?"</p><p> </p><p>"Captain Rogers left at five fifty-two for a morning run," JARVIS reported. Tony grimaced. "He returned at seven thirty-nine and proceeded to the cafeteria where he purchased pancakes, hamburgers, and hot dogs."</p><p> </p><p>Tony paused with the cup halfway to his mouth. "Odd breakfast choice."</p><p> </p><p>"If you'll look to the screen, sir," JARVIS said, in a tone even drier than usual, "you'll see that he wanted the hamburgers and hot dogs for another purpose."</p><p> </p><p>Tony glanced up at the screen where he saw Rogers leaning against the alley wall eating pancakes while a large black dog gobbled at the hamburgers and hot dogs on the ground before him.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh." Tony took another swallow of coffee and saw Harry frowning at the screen. "Something wrong, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry started, and turned to him. "Oh. Um -" he broke off, obviously hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever it is, you can tell me," Tony said. "Or ask me. I promise I won't get upset." He pursed his lips. "Okay, maybe I'll get upset, but I won't hate you or not want you around anymore. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Harry hesitated a moment longer before saying, "Isn't it - um - rude? Intrusive? That JARVIS keeps track of Captain Rogers?"</p><p> </p><p>"JARVIS keeps track of everyone at SI, to some degree or other," Tony replied. He topped off his coffee mug and came to sit across from Harry. "And it's a little intrusive, but everyone who works here is informed that they'll be monitored for security purposes. After the mess with Romanoff and SHIELD, I'm taking no chances that SI will be hacked again."</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked at him - and now that Tony was sufficiently caffeinated, he saw that yes, his son was holding a quill pen - and said, "I didn't understand half of that, but okay, I get it that as an employer, you have a responsibility to the company. But what about Captain Rogers? What about me?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I may, sir?" JARVIS said.</p><p> </p><p>"Go for it, J."</p><p> </p><p>"I am aware of everyone who enters and leaves the building," JARVIS said. "This is a basic security protocol. I do not actively monitor anyone who isn't an employee, but there are certain phrases or actions that will alert my subroutines and draw my full attention. In Captain Rogers' case, he asked my assistance in planning a jogging route for him, so I knew where he was going."</p><p> </p><p>"What about me?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Per Sir's instructions, I am monitoring you more closely, for security reasons only," JARVIS said. "At this time, few people know you are Sir's son, but that news will get out, and when it does, there will be - I believe the term is a <em>media frenzy.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Harry actually shrugged. "I'm kind of used to that."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"When I first went into the magical world - or, really, went back to it - everybody recognized me."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not really an answer," Tony said. "How and why did they recognize you?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. "I'm - not really sure. I mean, I know my parents died fighting a dark wizard, and that he was somehow defeated that night, but I don't remember it. But -"</p><p> </p><p>"But?" Tony prompted when Harry hesitated again.</p><p> </p><p>"But there are books that talk about it," he said. "Hermione said I'm in <em>Modern Magical History,</em> and <em>The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts</em>, and <em>Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.</em> Maybe they have pictures?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember anyone taking pictures of you, at any time?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry said, and looked down at the book in front of him. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never took pictures of me. And I didn't go many places but their house and school, a park or playground sometimes, but I guess someone could've taken some then."</p><p> </p><p>"But you're famous in the magical world."</p><p> </p><p>"They call me the Boy-Who-Lived."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's horrible," Tony said, and Harry looked up at him, obviously startled.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the only one who gets that," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Tony held up a hand. "I'm not disbelieving you, I'm just surprised."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged his good shoulder. "It's some big … myth. Legend, maybe. Nobody knows what happened that night Whatever anyone writes is just speculation, and I can do that on my own."</p><p> </p><p>"True enough," Tony conceded, then nodded at the paper in front of Harry. "That your letter to Professor McWhatsername?"</p><p> </p><p>"McGonagall," Harry corrected. "And yes."</p><p> </p><p>"I dictated mine last night," Tony said. "Someone will bring it up when you're ready."</p><p> </p><p>"Sir," JARVIS said, "Captain Rogers offered to help in any way he can. Would you prefer if he went to pick it up, to minimize the young sir's exposure to other people?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony considered the question. He couldn't keep Harry secluded forever - and he didn't want to, not after how he'd been treated by those wastes of flesh called the Dursleys - but he didn't feel comfortable letting too many people around Harry yet, at least not until he understood magic better.</p><p> </p><p>Magic. Despite his words to Steve last night, Tony's head still warped when he tried to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to Harry to get his opinion, and found his son staring at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You're - you're asking Captain America to be your postman?"</p><p> </p><p>The question startled Tony into laughter. "I hadn't thought of it that way, but yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"I believe," JARVIS said, reproof coloring his tone, "that the captain offered the service."</p><p> </p><p>"Still," Harry began, but Tony shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"We accept with thanks," he said. When Harry was about to protest, Tony leaned forward. "I just want you to have a little more time to adjust before we out you to the world. The fewer people who see you, talk to you, the better right now. It won't be for long, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"I -" Harry took a breath and appeared to summon all the courage he had before he met Tony's gaze squarely. "I don't have a lot of experience trusting adults. Not good experience, anyway."</p><p> </p><p>It took him a moment to subdue the sudden burst of anger that flared in his gut, at the Dursleys and at every other adult who'd failed Harry, but Tony managed a smile and said, "Then we'll work on getting you some."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled bashfully, and, thankfully, before the moment got too maudlin, the door to the stairs opened and Steve came through, looking freshly showered and shaved to judge by his still-damp hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning," Steve said, sounding way too cheerful for this time of day, as he crossed to the table and put a sheet of paper and pen on the table beside Tony. "Your letter."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Cap," Tony said, and waved his mug toward the kitchen. "Coffee's on - probably more to your liking than the cafeteria stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"You give your employees substandard coffee?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, and thanks for the vote of confidence," Tony said without any real heat. It was a valid question, after all, even if the doubt that prompted it … hurt. "I just like mine stronger than most people do. Figure you might, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah." Steve looked abashed. "Sorry for implying otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem," Tony said and read over the letter. When he finished, he nodded to himself. The tone might be on the brusque side of businesslike, but at this point, he didn't care. He signed his name and looked up at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Is yours ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think so," Harry replied. "And - and I wrote to my friend Hermione, too. I hope that's okay."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course it is," Tony assured him. "We both have some life changes to make now, but that doesn't mean I want you to leave all your friends behind."</p><p> </p><p>Harry ducked his head again and mumbled a "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"What now?" Tony asked. "We take these up to Hedwig? And then what?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, and it was full of pride. "She'll take them to Professor McGonagall. And then she'll take mine to Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm." Tony thought about that for a moment, then said, "Well, let's get up there. The sooner she starts, the sooner we'll have an idea how to proceed."</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, Tony led the way onto the roof garden and over to where Hedwig perched on the gazebo railing. He'd caught a flash of her white plumage as the elevator door opened, and now she sat waiting regally for them.</p><p> </p><p>"You," he told her, "are one beautiful owl." And it was simply the truth - snowy owls were always his favorite owl. Not that he saw many of them outside of nature documentaries that he sometimes turned on in a last-ditch effort to get some sleep after working all night on a project.</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig ruffled her feathers and gave an approving bark.</p><p> </p><p>"And she's smart," Harry said, hobbling up beside him. "That's even better than beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>Harry reached out to stroke Hedwig's feathers, and she nipped at his fingers. Tony's first instinct was to help his son, but Harry was smiling and Tony allowed himself to relax. Maybe that was a sign of affection between them?</p><p> </p><p>"We've got some letters to Professor McGonagall," Harry said. "And then I have a note for Hermione. Are you rested enough to take them?"</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig hooted and held out her leg. Harry started to attach the letters, and Tony had a thought. "Just give her the ones to your professor right now."</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig barked indignantly - and why was Tony applying human emotions to an owl? - and Harry looked up with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mean she can't take the one to Hermione - did I say that right?" Tony hurried to assure his son. "Just that she should stop back here before she does. I'll have something for Hermione, too."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tony grinned. "Birthday present."</p><p> </p><p>"Hers isn't until September," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"But yours was yesterday," Tony said. "And it's a present for you, too."</p><p> </p><p>He grinned at Harry's baffled expression, then looked at Hedwig. "So - I wasn't ready for a pet owl, but I can adapt. What do you want? A perch?"</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig barked.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I don't know if that's a yes or a no," Tony said. "How about this - hoot for yes, bark for no? That work?"</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig hooted.</p><p> </p><p>Tony grinned. "Great. Perch?"</p><p> </p><p>Another bark.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, so I guessed right." Tony privately congratulated himself for that before asking, "Nest?"</p><p> </p><p>A double bark.</p><p> </p><p>"I think she'll make her own," Harry offered. "If you'll let her, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, you bet," Tony said. "Wherever you want on the roof is fine. Okay, how about this - is there anything you need from us humans right now?"</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig barked.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then," Tony said. "We'll make sure there's always water in the birdbath, and I'll have someone install a button that you can tap if you need our attention for anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Can - can she come inside, sometimes?" Harry asked. "She always stayed in my room at my uncle's house."</p><p> </p><p>"I assume she's housebroken?" Tony asked and got rewarded by an indignant <em>hoot </em>from Hedwig and a glare from his son. He shrugged both off. "Question had to be asked. JARVIS, get someone to add a call button for her."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, sir," JARVIS replied. "And I shall order a perch and stand for her as well, just to be thorough."</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>"What about this little guy?" Steve asked from where he sat at the table inside the gazebo, stroking the feathers of the Great Grey Owl that had come with Hedwig and promptly fallen unconscious on arrival. It was awake now, finally, and obviously enjoying the attention.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Errol," Harry said. "He belongs to my friend Ron's family, and he's … not …. Ron said he's <em>ancient</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't he be heading back to them, then?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"He probably will," Harry said. "As soon as he's fully recovered."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Tony said. "J, have some of whatever we have that's good for owls brought up for Errol - and Hedwig, too, if she wants any before she leaves."</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig made a <em>prek</em> sound and took off, banking so that she whacked Tony's head with her wing as she soared into the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Tony glared after her. "A bark would've been fine!"</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and turned back to see Steve and Harry both grinning madly.</p><p> </p><p>"I think she likes you," Harry confessed.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course she does, I'm very likable," Tony replied, and ignored Steve's quiet snort. "So a dish of water and … what do owls like to eat?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hedwig loves bacon," Harry replied. "But probably any meat would be good, especially if it's raw."</p><p> </p><p>"J?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I've already requested bowls of water and raw meat to be brought up from the cafeteria," JARVIS replied. "After the breakfast rush is over."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then, that's settled." Tony rubbed his hands together. "Today I get to see a magical … what? City? Town?"</p><p> </p><p>"Street," his son replied, then frowned. "Or several streets, I think. Neighborhood, maybe?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's disappointing," Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it's good to start small," Steve offered.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you met me?" Tony demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"And your father, too," Steve shot back without heat. "I know it's not in your nature to take things slow, Tony - but this is a lot to take in, for anybody."</p><p> </p><p>"I think he's doing quite well," Harry said. "Certainly better than -" he broke off, his expression uncertain.</p><p> </p><p>"Better than most, probably," Steve finished diplomatically. "Especially with Hedwig - you treated her almost like one of the family."</p><p> </p><p>"Because she is," Tony replied, and was rewarded by Harry's bright smile. "Okay, so where are we going today?"</p><p> </p><p>"Diagon Alley," Harry replied. "Off Charing Cross Road."</p><p> </p><p>"And where are we going once we get there?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Gringotts," Harry said promptly. "It's the wizarding bank. I need to get money for my school things."</p><p> </p><p>"Pish." Tony waved that away. "I'm pretty sure as your father it's my duty to pay for things like that."</p><p> </p><p>"They only take galleons," Harry said, and Tony blinked.</p><p> </p><p>"Wooden cargo ships?" he asked, perversely pleased that Steve looked just as puzzled as he felt.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed - actually laughed, long and hard, and Tony hoped that he'd hear more of that from his son as time went on. "Gold coins," he finally gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Tony hadn't expected that. Then again, what could he have expected from a magical world? "Then let's see how much you have, and if you need more, there's got to be a way to convert dollars, or pounds, to gallons."</p><p> </p><p>"Galleons," Steve offered gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, that." Tony grinned. "So - everyone fed ? Then let's go."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the car dropped them off not quite half an hour later, Tony looked around curiously. Charing Cross Road was one part of London he'd never seen before. It was famous for its bookstores, though other types of shops were dotted here and there, and Tony frowned when he didn't see anything that looked like it might be magical.</p><p> </p><p>"So far, not impressed," he muttered, and felt a hand tapping his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He looked up to see Steve pointing across the street.</p><p> </p><p>"There," Steve said, "between the record shop and the book shop."</p><p> </p><p>Tony blinked, and suddenly there was another shop between them. The sign proclaimed it The Leaky Cauldron.</p><p> </p><p>"If you aren't magical and don't know it's there, you won't see it," Harry explained, eyeing the traffic coming both ways. "Do either of you see a pedestrian crossing?"</p><p> </p><p>"We passed one a block back," Steve said. "No light, though."</p><p> </p><p>He led the way, followed by Harry, and Tony brought up the rear, the odd thought that he and Steve were positioned somewhat like a protection detail barely registering in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, the pub itself was dark, even after enough time had passed that Tony's eyes should have adjusted, and rather shabby, and a low murmur of conversation paused briefly as the double handful of customers looked up. A few frowned, though Tony couldn't guess why, but after a moment, conversation resumed.</p><p> </p><p>"Cor, Mr. Potter," came a surprised voice from behind the bar. Tony glanced that way and took in the older, bald barman. "Have a little accident, did you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not quite so little, Tom," Harry replied. "It killed my Aunt Petunia."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry 'bout your aunt," Tom said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded a thanks as he hobbled closer. "Not so bad as all that - I got a new guardian out of it. Tony Stark is my - guardian, and Steve Rogers is a friend of his. This is Tom. He owns the Leaky and has always been nice to me."</p><p> </p><p>After the introductions were acknowledged, Tom said, "Looks like the accident banged you up a bit, too, didn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Two cracked ribs, a fractured left clavicle, and a broken left wrist and ankle," Harry replied. "And a lot of bruises."</p><p> </p><p>Tom's gaze flicked from Tony to Steve and back before settling on Harry. "You're gettin' good care, I take it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Tom," Harry said as he made it to the bar, Tony a half-step behind him and Steve another step behind him. "They know. And this is the best Muggle care available."</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Tom said, "I'm no healer, but - if your guardians don't mind, that is - I've fixed up a fair few customers who got a bit rowdy of a night. I could fix you up, I reckon."</p><p> </p><p>Tony understood immediately - the barman was offering to use magic to heal Harry. By the look on his face, Harry wanted that, and badly.</p><p> </p><p>"Please?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, Tony hated - make that <em>hated</em> - the idea of someone casting a spell on his son, but this was apparently part of their world now, so he blew out a breath. "If you're sure, Harry-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes," Harry said immediately. "They're just simple fractures, at least according to the X-rays."</p><p> </p><p>"They let you see your X-rays?" Steve asked, astonished.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked," Harry said. "And it was kinda cool, except they were my bones, you know?" Then he turned back to Tom the barman. "When can you do it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right now," Tom replied. "Let's just get you someplace more private. It's summat small, though."</p><p> </p><p>Steve held out his hands even before Tony looked toward him. "I'm happy to wait out here."</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>Steve turned away as Tom the bartender led Harry and Tony into an adjoining room and took a seat at the bar, angled so that he could see both the door where Harry and Tony had gone and the main entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Beg your pardon," a voice from behind him said, and Steve turned to face an elderly man. Steve would've guessed him to be in his seventies or eighties, but given how much longer Steve knew magicals could live, the man could've been a couple of decades older.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" Steve asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>"Was that really Harry Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve couldn't miss the emphasis on Harry's name, no matter how quietly the other man spoke. That emphasis heightened his senses and instincts. "Yes, why?"</p><p> </p><p>"My granddaughter would love his autograph," the man said. "D'you think he'd sign one for her?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Steve answered honestly. "I'll ask when he comes back, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," the man said.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask - why would your granddaughter want his autograph?" At the man's flabbergasted expression, Steve added, "I'm a friend of his new guardian - we're both American, and not familiar with the British magical world yet."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Woulda thought it made the papers across the Pond, too." The man took a long swig of his drink - something sweet and a little spicy, according to Steve's nose - and set his mug back down on the bar before turning on his barstool to face Steve directly. "Back when he was a wee lad, a dark wizard attacked his home. His parents, rest their souls, were killed, and the dark wizard attacked Harry. His Killing Curse backfired, somehow, and Harry lived while the dark wizard … didn't."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Steve said, mentally filling in a few blanks while raising a lot more questions - questions he doubted this man could answer. "I see," he said. "Thank you. If I wanted to know more, maybe read the newspaper accounts, where would I go?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Daily Prophet</em> offices," the man replied. "Halfway down Diagon Alley."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you again," Steve said with a smile, and as he turned back, Harry - without casts on ankle or wrist - emerged from the back room, Tony following close behind.</p><p> </p><p>"You're sure I can't compensate you for your time?" Tony was asking.</p><p> </p><p>"Won't hear of it," Tom replied. "It's the least any of us can do."</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowned, but Steve caught his eye before he said anything else. "How about we do Harry's shopping and then have lunch here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good to me," Tony said. "How about you, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you want," Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember to get some Bruise Balm at the Apothecary," Tom said. "It's the only thing that really works."</p><p> </p><p>"I will, Tom," Harry said. "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry," Steve said, and the boy turned to him. "This gentleman wondered if you'd sign an autograph for his granddaughter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked, looking almost as startled as Tony did. "But why?" Harry asked. "I don't remember doing anything!"</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't necessarily matter to him - or anyone else, really," Tony said. "A lot of people like having that connection to fame."</p><p> </p><p>"Just so you know," Steve added, "He did answer a couple of questions for me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry stepped closer to him - Tony following closely - and lowered his voice. "You think I should?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think you should make your own decision," Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>"Just remember, it's easier to turn down one if you turn down all," Tony said. "If you sign for some people but not others, people will wonder why, and maybe have hurt feelings. Not that I care about that, but you might."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's expression tightened. "I think I'd rather not. Maybe if I signed something to be sold for charity. Maybe. But otherwise, no."</p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough." Steve turned to the man he'd been speaking with. "Harry said he doesn't sign autographs, but thanks your granddaughter for her good wishes."</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded, not apparently upset, and Steve turned back to his companions, meeting Tony's questioning gaze head on.</p><p> </p><p>"We have a lot to talk about," was all Steve would say in public, though, and Tony nodded once, sharply.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Tony said, turning to Harry. "Where now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Back here." Harry led the way out the back of the pub into a small walled-in courtyard that held nothing but a trash can and a few weeds growing up between the cobblestones.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pulled a stick - no, it would be his wand, Steve reminded himself - from the back pocket of his trousers and crossed to the trash can.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Tony said. "You carry your wand in your back pocket?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to him, blinking. "Where else would I keep it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Tony replied. "But it's a weapon, right? A tool, at least. You wouldn't stick a gun in your back pocket - not if you've got any sense, anyway - or a screwdriver business end first, so why would you carry your wand like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh -" Harry looked as though he'd never considered that before.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe they have holsters or something, and you just didn't know about them?" Steve suggested gently. "Is there a shop we can go to and ask?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ollivanders, I guess," Harry said. "It's where I got my wand. Hagrid didn't mention anything about a holster, and I didn't know enough to ask."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, now we do," Tony said briskly. "What we don't know is why you brought us into this courtyard."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned. "I was about to show you."</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to the wall where the trash can was and tapped a brick three times with the tip of his wand.</p><p> </p><p>The brick wiggled in place, then shimmered, and then dissolved into an archway large enough for the three of them to walk through side by side. Through the archway, Steve saw a bustling street filled with people going about their business - which appeared to be shopping, judging from the signs Steve could see - the apothecary Tom had mentioned and something called Quality Quidditch Supplies among them.</p><p> </p><p>"Diagon Alley," Harry said and stepped through the archway. Steve and Tony were close on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>Many - most - of the people wore robes similar to an academic's robe, but here and there were people dressed in what Steve would consider normal clothes. Several of the people wearing robes also wore pointed hats that reminded him of the one the Wicked Witch of the West had worn in <em>The Wizard of Oz.</em></p><p> </p><p>They strolled down the street, and Steve felt like he'd stepped back in time, even further than when he'd gone into the ice, maybe as far back as the Victorian age, judging by the styles of lettering on shop windows and the not-quite gas lamps that lined the street.</p><p> </p><p>"You getting all this, J?" Tony asked, turning in a slow circle with his cell phone in his hand. Steve assumed there was a camera in the phone and Tony was recording everything they saw.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe so, sir," came JARVIS' quiet reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Where do we go first?" Steve asked, hoping to pull Tony's attention back to his son, where it should be.</p><p> </p><p>"Gringotts," Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>"The bank, right?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. You'll see it about the time we get to Quality Quidditch Supplies."</p><p> </p><p>Steve tried not to gawk as he steered Tony in Harry's wake. Tony, of course, was gawking enough for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>They made the first turn in the road, and a massive stone edifice loomed over the street. Steve could barely make out GRINGOTTS BANK before his head started hurting.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, the headache was more figurative than literal, thanks to the abomination of neo-classical architecture that was the bank. A rounded front that oddly reminded him of the Flatiron Building in New York contained three stories, each of which had a rounded front roof that was supported by Doric-inspired columns which stood at odd angles that should not support the weight of the balconies they held up.</p><p> </p><p>Steve could only assume Tony was having even more difficulty accepting what he saw, as Steve was offended more by the lack of artistic and architectural unity than anything else. Tony would be offended by the violations of engineering and structural integrity, plus whatever laws of physics might be being bent, if not outright broken.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't hesitate at the steps to the bank, but rather strode up the steps, apparently unfazed by the two uniformed and very armed guards flanking the doors.</p><p> </p><p>Guards, Steve realized belatedly, who weren't exactly human, but rather shorter even than Harry with a swarthy complexion and very long fingers and feet.</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, the guards bowed as the trio passed them. Uncomfortable with the idea of bowing to anyone, Steve decided just to nod and smile at the goblin.</p><p> </p><p>Inside was a vast marble hall that Steve itched to sketch. Long counters lined the walls to left and right, making a corridor of sorts. At least a hundred goblins sat behind the counters, dealing with customers, writing in large ledgers, weighing coins, and doing whatever else might need to be done.</p><p> </p><p>Harry crossed to the nearest free goblin. "Good morning," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Tony followed, but Steve hung back. When Tony turned, frowning, Steve said, "Finances are private. I'll wait here or in the Magical Menagerie a door or two down."</p><p> </p><p>Tony only had time to say, "See you there," before a goblin was leading Harry toward one of the numerous doors set in the walls of the lobby. Tony hurried to catch up. Steve debated whether to wait here or the Menagerie, and decided it really wasn't a choice, so he turned to the door.</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>Tony caught up with Harry and the goblin who was leading them just as the goblin opened the door … into a narrow stone passage lit by torches. Narrow railway tracks lined the floor, which sloped steeply downward.</p><p> </p><p>"What's this?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"The way to the vaults," the goblin snapped back before whistling a loud, sharp note.</p><p> </p><p>A cart hurtled up the tracks toward them - an actual cart, like a mining cart, as opposed to the roller coaster cars Tony was used to - and the goblin gestured them inside.</p><p> </p><p>"You're shitting me," Tony murmured to Harry as the goblin clambered in beside them.</p><p> </p><p>The cart hurtled away before Harry could answer, and Tony - who loved flying and the aerobatics that came naturally in the Iron Man armor - found himself grateful he hadn't had breakfast as the cart rattled through a maze of twisting passages.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the cart careened to a stop beside a small door set in the wall. Harry hopped out almost before Tony noticed the tasteful plaque beside the door that read <em>687</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The goblin stepped forward and unlocked the door to reveal stacks of coins - gold, silver, bronze. Idly, Tony wondered what the current price of gold was, but let the thought drift away as he watched his son step into the vault and scoop a few handfuls of each type of coin into a pouch that Harry had produced from … somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the goblin. "I don't know how to ask without sounding rude, but - is this the only vault Harry's entitled to?"</p><p> </p><p>The goblin gave a disdainful sniff. "As if Gringotts would discuss their clients with <em>strangers</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry," Tony grinned easily, deliberately refusing to be baited. "Forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tony Stark - Harry's biological father."</p><p> </p><p>The goblin shot him a narrow gaze, his lips pursed. "We will see, human. We will see."</p><p> </p><p>Harry finished inside his vault quickly, and rejoined Tony and the goblin. "I think I got enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Good enough," Tony said, and turned back to the goblin. "I need to talk to someone who can confirm that I'm Harry's biological father, and then talk about transferring money and investments."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm." It was as much a growl as an acknowledgment, and the goblin secured the vault behind them, offering Harry his key back before climbing back into the cart.</p><p> </p><p>Tony and Harry followed, and another gut-churning ride later, they were back at the main floor of the bank.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait here," the goblin ordered and disappeared behind another door.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sidled closer to Tony. "What were you talking about earlier? Investments and transfers?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's my job to provide for you," Tony said. "And to make sure that your money is put to good use until you become an adult and can start managing it yourself, so I need to make sure that I can do that."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Harry appeared to mull that over in the few minutes before the goblin returned.</p><p> </p><p>"This way," he said in a slightly more polite tone. Slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, no more E-ticket rides awaited them. Rather, they were led into a spartan corridor lined with doors. The goblin paused at a door labeled BOGROD and knocked briskly before opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Harry Potter, sir," the goblin said, "and Mister…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tony Stark," Tony supplied. A moment later, the goblin inside called out for them to enter, and Tony kept a hand protectively on Harry's shoulder as they did.</p><p> </p><p>Although, to be fair, in this place Harry was probably better equipped to protect him than he was to protect Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Behind a mahogany desk sat a goblin - who must, Tony realized, be sitting on a high stool or chair of some kind, because the desk looked like he could sit comfortably behind it - who looked up as they entered.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Potter," he said. "Mister Stark. Please, be seated. How may Gringotts help you today?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you, exactly?" Tony asked. "I mean, I saw <em>Bogrod</em> on the door outside - but I'm new to this, so is that your name or your title?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am Senior Account Manager Bogrod," the goblin replied. "It was my pleasure to work with James Potter and his father Fleamont before him. I had assumed I would work with Harry Potter once he came of age, but that was before you claimed to be his biological father."</p><p> </p><p>"I've got proof." Tony pulled a copy of both DNA test results from his pocket, along with a copy of the letter from James and Lily Potter. Which reminded him - their letter to Harry was still on the table by his bed where he'd left it the night before. He'd have to give it to his son when they got back to the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>He slid the paperwork across the desk toward Bogrod, who took them and gave them a cursory once-over.</p><p> </p><p>"These appear to be in order," he said. "You won't mind if I conduct our own verification, I trust?"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't know if I mind until you explain exactly what that entails," Tony replied.</p><p> </p><p>Bogrod actually chuckled. "Very wise. All I need do is cast a spell on the both of you. It should not hurt, and it will reveal your relationship to each other - if any."</p><p> </p><p>Tony glanced at Harry, and Harry nodded, so Tony looked back at Bogrod. "Go ahead."</p><p> </p><p>Bogrod waved a hand, and a shower of colors streamed between and around him and Harry. Tony tried to be a disinterested observer, as when watching a fireworks display, but that fell by the wayside when a band of red wrapped around him and Harry - and then streaks of black showed up within the red band.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Bogrod said. "Blood family, but not emotionally close."</p><p> </p><p>"I just found out he's my father two days ago," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"And while I've known I had a son, I only knew where he was for the last couple of days," Tony added. "I hope we'll be close, though."</p><p> </p><p>Harry quirked a smile. "So do I. It's strange, though - having someone who cares."</p><p> </p><p>Bogrod's surprised expression morphed into a scowl and then into bland professionalism so quickly Tony almost missed it. "Well. Your claim is verified, Mr. Stark. You wanted to speak of investments?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Tony leaned back in his chair. "I saw Harry's vault - impressive stacks of gold, there. But, in the non-magical world, gold is a hedge against inflation, to preserve wealth already earned. What if Harry wants to build more wealth? How does he do that with a pile of gold? Is that the only vault in his name?"</p><p> </p><p>Bogrod smiled. "If I hadn't already confirmed your relationship, those questions would've almost convinced me. You sounded quite like Fleamont Potter and Lily Potter just then. Both of them were far more interested in their finances than most."</p><p> </p><p>"My mum?" Harry whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Bogrod's expression softened. "Oh, yes. I used to joke that Fleamont Potter made the fortune and Lily Potter preserved it. I spent many an hour discussing such things with her."</p><p> </p><p>"Would you share some stories, too?" Tony asked. "Harry doesn't remember her, and I didn't know her that well."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be glad to," Bogrod said. "If, perhaps, you'll share the story of how you came to be this young man's father but magic still recognizes him as a Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"Deal," Tony agreed immediately, and hoped Steve would forgive them for taking a bit longer than he'd expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minerva McGonagall prided herself on being both efficient and effective. She designed routines that worked for her and made certain each day's work was planned before she went to bed the night before. Disruptions to her routines were unwelcome and dealt with as efficiently and effectively as she knew how.</p><p> </p><p>Until the arrival of a snowy owl one morning a month before the start of term. A very familiar snowy owl, in fact.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Hedwig," Minerva said, suppressing a smile as the owl offered a leg so she could remove the letter she carried.</p><p> </p><p>She removed the message briskly, then reached for the container of owl treats she kept at her desk. They weren't often needed, as her mail came with the students' at breakfast, but during term breaks owls came as they would.</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome to rest a bit at the owlery," she said as the bird took the treat gently from her outstretched hand.</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig hooted briefly and took wing once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Mr. Potter," Minerva murmured as she opened the envelope addressed in a scrawl that was only somewhat neater than Potter's first-year handwriting had been. "What have you to say this summer?"</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out the sheet of parchment and frowned at its weight. It wasn't until she opened the parchment itself that she realized a second envelope was concealed within. The second envelope read only, PROFESSOR McGONAGALL in a script that reminded her of a book.</p><p> </p><p>Loyalty to her students - and especially to one of her lions - compelled her to read Harry Potter's letter first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Professor McGonagall,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I apologize for the messiness of this letter, but my aunt and I were in an auto accident the day before yesterday, and I have several broken bones that make writing awkward and uncomfortable, especially with a quill.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>My aunt, who was driving the car, did not survive.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I was very frightened when the hospital staff told me that - Uncle Vernon hates me and only put up with me because of my Aunt Petunia. I was afraid he would throw me out, or worse (not that I want to imagine what worse might be).</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fortunately, my biological father arrived. He'd been looking for me, but obviously not in the magical world. He checked me out of hospital, took me to Uncle Vernon's house to collect my things (and not a minute too soon, as he'd already thrown them in the rubbish bin), where Uncle Vernon said he never wanted to see me again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That feeling's mutual, for sure.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, my father - Tony Stark - brought me to his apartment in London to recuperate. I have casts on my left wrist and ankle, two cracked ribs, and a fractured clavicle. Without magic, it will take 6-8 weeks for everything to heal.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Will you please come to the Stark Docklands Tower on Saturday at ten a.m. to formally introduce Mr. Stark to magic? If Madam Pomfrey could come along and heal my injuries, that would be great.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Looking forward to seeing you Saturday, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respectfully,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minerva read the letter a second time, and a third, one phrase burning itself into her memory: <em>my biological father arrived.</em></p><p> </p><p>How could that be? Harry Potter was the son of James and Lily Potter - everyone knew that. Aside from Minerva's absolute certainty that Lily would never have cuckolded James, Minerva herself had been at the boy's welcoming ceremony and then, a couple of weeks later, his naming ceremony, and at both of which James Potter had looked as proud and happy as any new father could be.</p><p> </p><p>So what in the name of magic was going on?</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps the other letter offered more answers, so Minerva opened it and withdrew the single sheet of paper, almost as heavy as parchment, and unfolded it.</p><p> </p><p>An embossed logo in blue read STARK INDUSTRIES - LONDON DOCKLANDS, and beneath it was more of that book-like script.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Professor McGonagall,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I write to you today to invite you to my London apartment for brunch this coming Saturday at 10:00 a.m. to discuss my son, Harry Potter's, schooling.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Those words must have surprised you, but they are true - Harry Potter is my biological son. The hows and whys are private, but the fact remains, he's my son, and since James and Lily Potter died, he is now in my custody.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry told me he's been attending a special school, of which you're the Deputy Headmistress, and I would like to discuss how he's doing in class with you, as well as plans for his continued education.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>If Saturday at ten is inconvenient, please let me know of a time and date that work better for you, but at your earliest convenience, as it's not long before school starts and arrangements must be made before then.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever time you come, please bring all of Harry's transcripts with you, as well as syllabi for next year.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I look forward to meeting you in person.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Beneath the printed text, the name <em>Tony Stark </em>was scrawled in blue, and at the bottom of the page, an address told her, presumably, where his apartment was.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva blew out a breath and ordered a pot of tea from one of Hogwarts' house-elves. When the tea appeared a few minutes later, she opened her bottom desk drawer and withdrew a bottle. She added a splash of Glengoyne 18 to her cup, returned the bottle to its place, and then topped off her cup with tea.</p><p> </p><p>If it were later in the day, she'd have the dram neat, but on principle she refused to have uncut scotch before dinner. If she hadn't set that personal rule long ago, first the Marauders and then the Weasley twins would've seen her liver damaged beyond even magic's ability to repair.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva took a sip as she pondered her course of action. If it were any other student besides Harry Potter, her path would be clear: she would accept the invitation, explain the situation to the new parent, and be on her way.</p><p> </p><p>Why, then, did she hesitate when the student in question was Harry Potter?</p><p> </p><p>Another sip of whiskey-laced tea brought the answer, and with it, a flush of shame.</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated because of Albus Dumbledore. Part of her wanted to rush to him immediately and report this fascinating new information…</p><p> </p><p>…which had yet to be proven.</p><p> </p><p>Not that she thought Harry would lie, but she didn't have any idea about this <em>Tony Stark</em>. And even if Mr. Stark had the best of intentions, anyone could be misled.</p><p> </p><p>And that thought decided her. There was no point in disturbing Albus until she'd verified the information.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied, Minerva reached for parchment and quill to pen her reply.</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>Tony supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that Steve was waiting for him and Harry when they finally left Gringotts.</p><p> </p><p>The goblins were efficient in a somewhat vicious manner that scarily reminded him of Pepper Potts at her worst. Or maybe best, he wasn't entirely certain about that.</p><p> </p><p>"Have fun on the Magical Mystery Tour?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure that's a popular culture reference I don't get," Steve said wryly. "But yes, I enjoyed looking around the Magical Menagerie."</p><p> </p><p>"It was a record album," Harry said, "by the Beatles. Aunt Petunia loves - loved - them."</p><p> </p><p>There was no break in Harry's voice when he spoke of his aunt, and Tony couldn't help but wonder when the dam would break. Harry might not have loved his aunt and uncle - and, honestly, if Petunia Dursley were anything like her husband, there wasn't much <em>to</em> love - but Harry had still spent twelve years of his life with them. He was bound to grieve sooner or later.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll put it on the list of things to get me current in this century," Steve said. "Maybe we can listen to it together?"</p><p> </p><p>"You have a list?" Tony asked, genuinely curious, and Steve shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"More mental than physical at this point," he said. "I've been a bit preoccupied so far."</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted at the understatement. He'd been - or, rather, Pepper had been - peripherally involved in making sure Steve got all the back pay he was entitled to, and he knew that was just the tip of the iceberg of what Steve had been doing. He'd also been cramming on modern military tactics and combat styles, which he felt was a necessity given the Chitauri invasion and Tony couldn't disagree, and trying to squeeze in reading modern history as well. Tony respected him for it, even if he thought Steve was focusing too much on the military side of things.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was drawn from his musings when Steve asked, "Did you get some magical money? Galleons, or whatever?"</p><p> </p><p>"A thousand or so for walking around money," Tony replied. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I want to go there," Steve said, pointing at a shopfront across the street.</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked where Steve indicated and saw, <em>"</em>"The <em>Daily Prophet</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Newspaper," Harry said. "A bit like a cross between the <em>Times</em> and the <em>Guardian</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you want to go there?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I figure we should get caught up on recent magical history," Steve said. "And there's an ice cream shop next door to it so Harry won't have to be bored silly while we stop in."</p><p> </p><p>Tony regarded his father's friend - and his, too, he realized with a start - seriously. Steve's expression was far more serious than his tone and words suggested, and something inside Tony tensed up at that realization.</p><p> </p><p>"I would've thought you were tired of <em>catching up</em>," he said lightly, "but, hey, if that's what you're into… Would you mind waiting for us at the ice cream place, Harry? I don't think we'll be long, so order us something, too."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and the three of them crossed the street together, separating as Tony and Steve headed for the offices of the <em>Daily Prophet</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"So what are we really doing here?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought we could order copies of every issue since Harry was born," Steve said. "Then we'd know what everyone else does - and that might give us an idea of what we're walking into with that meeting Saturday."</p><p> </p><p>"Makes sense." And it would give him a bit of understanding about the world Harry was living in now.</p><p> </p><p>Tony breezed into the office, to find a small reception room, sparsely furnished with a couple of Victorian-looking, and therefore uncomfortable-looking, chairs to one side and a reception desk in front of him. It was odd not to see a computer monitor on the receptionist's desk, but the woman sitting there looked up with a smile that faded somewhat as she took them in.</p><p> </p><p>Tony gave her his best media-friendly smile. "Good morning. Can you direct me to the morgue?"</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist had a round face, and all its lines seemed to come from smiling, so it was something of a puzzle to Tony how those lines all came together in puzzlement. "Morgue?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you call it something else, this side of the Pond," Tony said. "The place where you keep copies of all your back issues."</p><p> </p><p>Puzzlement turned to suspicion. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I want to buy copies," Tony said. "Every issue since January 1, 2000."</p><p> </p><p>Her red-lipsticked mouth formed a perfect O. "<em>Every</em> issue?"</p><p> </p><p>"And we'd like to pick them up this afternoon," Steve put in, "preferably shrunk in such a way that an underage wizard can un-shrink them without difficulty."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, what he said." Whatever he had actually said. Tony would ask him later.</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist blinked, and again. "I - I can help you with that." She cleared her throat. "Let me do the maths…"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll help," Tony offered with a grin. "It's what I do, after all - engineering is just applied mathematics and physics. There are 4,597 days between January 1, 2000, and today. At, what is it, 5 knuts per issue - though, really, these are copies, it should be much less, but whatever, I'm trying to be fair - that's almost 23,000 knuts, which is what - about 47 galleons? And you sometimes run two issues a day, right? For simplicity's sake, how about we just double it - 94 galleons. Round it up to a hundred even, if I can pick them up when we're done school shopping?"</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist had paused, quill poised over a piece of parchment, and stared at them.</p><p> </p><p>"That might have been a bit overwhelming, Tony," Steve said. "Not everyone's a genius at math, applied or otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's make it easy, then," Tony said. He dug into the pouch he'd gotten from Gringotts - Bogrod was a surprisingly helpful fellow - and pulled out fifty gold galleons. "Here's fifty galleons." He put them on the receptionist's desk. "I'll bring fifty more in a couple of hours, and you have the copies-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shrunken," Steve put in.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, shrunken," Tony nodded, "ready for us then. Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah-" the receptionist seemed focused on the stack of gold in front of her. In a way, Tony couldn't blame her; it wasn't a sight many people ever saw, after all, probably not even in the magical world.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, then," Tony said. "See you in a couple of hours. C'mon, Spangles - let's see what Diagon Alley has to offer."</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>Since the morning wasn't that hot, despite it being the first of August, Harry chose a seat on the patio at Fortescue's with his two scoops of chocolate and peanut butter ice cream in a bowl, like a sundae. He'd ordered the same thing for Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers, and Mr. Fortescue had promised to bring them out as soon as the other two arrived. </p><p> </p><p>Harry took a bite, grateful for the Cooling Charm on the bowl that meant he didn't have to hurry to eat the ice cream before it melted. He was also grateful for the opportunity to, however briefly, review everything that had happened at Gringotts. </p><p> </p><p>He'd only understood about half of what Mr. Stark - or should he call him Tony, if he couldn't call him <em>Dad</em> yet? - and Bogrod had talked about, but the gist of it seemed to be that Tony wanted to make sure Harry earned as much money as he could without taking crazy risks doing so. Harry thought that was a great idea, even if the specifics were over his head right now. Tony had promised to find a tutor who could explain what Harry needed to know, and Bogrod had agreed that was a good idea. </p><p> </p><p>Bogrod had also agreed with Tony's suggestion that the money Tony had put in trust for Harry - a million dollars a year, every year on his birthday! Harry had no idea what to do with that kind of money - remain in the Muggle world. "Diversification," Bogrod had called it, and Tony promised that the tutor would explain that to Harry as well. </p><p> </p><p>An even bigger shock than the amount of money in Harry's Muggle trust fund, though, had been Tony's questions about James and Lily Potter's wills, especially the absolute certainty that he, Tony, was supposed to have been contacted in the event of the Potters' deaths. He'd asked Bogrod whether he had any knowledge of who the Potters' attorney had been, but the goblin hadn't. So Tony was on a mission, as he put it, to find out who the Potters' attorney had been and find out why he hadn't been contacted after their deaths. </p><p> </p><p>Harry was half-terrified that the wills would reveal something that might take him away from Tony, whom he was coming to like quite a bit. </p><p> </p><p>He had to hope not - he had to hope that what Tony had said was true, that he was supposed to live with Tony if anything had happened to the Potters. Obviously, something <em>had</em> happened to the Potters, only Harry had ended up with Aunt Petunia rather than Tony…whom he would've called <em>Dad</em> in that case.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took another bite of ice cream, wishing he'd chosen something crunchier. A good <em>crunch</em> would at least fit his frustration level.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Tony's voice pulled him back to the present. "You order for us?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry waved a hand toward the empty seats at his table. "Mr. Fortescue said he'd bring them out as soon as you got here."</p><p> </p><p>"What did you order?" Steve asked as he took a seat opposite Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Same for all of us - chocolate and peanut butter," Harry said. "Figured I'd play it safe."</p><p> </p><p>"What would be not playing it safe?" Tony asked as he took the seat to Harry's left.</p><p> </p><p>"Strawberries with chocolate frogs, maybe," Harry asked. "Something you wouldn't see in the Muggle - sorry, mundane - world."</p><p> </p><p>"Chocolate frogs?" Tony looked dubious.</p><p> </p><p>"They jump around in the ice cream," Harry told him, then bit back a smile when Tony looked a little queasy.</p><p> </p><p>"They're not real frogs, are they?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head even as Mr. Fortescue emerged with two other bowls. "Just enchanted to jump around a bit. The small ones in the ice cream really can't jump high at all. The chocolate frogs that come with the collectible cards, though - they've got a couple of really good jumps in them. I lost one out the window on the train to Hogwarts, first year. What did you want with the <em>Prophet</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Copies of every issue they've published since you were born," Tony replied. "Figure that's enough to give me a working knowledge of this world we're both a part of."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. "Both?" He took another bite of ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, both. Why wouldn't it be both?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have magic," Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"But you do," Tony said, as though Harry needed reminding, "and you're part of my life now. I need to know about this world so I can try to be a good parent to you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed, hard, and managed a nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Besides," Tony continued more seriously, "I want to find out what happened when Lily and James-" he broke off and took a breath before continuing, "I want to find out why you weren't with me from the beginning."</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed hard and took a moment to collect himself before meeting Tony's gaze squarely. "So do I. I want that more than any- well, more than almost anything."</p><p> </p><p>"You want your parents back," Tony said softly. "And the life you should have had with them."</p><p> </p><p>"Not that I'm not grateful, and not that I don't want to live with you-" Harry began in a rush, only to have Tony hold up a hand, stopping his protest before it got a full head of steam.</p><p> </p><p>"I get it," Tony said quietly. "I lost my parents when I was young - older than you, twenty-one, but still young. The last words I ever spoke to my dad were in anger, and I've never quite forgiven myself for that." He paused and took a deep breath. "So, yeah - I get it. And it's okay if you call them your parents."</p><p> </p><p>"Even if I don't really remember them?" Harry asked in small voice that he hated the moment it left his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Even if," Tony assured him. "For now, I'm Tony. Maybe someday you'll feel comfortable with something more familial. Maybe you won't."</p><p> </p><p>"Regardless," Steve put in, "I hope I can be an uncle of sorts."</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted. "Uncle Sam."</p><p> </p><p>"But-" Harry protested, "his name is Steve."</p><p> </p><p>"Cultural reference." Tony put down his spoon and pulled out his cell phone. A few taps later, he extended it toward Harry. "Uncle Sam."</p><p> </p><p>Harry took the phone and looked at the image. It showed a white-haired man in a blue suit coat with a white shirt and loose red bow tie. A white top hat with a blue-and-white starred band crowned a rather severe expression that was only compounded by the man appearing to point out of the image straight at Harry. The caption read: I WANT YOU FOR U.S. ARMY.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he just handed the phone back to Tony. A few more taps, and Tony was once again offering it to him.</p><p> </p><p>This time, the image on the phone was of a man in a costume with a blue cowl that covered the upper half of his face and his shoulders, a white letter A proudly displayed on the forehead and a white star on the chest. He mimicked Uncle Sam's pose, though with a stars-and-stripes shield over his free arm. The caption read: I WANT YOU TO BUY WAR BONDS NOW.</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't help chuckling. "I see the resemblance."</p><p> </p><p>Steve held out his hand, and Harry passed the phone over. Steve glanced at the image and gave a wry grin.</p><p> </p><p>"To be fair, I only wore that suit on the USO tours," he said and passed the phone back to Tony.</p><p> </p><p>"If the flag fits," Tony said with a shrug, and Harry took another bite of ice cream to keep from laughing. "So - what's next?"</p><p> </p><p>"Something to secure his wand," Steve replied before Harry could speak. "It's a weapon, and it needs to be treated as such."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Remind me where we go for that?" Tony asked Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Ollivanders," Harry replied immediately. "At the far end of the Alley from the Leaky Cauldron."</p><p> </p><p>"Start there, then," Tony decided, "and work our way back to the pub for a late lunch."</p><p> </p><p>It made sense, so Harry didn't protest as he finished the last of his ice cream and they started down the Alley.</p><p> </p><p>It was Harry's third visit to Diagon Alley and the first one where he could take in all the sights. Hagrid had rushed his first visit and his second had been interrupted by the scuffle between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, not to mention the unplanned photo-op with Gilderoy Lockhart, so Harry gawked almost as much as Tony and Steve did.</p><p> </p><p>To be fair, there was a <em>lot</em> to gawk at - the Magical Menagerie, Gambol and Japes, and a dozen other shops he hadn't seen before. Beside him, Tony was muttering under his breath at just about everything, while behind them Steve seemed to regard everything with respectful interest as they made their way to Ollivanders.</p><p> </p><p>Harry almost bumped into Tony when the man stopped outside Ollivanders.</p><p> </p><p>"Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.," Tony read. "Gotta call bullshit on that - how can you possibly have records that far back? I mean, Alexander the Great, the Greeks, the Romans - more wars than I can count, not that I particularly want to count them. How can records have survived that long?"</p><p> </p><p>"Family records, maybe?" Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Maybe." But Tony didn't sound convinced. He flung the door open and strode in.</p><p> </p><p>The shop hadn't changed much since Harry's first visit two years before - which was a shame, Harry thought as his eyes adjusted to the dimness. A little more lighting would make the shop more welcoming, especially to people who'd grown up in the non-magical world. Then again, illuminating the dust on the thousands of small boxes lining the walls might not be a good thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Mr. Potter," the soft voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere in the shop, as Ollivander joined them. "Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather. Unless - it hasn't been broken, has it?" the old man asked sharply.</p><p> </p><p>"No, sir." Harry produced the wand in question and Ollivander examined it closely.</p><p> </p><p>"It could do with a polishing," he said, "but otherwise appears in fine shape. So what brings you to my shop today?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a carrier or a holster for my wand?" Harry asked. "It just - carrying it in my back pocket doesn't seem like a good idea."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed it's not," Ollivander said. "And yet, so few people ask about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you just tell them about it?" Tony asked. "When they come in to buy their wands, suggest a holster, or whatever. You know - upsell."</p><p> </p><p>An expression of horror settled on Ollivander's face. "How <em>gauche</em>!" He shook his head. "No, people will ask for what they want."</p><p> </p><p>"Will they?" Tony asked. "Kids who don't grow up in the magical world aren't told about holsters - are they, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't," Harry said. "Neither was my friend Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>Ollivander sniffed. "That's hardly my fault."</p><p> </p><p>"Y'know what <em>is</em> your fault?" Tony asked. "Costing yourself a sale today."</p><p> </p><p>"Two," Harry said, and shrugged at Tony's look. "I'd planned to get one for Hermione, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Two sales," Tony said. "I'm sure whoever else sells wands will be happy to have them."</p><p> </p><p>"There's no one else in Britain," Ollivander said. "No one <em>legal</em>, at any rate."</p><p> </p><p>Tony shrugged. "I'm sure there's someone in America. I'm also sure they do mail order. I'm also <em>also</em> sure that I'll be happy to pay shipping costs for any student who wants to buy one, just to make sure <em>you</em> don't get the sale."</p><p> </p><p>Tony's grin seemed wide and artificial to Harry, but that was okay. Harry's own grin was vicious enough for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm sure all my friends will hate to know how they're disadvantaged because you think letting them know they should have a holster is <em>gauche.</em> Have a nice day, Mr. Ollivander," Harry said and turned for the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Mr. Potter and - I'm sorry, sir, I didn't catch your name?" Ollivander said, attempting a politeness Harry hadn't seen in him before.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I didn't offer it," Tony replied. "And it shouldn't matter. Why should we wait, when you so clearly don't want our business?"</p><p> </p><p>"Surely we can smooth over this misunderstanding," Ollivander said. "A twenty percent discount, perhaps?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony turned to Harry. "You're more familiar with this than I am. Do you think that's fair?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked, surprised to be asked, but pushed that aside to focus on the actual question. "I think it's fair to me, but not to anyone else."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think is fair?" Steve asked, and Harry could see he was genuinely interested in the answer. He thought quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe-" he paused to gather his words, "maybe instead of having to actually offer the holsters, because that would be <em>gauche</em>, he could simply post a sign that offers a ten percent discount on holsters purchased with the first wand. Or something like that, that would let people like me know about holsters at all. They find out they need one, or at least that they can <em>have</em> one, and you make more sales."</p><p> </p><p>Ollivander blinked, and Harry bit back a smile. He might not have Ron Weasley's gift for strategy, but he did know a thing or two about dealing with bullies - and he couldn't see Ollivander's attitude as anything other than bullying, if more subtle than Dudley's version, no matter how hard he tried.</p><p> </p><p>Rule number one of dealing with bullies was, if you chose to fight back, you had to be prepared to be hurt a lot and in turn hurt back so badly that the bullies decided you were more trouble than you were worth.</p><p> </p><p>Rule number two was, if you chose not to fight back, give the bully a reason to leave you alone - in this case, that meant offering more sales to a businessman, even if discounted.</p><p> </p><p>"That's-" Ollivander cleared his throat. "That's more than fair. You wanted two holsters?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>In the end, Tony had to play the guardian card to convince Harry to let him pay for Harry's holster and a second one for his other arm.</p><p> </p><p>"No sense tipping anyone off where the attack's coming from," Steve said when Harry protested the second bracer.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had, however, paid for the holster for his friend. "She's <em>my</em> friend. Do you even know her last name?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony had given in with ill grace, he knew, but it rankled to be outsmarted by a thirteen-year-old.</p><p> </p><p>He'd eventually won the entire game, though, when, over Ollivander's objections, he insisted on all the protections that a member of the magical military or police force - "Aurors," Harry told him - would have.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Harry Potter, who the lot of you so rudely call the <em>Boy-Who-Lived</em>," Tony had said when Ollivander protested. "The darkest bastard in a generation or more came after him personally - and you think you'll convince me he <em>doesn't</em> need military-grade equipment?"</p><p> </p><p>So Harry was now wearing two leather wristbands - each one of them a holster, though only the one on his right wrist actually held a wand.</p><p> </p><p><em>For now</em>, Tony told himself. Redundant backups were always a good thing, so why wouldn't a backup wand be a good thing? Especially a backup few people knew you had.</p><p> </p><p>The only question was, how would he find an American wandmaker?</p><p> </p><p>He dropped back a few paces, letting Steve and Harry lead the way back through Diagon Alley as he pulled out his phone and called up JARVIS.</p><p> </p><p>"How may I assist, sir?"</p><p> </p><p>"Put out feelers," Tony said, "or run a search algorithm or something - I need a witch or wizard, preferably American, but I'll take what we can get."</p><p> </p><p>"For what purpose, sir?" And only JARVIS could ask that without a hint of innuendo.</p><p> </p><p>"I need a guide to the magical world," Tony replied. "Someone who knows where Harry can get a backup wand, things like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Very good, sir," JARVIS replied. "I'll start immediately."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, J." Tony shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked up to see that Steve and Harry were almost at the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. Tony jogged a little and caught up with them just as Steve was opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>"That's new," Harry muttered, gesturing to an iron cage. By the furor within the cage, Tony deduced that all of the books were <em>The Monster Book of Monsters</em>, and as torn pages flew everywhere, Tony wondered what kind of madman thought that was an appropriate book for thirteen-year-old students to use.</p><p> </p><p>"Hogwarts?" The abrupt question came from the clerk on duty, a man who looked far too harried for a bookstore. "Third year?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Harry replied, and the clerk came from around the till.</p><p> </p><p>"Out of the way," he snapped, and Tony blinked in surprise at the man's tone, then his eyes widened as he saw the thick, heavy gloves the man pulled on before heading toward the cage.</p><p> </p><p>"Hang on," Harry said. "I've already got that one."</p><p> </p><p>Profound relief washed over the clerk's face. "Oh, thank Magic. I thought we had it bad with the <em>Invisible Book of Invisibility</em> - ordered two hundred copies, never actually found them. But this! I'm never stocking them again!"</p><p> </p><p>Only the man's distressed expression kept Tony from laughing aloud, but he did have to cough to cover it.</p><p> </p><p>"Right," the clerk said, visibly calming himself. "So - third year. What are your electives?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's make this easy," Tony said. "Two sets of the Hogwarts books for every year."</p><p> </p><p>"Which subjects?" the clerk asked.</p><p> </p><p>"All of them," Tony replied, then frowned. "How many are there?"</p><p> </p><p>When the clerk didn't answer immediately - and that made Tony frown more deeply, because shouldn't the primary supplier of textbooks know what classes the school offered? - Harry chewed his lip a moment before he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Um - Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, for first and second year," Harry said. "So that's seven. Then starting third year, we choose electives from Muggle Studies, Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. That's five. Twelve total."</p><p> </p><p>"Twenty-four books, assuming one book per class." Tony shrugged. "Even if there's three or four per class, shouldn't be a problem. Two complete sets," he added to the clerk. "Except that monster book in the cage. One of those is plenty."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahm - of course," the clerk said. "Anything else?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Steve put in, and Tony quirked an eyebrow at him. "<em>Modern Magical History,</em> <em>The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts</em>, and <em>Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century</em>. Those are the ones you mentioned, right, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right." Harry looked as surprised as Tony felt. "But why -?"</p><p> </p><p>"And," Steve continued, cutting off Harry's question, "a couple of general history books covering the last century or so."</p><p> </p><p>"Two copies of those, too?" the clerk asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, just one should be fine for those," Tony said, then looked at Harry. "What else?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's it, I think," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then." Tony looked to the clerk. "Get those gathered, and shrink them in a way that Harry can un-shrink them without violating the - what's it called?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery of 1875," Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, that," Tony agreed. "What's the damage?"</p><p> </p><p>The clerk blinked and looked around. "Damage? Was someone hurt -?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think he means how much does he owe you," Steve said, then laughed. "But with Tony, I'm never entirely sure."</p><p> </p><p>"I resemble that remark," Tony said with a grin, before turning back to the clerk. "So? How much?"</p><p> </p><p>"Four hundred forty-six galleons," the clerk said.</p><p> </p><p>Tony handed over the money and received in return a package about the size of a paperback book.</p><p> </p><p>"Just open it," the clerk said, "and the Shrinking Charm and Featherlight Charm will both wear off. You might want to have it on a table or floor when you do."</p><p> </p><p>Steve pocketed the package, and they returned to the office of the <em>Daily Prophet</em>, where they received a similarly-sized package with similar instructions.</p><p> </p><p>"All righty, then," Tony said as they emerged into Diagon Alley once again. "Who's for lunch?"</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>Harry realized he hadn't been to Diagon Alley often, but even so, he'd never taken time to have a meal in the Leaky Cauldron. Instead, he simply passed through it.</p><p> </p><p>That changed today, though, because Tony Stark had decided to experience the magical world. He'd been mostly on-mission (Steve's term) when they shopped, but once that was done, Tony looked at whatever caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>Which was everything.</p><p> </p><p>It was over an hour after they left the <em>Prophet</em> before they finally sat down to eat. They placed their orders - Harry chose shepherd's pie, the adults had steak and kidney pie - and Tony lounged back in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about your classes," he said. "Which one's your favorite?"</p><p> </p><p>"Anything but Potions," Harry replied immediately. "Which sucks, because I figured I'd like that one."</p><p> </p><p>"Why'd you figure that?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>"And why don't you like it?" Tony added.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good at cooking, and making potions uses a lot of the same skills. And I don't like it because the professor hates me."</p><p> </p><p>Steve frowned. "Hates you? That seems … strong."</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted. "Not strong enough. My first class with him, he calls me their new … <em>celebrity</em>," he was careful to emulate the pause and tone of Snape's original comment. "Then he proceeds to ask me questions about a subject I'd never studied - hadn't even heard of until the month before. Said that <em>fame isn't everything</em>, and then insinuated that I hadn't opened a book before I got to Hogwarts. And I <em>did</em> - I read a couple of them, and looked through <em>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi</em>, but I wasn't expecting a pop quiz on the <em>first day of class</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Wow. Apparently, he still resented Snape for that.</p><p> </p><p>And he'd apparently brought the conversation to a halt. The silence didn't have time to become oppressive, though, because Tom brought their meals.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you complain about this teacher?" Steve asked once Tom had gone.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave a half-shrug. "A prefect told me that he has it in for everyone in my house - well, everyone not in his house, really. It's been that way a while, so I didn't think complaining would help, and it might make it worse."</p><p> </p><p>"House?" Tony asked. "You have class in houses?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, not that kind of house," Harry replied. He took a bite of shepherd's pie to give him a minute to consider how to explain it. He swallowed and said, "When we get to Hogwarts, we're sorted into houses. The Sorting Hat-" Tony snorted, Steve looked baffled, and Harry had to bite back a smile "-puts us into a house based on our personalities, and that's where we live for the rest of our schooling."</p><p> </p><p>"Based on personality," Tony repeated. "Like what?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry took another bite before saying, "Like - Gryffindor, my house, is for the courageous. Ravenclaw is for the intellectuals. Slytherin is for the ambitious and cunning, and Hufflepuff is for the loyal and hard-working."</p><p> </p><p>"But most people have more than one of those traits," Steve said. "Or at least, there's nothing contradictory about them. I mean, you can be cunning and courageous, or intellectual and loyal."</p><p> </p><p>"I think it looks for whichever's most dominant." Harry shrugged. "But then, it wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I argued it out of it."</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with ambition and cunning?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Harry said. "It's just - well, when Hagrid brought me to Diagon Alley, he said there hadn't been a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. And the wizard who killed my parents was in Slytherin. And…" he ducked his head. "And I met a boy when I was getting my robes - he was a bit of an arse, still is, and he was sure he was going to be in Slytherin, and I didn't want to be in the same house he was."</p><p> </p><p>"It's also more cunning not to be put in a house that's known for cunning," Steve said, and Harry joined in Tony's chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you get re-sorted at any point?" Tony asked. "Because my personality wasn't the same at fifteen as it was at eleven. Yours probably won't be, either."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. "I - don't think so? I've never heard of it, but I've only been there two years."</p><p> </p><p>"Something to ask about," Tony said, and took another bite. "So - what are your other teachers like?"</p><p> </p><p>"Professor McGonagall's great - she teaches Transfiguration." At Steve's frown, he added, "Turning one thing into another - like a matchstick into a needle."</p><p> </p><p>Tony shook his head. "I'll have to see that to believe it. What else do you like?"</p><p> </p><p>"Quidditch," Harry replied immediately. "It's a sport - you play it on brooms."</p><p> </p><p>"Brooms?" Steve gave him a funny look. "Isn't that … cliché?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. "Maybe."</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted and coughed on his swallow of ale. When he'd recovered, he said, "But you love Quidditch?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Harry said, "flying is great - except for long distances. Then … well…"</p><p> </p><p>"Chafing, I'd guess," Steve said. "Like on a bicycle?"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly!" Harry said. "Magic can make it better, but it's still not, well, pleasant."</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted again. "Imagine not. So what's Quidditch like?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's brilliant," Harry said, and launched into an explanation of the rules and a description of some of his games that lasted through lunch.</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>By the time they got back to Stark Docklands Tower, Tony wasn't sure how to feel.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly, Harry loved magic and the magical world - though Tony wondered how much of that love was based in being away from his Uncle Vernon - and that love seemed to color all of his experiences there. That wouldn't be a bad thing, necessarily, except that some of those experiences made Tony want to call Child Protective Services, the Board of Education, or both.</p><p> </p><p>Or whatever the magical equivalents were. Assuming the magical world <em>had</em> equivalents, which Tony wasn't sure he could assume, based on Harry's stories - stories of:</p><p> </p><p>A corridor that students were instructed to avoid unless they wished a very painful death. Tony snorted at that - a warning like that would draw kids to it like flies to honey.</p><p> </p><p>A bully of a potions teacher who barely taught and obviously favored some students over others.</p><p> </p><p>A history teacher - a <em>ghost</em>, which was cool and unsettling at the same time - who droned on in a monotone about the goblin rebellion <em>du jour</em>.</p><p> </p><p>An astronomy class that was held at midnight on a school night.</p><p> </p><p>A forest just off the school grounds that was forbidden to students, except when they were ordered to serve detention there at eleven o'clock at night - again on a school night - when there was a <em>known</em> dangerous creature killing unicorns - ever more cool than a ghost, even if Tony would never meet one. Steve might, though - in it. That said students were split up and unaccompanied by a responsible adult just made Tony want to blast something.</p><p> </p><p>A groundskeeper hatching a baby dragon - and, really, if any more creatures from <em>Dungeons &amp; Dragons</em> turned out to be real, Tony might have a breakdown - in a wooden hut. On school grounds. Without knowledge, let alone permission, of the school administration. Tony was proud of Harry for helping his friend, Hagrid, not get punished for that, but it was still a mark against Hogwarts' safety.</p><p> </p><p>A teacher who ignored a student's warning about a possible dangerous situation and compounded that reaction by taking away house points. Tony had to add the house point system in general to his tally of issues, but really, it was a minor annoyance compared to the biggest issue.</p><p> </p><p>The biggest issue was a teacher possessed by the shade of the man who'd killed James and Lily Potter - who had somehow gotten into the school and remained there without detection, until Harry and two of his friends confronted him - after getting past what might have been meant as deadly traps, but were really only somewhat more dangerous than a Tough Mudder (assuming the poison vials didn't <em>really</em> contain deadly poison; Tony wasn't sure whether that was a safe assumption). That Harry had - apparently unintentionally - killed that professor in self-defense made Tony more than slightly homicidal.</p><p> </p><p>And that was just Harry's first year.</p><p> </p><p>Tony wasn't sure he wanted to hear about second year, but he had to, and preferably before he met with Professor McGonagall.</p><p> </p><p>But that was an issue for later, Tony reminded himself as the driver pulled into the garage under Stark Docklands Tower. Now, he needed to get Harry and Steve inside, organize some kind of dinner - delivery again, probably. He'd have to have someone stock the kitchen - and find someone who could actually cook the groceries they bought.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't realized that having a child to care for came with quite so much work. He could only be grateful that most of the things he was considering took more effort to set up than to maintain.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped.</p><p> </p><p>Tony got out of the car, barely registering when the other two did the same, still thinking about everything that needed to be done, and moved to the trunk so he could retrieve the results of today's shopping expedition.</p><p> </p><p>A <em>woof</em> followed by an <em>oof</em> and a, "Hey, fella," from Steve drew his attention, and Tony looked up to see a large black dog wiggling and wagging happily as Steve scratched its ears.</p><p> </p><p>Then it left Steve and went to Harry, who looked like he was about to dive back into the car. The dog sat, making eager noises while its tail swept back and forth across the garage floor at blurring speed.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we getting a pet now, too?" Tony asked, and Steve turned to glance at him, careful to keep one eye on Harry and the dog.</p><p> </p><p>"I ran into him this morning when I went for my run," Steve said. Then he frowned. "And I think he's the dog I saw at Harry's uncle's place."</p><p> </p><p>The dog yipped, obviously trying to coax Harry to pet it.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to, Harry," Tony said - and would've sworn the dog suddenly looked dejected.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's okay." Harry reached out a tentative hand to scratch the dog's nearest ear. "I think -" he took a shuddery breath. "I seem to remember a big black dog from when I was very little. Not at the Dursleys', but … maybe my parents had a dog?" He frowned. "I - Taffy? Taddy? No - Paddy. I think that was its name."</p><p> </p><p>Tony gave an exaggerated sigh. Then, "You want to keep him, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I - yes," Harry said without looking away from the dog. "But you're doing so much for me already, I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop," Tony said gently. "Look at me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned, slowly, not stopping his rhythmic scratching of the dog's ears.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the first to admit, I'm not a pet person," Tony said, then offered the best grin that he could. "There's a reason I surround myself with AIs, after all."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled - weakly, but he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Encouraged, Tony continued, "But that doesn't mean that you're just like me. Maybe you are a pet person - and now's the time to find out."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Really," Tony assured him. "So here's the deal. We'll adopt him, but you're responsible for taking care of him. He's got the run of the roof, but you'll need to take him for a walk once a day while you're here. You'll feed him and clean up after him. If you don't, then he goes to a no-kill shelter, no questions and no protests. Deal?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry appeared to think that over. "I want to try to find someone to adopt him before he goes to a shelter."</p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough." In all honesty, Tony had expected more of a protest. Then Harry's expression changed to one of … despair?</p><p> </p><p>"What happens when I go back to school?" Harry asked. "I won't be here to take care of him!"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll find someone to help out," Tony replied.</p><p> </p><p>"I can walk him," Steve offered. "We'll figure out the rest when we need to."</p><p> </p><p>"First, he needs a bath," Tony said. "JARVIS, find someone to come up and give him one - an employee, mobile groomer, whatever. If it's one of ours, give them an extra day's pay as bonus."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir," JARVIS replied.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, then." Tony led the way to the elevator. "Here, boy."</p><p> </p><p>The dog whuffed, its tail still wagging back and forth across the garage floor, but didn't move.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon," Harry tried as he started for the elevator. The dog - Paddy, unless Harry decided otherwise - barked and ran for him, making Tony tense and wish he had his armor on.</p><p> </p><p>But Paddy just fell into step with Harry and moments later, three humans and a dog were on their way to the roof.</p><p> </p><p>They let Paddy out on the roof, and Harry told the dog he'd be right back. Tony was surprised that Paddy sat down, its head cocked and ears forward, and simply watched as the elevator doors closed again.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, he followed Harry and Steve off the elevator and into the conference room. Steve put the shrunken bunch of schoolbooks at one end of the table, and Tony took the shrunken back issues of the <em>Daily Prophet</em> to the other. Harry followed him, touched the stack with the tip of his wand, and said, "Unpack."</p><p> </p><p>The stack expanded to cover almost the entire table in stacks almost three feet high, and Tony stared at it.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we went overboard," Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe a little." Harry sounded very amused, and for a moment, Tony considered having him do the initial sort on which were the most important issues to read.</p><p> </p><p>He killed that thought dead with a reminder that the story of his parents' deaths was in the stack. He or Steve would sort through the first year's issues, and then Harry could help sort the remaining ones.</p><p> </p><p>It was still going to be a lot of concentrated work, and Tony suppressed a sigh as Harry started scanning the topmost page of each stack.</p><p> </p><p>"Books," Tony reminded him, and Harry repeated the tap and the incantation on the pile of books at Steve's end of the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Much more manageable," Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Tony said. "Harry - one set's for you, so you can set them up in your room. Decide where you want them and let JARVIS know. We'll have shelves put up by tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Harry said, and while many might think the single word inadequate, Tony heard the sincerity in it. Then he cleared his throat. "Do you have whatever you wanted me to send Hermione? I thought I'd see if Hedwig's back."</p><p> </p><p>"It should be upstairs," Tony said. "We'll stop there and get it, then head to the roof, see if Professor McGone Girl responded, too."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get started here," Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>"JARVIS, see if you can scan the newspapers," Tony said. "It'll be a lot easier to search for anything we need in the future if they're scanned."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, sir," JARVIS responded. "With the captain's assistance, that shouldn't be difficult."</p><p> </p><p>"Just tell me what to do, JARVIS," Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>As JARVIS began to explain what he wanted, Tony jerked his head back toward the elevator and Harry joined him. A couple of minutes and one quick stop later, Tony followed his son onto the roof, a pair of boxes clutched in one hand.</p><p> </p><p>The dog loped up to them but stopped short of jumping on either one of them, choosing instead to sit and stare longingly at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, boy." Harry scratched its ear in passing. "Let me talk to Hedwig, and then I'll see if I can find a ball."</p><p> </p><p>"J?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"A case of tennis balls is included amongst the items I ordered once you approved the dog as a pet," JARVIS replied. "I expect the delivery within the hour."</p><p> </p><p>"And the bath?" Tony prompted.</p><p> </p><p>"A cashier in the cafeteria offered to bathe the dog and give it a basic exam," JARVIS said. "She is in her final year of veterinary studies."</p><p> </p><p>"But she works in a cafeteria?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Stark Industries is a leader in offering flexible scheduling and tuition reimbursement for all programs of study," JARVIS replied. "Not simply those that will increase their value to the company."</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned wide eyes to Tony. "But - why? Why would you pay for people to train to leave you?"</p><p> </p><p>"If they're good employees, I'd rather have them here and happy as long as I can," Tony said. "If they're bad, then I can get rid of them sooner."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's expression showed his bafflement. "I guess that's something else the tutor will explain?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony laughed. "If they don't, I will. Is Hedwig around?"</p><p> </p><p>A <em>hoot</em> sounded from above them, and Tony looked up to see Hedwig banking toward the gazebo.</p><p> </p><p>He urged Harry forward with his free hand, and a minute later Harry met the owl at the gazebo railing and was removing a letter from her leg.</p><p> </p><p>"You'd think," Tony mused, "that magic would come up with a more efficient mail delivery system."</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig hooted indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>"No offense," Tony said to her, "but I can send a message around the world in seconds. Minutes, if the connection is bad. I'd think that brilliant owls like you would be reserved for … I don't know - messages from the Queen or something. Important, prestigious things, instead of everyday stuff."</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to mollify Hedwig a little, because she set to preening Harry's hair while he bent over the letter to read it.</p><p> </p><p>"She says that she'll be here at ten on Saturday," Harry said. "And so will Madam Pomfrey."</p><p> </p><p>Tony's brows slammed together "Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Madam Pomfrey," Harry repeated. "She's - well, the school nurse is the best equivalent. I'd asked for her to come with Professor McGonagall so she could heal me. Then Tom…" Harry shrugged, and Tony couldn't help being glad for the Leaky Cauldron barman if it meant his son was free to move as he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Makes sense," Tony said. "And I'm not mad at you for inviting her - this is your place, too. Just let me know ahead of time, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry's expression turned mischievous. "I did. They won't be here until Saturday."</p><p> </p><p>As quickly as it came, that mischievous expression faded into one of uncertainty, even apprehension.</p><p> </p><p>Tony forced down another wave of anger at the Dursleys so he could laugh genuinely. "Fair point. How about when you issue the invite, next time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Harry was trying not to look relieved, and Tony judged it a passing grade, if barely. He swallowed and looked up at Tony. "What did you want me to send Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let me check," Tony said, and hid a grin at his son's astonished expression. "They're alike," he added as he tore open one of the boxes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry drifted closer to look over his shoulder as he revealed the latest StarkPhone - the one that wouldn't be released until the end of September. Tony powered it on and checked the contacts.</p><p> </p><p>"Yours." He offered it to Harry, who took it with a bewildered expression, and Tony held back an angry growl. "Never seen a smart phone before?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not up close," Harry said. "Uncle Vernon has one for work, and Aunt Petunia had a simpler phone to take with her for emergencies."</p><p> </p><p>"It's reasonably intuitive," Tony said. "Or so I've been told. Touch the icon labeled <em>Contacts</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Harry did so, and Tony smiled as his son's eyes widened. "TJ - Tony and JARVIS?"</p><p> </p><p>"Got it in one," Tony said. "I'll answer if I can, but if not, JARVIS will."</p><p> </p><p>"And Hermione? How'd you get her number?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't," Tony replied. "Because I'm giving her a new one." He picked up the second box and handed it over. "Your number's already programmed into it."</p><p> </p><p>"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Then Tony frowned as a thought occurred to him. "She's the only one of your friends you've mentioned. Should I get a phone for anyone else?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry's expression turned contemplative for a moment, then he shook his head. "I don't think so. My other friend, Ron - he's magical-born and raised, and he doesn't know how to use one, really. He called me, earlier in the summer, but-" Harry broke off and chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't funny at the time," Harry said, "but he kept yelling through the phone, even though I'd told him just to talk normally. He should've known better, because his father's in charge of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Huh."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Tony asked again, as Harry's expression had shifted once again.</p><p> </p><p>"I never thought to wonder where Ron got a phone to call me," Harry said. "The Weasley family is all magical."</p><p> </p><p>"And magical people don't know about telephones?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Most of them don't have a lot to do with Muggles - non-magical people - at all."</p><p> </p><p>The most disturbing thing about that statement, Tony thought, was that Harry didn't seem bothered by it at all. Before he could pursue that line of thought further, Harry said, "I can send my letter, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh - sure," Tony said. "As long as Hedwig can carry the box, too?"</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig whacked his arm with her wing.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take that as a yes." Tony grinned at the bird who shook her feathers before turning to Harry and sticking out her leg.</p><p> </p><p>"One minute, Hedwig," Harry said. "I need to add a P.S. to my note to Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig returned her foot to the ground and if she'd been human, Tony would've sworn that she huffed in irritation.</p><p> </p><p>Tony didn't like to think of himself as a snoop - S.H.I.E.L.D. databases notwithstanding - but he couldn't help looking over Harry's shoulder as he added, <em>P.S. - My number's in the contacts of the phone. I'm sure you know how to use it, or can figure out how. Looking forward to talking with you!</em></p><p> </p><p>Once Hedwig was airborne, her cargo securely fastened to her leg, somehow - "Magic," Harry said with a grin when Tony asked - Tony reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and withdrew the letter James and Lily Potter had written to their son.</p><p> </p><p>"Here. Read it whenever you want, but you should have it." He held out the envelope. Harry took it with a shuddery breath, and Tony shoved his hands in his pockets. "I figure you don't want me breathing down you neck while you read it, so come find me if you want to talk or anything. Or Steve - he's probably a better listener than I am. JARVIS can tell you where we are. Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded wordlessly, and Tony patted his back awkwardly before heading back to the elevator. As he turned to step into it, he saw the black dog sitting beside Harry and leaning into Harry's leg as Harry opened the envelope. Tony could only hope the dog could offer more comfort than he knew how to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AUGUST 2</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Captain Rogers?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve woke instantly at the words, his feet landing on the floor before he registered that JARVIS spoke at a low-normal volume, so it wasn't likely an attack. A glance at the clock beside his bed told him that it wasn't quite two in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, JARVIS?"</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies for waking you," JARVIS said, "but Sir left instructions that he wasn't to be disturbed for anything short of another alien invasion."</p><p> </p><p>Steve chuckled and stretched. "So what's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you'll direct your attention to the screen?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve almost asked which screen JARVIS meant, but a section of wall above the dresser opposite his bed came to life, showing a view of the rooftop garden, where the dog Harry had adopted - Paddy - wandered from bush to bush, sniffing each most thoroughly.</p><p> </p><p>Paddy finally stopped and stretched, and when the stretch was complete, the dog was gone and a man as skeletal as the dog had been, with dark hair hanging almost to his elbows, stood in its place.</p><p> </p><p>Steve blinked.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you run that by me again, JARVIS?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p>JARVIS replayed the footage, and for a second time, Steve watched a dog become a man. He checked the timestamp on the video and saw that it was just a few minutes before. "What is he doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Walking around," JARVIS replied, and the image on the screen shifted to a real-time image of the man as he walked the paths built into the rooftop garden, swinging his arms and occasionally pausing to twist his torso.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that he's wearing?" Steve asked more to himself than to JARVIS, but Tony's AI answered regardless.</p><p> </p><p>"He appears to be wearing prison stripes."</p><p> </p><p>"And you want me to talk to him?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>JARVIS paused for a long moment. "His actions do not suggest he represents a threat, but it would be best if someone could confirm that."</p><p> </p><p>"Right." Steve stood and reached for a T-shirt to pull it on. "You have backup on standby?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am not entirely certain what constitutes <em>backup</em> in this instance, Captain," JARVIS said. "I will, however, notify Sir if things go badly."</p><p> </p><p>"Good enough." Steve slid his feet into shoes and his cell phone into the pocket of his pajama bottoms and started toward the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>Night blanketed the roof, but between the ambient lights of a city the size of London and the lighting installed throughout the garden, Steve could see fairly well. Shadows beneath shrubs and in corners, though - those could hide a threat.</p><p> </p><p>He crossed to the gazebo before calling, "Paddy? Here, boy."</p><p> </p><p>Steve had to call a second time, but eventually the dog strolled out of some shadow somewhere and plopped himself in front of Steve.</p><p> </p><p>Steve fought the urge to scratch the dog's ears - ten minutes ago, he wouldn't have hesitated, but now, knowing the dog could become a man, it felt wrong, presumptuous, to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he blew out a breath and smiled down at Paddy - or whatever his name really was. "I don't know where to start, and I feel like an idiot even trying, but here we are."</p><p> </p><p>Paddy whined and laid down, looking up at Steve with an expectant expression - and how had Steve not noticed how intelligent and empathetic Paddy was before now?</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Steve muttered. "Probably best to rip the Band-Aid off in one pull." He met the dog's gaze without flinching and, he hoped, without aggression as well. "My name's Steve Rogers, and I know you're a wizard," he said, then shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not entirely true," he said. "I <em>know</em> you can change into a man. I <em>assume</em> you're a wizard."</p><p> </p><p>The dog went supernaturally still but didn't look away.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to make a couple more assumptions," Steve continued. "I think you know Harry, somehow, and you want to be close to him, probably to keep him safe. If that's the case, I'd really appreciate it if you'd turn back into a man so that we can talk, because we want to keep him safe, too."</p><p> </p><p>Paddy just looked at him, head cocked to one side, looking somewhere between astonished and puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>Steve chuckled. "I should've known you'd need to be convinced. JARVIS, please send me the footage you showed me earlier."</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his phone from his pocket as it dinged softly to indicate a new message. A few taps later, and Steve had the footage ready to show Paddy.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like an idiot doing this," he said, turning the phone so Paddy could see the screen before tapping the <em>Play</em> button and letting the video run.</p><p> </p><p>When the video concluded, Paddy whined, and if he'd been human - or in his human form, at least - Steve would've thought he looked conflicted.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't hurt you," Steve said, "unless you try to hurt someone else. I don't know who you are, or how you came to be here, but I promise you - as long as you want Harry safe, you're welcome here. I hope you can trust me enough to take a chance."</p><p> </p><p>For some time Steve didn't care to estimate, they sat together - or rather, he sat, and Paddy lay there - staring out over London. A waning moon was just visible through a thin layer of clouds, and even with serum-enhanced senses, Steve could only make out the very brightest of stars.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, finally, just as Steve was considering returning to bed for the last hour or so before dawn, Paddy got to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>In the second or two it took for him to finish standing, he'd transformed into the man Steve had seen on the video.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Sirius Black," the man rasped. "I'm Harry's godfather."</p><p> </p><p>Steve tensed at the name - he'd seen it in the newspapers he'd started skimming before bed. Black noticed.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise - I swear by Magic itself - I don't want to hurt Harry," he said. "No more than I already have."</p><p> </p><p>"Explain," Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>Black winced. "I've no right to ask anything, let alone a favor - but may I please explain it to all of you just the once? You, Harry, and Mr. Stark? It's a difficult and embarrassing story, and I'd rather humiliate myself only the once."</p><p> </p><p>Steve considered the request. Without knowing specifics, but judging by the man's tone and posture that he was being honest, it wasn't unreasonable.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Steve said. "I hope you understand that I can't invite you inside yet."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand," Black replied. "I wouldn't let me in, either, if our positions were reversed." He offered a wry grin. "I'd probably have kicked me out, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry remembers you," Steve said simply. "Or I'm assuming it's you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I spent a lot of time with him, before … that night," Black replied. "In both human and dog form."</p><p> </p><p>"Paddy?" Steve prompted.</p><p> </p><p>"Short for Padfoot. It's part of the whole story."</p><p> </p><p>Steve nodded, then frowned at the rooftop. "Is there anything I can bring you for the rest of the night?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good," Black replied. "That bath I had earlier helped more than I thought it would. But … if I could borrow some clean clothes tomorrow? I'll pay you back when I can."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Steve said. "I'll come and get you when everyone's ready for breakfast."</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>It had been an emotionally grueling few days, Harry thought as he made his way into his bathroom and turned on the hot water for a shower.</p><p> </p><p>Harry would rather the days had been physically grueling - he was used to that, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, he supposed the day of the accident and the days after, until Tom had healed him at the Leaky Cauldron, were physically grueling. It was just the days after those that were emotionally grueling.</p><p> </p><p>He definitely preferred physically grueling. That could be helped with potions, salves, or just time and rest.</p><p> </p><p>Emotionally grueling days, though - those required more than just a little time, and he wasn't sure what that <em>more</em> might be. Maybe he could ask Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe not, he amended as he turned on the water. Maybe he should talk to Steve. Steve might not know any more about it than Tony did, but Steve had been in combat - and, Harry had realized this morning during one of the times he'd woken after disturbing dreams, that's just what he had been in, too. There was no other way to describe what had happened with Professor Quirrell and the shade of Voldemort that had been possessing him, nor what had happened with the basilisk.</p><p> </p><p>At twelve, Harry had seen deadly combat twice. It was a heavy realization, and one that had made falling back asleep after very difficult.</p><p> </p><p>As a result he'd slept in this morning - until almost eight, which would've gotten him at best a very loud scolding from his aunt, and at worst a thrashing from his uncle and a week locked in his room with one meal a day.</p><p> </p><p>The shower felt good on muscles that were still sore, despite Tom's healing work, and Harry let himself linger a little while under the spray.</p><p> </p><p>Not too long, though - before he really wanted to, he shut off the water, dried himself and dressed quickly.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time that he could remember, Harry had nothing to do - no chores that had to be completed or else a tongue-lashing from his aunt, no schoolwork to complete or else a mostly-gentle nagging reminder from Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Perversely, having nothing to do - though he should do his homework, or at least make a significant start on it, before Hermione got back from France - made him want to do something. He'd decided that <em>something</em> was make breakfast for Tony and Steve, so he headed down the short hallway through the living area and into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Where his aunt and uncle's kitchen held all dark walnut-stained cabinets and printed wallpaper, the kitchen Harry found himself in was sleek and modern, and at least twice as large as the one at Privet Drive, with stainless steel appliances, white cabinets, and a six-burner stove that Harry stared at for a full minute before finally shaking himself out of his surprise and turning toward the refrigerator.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Master Harry," JARVIS's voice came from everywhere and nowhere at once.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, JARVIS," Harry replied, opening the refrigerator door.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't entirely comfortable with the disembodied voice - Mr. Weasley's words from their brief meeting after he'd rescued Ginny came back to him: "Never trust anything that can think for itself <em>if you can't see where it keeps its brain</em>." - but so far, JARVIS had been unfailingly polite to Harry, even formal, and Harry could only return courtesy with courtesy.</p><p> </p><p>"Might I inquire what you're doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't reply immediately as he'd been struck dumb once again, this time by the contents of the refrigerator. Dozens of eggs, bins of fresh fruit and vegetables, an entire drawer full of cured meats and more cheeses than Harry knew existed, jugs of milk and cream, and a variety of condiments greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Harry?" JARVIS prompted, and for the second time in about as many minutes, Harry shook off his surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, JARVIS," Harry said, closing the door so as not to waste energy - that was another of Uncle Vernon's requirements. "I came to make breakfast, and I wasn't expecting, well, <em>this</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"The kitchen was restocked while Sir was en route from New York," JARVIS replied. "If there's something specific you want, I can tell you where it is."</p><p> </p><p>Harry appreciated the offer, but he had a more pressing question. "JARVIS? What does Mr. Stark - I mean Tony - like to eat? Does he have any allergies?"</p><p> </p><p>"He has no allergies," JARVIS replied, "and I believe he will be quite happy to eat whatever you make."</p><p> </p><p>Which didn't narrow the options down at all, Harry thought. But there was one other question that might. "What time do you think he'll be awake? And Steve?"</p><p> </p><p>"Captain Rogers is awake and has completed his morning run," JARVIS said. "He is currently on the roof. Sir asked to be awakened when you got up. I have done so, and he should be joining you within twenty minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, then," Harry muttered. "Full English?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I may," JARVIS said, "I believe Captain Rogers requires more calories than most. You might consider a double portion for him, at least."</p><p> </p><p>"Frittata, then," Harry decided and opened the fridge once more to retrieve eggs, milk, cheese, butter, and whatever vegetables caught his fancy.</p><p> </p><p>He worked diligently, absently humming under his breath, chopping and slicing onions, mushrooms, spinach, and tomatoes while the oven heated. A quick saute of the vegetables later, and he was shifting the skillet into the oven just as Tony came into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"You sure you got that?" Tony asked. "Cast iron's heavy."</p><p> </p><p>"But it has two handles," Harry said, "so I can manage."</p><p> </p><p>Tony started toward the coffee maker, and Harry mentally kicked himself for not remembering to turn it on. Then he frowned as Tony poured a cup. Maybe it was on a timer - or, maybe JARVIS had started it. Either way, Harry was glad Tony had coffee, but still annoyed that he'd forgotten to turn it on.</p><p> </p><p>"You know," Tony said after draining what Harry supposed was half the cup, "that brings up something we haven't talked about. Chores. Kids are supposed to have chores, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"At Aunt Petunia's, I cooked, cleaned, and weeded the garden," Harry said. "Those were my regular chores, anyway - sometimes I had to do other things, too."</p><p> </p><p>Tony blinked at him, and a second time, and Harry was oddly reminded of Hedwig when she didn't understand what her silly human was up to.</p><p> </p><p>"That seems like a lot," Tony said finally. "I was thinking of things like walking the dog and picking up after him, keeping your room clean, and putting away your laundry."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Harry covered his embarrassment by turning to the drawer where the silverware was kept and pulling out knives and forks.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry." Tony's voice was firm, but gentle at the same time. "Don't be ashamed of where you grew up - you didn't choose it, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I would've chosen someplace-" <em>better</em>, he thought, but decided instead on, "-different."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you're someplace different now," Tony said, and his cheerful manner didn't seem at all forced. "So - do those things sound all right? The dog, your room, laundry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Those sound fine," Harry said. The breakfast bar wasn't quite big enough for the three of them, so he crossed to the dining table and focused on laying out the place settings.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry," Tony said again. Harry laid out the next knife and fork. "Harry, look at me," Tony said more firmly. When Harry finally looked up, Tony offered him a smile. "I'm new at this parenting thing, too, you know? I don't think those chores are too much - except for the dog, they're what I had to do as a kid - but if you do, then you need to tell me, and we'll figure something out. Together. Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a breath and let it out before nodding. "Okay. I'm just - not used to-"</p><p> </p><p>He broke off, unwilling to finish that sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiled again, this time sadly. "I get that, too. My dad wasn't around much - always stuck in his workshop, just like I probably will be, so you'll have to come and drag me out of there when you need me, okay? And my mom … she wasn't exactly a mothering type. Not that they treated me as badly as the Dursleys treated you. Just that they weren't … emotionally available that much."</p><p> </p><p>Tony's words brought back Harry's ruminations in the shower, but he shoved that thought aside as Tony said, "So, we're okay on the dog, the room, and the laundry, at least for now? We can renegotiate as needed."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled. "Brilliant."</p><p> </p><p>Harry finished setting the table, and he'd just put four slices of bread in the toaster when the oven timer dinged.</p><p> </p><p>"JARVIS?" he said. "Would you please tell Steve that breakfast is almost ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," JARVIS replied.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took the frittata from the over and put it on the table, then started another four slices of toast in the toaster. Before the toaster popped up again, Steve came in, Paddy trailing at his heels.</p><p> </p><p>"Is Paddy joining us for every meal?" Tony asked, and Harry hid a smile as he stacked the toast on a plate. He hadn't found a toast rack in any of the cabinets, so he'd folded a cloth serviette small enough to fit on the plate and hoped that would keep the toast on the bottom from getting soggy.</p><p> </p><p>It took Steve long enough to answer that Harry looked up. He was surprised to see Steve's uncomfortable expression.</p><p> </p><p>After a long moment, Steve cleared his throat. "We should set the table for one more."</p><p> </p><p>Automatically, Harry turned to the cabinet where the plates were kept, but Tony's voice, sharper than it had been, made him look back.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on, Capsicle?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve glanced down at Paddy, then at Harry, and finally looked back at Tony. "It's best if we show you. Promise you'll listen."</p><p> </p><p>"To what? Howling?" Tony asked, but blew out a breath. "Yeah, I'll listen."</p><p> </p><p>Steve cleared his throat and said, "Last night, JARVIS woke me up because he noticed something strange on the roof. Can you play the video, JARVIS?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Captain," JARVIS replied, and after a moment, the far wall in the living room came to life.</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched the screen, amazed, as Paddy transformed into a man with black hair that fell to his elbows.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?" Tony slammed his coffee cup on the table and shot to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Tony," Harry said. "Or, well - my Transfiguration professor can turn into a cat."</p><p> </p><p>The Paddy in the room with them became a man and smiled, just a little, his eyes sparkling. "Professor McGonagall's still at Hogwarts, then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir," Harry replied, and the man winced. Harry froze. "Did I say something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, of course not," Steve replied quickly. "You were very polite."</p><p> </p><p>The look Steve gave the newcomer said more eloquently than words that he, too, had best be polite. Or else.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just - I'm your godfather, Harry," the man said. "Hearing you call me sir when you used to call me Paddy because you couldn't say Padfoot yet … I wasn't expecting it."</p><p> </p><p>"Godfather?" Tony said, and Harry was glad that someone had said something, because he couldn't speak around a sudden tightness in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius Black," the man said and sketched a brief bow. "At your service."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that name," Harry said, though he didn't know why.</p><p> </p><p>"I recognized it, too," Steve said. "From the <em>Daily Prophet</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"You escaped from Azkaban!" Harry cried at the same time Sirius Black said, "You knew?"</p><p> </p><p>"Is there a reason you brought an escaped criminal into my apartment?" Tony said, his tone colder than Harry had ever heard it.</p><p> </p><p>"To be fair," Steve said reasonably, "I didn't know he was human when we adopted Paddy."</p><p> </p><p>Harry coughed to cover a snort of laughter, and Black flashed him a quick grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Rogers," Tony said warningly and Steve held up his hands, palms out.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. But after JARVIS alerted me to what he'd seen, I went up there and talked to him," Steve said. "He asked if he could explain everything to us at the same time. He agreed to stay on the roof, I agreed to hear him out, and here we are."</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched emotions flit across Tony's face, unable to identify more than a couple of them - disbelief and anger chief among those he could identify. Finally, Tony blew out a breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Pull up a chair, have some breakfast," he said. "But I swear to God, Rogers - he makes one wrong move, I'm gonna put the suit on, and we're gonna go a few rounds."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't even fight back," Steve promised, and Harry laughed to himself at Black's expression. Then Steve gestured Black to a seat, and Harry remembered the plate he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>A serviette, knife, and fork later, Harry crossed to the table. Before he could put the items on the table, Tony took them from him and passed them over to Black.</p><p> </p><p>"No offense," Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>"None taken," Black replied as he arranged plate and utensils to his liking.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, they had all served themselves, and it looked like it was all Black could do not to rip into his meal.</p><p> </p><p>Black took a bite, and as he chewed his eyes widened. "This is good - better than I expected. No offense," he added.</p><p> </p><p>"None taken," Tony replied in the same tone Black had used. "Harry made it."</p><p> </p><p>Black smiled at Harry. "It's very good. Better than your mum made, and that's saying something."</p><p> </p><p>Harry ducked his head, wanting to ask about his mum - he'd spent all his life knowing nothing about his parents, nothing <em>true</em>, anyway, and then when he got to Hogwarts, people told him a few stories of larger-than-life people that were more legends than anything else. Then there was Tony, who knew his parents, but only briefly so wasn't a good source of stories about them.</p><p> </p><p>Now, there was Sirius Black, who claimed to be Harry's godfather and spoke casually of Harry's mum, the way an old friend might.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Tony said. "You were going to tell us your story?"</p><p> </p><p>"How about you start by telling me what you know about James and Lily, especially how they died," Black said. Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"There was a dark wizard called Voldemort," Harry said as Black took another bite of frittata. "And he attacked my parents' house one night. They died - he killed them - and I survived."</p><p> </p><p>"That's it, in a nutshell," Black replied. "Let me fill in a little more. Your parents were in hiding, their location protected by something called the Fidelius Charm. In essence, it protects what it's cast on by making its existence and location a secret. Whatever it is effectively disappears - you can't even see it unless you know the secret."</p><p> </p><p>"So the Fidelius Charm hides things - even if you already knew about the thing?" Harry asked, just to be sure he understood it.</p><p> </p><p>"Close enough," Black said. "Now, when the charm is cast, one person is designated the Secret Keeper, and only he or she can tell anyone the secret. In this case, it was that the Potters lived at number seven, White Willow Lane, Godric's Hollow."</p><p> </p><p>"But if it's a secret," Harry began, "how could you tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Two possibilities," Black said. "First, I could be the Secret Keeper. Second, if the Secret Keeper dies, everyone that person told the secret to becomes a Secret Keeper themselves."</p><p> </p><p>"That," Tony said, "sounds insane."</p><p> </p><p>"In my admittedly limited experience, much of the magical world is," Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>"There have to be other security measures," Tony muttered, his expression taking on a faraway look as he, presumably, rolled the Fidelius Charm over and over in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony," Steve said sharply, and Tony jumped a little in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Tony said, more to Black than anyone else. "I'm a tinkerer - give me a problem, and I'll start figuring out ways to solve it. You were saying?"</p><p> </p><p>Black finished another bite of frittata before saying, "James and Lily's Secret Keeper was a man named Peter Pettigrew. He betrayed their location to Voldemort."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat forward, his own breakfast all but forgotten in front of him as he listened to Black's story.</p><p> </p><p>"But," Steve said, "according to the articles in the <em>Daily Prophet</em>, you betrayed the Potters."</p><p> </p><p>Black snorted. "That rag."</p><p> </p><p>"They quoted you as saying you killed them," Steve returned evenly, and Harry's heart clenched.</p><p> </p><p>Black claimed to be his godfather - how could he have betrayed his parents so thoroughly?</p><p> </p><p>"I did - as good as, anyway," Black added, even as Harry saw Steve's muscles tense. "They were going to use me as their Secret Keeper - James and I were like brothers, so who else would he choose?"</p><p> </p><p>"You said they chose Peter Pettigrew," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"I convinced them to." The anguish in Black's expression was echoed in his tone. "I thought it was smart - change what <em>everybody knew</em>. Then everybody - Voldemort and his minions - would come after me, not Peter. I thought it was an extra layer of protection. Instead -" he paused, took a breath, and met Harry's gaze directly. "Instead, Peter went running to Voldemort and told him the secret. And for that, I can never forgive myself. If I'd held the secret, I would've died before betraying your family, Harry. Before betraying you."</p><p> </p><p>Black smiled, though tears welled at the corners of his eyes. "I was the first one to hold you, after your parents, and when they asked me to be your godfather, it was the greatest honor of my life. And then I betrayed you twice."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned at that. "Twice?"</p><p> </p><p>"By convincing your parents to name Peter their Secret Keeper," Black said. "That was the first time. The second-" He blew out a long breath. "The second was when I ran off to track Peter down rather than take you someplace safe."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Tony's voice cracked across the table, echoing in the room. "Why'd you do something so stupidly irresponsible?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry eased back in his chair. That kind of anger from Uncle Vernon never presaged anything good. To his surprise, though, Black's shoulders slumped.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I was young and dumb and arrogant," Black said quietly. "We all were - barely out of Hogwarts ourselves, and thrown into a war. And I was grieving and angry, and I let those emotions guide me. I wanted Peter to pay for what he'd done, and I didn't trust anyone else to do that right." He laughed bitterly. "Turns out, I shouldn't have trusted myself to do it right, either."</p><p> </p><p>"What would you do differently?" Steve asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"After I got Harry out of the house, I'd get him out of Britain as fast as I could," Black replied. "Not anywhere in Europe - too close to the UK, too easy to get to. America, maybe, or Canada, at least as a stopover point. Request asylum for Harry and me as his guardian. Find a place, ward it to hell and back, and do everything I could to keep my godson safe. I should've done all that before, and I didn't, and I'm sorry, Harry. So sorry."</p><p> </p><p>The strong front Black had been presenting crumbled, and the man buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking, quietly sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Harry lunged from his chair, intent on comforting the man who'd been his parents' friends, only to be caught by a firm hand. He tried to jerk free, but was held fast. He turned to yell at Steve, but found himself facing not his amiable, affable Uncle Steve, but rather Captain America.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't," Steve said. "He's spun a good story - and I'm inclined to believe him - but that doesn't mean you should blindly trust him."</p><p> </p><p>"But-!" Harry cut off his own protest, unsure how to put his urge to comfort Sirius Black into words.</p><p> </p><p>"He's - he's right, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>At those croaked words, Harry turned back to Black, found the man wiping his eyes with a serviette.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd never hurt you," Black said. "But you have only my word for that, so he's right. I shouldn't have your trust yet. I hope to earn it - all of you," he added, looking first at Steve then Tony.</p><p> </p><p>"If all this is true," Tony said, "why were you sent to prison? Didn't any of it come out at your trial?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure it would have," Black replied. "If I'd had one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE:  to answer the guest who posted in the comments on FF.net, I *do* have an AO3 account, also Zathara001.  I've posted on both platforms since I found out about AO3 in 2014/15 and have moved many (but not all) of the works originally posted on FF.net over to AO3 as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tony stared at Sirius Black, momentarily at a loss for words at the revelation that he hadn't had a trial. Even the worst mass murderers had trials, so how was it he hadn't?</p><p> </p><p>But that revelation raised a more pressing question. "Why now?"</p><p> </p><p>The others at the table stared at him, but it was Black who said, "Why now what?"</p><p> </p><p>"You say you didn't have a trial - and I'll believe you, for now, at least," Tony said. "So you've been in Azzastan or wherever -"</p><p> </p><p>"Azkaban," Black said.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, that. You'd been in there twelve years. Why escape now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because of this." Black reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out what looked like a folded piece of paper. He passed it across the table toward Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Tony took it and unfolded it to see the <em>Daily Prophet</em> logo and a headline in large type: MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE. But what really caught his attention was the photograph beneath the headline - the <em>moving</em> photograph, which Tony shouldn't find as interesting as he did. It was basically a .gif file in print, after all.</p><p> </p><p>The photo-.gif showed nine people, all redheads, presumably the employee referenced in the headline and his or her family. Seven children, six of them boys. Tony winced in unwilling sympathy. That many kids had to be a challenge for anyone, and he'd bet the little girl was spoiled rotten by her family.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up, but before he could ask the question on his mind, Black jerked his chin toward the clipping. "See the rat the youngest boy has?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony flicked a glance back at the photo and shrugged. "So the kid has weird taste in pets. Not seeing how that justifies a prison break."</p><p> </p><p>"That rat is Peter Pettigrew," Black declared flatly. "He learned to become an animagus with me and James - that's transforming into an animal - and his form is a rat."</p><p> </p><p>"Scabbers?" Harry looked completely gobsmacked. "You think Scabbers is this Peter person?"</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know for sure this rat is him?" Steve asked, sliding the newspaper clipping away from Tony to study it more closely.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at his front paw," Black said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry craned his neck to see the picture, and Steve frowned. "He's missing a toe."</p><p> </p><p>"The largest piece of Pettigrew anyone ever found was a finger," Black said. "Rat bastard cut it off before he ran away, the better to frame me with. Anyway, I saw that picture, recognized Pettigrew, and knew that he's at Hogwarts. He's the only chance I have of clearing my name. On top of that, he betrayed James and Lily and deserves to face justice for that."</p><p> </p><p>"That wasn't all, was it?" Steve asked, and Tony blinked at his gentle tone.</p><p> </p><p>"He served Voldemort," Black said. "And Harry - well, at the very least, Harry's the only person to survive being attacked by Voldemort. I couldn't be sure Pettigrew wouldn't try to hurt Harry himself. I had to escape. I had to protect Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Black's words were punctuated by the sound of a chair scraping along the floor as Harry shot to his feet. "I could've done with that kind of protection before!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry ran out of the dining room, and Tony blew out a breath. What the hell was he supposed to do with an angsty, pissed-off teenager?</p><p> </p><p>Still, he had to try, so he levered himself to his feet - or started to, as Steve's hand landed on his shoulder. "Let him get over the worst of the anger first. Then we can talk to him."</p><p> </p><p>Tony debated briefly, but since he really didn't know what to do with an angsty, pissed-off teenager, it wasn't much of a debate. He sank back into his chair.</p><p> </p><p>Black cleared his throat. "I've answered all of your questions. Time for you to answer some of mine."</p><p> </p><p>"Just some?" Tony asked, more focused on where Harry had run - at least he ran toward his bedroom, not the elevator - than the table.</p><p> </p><p>Black barked a laugh. "The most important. Starting with, who are you, exactly, and what's your interest in Harry? Not that I'm at all opposed to you taking him away from Petunia's house."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, about that." Tony steeled himself and met Black's gaze evenly. "I'm Harry's biological father."</p><p> </p><p>Black's fork slipped from his fingers to clatter against his plate. "How is that-" Then he glared at Tony. "Did you and Lily-!"</p><p> </p><p>Tony held up a hand. "No. I wanted to, but no. My sperm donation involved my hand and a cup."</p><p> </p><p>Huh. He'd expected Steve to blush - 1940s propriety if nothing else - but Black blushed almost as much as Steve did.</p><p> </p><p>After a long moment, Black cleared his throat and picked up his fork again. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"They told me at the time that James had some kind of on-the-job exposure that made it so he couldn't have kids," Tony said, adding, "You might know more about that than I do?"</p><p> </p><p>Black took another bite of frittata and chewed, his expression thoughtful. After a moment, his expression cleared. He swallowed and said, "James and I were Aurors - Lily called us magical … coppers, I think?"</p><p> </p><p>"Close enough," Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>"We were investigating an illegal potions supplier, and James took a curse in the ensuing firefight," Black explained. "It wasn't a curse either of us recognized, and James didn't seem to have any immediate effects. We got checked over after, and James said the healer couldn't identify anything wrong with him." Black blew out a breath. "We went on with our lives, and James never said anything else about it. But now - looking back, and in light of what you just said - maybe that curse made him sterile. It was almost a year after that when Lily got pregnant."</p><p> </p><p>"I've had DNA tests done that prove it," Tony said, and then wasn't sure whether to laugh or sigh at Black's confused expression. "It's a test that determines how closely related you are to someone. There's no doubt Harry's my son."</p><p> </p><p>"So why were you at Petunia's?" Black asked. "Why was <em>Harry</em> at Petunia's? His scent was strong, as though he … lived there?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a conversation best had with whiskey, and it's way too early for whiskey," Tony said. "But I'll give you the <em>Reader's Digest</em> version. Condensed," he added before either Black or Steve could ask.</p><p> </p><p>Even the condensed version took nearly half an hour, thanks to Black's guilt-ridden anger - or, maybe, anger-ridden guilt - but when Tony finally finished, Black sat apparently deep in thought, tapping the fingers of one hand against the table.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he looked up at Tony. "So what now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Now, I need to find the meanest, most vicious attorneys - solicitors, whatever - the magical world has to offer," Tony said. "Because whoever screwed over Harry's life and yours is going to pay for it in ways they can't even begin to imagine."</p><p> </p><p>Black's evil grin was a thing of terrible beauty. "We're going to get along just fine."</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>Harry closed the door to his bedroom behind him - just closed it, not slammed it. Twelve years of the Dursleys had conditioned him to choose his battles, and slamming a door in a fit of pique was not a battle he'd chosen frequently. It certainly wasn't a battle he'd choose two days after meeting his father, let alone two hours after meeting a godfather he hadn't known he had.</p><p> </p><p>And that wasn't even taking into account the letter from his parents.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, there was nothing <em>bad</em> in the letter - mostly a recounting of things he already knew. Things like Tony Stark being his biological father, and Sirius Black being his godfather, though the bit about Alice Longbottom being his godmother was new. Harry wondered if she was related to Neville, somehow, and resolved to send a letter asking about that as soon as he calmed a bit.</p><p> </p><p>The worst part of his parents' letter was their expressed hope that if anything happened to them during the war with Voldemort, that the three of them together - Tony, Sirius, and Alice - could raise Harry.</p><p> </p><p>That hadn't happened, and it was more because of the sense of absolute betrayal than anything else that Harry had exploded at Mr. Black this morning.</p><p> </p><p>He'd apologize, the next time he saw Mr. Black. He'd also, per the postscript in his father's - James' - handwriting, ask Mr. Black about a map.</p><p> </p><p>For now, though, he needed time - time alone, time to deal with all that had happened and with his new knowledge. Was he still Harry Potter? Or would he be Harry Stark? Potter-Stark? Stark-Potter?</p><p> </p><p>Harry really wanted to talk it over with his friends. Or, well, really … with Hermione. Ron wouldn't just be glad that Harry had a family now. He'd be ten shades of green with jealousy and envy at Tony's wealth, and never see the, to Harry, better part of the deal - a family who wanted him and, he hoped, would grow to love him just as he'd grow to love them.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the cell phone lying on his nightstand, debating whether to call Hermione. But she was on vacation. He'd never been on vacation, but he doubted he'd want his friends to call him up for anything that couldn't wait until he was back home. His news, however important to him, could wait a couple more weeks until Hermione was back in Britain.</p><p> </p><p>The cell phone rang, jarring him from his thoughts, and he reached for it with a frown. He'd had the phone less than a day; the telephone marketers couldn't have got his number already, could they?</p><p> </p><p>Another thought occurred to him. Would JARVIS even allow a marketing call to get through?</p><p> </p><p>He'd have to ask JARVIS another time. For now, he checked the phone's display and couldn't help grinning when he saw that it read <em>Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He answered with a swipe of his finger and was still grinning when he said, "Hi, Hermione!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Harry," came his best female friend's voice, clearly and without the static and skips Uncle Vernon sometimes complained of. "Sorry it took so long to call."</p><p> </p><p>"Long?" Harry blinked. "Hedwig just left last night."</p><p> </p><p>"And she got here just before we were going to bed," Hermione replied. Then she laughed. "And of course, once Dad saw the phone, he kept us up another hour or so raving about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Raving?" It had been a long time since Harry felt so wrong-footed in a conversation with Hermione. "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no, nothing's <em>wrong</em> with it," Hermione replied. "It's just not going to be available for sale until October."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Harry hadn't even thought about that - he knew that Stark Industries made cellular telephones called StarkPhones, but since the chances of him ever owning one were almost into negative numbers, at least until he graduated and had a job, he'd never paid attention to them.</p><p> </p><p>"So I guess your father works for Stark Industries?" Hermione said, then he heard her breath catch. "I'm sorry, Harry - that was incredibly insensitive. I'm sorry about your aunt."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, even though she wouldn't see it. "It's - not all right, really, but - it doesn't hurt that much."</p><p> </p><p>"Some, though," Hermione said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>He'd thought Aunt Petunia was his last link to his parents, so, "Some," he said by way of agreement.</p><p> </p><p>But then he forced that sadness aside. He had a father now, and a godfather, and that was more than he'd ever expected.</p><p> </p><p>"So - I can ask, then? About your biological father?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed quietly. "You can ask."</p><p> </p><p>"Does he work at Stark Industries? Dad really wants to know."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed a little more. "You could say that."</p><p> </p><p>He heard Hermione say, though her voice sounded farther away than it had before, "You're right, Dad - he works for Stark Industries." Then she spoke again, and her voice sounded normal. "What department? Dad and I have a bet - I think marketing, he thinks engineering."</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't help it - he laughed, loud and hard, and kept laughing even when he figured he should probably stop before Hermione got impatient.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry!"</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, he'd misjudged.</p><p> </p><p>He got his laughter under control, though he was still huffing little chuckles when he said, "Sorry, Hermione. It's just - I think you're both right."</p><p> </p><p>"What? That doesn't make sense - how can both of us be right about where he works?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned at the question. While he supposed it was true that Tony marketed the company, just by being himself, it was more true that he designed the things the company sold.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, thinking about it, I think your dad's closer - Tony designs things more than he sells them," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wasn't called the brightest witch of the age for nothing. "Tony - Stark? Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Really," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow." Hermione was quiet for almost a full minute before, "I want to hear the whole story."</p><p> </p><p>"The long version or the short version?"</p><p> </p><p>"Short version for now, long version when we get back," Hermione said. "Maybe you can come over the day before we go to Diagon Alley?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry winced a little. "I've already been. Tony wanted to see something magical, so I took him. He … went a little crazy buying things."</p><p> </p><p>"He - knows? About magic?" Hermione sounded - well, if Harry had to put a name to it, he'd say she sounded scandalized.</p><p> </p><p>"He does," Harry said. "But really, he just found out a few days early. Professor McGonagall's coming tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Well …" Hermione trailed off dubiously. "I guess if she's coming … But I still want to hear all about it, so you'd better come over when we get back!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed helplessly. "And I haven't even told you the latest news, because I didn't know it until this morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Should I be sitting down?" She asked with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"…Maybe?" Harry said. "It's - well, it's both good and kind of horrible at the same time."</p><p> </p><p>"That's … different," Hermione said finally. "But I was already sitting down, so spill."</p><p> </p><p>And Harry told her about the dog that was actually his wrongfully-imprisoned godfather, and how he should've been raised with both Sirius and Tony, except for a series of clerical mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was quiet for a long time, and when she finally spoke, her voice was more hesitant than he remembered hearing it before. "I'm not so sure they were mistakes, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I could be wrong," she said quickly, "and I really hope I am, but it's something I'd like to think about before we discuss it in detail, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"I really wish you'd keep things you want to think about before we discuss it to yourself," Harry said, grumbling mostly with good humor. "Now I won't be able to think of anything besides your not-so-veiled hints."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," she said. "But sometimes I talk faster than I think."</p><p> </p><p>"And given how fast you think, that's saying something," Harry quipped. "I'll have to check with Tony, but - maybe you and your parents can come here? I'm sure he'll appreciate talking to someone in the same situation as him."</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on a minute."</p><p> </p><p>There were sounds of muffled conversation - punctuated by a few startled exclamations - and then a few seconds of silence before Hermione came back on the line.</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds good, Harry," she said. "The only question appears to be when we'll actually get back."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought it was the week before classes start?" Harry asked, bemused by her words.</p><p> </p><p>"That was before Dad knew your new dad is Tony Stark," Hermione said drolly, and Harry could see the roll of her eyes in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Why does that matter?" Harry asked. Ron was the one of the three with money envy, not Hermione. So why-?</p><p> </p><p>"Dad's a geek," Hermione replied. "Or, as he calls it, a gadget guy. I practically had to pry my phone from his hands - <em>my </em>phone - so I could call you this morning. The chance to meet Tony Stark … well. Dad's half-tempted to just drive to the airport and hop the next flight home."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled. "Tell your dad that Tony will be here for a while. We're still, well, talking things over."</p><p> </p><p>"I can imagine," Hermione said seriously. "I'll tell Dad we can come whenever, if that's okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Should be," Harry replied. "And if that changes, I'll call."</p><p> </p><p>"Or text," Hermione suggested. "Either one."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get JARVIS to show me how to text," Harry promised. He could <em>feel</em> Hermione itching to ask who JARVIS was, but continued before she had the chance to speak, "But you should go do whatever you do on vacation. I have to go apologize to my godfather."</p><p> </p><p>"For what?" Hermione asked, clearly baffled. Then Harry could almost <em>feel</em> the shake of her head. "Sorry, not my business."</p><p> </p><p>"I kind of yelled at him, and I shouldn't have," Harry said. "To be fair, it's been a rough few days."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Harry." Hermione's voice somehow conveyed a hug that Harry was sure would bruise his ribs if she were close enough to administer it physically. "I'll see you soon, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Enjoy the rest of your vacation," Harry told her and ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>When he got back to the dining room, Tony had disappeared, but Steve and Black - or should Harry call him Sirius, since he was his godfather? - lingered over coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Tony?" he asked as he came further into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"His workshop," Steve replied, and smiled at what Harry was sure had to be the look of complete bafflement on his face. "He's like his father - when he needs to think things through, he … tinkers. Putters. Does something physical that keeps part of his mind busy while the other part works."</p><p> </p><p>"Like I go flying, sometimes," Harry said. Then he took a deep breath, summoned his Gryffindor courage and turned to his godfather.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius - yes, that felt much better in Harry's mind - offered him the start of a smile. "I get it, Harry. Steve told me what happened to Petunia, and how they treated you. You've had quite the time of it, haven't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's gotten better the last couple of days," Harry told him honestly. "And having you here just makes it…" he trailed off and finished lamely, "more better?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve chuckled, but Sirius let out a guffaw. "I like that! More better it is!" Then he sobered and met Harry's gaze evenly. "I'm really glad Tony found you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked. "Huh? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm not myself," Sirius replied. "Nobody would be, after twelve years in Azkaban. Those Dementors-" he broke off with a visible shudder. "Staying in my dog form helped, but I need healing - mind and body - before I can be a big part of your life."</p><p> </p><p>"But you want to be?" Harry hated how small his voice was when he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, pup - of course I do!" Sirius glanced at Steve. "I really want to hug him."</p><p> </p><p>Steve glared at him, but Harry thought it had less heat than it had before. "If you do anything other than hug him, I'll do it to you twice over."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius just grinned at the other man, a little maniacally, then reached out his arms for a hug. Harry forced himself to step forward and accept his godfather's hug. He was getting better about it, but touching people or having people touch him, still made him feel uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius' arms came around him and held him firmly, but not as tightly as Hermione had done. Harry felt Sirius' head resting against his own.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I was doing the right thing, going after Pettigrew," Sirius said quietly. "I'm so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry risked hugging him back. "I forgive you."</p><p> </p><p>He was surprised to feel Sirius trembling. He heard a sniffle, and Sirius' voice was rough when he said, "Thank you, Harry. I don't deserve it, but thank you."</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to be enough for both of them, because Sirius started pulling back in the same instant Harry did. Harry cast about for something to say before the moment could turn awkward.</p><p> </p><p>The best he could come up with on short notice was, "What were you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"How to catch Pettigrew," Steve replied, and his expression showed that he, too, was relieved to have something to talk about.</p><p> </p><p>"Scabbers?" Harry said, suddenly remembering what they'd been talking about before he … well … ran off in a fit of pique, as Hermione would say.</p><p> </p><p>"You called him that before," Steve said. "Do you know him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ron - the one holding the rat - he's my best friend," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius' eyes gleamed as he sat forward. "We need the rat," he said. "He's got to pay for what he did to James and Lily, and you, and me."</p><p> </p><p>"We need him <em>alive</em> for that," Steve said. "Just showing a body and telling your side of the story won't answer all the questions people will have. The people," he added in a stern tone as Sirius started to speak, "that will be dealing with your case."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius huffed a breath and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest in an exaggeratedly petulant manner. "Fine. We take him alive. But I'm going to ask to throw his arse through the Veil of Death personally. <em>After</em> a Dementor sucks out his soul."</p><p> </p><p>"I," Steve began, then stopped, frowning. "There are so many bothersome things included in that statement that I don't even know where to start asking about them."</p><p> </p><p>"I know where to start with the questions," Sirius said, straightening to regard Harry closely. "How soon can we get the rat from the ginger?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked, surprised by the question. "Er - um." He cleared his throat and started again. "They won't be back from Egypt until the week before school starts. But he asked me to meet up with them to do my school shopping."</p><p> </p><p>"Which you already did, but will agree to go anyway?" Steve asked, and Harry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Then what?" Sirius asked. "You meet at the Leaky? And …?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry slumped into a chair. "I don't know. Ask to hold him? I've never done before, but I could."</p><p> </p><p>"And once you have him, how will you keep him?" Sirius pressed. "He's a rat, remember."</p><p> </p><p>"Stun him?" Harry suggested. "Lots of stunners?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tony can come up with something," Steve put in, and Harry was sure his wide-eyed stare at Steve was outclassed only by Sirius' gaping expression. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You expect a muggle - no offense - to contain a wizard who can turn into a rat?" Sirius said.</p><p> </p><p>Steve shrugged. "Why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's impossible!" Sirius declared.</p><p> </p><p>"Then it'll just take him a little longer," Steve replied, and Sirius' expression turned into a puzzled frown.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"I worked with some guys from the Ordnance Department of the Army, once," Steve said. "They had a slogan - the difficult we do immediately. The impossible takes a little longer. Howard - Tony's father - was like that, and he is, too."</p><p> </p><p>It was Steve's absolute nonchalance about the matter that soothed Harry's concerns. If Captain America could be that blasé about it, then Harry didn't have to worry.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius, of course, didn't have the same assurance, and settled for sitting back in his chair with a huff. "I'll believe it when I see it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took JARVIS shutting off the music <em>and</em> the lights to pull Tony from the design schematic he'd been working on. His initial flash of annoyance passed quickly, and he said, "I hope you saved my work."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Sir," JARVIS replied, his normally expressionless tone somehow conveying his offense at the implication he might not have done so. "You have not eaten since breakfast, and that was at 8:45 this morning. It is now half past seven in the evening."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Tony stood, wincing as his muscles protested the sudden change in position, and stumbled around his workshop a bit, letting his body recover from staying in the same position far longer than anyone would consider reasonable. "The others?"</p><p> </p><p>"Young Harry is doing homework. Captain Rogers and Mr. Black are watching <em>Star Wars: A New Hope</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, uhn-uh, not possible," Tony declared, stretching and twisting his back to ease the tension that had settled between his shoulder blades. "It's <em>Star Wars</em>, period. Tell me you put on the original, not the one <em>somebody</em> couldn't keep his hands off of?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Sir," JARVIS repeated, this time with a note of fond exasperation in his tone. "I am fully aware of your preferences on the matter."</p><p> </p><p>"I should hope so," Tony muttered. Then the implications of the time hit him. "Dinner. We should do something about dinner."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed. Given the hour, and your lack of - shall we say - <em>finesse </em>in the kitchen, I suggest ordering in."</p><p> </p><p>"We've done pizza already," Tony said as he started toward the elevator. "How about Chinese?"</p><p> </p><p>"I shall order an assortment," JARVIS assured him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, J."</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, he strode out of the elevator. Harry was sitting at the dining table, a bunch of books and papers scattered around him, with a quill in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked over Harry's shoulder at what he was writing - <em>his handwriting's worse than mine, but probably better than if I tried to use a quill</em> - frowning at the title at the top of the page: Abraxan Hair and Asian Dragon Hair: A Comparison.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess saying they're from different animals - an abraxan's an animal, right? - is going for the low-hanging fruit?" he said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up and grinned. "I should write that and turn it in, just to see Snape's reaction." Then his expression fell. "It wouldn't be worth the lost points and the detention, though."</p><p> </p><p>"No sense of humor?" Tony asked, and got a resounding, "Not at all," in return. "I always hated teachers like that. It's part of why I never got a doctorate."</p><p> </p><p>"You were going to be a doctor?" Harry asked, and it took Tony a couple of seconds to figure out what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>"Not that kind of doctor," he said. "American universities offer three types of degrees - bachelor's, master's, and doctorate. You could be a doctor of about anything - history, biology, whatever - but not be a medical doctor."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Harry appeared to file that away for future use. "Weird."</p><p> </p><p>"Says the kid who claims he can turn buttons into beetles," Tony shot back. "Dinner's on the way, so find a good place to stop for a bit."</p><p> </p><p>"'Kay." Harry turned back to his homework and Tony continued into the living room, where the movie had ended and Steve and Sirius sat talking about it.</p><p> </p><p>Tony dropped into a chair near them, unwilling to interrupt discussion of a specific point. Then again, Steve's inherent courtesy wouldn't let him leave Tony out of the conversation for long.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, it was barely two minutes before Steve turned to Tony. "I'm sure you've seen this movie several times. What's your favorite part?"</p><p> </p><p>"Threepio," Tony replied immediately. "He and Artoo were a big part of the inspiration for JARVIS."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought-" Steve began, but broke off, apparently unsure what to say next.</p><p> </p><p>"Jarvis was, too," Tony said, then looked at Sirius, whose confused expression almost veered into caricature. "Edwin Jarvis, he was Dad's butler, though that doesn't come anywhere close to describing everything he was and did. I guess the magical world doesn't have anything similar?"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius thought for a moment. "The closest we get to an all-around assistant like JARVIS would be house-elves. They're magical beings who have powerful wandless magic." He winced. "A lot of Muggleborns think they're slaves."</p><p> </p><p>"Are they?" Steve asked without censure.</p><p> </p><p>"…maybe?" Sirius blew out a breath. "I mean, my family had one, but he was just … <em>there</em>, you know? Since I was a baby." He shook his head. "For all that I grew up in the magical world, there's a lot about it I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>"Just like there's a lot about our world we don't know," Tony said. "I mean, who has time to learn everything about six thousand years of history?"</p><p> </p><p>"Six thousand?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Earliest written records date to about 4000 BCE," Tony said. "But even if you want to limit it to the thousand years before Christ, that's still three thousand years. What was going on in, say, the Indian subcontinent three thousand years ago? How about Peru?"</p><p> </p><p>"If they are slaves," Steve said, "is there anything you can do about it?"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius snorted. "Right now?"</p><p> </p><p>"We can owl order some books and you can read up on it." The suggestion came from Harry, who had joined them without Tony realizing it. "I met a house-elf last year."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Tony straightened a little, suddenly interested. "Tell us about it - you didn't grow up in the magical world, so you have a little bit of an outsider's perspective."</p><p> </p><p>"Um - okay." Harry came around and sat on the floor by the coffee table. Tony wondered if the Dursleys had made him sit on the floor, or if it was just a preference. "The one I met is called Dobby, and he belonged to Lucius Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>"That ba-" Sirius stopped himself when Harry looked up at him, curiously. "He's married to my cousin Narcissa," Sirius said instead. "The family loved him, of course. I can't stand him."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care for his son, either," Harry said. "Draco's a bully."</p><p> </p><p>"But you were telling us about this house-elf - Dobby, right?" Steve said, and Tony was glad for the redirection. There was so much to learn about Harry's world, and Tony wanted to learn it all. For right now, though, he really needed to focus on Harry and his needs.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a breath. "Dobby tried to save my life - or at least that's what he thought he was doing. He came to my bedroom and tried to convince me not to go back to Hogwarts, but he couldn't explain why. He'd been stopping mail coming to me, so I'd think my friends had abandoned me and I wouldn't want to go back." Harry sounded annoyed by that, and Tony couldn't blame him. "I finally figured out that his master was going to do something bad at or to Hogwarts. But I was determined to go, so he did magic in the house - made a cake fall on Mrs. Mason's head- "</p><p> </p><p>Sirius interrupted with a hearty laugh. "I don't know who Mrs. Mason is, but great prank!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't appear amused. "And then the owl came from the Improper Use of Magic Office, telling me they'd detected Hover Charm, and further spellwork on my part could lead to expulsion."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what?" Tony sat forward. "They detected a charm and assumed it was you? They didn't investigate?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head. "No. And what's worse-" he broke off suddenly to study his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>"What, Harry?" Steve asked gently, and once again, Tony was grateful for Steve's compassion. Tony admitted he had very little of it, and it was reserved for people who hurt through no fault of their own. Which, of course, included Harry, but Tony's own feelings about Harry were still enough of a mess that he wasn't sure his compassion would come out untainted by anger - anger that Harry might misconstrue as being <em>with</em> him instead of <em>about </em>him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave a one-shoulder shrug without looking up. "Uncle Vernon read that letter … I hadn't told him I couldn't use magic outside school. It was the only thing…"</p><p> </p><p>"Protecting you," Tony finished. "JARVIS, start a file. Sometime after we get Harry settled, remind me to buy whatever company Vernon Dursley works for and get his ass fired. Label it Phase One of Project Ruin Vernon Dursley."</p><p> </p><p>"Noted, Sir," JARVIS replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Why wait?" Sirius snarled.</p><p> </p><p>"Because he just lost his wife," Tony said. "And, worse, his son just lost his mother. I don't give a flying damn for Vernon Dursley, but his son … However much of a brat, prat, berk, bully, whatever he is, if he loved his mother at all, I know what he's going through. I know how I would've felt if Dad had lost everything right after that, and I don't want to put the kid through that if we don't have to."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked like he desperately wanted to argue that point, so Tony flashed him a grin. "Besides - revenge is a dish best served cold - and with sufficient time to plan."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stared at him for a moment, then laughed. "I really like you."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't swing that way, Black," Tony shot back, grinning to take any insult out of the words, even as Steve leaned toward Harry and stage-whispered, "Does that scare you like it does me?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry giggled - positively <em>giggled</em>, and Tony was glad to hear it. From what he'd seen so far, Harry hadn't had much to giggle about in his life. Before the conversation could pick up again, the elevator dinged softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Dinner has arrived, Sir," JARVIS said.</p><p> </p><p>Tony rose to go get the bags full of white cartons, calling over his shoulder, "Somebody get some plates, forks and spoons to serve with."</p><p> </p><p>Harry hurried to do that while Tony opened carton after carton. Cashew chicken, beef and broccoli, Kung Pao chicken, Mongolian beef, sweet and sour pork, shrimp in black bean sauce, along with cartons of steamed rice, chicken chop suey and pork fried rice, soon loaded the coffee table. Piles of chopsticks and packets of soy sauce completed the buffet. He put the packet of fortune cookies aside for later.</p><p> </p><p>"What is all that?" Harry asked, wide-eyed, as he returned to the living room with a stack of plates piled with silverware.</p><p> </p><p>"Chinese food," Tony replied. "Or, well, a commercialized and Anglicized version of Chinese food. Have you had it before?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head and passed a plate to each of them before sitting on the floor again. "Uncle Vernon didn't like a lot of foreign food."</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Tony smirked, "we'll just have to introduce you to as many different types as we can."</p><p> </p><p>"That-" Harry looked down. When he spoke again, it was with a whisper, "What if I don't like it all?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony shrugged as he scooped some rice onto his plate. "Then you don't. It's not required."</p><p> </p><p>"But - you're spending good money on it," Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Look," Tony piled beef and broccoli onto his plate and sat back, "I'm not advocating waste. I'm saying try a bite or two of everything, then have a real portion of your favorites. Whatever's left over, we'll have tomorrow night, Sunday night for sure if things run later than we expect tomorrow. If nothing you like is left, then you have breakfast for dinner. Deal?"</p><p> </p><p>"Deal," Harry said, looking at least relieved if not happy, and Tony's resolve not to hurt the Dursley child any more than necessary was sorely tested.</p><p> </p><p>"What about after Sunday?" Steve asked. "I'm pretty sure living on takeaway isn't a good thing."</p><p> </p><p>"It's worked for me for years," Tony replied, taking a big bite to emphasize his point.</p><p> </p><p>"I can cook," Harry offered. "I had to, and I learned how to make a lot of things."</p><p> </p><p>"You go to a boarding school," Steve pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"And I don't want you to <em>have </em>to cook here," Tony added. "If you <em>want</em> to cook a meal because you like doing it, fine, but it's not required."</p><p> </p><p>"If I may, Sir." As always, JARVIS' interruption was polite. "There are personal chefs who will cook for you."</p><p> </p><p>"That's an idea," Tony mused. "See if anyone who works for SI is interested in the position, will you? And figure out what the salary should be - high side of average for the industry."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Sir."</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Tony mused, he'd created one more job - because whoever got promoted to personal chef would have to be replaced within SI - and the news media would never know. He chuckled to himself at the thought before returning to his beef and broccoli.</p><p> </p><p>They ate quietly for a few minutes, then Tony looked up at Harry. "You know we're meeting with your professor tomorrow morning, and after that, we'll be making some big decisions. Before that happens, though, I need to know something. What do you want, going forward? Don't think about it, just give me your first answer, whatever it is."</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment, but Harry replied, "I want to go back to Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Tony asked. "What does Hogwarts offer you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Magic," Harry replied, more quickly this time.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius shook his head. "Oh, pup. Hogwarts isn't the only magical school in the world. Besides Beauxbatons and Durmstrang on the Continent, America has at least two - Ilvermorny and Salem Witches' Academy."</p><p> </p><p>"Witches' Academy?" Tony repeated. "That sounds sexist to me - tell me there's a wizards-only school, too?"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius shrugged. "Probably. I only know about those two because Lily got invitations to attend both of them for her NEWT studies."</p><p> </p><p>"NEWT?" Steve repeated. "As in eye of newt and toe of frog?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests," Sirius said. "You have to pass them - sometimes with top marks - to get into some professions."</p><p> </p><p>As fascinating as that was, Tony refocused on Harry. "What else does Hogwarts have?"</p><p> </p><p>"Quidditch," Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>"You play?" Sirius asked, his eyes brighter at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Seeker," Harry replied. "Youngest in a century."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius grinned at him. "Your da- James played chaser."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay if you call James his dad," Tony put in. "I'm still a relative stranger. I get it."</p><p> </p><p>Both Sirius and Harry looked a little relieved at that, and Tony shoved his hurt at their expressions down. What he'd said was just the truth, and the truth hurt, as the saying went.</p><p> </p><p>"Do American schools have Quidditch?" Steve asked, smoothing over the moment before it could turn awkward.</p><p> </p><p>"…Maybe?" Sirius responded. "I know they play Quodpot, which is kind of a bastard stepchild of Quidditch. But even if they don't play it professionally, I'm sure there are amateur leagues."</p><p> </p><p>"If there aren't, I'll fund one," Tony said. "What else, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"…My friends."</p><p> </p><p>And there was the heart of the matter. The words came out hesitantly, barely audible, and Harry was looking at his feet again. Tony was sure his expression mirrored Sirius and Steve's identical heartbroken expressions.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat. "Anyone in particular?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione," Harry answered firmly. "And Ron - but he has a big family, you saw in the <em>Prophet</em>. Hermione's an only child, like me, and … well, she's so smart that a lot of kids would pretend to be her friend just to get her help on homework."</p><p> </p><p>"But not you?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned. "I never said I didn't ask for help, sometimes. But no, I'm her friend because she's funny and brave and she got over the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing really quickly."</p><p> </p><p>All four of them shared a grimace at the epithet before Tony came back to the subject at hand.</p><p> </p><p>"With the understanding that you'll make new friends wherever you go," he said, "and that you can keep in touch with these two - Ron and Herme-whatever-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, her," Tony grinned at his son. "What else?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, obviously concentrating, then shook his head. "Hedwig, my wand, my broom, the photo album Hagrid gave me for Christmas first year. That's all I really need."</p><p> </p><p>Tony studied his son for a long moment, but didn't sense anything except sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," he said. "That's our goal. I'll say right now that after what you told me about your first year, I'm not exactly thrilled with Hogwarts in general. I know," he added, holding up a hand to forestall any protest, "it's the first place you found out about magic, and it's where your friends are. But you have to admit, it hasn't been exactly safe."</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth, maybe to protest anyway, but shut it and then shrugged. "I can't argue that."</p><p> </p><p>"Good." Tony grinned at him. "Then we're prepared to beard the lioness in her den. Well, my den, but you get the point."</p><p> </p><p>"One more thing," Steve said, and Tony sat back, waving a hand for him to continue. To his surprise, Steve focused on Sirius. "I don't think you should be here tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" The question came from Sirius and Harry, and it was only Tony's respect for Steve's tactical abilities that kept him from echoing it.</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I'm not looking forward to facing two fully-capable witches without magical backup," Steve said, "I think the risk of them seeing you is too great."</p><p> </p><p>Tony mentally kicked himself for forgetting that their guest was a wanted man in the magical world. Having two witches around who didn't know the man never had a trial wasn't the best of ideas.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd planned to be Padfoot," Sirius replied, and Tony nodded. That should solve the problem nicely.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure that's enough," Steve said. "When I worked with wizards during the war-"</p><p> </p><p>"Voldemort's blood war?" Sirius asked.</p><p> </p><p>Steve shook his head. "The Second World War - and the Grindelwald War. The wizards I worked with then had all kinds of detection spells. All it would take is one bad roll of the dice, and you'd be back in prison or worse."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius' lips thinned, but after a moment he nodded. "I wish I didn't, but I see your point. I'll make myself scarce."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's expression was as disappointed as Tony ever wanted to see it, but rather than reassure his son, his attention was focused on Steve. "You're treating this like a hostile encounter."</p><p> </p><p>Steve blew out a breath. "It has the potential to become one. Some of the stories they told …. They're not above wiping all of our memories, if they think it's <em>necessary</em>, whatever that means."</p><p> </p><p>"But Tony has the right to know about magic," Harry protested. "Hermione's parents do."</p><p> </p><p>"And where does that leave me?" Steve asked. "Most of the people I worked with are probably dead, so I don't have anyone to vouch for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe not," Sirius said. "Magical people tend to live longer than non-magical people."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Steve actually sounded surprised, and an irrational wave of … relief? Yeah, relief … swept through Tony. There was something about the magical world Steve Rogers didn't know. He was floundering almost as much as Tony was. Tony felt guilty for being comforted by that thought, but owned it regardless.</p><p> </p><p>Steve shook off his surprised and went on, "Which is another reason I don't want you here. When you come back, if they <em>have</em> wiped our memories, you can help us get them back."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a wand," Sirius said.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll get you one," Tony promised. "Not sure how, yet, but we will."</p><p> </p><p>"How will you know if they've … done anything?" Sirius asked.</p><p> </p><p>"JARVIS will be monitoring and recording the entire meeting," Tony said. "He'll real-time archive it in several different locations. From what Harry's said, they won't have any idea what's possible with technology."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius snorted. "They sure won't. I don't, and I've been with you the last couple of days."</p><p> </p><p>"To be fair," Tony said, "you spent the prior twelve years in prison. A few gaps in your knowledge are to be expected."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't realize the words might be insensitive, even cruel, until they'd left his mouth. Fortunately, Sirius shrugged them off.</p><p> </p><p>"So who's coming tomorrow?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey," Harry replied immediately. "At least, those are the two I invited."</p><p> </p><p>"Anyone else is not welcome, then," Tony declared. "I won't let you be bullied in your own home, or anywhere else, if I can help it."</p><p> </p><p>"They wouldn't," Harry protested.</p><p> </p><p>Tony shrugged. "I'll take your word for it. But bringing along someone who wasn't invited without a fantastically good reason is a form of bullying, too."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked somewhat stunned, and Tony figured he'd never thought about things like that.</p><p> </p><p>Harry appeared to shake himself out of his surprise and said, "Take Hedwig with you. I'll call her when we're done, so you'll know it's safe to come back."</p><p> </p><p>"Just don't go too far," Tony warned, and wondered when he'd started sounding like a father, and to a man who looked to be only a little younger than he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Jubilee Park's not far," Steve said. "I can tell you how to get there tomorrow morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Tony declared. "Now that's settled, who's up for a game of Monopoly?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's still around?" Steve asked. "I played it sometimes when it first came out."</p><p> </p><p>"It's still around," Tony said. "We just don't play it like everyone else does. A board, J?"</p><p> </p><p>Almost instantly, a holographic depiction of the basic Monopoly board appeared on the coffee table, completely overlaying their dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"So every takeout box is a hotel?" Steve asked dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"Just the mains," Tony quipped. "The rice boxes are houses. C'mon, help me clear this stuff away so we can play."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, spectacularly long chapter this time, but I really couldn't think of any place to break it. Sorry? (grin)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AUGUST 3</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Tony."</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked up from the sofa where he sat reading <em>Advanced Applications in Arithmancy</em> and frowned at Steve. "For what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Watching <em>Star Wars</em> on the television instead of in a theater."</p><p> </p><p>Now that he said it, Tony remembered flatly refusing to show Steve <em>Star Wars</em> on a small screen - and that he'd sent out a survey of his employees as to the best movies to watch on the big screen. He felt momentary shame that he'd forgotten, and then reminded himself that he'd had a lot on his plate the last few days.</p><p> </p><p>Plate? No, he'd had a full <em>platter</em> of things to deal with. He could be forgiven for forgetting about <em>Star Wars</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Still, "Why did you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because when we were deciding what to watch, Sirius saw that one and said it was one of Lily's favorites, but she'd never gotten the chance to show it to him," Steve replied. "He really wanted to see it, and I thought it would be cruel to refuse, especially after suffering Dementor exposure all those years."</p><p> </p><p>"Those are the things that suck your soul, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's what Sirius said they do," Steve replied. "I don't know enough to know if that's actually true. And if it is-"</p><p> </p><p>Tony waited, but Steve didn't seem inclined to share more. Which probably meant it needed to be shared. "If it is, what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then I have to question everything I ever learned in church," Steve said on a heavy exhale. "And wonder just what kind of society thinks that's a just punishment for anything. It sounds - evil."</p><p> </p><p>"A lot of what we've heard about the magical world sounds evil," Tony observed. "But Sirius wasn't - kissed, they call it? Right?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, but he was around Dementors for twelve years," Steve said. Before Tony could ask, he added, "Just being around them makes you feel miserable. It's like they feed on happiness and happy memories."</p><p> </p><p>Tony could only stare at him. "Wow. Cruel and unusual punishment."</p><p> </p><p>"We're in England," Steve pointed out. "I'm not sure that prohibition applies."</p><p> </p><p>"Probably still grounds for a lawsuit - mental trauma and all that," Tony replied. "But yeah, that was a damn good reason for watching it. Even on a small screen."</p><p> </p><p>"There's nothing small about that screen," Steve said with a grin. "It may be smaller than a movie screen, but that doesn't mean it's <em>small</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Tony chuckled, but the entire discussion had reminded him of the meeting that was only an hour or so away.</p><p> </p><p>"Think I should have the armor on?" Tony asked, only half-joking. Since Steve had pointed out that this meeting had the potential to turn hostile, his anticipation had taken on a flavor of dread.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Steve's immediate, certain reply had Tony relaxing, if only a little. "They'll want to keep Harry here, sure, but there's no sense in antagonizing you right away."</p><p> </p><p>"Even with the memory-wiping?" And that was Tony's biggest fear - losing the memories of what he'd learned, what he'd created. Losing those would mean he'd lose everything that made him who he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Even with," Steve said. "These are teachers, remember - well, a teacher and a school nurse. They shouldn't have the authority to wipe your memories, and they may not even know how to do it."</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded. That all made sense … even if it didn't completely ease his fear. "But you'll stay close?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll stay close."</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>After more than twenty years of visiting the families of Muggle-born students to introduce them to the magical world, Minerva considered herself rather adept at navigating the Muggle world, from small family homes to grand manor houses to flats in the heart of London.</p><p> </p><p>None of those visits, however, had prepared her for the imposing structure that was Stark Tower at London Docklands. It towered almost ten stories taller than its nearest neighbors, with the name STARK standing out in - she winced internally at her own pun - stark white letters against the rest of the building.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Poppy Pomfrey said beside her, the voice seeming to come from the air itself, as Poppy was, like herself, Disillusioned. "That's … something."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed," Minerva said, privately grateful that she'd taken the time to explore the Docklands - it was new, and she'd barely thought of it until Mr. Stark's letter arrived - before this trip. That exploration had yielded a safe apparition point, which is where she and Poppy now stood watching Muggles going about their daily business.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva studied the women passing by, comparing their clothes to the ones she'd transfigured for this visit. The Muggles wore lightweight clothing, showing arms and legs below the knee, certainly more skin than wizarding robes typically revealed.</p><p> </p><p>The clothing she'd transfigured, however, was a bit more conservative, with long sleeves and skirts that fell to mid-calf, and perhaps a heavier-weight fabric than Muggles would choose for summer in London. Still, their visit was professional, not personal or friendly, so she judged the more conservative choice a good one.</p><p> </p><p>With a quick look around to confirm they weren't being observed, Minerva canceled the Disillusionment Charms and gave her companion a tight smile. "Shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy's return smile conveyed her nerves. "I haven't been in the Muggle world in a very long time, Minerva. Please don't let me make a fool of myself."</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense," Minerva said briskly. "It's only Mr. Potter. You've seen him several times."</p><p> </p><p>"That's very true." Poppy drew a breath in and herself up. "Let's go meet this Mr. Stark."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva hid a smile and started toward Stark Tower, holding Poppy back at busy streets and teaching her how to cross them safely.</p><p> </p><p>"My word," Poppy said once they'd crossed a second street. "Those contraptions do move quickly."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm told that one striking you while moving at sufficient speed can kill you on impact," Minerva said. "Thus the safety systems the Muggles put in place."</p><p> </p><p>"Safety systems?" Poppy at least waited until they were fully across the street before staring around them dubiously. "I don't see any safety systems."</p><p> </p><p>"Just as we don't see safety charms on brooms," Minerva replied. "But the lights there - red, yellow, green? - those direct the Muggles on when to proceed. And there are limits to how fast they can go in any given place. The automobiles themselves are built to withstand impacts to a certain speed. They are quite safe, as far as Muggle technology goes."</p><p> </p><p>"What's techology?" Poppy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Technology," Minerva corrected. "It's the Muggle equivalent to magic."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy snorted. "As if there could be anything equivalent to magic."</p><p> </p><p>But they had arrived at the entrance to Stark Tower, if the Stark Industries logo on the glass was any indication.</p><p> </p><p>The doors slid open as they approached, and Poppy exclaimed softly. Minerva only barely concealed a smile as she murmured, "Equivalent to magic."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy huffed softly but followed Minerva into the building. Ahead of them stood a crescent-shaped desk, its tips pointing further into the building. Behind it sat a young woman who didn't look old enough to have graduated Hogwarts, her blonde hair pulled back into a neat twist, and her makeup more subdued than Minerva would have expected from someone her age.</p><p> </p><p>"May I help you?" she asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Minerva McGonagall," Minerva said. "I have an appointment with Mr. Stark at ten."</p><p> </p><p>The woman - girl, really, Minerva's initial impression being confirmed by closer observation - turned to a … device? … in front of her, tapped something, and looked up.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Stark is expecting you," she said. "If you'll proceed to the far right lift, it will take you where you need to go."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Minerva said, glancing back as she passed the desk to see what looked like a miniature telly-vision - or that's what she thought it was called. Except instead of moving images, this one displayed lines of text and static pictures in different boxes.</p><p> </p><p>"Lift?" Poppy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly what it says," Minerva replied. "It will lift us to higher floors in the building. Typically, a lift has a button for every floor, and you press the button for the floor you want. From what the receptionist said, this one," she added as they reached the furthest right lift and its doors slid open, "is set for one floor only."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy shifted nervously as the doors closed, then started sharply when the lift began to move upward.</p><p> </p><p>"Some of our Muggle-born students live in buildings like this," Minerva said, hoping the explanation would help distract her companion. "Though I say <em>like</em> in a most broad sense. The tallest building I've used a lift in before is ten stories. This one has several times that."</p><p> </p><p>"Amazing," Poppy said, and she seemed to be returning to herself. "I wonder how the buildings stay up, without reinforcement and stabilizing spells?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Minerva admitted. "Several times, I've thought of taking a sabbatical year and spending it in the Muggle world, just to see what they've come up with since I was a little girl. They had lifts, then, of course, but I don't remember many buildings this tall."</p><p> </p><p>The doors slid open to reveal a well-appointed foyer, marble flooring and wood-paneled walls gleaming in the light. A corridor extended left and right, and a pair of double doors stood opposite them.</p><p> </p><p>Before Minerva could do more than wonder which way they were supposed to go, the doors opened and a tall, well-built man emerged. He wore dark blue trousers and a button-up plaid shirt that reminded her of the Ancient Stewart Old Sett tartan and brought out the blue of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Stark?" Minerva ventured.</p><p> </p><p>"No, ma'am," the man responded with a brief smile. "I'm a friend of Tony's. Steve Rogers."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts," Minerva said. "With me is Poppy Pomfrey, our matron."</p><p> </p><p>"A pleasure, ma'am," the man said with a nod to her and then to Poppy. "If you'll come inside, Tony and Harry will be just a minute."</p><p> </p><p><em>Inside</em> turned out to be a conference room with windows that looked out over the city, drawing Minerva's attention to just how high up they were, and making her wonder with Poppy how the building remained standing.</p><p> </p><p>A large conference table, half covered in stacks of paper, dominated the room. The near end of the table, though, was clear, with five place settings. To Minerva's right, a cabinet about as tall as the table lined one of the room's short walls, and atop it were silver-toned boxes on racks over small, contained flames.</p><p> </p><p>A <em>ding</em> behind her had her tensing as she turned, only to see the doors to the lift slide open again, a dark-haired, brown-eyed man striding out of it, followed by -</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Potter." Minerva eyed him critically. "I understood from your letter that you had several casts?"</p><p> </p><p>"I did, Professor," Harry said. "But when we went to Diagon Alley, Tom fixed the worst of it. Said he'd done a fair bit of healing spells when the Cauldron got rowdy."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmf." Poppy made an annoyed noise beside her. "He may be good with basic spells, but he's no healer. Let's have a look at you, then."</p><p> </p><p>She stepped forward and her wand slipped into her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"We're new to magic, ma'am," Steve said, "so if you'd explain what you're going to do before you do it, we'd appreciate it."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Poppy replied. "Sit down, Mr. Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a seat at the table, and Poppy continued, "The first thing I'm doing is a diagnostic spell. It will tell me all of Mr. Potter's injuries."</p><p> </p><p>She cast the spell, and Minerva watched a series of colors dance over Potter's body, a rainbow of mostly greens, some purples, a couple of red lines at his torso, and - most disturbingly - a black glob at the boy's forehead. Minerva took a step forward to get a better look, only to have her view blocked when Stark - for who else could he be - moved to stand beside Poppy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm…" Stark muttered. "Color association - green is healthy. Purple is … damaged? Bruising, maybe? Red … shows up in a line, not a wave, so maybe a bone fracture? Cracked ribs?"</p><p> </p><p>Minerva couldn't see Poppy's expression, but she heard the surprise in her voice when she said, "Most accurate, Mr.-?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. Tony Stark." The man smiled at her briefly before turning back to Potter. "What's that black at his forehead? A tumor?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's where he survived the Killing Curse," Poppy replied. "The night his parents were killed."</p><p> </p><p>Stark frowned at her, but before Minerva could intervene, he was already speaking. "How do you know that? Has anyone else ever survived the Killing Curse that you have records to compare it to?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy paused in her casting. "Everyone knows that, Mr. Stark. Now I'm casting a Bone-Knitting Charm to take care of those ribs."</p><p> </p><p>Stark frowned but stepped back to let the healer do her work.</p><p> </p><p>Once the charm ended, Poppy resized her medical bag and reached into it, producing a potion and a jar of salve.</p><p> </p><p>Potter scrunched up his face at the sight of the potion and Minerva hid a smile. She'd always suspected potion masters made their potions taste bad deliberately, though she'd never understood why.</p><p> </p><p>"General health potion," Poppy said to Stark's inquiring glance, "and Bruise Balm."</p><p> </p><p>"Think of the potion like a super-charged multi-vitamin," Potter said. "Along with a mild antibiotic."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know that, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked, surprised in spite of herself. The boy's grades in Potions hadn't been anything exceptional so far.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. "The first time I had to take one, Hermione went and researched it. That's her explanation, and it seems to fit."</p><p> </p><p>"And Bruise Balm?" Stark said. "Presumably reduces the swelling and discoloration?"</p><p> </p><p>"Precisely," Poppy said. "But I thought you're a Muggle?"</p><p> </p><p>Stark scowled at that. "Yeah, not a fan of that term. I'm not magical, but I'm not stupid, either."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm." Poppy returned her wand to its place and re-shrunk her bag. "Twice a day on the Bruise Balm, Mr. Potter. Owl me if it's not better by Monday."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Potter said. "Sorry to disturb you on the weekend."</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense." Poppy offered him a brief smile before turning to Minerva. "If there's nothing else for me to do here?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Minerva replied automatically. "I believe that's everything."</p><p> </p><p>But Poppy's gaze had passed her and landed on Stark - specifically, on Stark's chest, where a circle of blue lights shone through the artwork on his shirt. <em>People wear art on clothing?</em> Minerva gave a mental shrug, supposing it was no different than the magical animations Albus liked to wear on his robes.</p><p> </p><p>"What," Poppy asked, "is <em>that</em>?" She jabbed a finger toward Stark's chest, but he took a step back before she connected.</p><p> </p><p>"It's an arc reactor," Stark replied, as though the words were supposed to make sense. "It's a miniaturized power generator - never mind." He broke off as he registered Poppy's completely baffled expression. Minerva was sure hers was no better. Stark took a breath and let it out. "Long story short, it's a magnet-" he paused, as though confirming they understood what a magnet was. Minerva and Poppy both nodded. "Right. It's a magnet keeping shards of metal from riding my blood into my heart and killing me."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy's wand was in her hand in an instant and she cast the same diagnostic spell on Stark. "Hm."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy studied the readouts - not just colors this time, but also arithmantic equations and runic symbols - while Stark looked to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a good <em>hm</em> or a bad <em>hm</em>?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. "It's an I'm thinking about this and don't you dare disturb me <em>hm</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Stark nodded, apparently accepting that, and stood quietly while Poppy finished her analysis. Minerva marveled at this Muggle - no, he said didn't like that term, but what else could she use? - who apparently accepted magic to the point of allowing it to be used on him without protest.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Poppy said finally. "It's too complicated for me, but the healers at St. Mungo's or St. Joan's could fix you right up."</p><p> </p><p>"St. Mungo's and St. Joan's?" Stark repeated.</p><p> </p><p>"Magical hospitals here in London and in Paris, respectively," Minerva said, glad to finally contribute to the conversation. "I suspect if you mention that you are Mr. Potter's guardian, they will admit you rather sooner than they might otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>Stark grinned at that and focused on Harry. "How about that, kiddo? You're not piggybacking on my fame. I'm piggybacking on yours."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, but to Minerva's ears it sounded weak, almost forced. And she had to wonder what <em>fame</em> Tony Stark had in the Muggle world. She'd find out, somehow.</p><p> </p><p>"If that's all, Minerva?" Poppy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva was about to thank her for her work when memory returned. "One last thing, Poppy, if you will. Will you cast the Kinship Charm, please? It's more accurate if a healer does it."</p><p> </p><p>"On whom?" Poppy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Potter and Mr. Stark," Minerva replied. "Mr. Stark claims to be Mr. Potter's natural father."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva would cherish this moment. It wasn't often that Poppy Pomfrey was caught off her guard, after all.</p><p> </p><p>"This is like a magical paternity test, right?" Stark asked, breaking the moment. "To prove I'm Harry's father?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy shook herself and nodded briskly. "That is correct, Mr. Stark. Do I have your permission to cast it on you and Mr. Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>To Minerva's surprise, Stark turned to Potter. "Harry? What do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>To her further surprise, Potter looked torn. Finally, he blew out a breath. "I believe you - but I'm not willing to show anyone else <em>why</em> I believe you." Stark nodded, as though that made sense, and Potter continued, "So it's probably best if she casts the charm. Will the results be recorded, so we don't have to do this again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, the results will be recorded," Poppy answered. "As to whether you'll have to do this again, that I can't say. If it's true that Mr. Stark is your father, then perhaps."</p><p> </p><p>"Hogwarts won't require anything further," Minerva put in, hoping to curb the growing annoyance in both Stark's and Potter's expressions. "But surely you can understand my caution in accepting your claim."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure," Stark said. "I'd do the same - hell, I <em>did</em> the same. Go for it," he added to Poppy. "And if anybody else wants to cast it, we'll deal with them then."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy waved her wand in the air and murmured the incantation under her breath. A golden bond snapped to life between Potter and Stark, confirming the man's claim of being Potter's father, however improbable that might be.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy, though, almost dropped her wand, and Minerva winced.</p><p> </p><p>"I must say," Poppy said, "I wasn't expecting <em>that</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"I trust <em>that</em> is protected under patient confidentiality?" Stark asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course," Poppy answered immediately. "I'll swear an Unbreakable Vow, if you wish."</p><p> </p><p>Again, Stark looked to Harry for confirmation. At Harry's shake of the head, Tony said, "We don't need it - unless you think you might, at some point?"</p><p> </p><p>"The news will get out," Minerva said. "You've indicated some familiarity with fame - I assure you, Mr. Potter is quite famous in our world."</p><p> </p><p>"For all the good it does me," Harry muttered. Minerva glanced sharply at him, as did Stark, but Stark just rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll get to that later," Stark said before regarding Poppy seriously. "We don't need one of those vow-things. Patient confidentiality is enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Poppy said with a warmer smile than usual. Then she turned to Minerva. "Any other surprises this morning, Minerva?"</p><p> </p><p>"Only as regards to Mr. Potter's third-year curriculum, I expect," Minerva replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Though you're welcome to stay for brunch," Stark put in. "We have plenty."</p><p> </p><p>He gestured toward the silver boxes and Minerva concluded that there must be food inside, and the flames were keeping it warm.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the offer, but I doubt I'd have anything useful to contribute," Poppy replied. "So, if you'll excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said. "For everything."</p><p> </p><p>"You're quite welcome, Mr. Potter. Enjoy the rest of your holiday." Poppy apparated out with a relatively quiet bang. Stark stared after her for a moment but recovered quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Great," he said. "How about we serve ourselves, and we can eat while we talk?"</p><p> </p><p>Minerva agreed, not least because Steve Rogers was already removing lids from the metal boxes. She drifted toward them, and confirmed her initial conclusion, as there was one box filled with hotcakes, one with scrambled eggs, one with potatoes, and one devoted half its space to bacon and the other half to sausage links. Small pitchers of honey and syrup, along with jars of butter and jam - presumably for toast, though the bread set out wasn't already toasted, so how …? She'd watch the Muggles and learn - completed the buffet.</p><p> </p><p>"Ladies first," Rogers said with a smile, and Minerva stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like some coffee, Professor?" Potter asked. "Or maybe tea or orange juice?"</p><p> </p><p>"A spot of tea would be lovely, thank you," she replied as she added eggs, potatoes, and bacon to her plate. She would've preferred some toast, as well, but perhaps Muggles preferred un-toasted bread?</p><p> </p><p>When she turned from the buffet, Stark was standing behind one of the chairs, offering to help her sit.</p><p> </p><p>"Rogers brings out all the manners Mom and Aunt Peggy tried to teach me," he said with a grin. Minerva's lips twitched in return though she knew she wasn't getting the entire joke.</p><p> </p><p>"Somebody has to be the good influence around here," Rogers shot back, but his tone was more amused than annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"You're both better than-" Potter broke off and appeared to focus completely on the tea he was preparing.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, kiddo." Stark came forward and rested a hand on Potter's shoulder briefly before Potter brought her tea and then returned to the buffet to take his own turn.</p><p> </p><p>When they had all served themselves and gathered around the table, Stark plunged right in. "How's Harry doing in school?"</p><p> </p><p>"Quite well," Minerva answered with a smile at Potter. She withdrew his grade report and passed it over to Stark, who focused on it. "His first year, he achieved an O in Defense and Charms, EE in everything else except Potions, for which he received an A."</p><p> </p><p>"So that's an A in Defense and Charms, B in everything else but Potions, which was a C," Stark muttered. Then he recollected himself and looked at Minerva. "Sorry - translating your grades into the ones I'm familiar with. What about his second year?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Minerva said. "Second year, exams were canceled as a school treat-"</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" The exclamation came from both Stark and Rogers. Stark gestured to Rogers, who took a breath before continuing. "Pardon our surprise, ma'am, but why would you cancel exams? Isn't the entire purpose of a school to educate children and to measure their education with exams?"</p><p> </p><p>"You are correct, of course. This past year, however, there were…" Minerva paused, considering her words carefully "…extenuating circumstances."</p><p> </p><p>"Must've been pretty damn extenuating," Stark said. "What were they?"</p><p> </p><p>Minerva hesitated. How could she possibly explain all that had happened the last year in terms a Muggle would understand?</p><p> </p><p>While she was still searching for words, Potter spoke. "A basilisk got loose in school and petrified four students, a cat, and a ghost. And a student was possessed by the spirit of Voldemort, but nobody knew that until the end of the year, so you can't really hold that against them."</p><p> </p><p>"A basilisk?" Stark and Rogers chorused. Then at the same time, they looked at each other and said, "How do you know about that?"</p><p> </p><p>Minerva frowned at their uncanny - and probably unwitting - imitation of the Weasley twins, but she could see that Potter was struggling to contain laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"I've read the classics," Rogers said. "Including the Venerable Bede in the original Latin."</p><p> </p><p>Stark frowned. "He wrote about basilisks?"</p><p> </p><p>"Among other animals," Rogers replied. "Da Vinci did, too. How do you know about them?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Dungeons and Dragons</em>," Stark replied. "I never played it, but at junior high, there was only one recreational area for the students - which meant that after school, before Dad or Mom or whoever picked me up, I sat in a corner designing … well, whatever struck me as interesting. Not far from me, there was a group of kids playing <em>D&amp;D</em>. I couldn't help overhearing when they talked about creatures like basilisks, beholders, kobolds, owlbears, and, of course, dragons."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Rogers said with a wry grin that faded quickly. "How did one of those things get loose in a school? And the troll from first year, too?"</p><p> </p><p>"A professor modified the wards so the troll could get in," Minerva replied. "Be assured we have corrected that problem - it now takes all four heads of houses to modify the wards, not just a single professor. As to the basilisk…." Again she hesitated briefly before plunging on. "We don't know how long the creature had been there - it may have belonged to one of the school's founders, as it was found in a chamber dedicated to him."</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon me, Professor," Potter said. "But that's not entirely accurate. It was in a chamber that could only be accessed by someone who shared his magical gift. Judging by the library there, it might have been Salazar Slytherin's personal quarters. And the basilisk … well, I wonder if it was his familiar."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva couldn't quite conceal her surprised inhale. "Slytherin's <em>familiar?</em> What an idea."</p><p> </p><p>"Fascinating as that may be," Stark said, "I was asking why exams were canceled last year."</p><p> </p><p>"As Mr. Potter said," Minerva said, "students were petrified - along with the Gryffindor House ghost and the caretaker's cat."</p><p> </p><p>She finished the last of her eggs and reached for her tea, silently mourning the lack of toast to go with it. As she stirred a bit of sugar into her tea, a plate of toast appeared in front of her. Looking up, she saw Potter backing away.</p><p> </p><p>"How-?" she began.</p><p> </p><p>Potter shrugged. "I've seen you at breakfast - not spying," he added quickly, "just sometimes when I'd be getting up or something. You always have toast with your tea."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," she said. "I admit, I'm not entirely certain how you made it, but thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"The toaster." Potter pointed to a shiny box set somewhat apart from the boxes that had held their food. Minerva followed his finger and noted that the box he indicated had slots on its top. So that was what a "toaster" looked like. She'd remember that, and eventually learn how to use it.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," she said, before focusing on Stark again. "The headmaster decided that exams would be an unnecessary burden on the students, given the stresses of the year."</p><p> </p><p>"The <em>year</em>?" Stark repeated.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course - with students being petrified throughout the year, and the uncertainty as to the cause-"</p><p> </p><p>"Uncertainty?" Rogers said. "If I understand you correctly, you're saying you didn't know it was a basilisk? How's that possible, when two people from the mundane world recognized it immediately?"</p><p> </p><p>"And it was a Muggle-born who figured it out at school," Potter put in, then winced as Stark frowned. "Sorry - Hermione's parents aren't magical. What would you call her?"</p><p> </p><p>"First-generation magical," Stark replied immediately. "First-gen for short."</p><p> </p><p>"And it was a first-gen who figured it out," Potter said obediently.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva had never had a conversation like this with Muggles before, and she admitted privately that she was starting to feel out of her depth. She took a breath and said, "Basilisks are quite rare. I daresay no one at the castle had any experience with one before."</p><p> </p><p>"All right, fine." Stark threw his serviette onto the table beside his plate. "I'll accept that - not happy about it, but I'll accept it. How long was the school closed?"</p><p> </p><p>Minerva blinked. "Closed? Why would we close?"</p><p> </p><p>Stark looked as astonished at her question as she felt at his. "Why? To protect the students while the professionals dealt with the threat. If a wild animal got loose in one of our schools, that's what would happen - evacuate the school, close it temporarily, and let the animal handlers deal with the problem."</p><p> </p><p>"That-" Minerva took a breath. "While an excellent suggestion, there were complicating factors, not the least being that no one knew where the beast was, until Mr. Potter found the Chamber of Secrets."</p><p> </p><p>"Which was?" Stark asked, looking at Potter.</p><p> </p><p>"A hidden chamber that you got to through a tunnel in the second floor girls' bathroom," Potter said. "But only a Parselmouth could open it."</p><p> </p><p>"What's a Parselmouth?" Rogers asked, and Potter suddenly looked uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone who can talk with snakes," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"That's cool - but we're off track again," Stark said, and offered Minerva an apologetic smile. "Sorry. So exams were canceled - finals, I expect? What about mid-term exams? Or other exams throughout the year? Quizzes, even?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've brought Mr. Potter's essays," Minerva said. "Those demonstrate his understanding of the material rather well."</p><p> </p><p>Stark took the stack of parchment she passed him and flipped through them so quickly she'd be surprised if he could even tell her what their topics were later.</p><p> </p><p>"About the same as your final grades first year," Stark said. "Except these Ps - Poor, right? What's that about?"</p><p> </p><p>Potter scowled. "Potions. Professor Snape hates me."</p><p> </p><p>"Surely not, Mr. Potter," Minerva protested.</p><p> </p><p>Potter toyed with the last of his bacon - streaky bacon, as Minerva's own had been. Perhaps Americans preferred it that way? - dragging it through the dregs of syrup on his plate.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry," Stark said gently. "Tell her what you told us about him."</p><p> </p><p>It was another moment before Potter finally looked up and met her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Our first day in class," Potter began, "he singled me out. <em>Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new - </em>celebrity."</p><p> </p><p>That - was a surprisingly accurate impersonation of Severus Snape. Minerva frowned at the tone, however, and would've asked for more, except Potter spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>"Then he asked me questions about adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, and where I'd find a bezoar stone, and the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane. When I didn't know - because it was our <em>first day of class</em> - he insulted me, saying fame wasn't everything, and <em>thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"</em> Potter shrugged. "I had read the first chapter of our potions book, but the answers to those questions weren't in it. Not that it would've mattered."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you say that, Harry?" Rogers asked, and Minerva found herself dreading the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Snape bullies all of the students, except the ones in Slytherin. He's Head of House for them," Potter said. "He especially has it in for Gryffindor, and me personally. When we were making our first potion - on the first day of class, remember - he'd just written the instructions on the board and told us to get started."</p><p> </p><p>"No instruction?" Stark asked.</p><p> </p><p>Potter shook his head before continuing, "Neville made a mistake with his, and Snape called him an <em>idiot boy!</em> before rounding on me and asking me why I didn't tell him not to add the quills. I was working on my own potion, how was I supposed to keep track of anyone else's, let alone know what they were doing wrong? Snape accused me of thinking it would make me look good if Neville got it wrong and took a point from me."</p><p> </p><p>Stark and Rogers had gone still - deathly still, the stillness of a predator before it attacks its prey - and for the first time in a very long time, Minerva found herself wanting to draw her wand against a Muggle. She stifled the impulse as the two men visibly calmed themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"He hasn't gotten any better, has he?" Stark asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.</p><p> </p><p>Potter shook his head mutely.</p><p> </p><p>Stark turned his gaze to Minerva, and she found herself as petrified by it as if he'd been a basilisk himself. "I want Harry transferred to another teacher for his Potions classes."</p><p> </p><p>"There aren't any other Potions professors at Hogwarts." That her voice was steady surprised Minerva, but she pressed on. "Severus Snape is a Potions Master, one of only a handful in Europe."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not questioning his competency in his field," Stark snapped. "I'm saying I don't want him teaching my son. And if there aren't any other Potions teachers at Hogwarts, we'll find a private tutor. JARVIS, make a note."</p><p> </p><p>"Done, Sir." The voice came from everywhere and nowhere, and Minerva shot to her feet, wand in her hand, looking for the threat.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Professor," Potter said. "JARVIS is Tony's … assistant? Think of him like a house elf, or a ghost, only not restricted by a body, physical or otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Minerva holstered her wand and returned to her seat. "I - see. I must admit, despite my many visits to the Muggle - the non-magical world, I've never encountered such a thing before."</p><p> </p><p>"JARVIS is unique," Stark replied in a manner that closed the subject without being unduly rude before asking, "So - what's on tap for next year? Same classes?"</p><p> </p><p>"We start electives next year," Potter put in.</p><p> </p><p>"Talk to me about electives. What are they, what are they good for?" Stark picked up a cup - coffee, not tea - as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>As he took a sip, Minerva blinked, again struck by the singular uniqueness of this visit. She'd never seen a Muggle so interested in their child's education before. But then, conscience forced her to acknowledge, she rarely visited Muggle parents after the initial visit.</p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat to cover her slight hesitation. "Five are available to third-year students: Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, and Study of Ancient Runes. Some electives are necessary for certain careers."</p><p> </p><p>"And are the students told which electives are needed for which careers?" Stark asked her, then whiplashed back to Potter. "Do you know which electives are good for which careers?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what I want to do for a career," Potter said.</p><p> </p><p>Stark waved that away. "Of course you don't. You're thirteen - nobody knows what they want to do at thirteen."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm pretty sure you did," Rogers said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Exceptions to every rule, Spangles," Stark replied without looking away from Potter. "Wasn't the question I asked, though. Did they tell you which electives are necessary for which careers?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well - no." Potter shot a look full of apology at Minerva. And she frowned a little back. The boy shouldn't apologize for being honest.</p><p> </p><p>"So how are you supposed to know what to choose?" Stark demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked around," Potter replied with a shrug. "Percy Weasley was happy to offer advice, but - well - after explaining why Muggle Studies was important, never mind that I was raised in this world, his advice was <em>play to your strengths, Harry."</em></p><p> </p><p>Much as he had with Professor Snape, Potter had done a passable imitation of Percy Weasley. Minerva wondered if it was a magical gift of some kind or if he had learned it with his Muggle relatives.</p><p> </p><p>"So what did you pick?" Rogers asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," Potter replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Stark asked, his tone conveying more curiosity than accusation. "What drew you to those two subjects?"</p><p> </p><p>Potter looked away suddenly, swallowing hard. "I - I picked the same ones Ron did, so I'd have someone who could help if I was lousy at them."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva dropped her knife, the bit of jam falling onto the table unimportant. "<em>Mister Potter</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>The boy flinched but met her gaze warily. Stark and Rogers looked interested.</p><p> </p><p>"You have <em>two </em>very good friends at Hogwarts," Minerva continued. "Why you should think only <em>one</em> of them would be able to help you-" She broke off and drew a breath, trying to calm herself before continuing. "Why not choose the electives Miss Granger chose? I'm certain she's a better person to ask for assistance if you need it."</p><p> </p><p>Potter shrugged. "She signed up for everything. I didn't think she'd have time to help me."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva felt her lips thinning. That was a problem - not that Miss Granger herself was the problem! Far from it. No, the problem was that the girl had signed up for everything and seemed determined to proceed with the plan, despite its impossibility.</p><p> </p><p>In a weak moment, Minerva had promised to see what might be possible, and had even written a letter to the Unspeakables at the Department of Mysteries to inquire about letting Miss Granger use a Time Turner to manage her course load. They had, quite rightly, refused. A draft of a second letter was on Minerva's desk, awaiting revision.</p><p> </p><p>Now, she wondered if pursuing that request was, in fact, the right thing to do - not just for the lad before her, but for Miss Granger as well. Miss Granger's thirst for learning, for knowledge, was a wonderful thing, a trait that should be encouraged - but not at the expense of her health, and Minerva was absolutely certain that allowing the girl a Time Turner would ultimately be bad for her health.</p><p> </p><p>Disappointing the girl wouldn't be easy, but at least Minerva had the letter from the Unspeakables to show she'd tried.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that her thoughts had kept her too long from the conversation, Minerva blinked and offered Potter the best smile she could summon. She was afraid it wasn't a very good one.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Granger may have signed up for everything, as you say, but that doesn't mean her request will be approved."</p><p> </p><p>Potter blinked owlishly. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"There are only so many hours in a week," Minerva said. "I won't allow her to risk her health by overloading herself with classes and homework. She'll be allowed three electives instead of the standard two, and no more."</p><p> </p><p>Silence followed that pronouncement, and she found herself more amused than she ought to be by Potter's dumbfounded expression. Finally, of course, Stark was the one to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what careers are Divination - and does that actually <em>work</em> for magical people? - and Care of Magical Creatures good for?"</p><p> </p><p>"A few - a <em>very</em> few - have the gift of the Sight," Minerva replied. "Divination works for them, but not the rest of us. As for careers … well, not a bloody one requires Divination. Please forgive my language," she added as Potter looked shocked once more. "And Care of Magical Creatures is a prerequisite for Veterinary Healing and other careers working with animals. It's helpful for traditional Healing, but not required."</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds like you could have chosen more generally useful classes," Rogers said, again with a gentle tone and no accusation in it.</p><p> </p><p>Potter shrugged. "I told you why I didn't."</p><p> </p><p>"Tutoring is always available," Minerva said. "Sixth-year students often volunteer to help the younger years."</p><p> </p><p>"Why sixth-year?" Stark asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Fifth-year students are studying for their O.W.L. exams," Minerva replied, "and seventh-years are studying for their N.E.W.T.s. Tutoring others, while helpful for revision in the particular subject, is not the best use of their time."</p><p> </p><p>"Pick subjects you think are interesting, Harry," Stark put in. "If the sixth-years can't help, Rogers and I can."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva snorted. She actually snorted, aloud, and her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes widened. "Forgive my lapse in manners, Mr. Stark - but - well, you're a Muggle. How can you possibly tutor Mr. Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>Stark smirked - there was no other word for it. "I read the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes books last night. Neither of them require wands, so there's no problem helping Harry with them. Arithmancy looks fairly easy, actually."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Easy?</em>" Minerva noted that Potter echoed both her word and her tone, but she spoke alone when she continued, "It's considered one of the most difficult fields of study in magic."</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione's hoping it challenges her a lot," Potter put in, only for Stark to snort.</p><p> </p><p>Without apologizing for that, Stark said, "It'll challenge her just until she realizes that she needs a geometry textbook and a trigonometry book. Then she'll fly through it until she realizes that she needs vectors and affine transformations. That might challenge her," he allowed.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva could only sit there, stunned as though she'd been hit with a Stunning Hex yet somehow remained fully conscious.</p><p> </p><p>"You look like you need a drink," Stark said. "Any preferences?"</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed. "Glengoyne 18 if you have it."</p><p> </p><p>"Mm. I'll check. Be right back." He rose and left the room, and Minerva was glad for a respite from one of the most baffling conversations she'd ever had.</p><p> </p><p>A respite which, unfortunately, didn't last long as Rogers sat forward. "Ma'am? How is it you're not aware of non-magical school subjects?"</p><p> </p><p>"The International Statute of Secrecy requires us to remain hidden from the Muggle world," Minerva replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Hidden? Why?" Rogers looked genuinely puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>"For our safety," Minerva replied. "Surely the witch trials and burnings haven't been completely forgotten?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not," Rogers replied. "But that was hundreds of years ago and is no excuse for ignorance, especially not when you have first-generation magical students attending your school."</p><p> </p><p>Before Minerva could frame a response to that rather pointed and very awkward observation, Stark came strolling back into the room a bottle in one hand and three glasses pinched together in the fingers of the other.</p><p> </p><p>"No Glengoyne, 18 or otherwise," he announced. "But I have a Glenlivet Nadurra you might like."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva accepted the glass and the dram he poured with a murmur of thanks and then knocked back the pour in a manner she would later regret. One simply did <em>not</em> treat <em>uisge beatha</em> like that, but these were trying circumstances indeed.</p><p> </p><p>"Another?" Stark asked and at her nod, he poured again before pouring one for Rogers and a final dram for himself and resuming his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"So - where were we?" Stark asked, frowning briefly before his expression cleared. "Oh, right - you being surprised that non-magicals might understand something magical."</p><p> </p><p>"It's worse, Tony," Rogers put in. "They're completely ignorant of our world."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Somehow, Stark's deadly calm tone was worse than Rogers' genuine astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently, the witch hunts of the 1600s scared them so badly they went into hiding."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva frowned at Rogers' summary but found she couldn't argue it around the sip of Glenlivet she was savoring.</p><p> </p><p>"Hiding?" Stark looked completely flummoxed. "Why hide?"</p><p> </p><p>Minerva frowned right back. "The Burning Times-"</p><p> </p><p>"Right, right." Stark waved that away with insulting lack of interest. "You let yourselves be persecuted and then you ran away. But that was three hundred years ago. Why <em>stay</em> hidden?"</p><p> </p><p>"The dangers to us are too great," Minerva said in the tone that caused students to quake in their robes.</p><p> </p><p>Stark, however, was not a student. "Bullshit."</p><p> </p><p>Rogers turned to Potter. "Don't use that word, except when provoked."</p><p> </p><p>"Have I provoked you, Mr. Stark?" Minerva asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Your ignorance and stupidity continually provoke me," Stark replied without missing a beat. "But you're missing the point. The point is that until very recently - say, the end of World War Two - you could've come out of hiding in a position of strength."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva frowned. "You don't understand. The Muggles attacked us, killed us-"</p><p> </p><p>"You. Have. Magic," Stark said, as though explaining something to a particularly dim-witted child. "Until firearms became common, nobody could stand against a spell cast from a distance. Or, at the very least, distance spells were on par with bows and arrows. Firearms - well, based on what I've read so far, firearms have a significantly longer range than most spells, but that's offset by spells of wide-area effect. And that's just combat-related spells. We won't even talk about the kind of covert warfare you could've used. So again I say, bullshit. At least until the end of World War Two."</p><p> </p><p>"Roughly contemporaneous with the Grindelwald War," Rogers put in, and Minerva was grateful for the clarification.</p><p> </p><p>Still, "Why then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aside from significant improvements in firearms? Because that's when we got The Bomb."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva heard the capital letters in Stark's delivery. "Muggles have had bombs for centuries."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I mean <em>The</em> Bomb. JARVIS, show her what I'm talking about."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva started again as the lights in the room dimmed and the windows turned opaque. After a moment lights flickered on one of the windows, resolving into a moving picture. A telly-vision in a window? She'd have to tell Arthur Weasley about it.</p><p> </p><p>The images showed a blinding flash of light and an explosion that resolved itself into a mushroom-shaped cloud of … dust? Smoke? She couldn't tell. Text across the bottom of the image conveyed that she watched declassified footage of some of the atmospheric atomic tests conducted by the United States of America between 1945 and 1962.</p><p> </p><p>"What-" Minerva began but paused as another set of images appeared.</p><p> </p><p>"This," the same voice from everywhere and nowhere she'd heard earlier said, "is a recreation of what happened when the atomic bomb code-named Little Boy was dropped on the Japanese city of Hiroshima on August 6, 1945. Approximately eighty thousand people were killed instantly and almost every building within one mile of the epicenter was destroyed. Ultimately, fires caused by the intense heat of the explosion destroyed much within a four-mile radius. Residual effects - including radiation poisoning, cancer, and birth defects - still linger. For your reference, the mushroom cloud from Little Boy was some sixty thousand feet tall or eighteen thousand two hundred meters, if you prefer."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva sank back in her seat as dim lights returned. "Blessed Saint Andrew."</p><p> </p><p>"So, yeah," Stark said. "We've only ever detonated two of those things in wartime - both in World War Two - but they exist. Less than a dozen countries have or profess to have them, but that's still more than enough to deal with any magical threat, should worse come to worst."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva had no words, so she reached again for the Glenlivet. It wasn't as smooth as her preferred Glengoyne, but it was more than tolerable, especially in light of what she'd just learned.</p><p> </p><p>She let it burn down her throat before fixing Stark with her sternest glare. "And you think we should come out of hiding to face <em>that</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I said coming out of hiding <em>before</em> that would've put you in a position of strength," Stark replied. "Now - not so much. There have been opportunities for you to rejoin the real world with little acrimony and a lot of appreciation, but you've been too busy hiding to notice them."</p><p> </p><p>"Opportunities?" Minerva wasn't entirely certain she wanted to know, but felt she had to ask the question regardless.</p><p> </p><p>"A couple of months back comes to mind," Stark said in a quiet, deadly voice. "Show her, J."</p><p> </p><p>"The footage you are about to see is compiled from many videos posted to various social media platforms," JARVIS, whoever or whatever he was, told her - as though she'd understand any of it. "Much of it is shaky, some of it is blurry, but it should suffice."</p><p> </p><p>What followed was a sequence of images - a moving collage - that was the stuff of nightmares. Creatures Minerva had never dreamed might exist - some like a cross between humans and dragons, and some like a giant scaled flying worm - poured through a hole in the sky over a city that she only recognized as New York thanks to the Empire State Building.</p><p> </p><p>Even Hagrid, she thought, would have difficulty finding any affection for these … things.</p><p> </p><p>More and more followed, and Minerva recognized an invasion, not just an attack. Initially, the invaders appeared to be winning, overwhelming the city's defenders by sheer force. But then - then - she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when a man in red and gold armor - she approved of the color scheme - flew in and started firing some kind of weapons at the invaders.</p><p> </p><p>The battle continued - more and more invaders, and the man in red and gold armor was joined by a large man in a red cape carrying an over-sized hammer as well as a green-skinned man about Hagrid's size and a few others she couldn't quite make out save for the red-white-and-blue uniform one wore.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the armored man flew upward, some cylindrical thing on his back, and the image shifted to - she assumed - the maw that spat out invaders. Ahead of, she further assumed, the man in armor, a large ship or house floated in space. A moment later, she saw the cylindrical thing heading toward the structure, which then receded in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a flash of blinding light, much like the ones in the first pictures she'd seen today. When her vision cleared, she saw the ship falling apart, and then falling away.</p><p> </p><p>The screen went dark.</p><p> </p><p>"That happened in May," Stark said. "We could've used your help. We would've <em>welcomed</em> your help, and honestly, after finding out that aliens are real, finding out that magic is real … kinda loses its impact. So I've got to ask: where were you two months ago? Where <em>were </em>you? And not just you, but <em>all</em> the magical people in the U.S., Canada - anyone who could've gotten there to help defend our home. <em>Where were you?"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Tony." Rogers rested a hand on Stark's shoulder. Stark shrugged it off, lurched to his feet, and stumbled to the coffee service.</p><p> </p><p>"Just so you know, Professor," Potter said quietly. "Tony was the man in the armor, and Steve was in the red-white-and-blue suit."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." There wasn't much else Minerva could say, except, "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>She had much to think about when this meeting concluded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shortly after JARVIS had finished the impromptu modern history lesson for Professor McGonagall, Tony let Harry go.</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty sure you'll be bored with the rest of our talk," Tony said. "You and I will talk later."</p><p> </p><p>It was only after he said it that he realized the words could be threatening, but Harry didn't seem to register them that way, and for that Tony was grateful. They'd been getting along well enough so far, and he really didn't want to accidentally cause a major setback.</p><p> </p><p>But Harry simply said, "I can get started on my Transfiguration essay," offered a shy smile to McGonagall, and headed off to his room.</p><p> </p><p>"And you don't need me, either," Steve said. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>When the other two had gone - in Steve's case, just to a small sitting area outside the conference room - Tony turned to the stern-faced woman again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll just say it," he said. "I have concerns about Harry returning to Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>The woman bristled. "Hogwarts is the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in Europe."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, maybe not. I don't have enough information to offer an opinion on that," Tony added, hoping to soothe whatever feathers he'd ruffled with his initial statement. McGonagall nodded once, sharply, accepting his explanation. "But what I do know is that you're not preparing him for life in the non-magical world."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall's astonished expression would be funny as hell if it weren't also disappointing as hell. Tony stifled a sigh and waited for her to form words.</p><p> </p><p>"Whyever should we?" she demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"Because maybe he won't want to stay in your world." Tony strove for a reasonable tone, rather than an accusatory one. "I mean, given the dangers he's faced in your world, it's understandable that he might not want to stay there."</p><p> </p><p>"But - he's a hero," McGonagall protested.</p><p> </p><p>"So am I," Tony pointed out, and for once it was something he could accept and just <em>say</em> without being arrogant. "So's Cap - Steve. So's everybody who fought beside us against the Chitauri. What does that have to do with anything?"</p><p> </p><p>"I fail to see why Mr. Potter would choose to leave the magical world for the Muggle world."</p><p> </p><p>Damn. That haughty tone wouldn't be out of place from a queen. Thankfully, the only queen Tony had ever met had been polite and gracious, not at all like the woman before him. He shoved that thought aside to focus on the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you probably do," Tony replied. "Which doesn't really matter. What matters is that Harry has a choice of where to live - or, rather, he <em>should</em> have a choice of where and how he lives when he's an adult, and you're taking that away from him by denying him a mundane education."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall's lips pressed together so tightly they almost disappeared. "What does the Muggle world have to offer that we don't?"</p><p> </p><p>"Science and technology, among other things," Tony said. "Buildings like this one. My suit. The chance to travel into space and find friendly aliens, as opposed to those invaders you just watched. But none of that matters. What matters is you're taking away Harry's ability to choose, and I won't allow that."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall frowned - almost scowled. "The International Statute of Secrecy and other laws mandate that magical children who don't complete their magical education have their wands snapped, their magic bound, and their memories of everything to do with magic removed," she said. "Surely you don't intend to condemn your son to that tragic fate?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony stared at her. "You do realize how barbaric that sounds?" He shook his head. "Does the law require that he attend Hogwarts? Or will any magical school or private tutor do?"</p><p> </p><p>She offered him a shrewd look. "How will you know if I answer truthfully?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eh." Tony shrugged. "I'm pretty good at reading people. And I have other resources."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall quirked an eyebrow and her lip twitched. Tony would bet good money she was itching to ask him what <em>other resources</em> he might have.</p><p> </p><p>She disappointed him by saying only, "When Harry passes his O.W.L. exams, he will have full wand rights. How and where he prepares for them is … not restricted."</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Tony said with a grin. "So. Persuade me to send Harry back to Hogwarts next term instead of hiring private tutors or enrolling him in a school that doesn't neglect his non-magical education."</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>It was almost two before McGonagall finally left, and neither she nor Tony was entirely satisfied with their discussion. McGonagall still couldn't seem to grasp - or didn't want to grasp; Tony wouldn't rule out either possibility - that the mundane world was just as interesting as the magical one, and Tony refused to acknowledge the magical world as superior to the mundane.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall also didn't want to allow that maybe - just <em>maybe</em> - the mundane world would largely accept the existence and presence of magical people without much rancor. Even when Tony pointed out that the longer the magical world tried to stay hidden, the worse mundane people would think of them when it was finally revealed - and it <em>would</em> be revealed, sooner or later. Revealing themselves and all they could offer non-magical people - magical healing alone would be a benefit for everyone - <em>before</em> that discovery would go a long way to easing hard feelings.</p><p> </p><p>And speaking of hard feelings…</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize," Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall's brows creased. "For?"</p><p> </p><p>"Getting angry with you about what happened in May. I'm - we're all still dealing with not just the invasion but the implications of it, and I'm still pissed that your society chooses to stay hidden because it's your planet, too, and when it's threatened, we should all be fighting for it," Tony offered by way of explanation. "But you're a teacher, and it's not your job to fight for it. Sorry for implying otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>"I assumed that when you asked where we were, you were speaking of the magical world in general, not me in particular," McGonagall replied, rather stiffly. "No apology is necessary, but it's accepted regardless. There's one other thing - as it's now past the first of August, Harry's tuition for Hogwarts this year cannot be refunded."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if he doesn't attend, maybe you can use it to outfit all of the Quidditch teams with new brooms, so none of the houses would have an unfair advantage over the others," Tony replied - and that was a state of affairs he only knew about because Harry had griped about it to Steve, who had then passed the information on to Tony.</p><p> </p><p>They ended - or rather, abandoned - the discussion with Tony's promise to let her know as soon as he could what Harry's plans for the year were, and McGonagall teleported away with a bang like a crack of thunder.</p><p> </p><p>"JARVIS," Tony said when she was gone, "remind me to ask what determines how much noise they make when they teleport like that. And tell Harry that he can call Hedwig and Sirius back."</p><p> </p><p>"Done, Sir," JARVIS replied, and Tony rose from his seat to examine the stacks of newspapers on the far end of the conference table.</p><p> </p><p>And how was it that they had news<em>papers</em>, but everything else seemed to be on parchment? Tony gave a mental shake of his head and chalked it up to just one more way the magical world was weird.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to Erskine's serum that amplified <em>all</em> of him, Steve had paged through thousands of issues of the <em>Daily Prophet</em> overnight, with JARVIS scanning the pages as he did so. While all five thousand (thereabouts) issues were in JARVIS's memory systems, Steve had set aside the issues that seemed most relevant.</p><p> </p><p>It was to that smaller stack that Tony turned now. Steve had arranged them in chronological order, which meant that the one on top was the one announcing the defeat of Voldemort and James and Lily's deaths.</p><p> </p><p>Not that the <em>Prophet</em> was honest enough to say that. Instead, their headline read:</p><p> </p><p>YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED!</p><p>HARRY POTTER SURVIVES KILLING CURSE!</p><p> </p><p>"Superstitious bunch," Tony muttered as he scanned the article. Not once was Voldemort referred to by name, and for the life of him he couldn't imagine why. After all, as Confucius said, the beginning of wisdom is to call things by their proper names. Presumably, that extended to people, too.</p><p> </p><p>The article didn't tell him anything new, and in all honesty, Tony preferred both Harry's and Sirius' more direct manner. The flowery, almost gushing, prose in the <em>Prophet</em> made him feel like he was at a party full of sycophantic used-car salesmen, and he wondered idly what it would take to set up a competing newspaper - one that stuck to clear reporting of events.</p><p> </p><p>Tony let the thought slide by almost before it was fully formed. There were plenty of opportunities to make money in the magical world if he chose, not least of which was figuring a way to introduce magical versions of mundane technology to a population that would love them.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned at that. Certainly the British magical population would love whatever gadgets he came up with, but what about the American magical population? Were all witches and wizards as backward - or quaint, as Aunt Peggy would probably insist on calling it - as the British?</p><p> </p><p>He really hoped JARVIS could find some more magical people. Sirius tried to help, but twelve years in prison meant that whatever connections he might have had were … unreliable at best. Still, he'd encourage the man to reach out to anyone he knew who might be willing to talk with Tony about the magical world.</p><p> </p><p>A <em>crack</em> from the foyer made him jump, and he whirled to look through the glass wall separating the conference room from the foyer. He relaxed only a little when he saw the healer - Pomfrey - standing there.</p><p> </p><p>Steve was on his feet, tension limning his body, and Tony was grateful he hadn't gone far.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?" he all but yelled as he hurried from the conference room. "Don't you people knock? Or call? Or anything to let someone know you're coming?"</p><p> </p><p>"I would have," she replied, "but you don't have a Floo, and this may be the only chance I have to speak to you without someone else listening."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a concern?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Before I visited this morning, I would have said no," Pomfrey replied evenly. "However, I found something in my scan of Mr. Potter that I'd like to revisit."</p><p> </p><p>"And you couldn't do that when you were here before?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Ethically, no. While Mr. Potter had informed Minerva of his injuries when he wrote to her, he has not, to my knowledge, mentioned to her the other things I found during my scan," Pomfrey said. "Will you ask Mr. Potter to join us?"</p><p> </p><p>That made a lot of sense, and Tony was just grateful that at least <em>some</em> aspects of the magical world resembled the mundane one. "JARVIS?"</p><p> </p><p>"Already done, Sir."</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, it was barely a minute later before Harry emerged from the elevator, wand ready in his hand. "Tony, what's - Madam Pomfrey? What are you doing here again?"</p><p> </p><p>Pomfrey was frowning at Harry when she answered. "I do hope you weren't planning to use magic outside of school, Mr. Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>"To defend my family? Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>Pride swelled in Tony's chest at Harry's defiant declaration, but he kept his tone moderate when he said, "Thanks, kiddo, but it's not necessary this time."</p><p> </p><p>"Good." Harry's wand disappeared from his hand - back into its holster, presumably. "So what's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to know how you have the remnants of both basilisk venom and phoenix tears in your system, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey replied, managing to be both stern and kind at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's hand came to rest on his right arm, just above the elbow. "The basilisk bit me in the Chamber of Secrets. Fawkes cried into the wound and saved my life."</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Tony felt homicidal again. He blew out a breath. "Translate that for the non-magicals in the room?"</p><p> </p><p>When Pomfrey spoke again, it wasn't to answer his question. Instead, she scowled. "And <em>why</em> am I only hearing about this <em>now</em>? Miss Weasley came to see me at the end of May. Why have you waited two months?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. "Headmaster Dumbledore told me to go to the feast. And, well, the wound healed."</p><p> </p><p>Pomfrey exploded. "And just <em>when</em> did Albus Dumbledore become a medi-wizard, let alone a full healer? <em>Never</em>, that's when! He had the sense to send Miss Weasley to me, but not you? Of all the asinine, hair-brained…" She stopped and took a breath, visibly striving for control.</p><p> </p><p>When she spoke again, her tone was carefully neutral. "It would have been best if I had examined the injury at the time, Mr. Potter. As that didn't happen - through no fault of your own - will you allow me to conduct a more thorough examination now?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked uncertainly at Tony, and Tony realized this was one of those moments when he needed to be a father. "Please do. I believe Harry when he says he's healed, but this is all new to me, and I'd like a professional opinion."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Stark." She'd barely finished before her wand was in her hand and she was waving it in an intricate pattern, muttering something that sounded like Latin. Tony would ask JARVIS later to tell him what she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well." Pomfrey stowed her wand with a frown. "There appear to be no lingering physical effects from the basilisk venom, though there is something … different in your magic. I don't believe it's entirely detrimental," she added quickly, "but it is beyond my ability to deal with at this time. I strongly suggest you visit St. Mungo's for a thorough magical exam."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a visit <em>now </em>or a visit <em>sometime before school starts</em>?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not urgent, if that's what you're asking," Pomfrey replied. "Though I wouldn't suggest too long a delay. They might also be able to do something about the scar."</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of that scar," Tony said. "There was black around it, too, when you did your initial diagnostic. What does that mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's believed," Pomfrey said carefully, "that he received that scar when he survived the Killing Curse."</p><p> </p><p>"It's believed," Tony repeated. "Do you believe it?"</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged. "It's as good a theory as any. But it's beyond my capability to diagnose and treat. I'm a medi-witch, not a healer. When you consult the healer, you can also consult about that."</p><p> </p><p>Tony offered Harry a wry grin. "Looks like you and I have a doctor's appointment." Then he frowned. "Do we just show up? Or how do we make an appointment?"</p><p> </p><p>"Owl them, of course," Pomfrey said. "St. Mungo's is here in London, so the reply shouldn't take very long."</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the elevator doors slid open and Hedwig soared into the room. Behind her, Tony thought he saw someone standing in the shadows of the elevator car, but when he focused, the car was empty-</p><p> </p><p>-except for the large shape of a black dog bounding toward Harry, who was soon staggering under the weight of Hedwig on his shoulder and Dog-Sirius against his legs. But Harry was laughing, and given the conversations they'd been having, Tony took that as a win.</p><p> </p><p>Pomfrey was smiling, too. "This beautiful lady can help with that, I'm sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Wrong adjective," Tony said without thinking, drawing an angry bark from Hedwig and frowns from Pomfrey, Harry, and Steve. "Not that you aren't beautiful," he added to Hedwig, "but it's crass to compliment a lady's beauty <em>first</em> unless that's all you want from her. This stunningly intelligent lady can help with that, I'm sure," he finished with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>His grin grew wider as Hedwig gave a shake of her feathers and settled back on Harry's shoulder. He could almost hear her in his head saying, <em>About time you noticed</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Pomfrey chuckled softly. "Fortunately, Mr. Potter makes it a habit to be friends with stunningly intelligent ladies."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Tony glanced from her to Harry. "Do tell."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged the shoulder Hedwig wasn't perched on. "Hermione's the smartest witch in our year. Maybe the entire school."</p><p> </p><p>Tony recognized the name, of course, and was still just wary enough of the magical world after his conversations with McGonagall not to say more than, "Showing good taste already. I like it," which made Harry blush, which only made him grin his fool head off.</p><p> </p><p>If he'd known being a dad could be so much fun, he'd've tried it years ago.</p><p> </p><p>That realization froze him mid-thought. Not just that he'd had it, but the implications it brought with it. <em>Would</em> he have given it a try years ago? Or did he have to get to here and now for even thinking of being a dad not sending him screaming back into his workshop, never again to emerge?</p><p> </p><p>He shook himslef free of his uncomfortable reverie and found that Steve had, while ruffling Dog-Sirius' ears, apparently asked Pomfrey where this St. Mungo's place was, and was repeating directions back to her.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after that, Pomfrey cracked away again, and Tony shook his head. "Teleportation, great. Sonic booms every time? Not so great."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait 'til you walk through a fireplace," Harry said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius transformed back into his human form, and Tony scowled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't realize she'd come back," Sirius said in response to Tony's unasked question. "I saw her just as the doors opened and shifted as quickly as I could."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think she saw you?" Harry asked, his tone clearly conveying how worried he was at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius shook his head sharply. "She would've said something if she had."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think," Tony said, "about this St. Mongrel's or whatever?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mungo's," Sirius corrected. "I can't say it's a bad idea - unless you've already been?" he added to Harry, who shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never seen any magical healer except Madam Pomfrey," Harry said. "Or, I don't remember seeing anyone else. Maybe somebody took me after - well, after."</p><p> </p><p>Tony could fill in the rest of that sentence as easily as anyone else: <em>After my parents were killed.</em></p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the decision was made. "Write to them," Tony said. "Ask for appointments for both of us."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius frowned. "Both of you? No offense, but St. Mungo's is for magical issues."</p><p> </p><p>Tony shrugged. "Pomfrey suggested they might be able to help with this." He tapped the arc reactor. "Figure it can't hurt to ask."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked like he wanted to object, but eventually just shrugged. "Worst they can do is say no."</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>Harry took almost an hour to write the note to St. Mungo's, but finally it was ready and he took it out to Hedwig's perch in the rooftop garden.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you up for a trip?" Harry asked her. "It's here in London."</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig gave a quiet <em>prek</em> and offered him her leg. He fastened the note to her leg and stroked the feathers at the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," he said quietly. "Not for taking my letters and things, but … well … for being a friend. I don't have a lot of those, and I probably should be more appreciative toward the ones I do."</p><p> </p><p>She pressed her head against his fingers and made a soft hooting sound that somehow Harry thought was just … well, not nonsense, really, but more a comforting sound than an actual attempt to communicate.</p><p> </p><p>"Fly safe," he told her, and almost before he finished the words, she was aloft, hovering for a moment to cuff his head with the tip of her wing before flapping her wings for lift and banking over the top of the tower.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's Seeker gaze followed her until she disappeared into the midafternoon sun before he turned back toward the lift. Something made him turn away from the lift and toward the gazebo, though.</p><p> </p><p>He took a seat, grateful for the shade though the temperature was still warmer than he'd gotten used to in Scotland at Hogwarts, and stared out over the city skyline.</p><p> </p><p>The sky appeared a dusty blue, with airplane contrails and hazy clouds breaking up its vastness, and Harry allowed himself to think about what he <em>wanted</em> to do.</p><p> </p><p>He'd never thought about that before - the Dursleys never cared what he wanted, except possibly to make certain he never got it, and Magical Britain was hardly better, seeing him as they pleased, whether that was as their hero or a disappointment, even a villain, as the events at school last year had proved.</p><p> </p><p>What would happen next year? Would he still be the hero who received a Special Award for Services to the School, the wizard who rescued Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets, who destroyed the diary that almost reincarnated Voldemort, who killed the basilisk that petrified four students and, almost as an afterthought, freed a house-elf from horrible masters in the Malfoys?</p><p> </p><p>Or would he be the reviled apparent Heir of Slytherin, the one who terrorized Muggle-borns without even trying? Not that he actually <em>had</em>, but some people still believed it.</p><p> </p><p>More importantly, would he have any clue which one it would be before he arrived at Hogwarts? Did he want to go to Hogwarts, knowing how fickle the students could be and, worse, how little support he'd have from the staff?</p><p> </p><p>And then there was everything Tony and Professor McGonagall had talked about. Harry had been so happy to escape the Dursleys that he never considered what might happen when he graduated Hogwarts - other than the absolute certainty that he would never, ever, see the Dursleys again once he was an adult. Which didn't mean he never wanted to spend time in the non-magical world ever again, just that he wanted to avoid the Dursleys.</p><p> </p><p>But Hogwarts, as Tony had pointed out, wasn't preparing him for any kind of life outside the magical world. Harry didn't share Hermione's all-consuming passion for knowledge and learning, but he didn't want to limit his choices through ignorance.</p><p> </p><p>That ignorance had slapped him in the face earlier, metaphorically speaking, when the discussion about his elective courses had come up. He thought he'd asked for help, but Percy hadn't mentioned careers. Certainly the staff hadn't, and it seemed that the electives he chose had a lot of influence over his future career choices - if he even knew what those career choices were.</p><p> </p><p>He really should've asked Professor McGonagall while she was still here. But then, she hadn't been helpful at all when he and Ron had gone to her about the Philosopher's Stone, so maybe she wasn't the best person to ask. But who could he ask in her stead?</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled suddenly as the answer formed in his mind. Of course. Who <em>else</em> would he ask?</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed the icon to call Hermione before he could talk himself out of it. She was on holiday, after all.</p><p> </p><p>He almost ended the call, but she answered before the second ring. "Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Hermione." At the sound of her voice, his scowl changed to a smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize what time it is. If you're busy with your parents, we can talk some other time."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, Harry, really," Hermione said. "My parents are arguing, so it's a really good time."</p><p> </p><p>"Arguing?" Harry frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"About whether or not they're going to cut our holiday short."</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt his eyes widen. "Why would they do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's your fault," Hermione said, but she sounded amused.</p><p> </p><p>"Mine?!" How could her parents arguing possibly be his fault?</p><p> </p><p>"Well, indirectly," she said. "Because Dad really, really wants to meet Tony Stark, and you said you're not sure how much longer you'll be in England."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really not sure now," Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry?" Concern touched her tone. "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry winced. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>"You did. What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't even know." Still, he explained the conversations that happened at brunch and afterward. When he finished, she was quiet for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>"I - hadn't thought about all that," she said finally, her voice quieter than he'd ever heard her. "I was so wrapped up in learning everything I can about magic that I didn't even think about Muggle - mundane - studies. Outside of the elective, of course."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Harry agreed with a grin that she couldn't see. It faded quickly. "But you're thinking about it now?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm thinking about it now," she confirmed. Then she took a deep, if shaky, breath. "And I don't like what I'm thinking. They expect us to give up the world we were born into - but what about our families?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Harry said. "I wouldn't have minded giving up the Dursleys, but I don't want to give up Tony."</p><p> </p><p>"And they'll want us to, won't they?" Hermione asked in a small voice. "I mean, remember how Mr. Weasley treated my parents at Diagon Alley last year."</p><p> </p><p>"And they have an uncle, or maybe a cousin, who's an accountant," Harry said, "but Ron said they don't talk about him. It's a complete separation, it seems, and that makes no sense."</p><p> </p><p>"The Statute of Secrecy," Hermione began, but Harry cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>"Makes no sense, either," he said. "Not anymore - or that's what Tony says, and I can't find anything wrong with his argument. Maybe you can, when you talk to him?"</p><p> </p><p>There was another pause. "I'll get to talk to him?"</p><p> </p><p>"I hope so," Harry said. "If you still want to meet up to get books, that is. Or if you just want to come to the tower. Either one works."</p><p> </p><p>"The tower?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stark Docklands Tower. It's where we're staying while we're in London," Harry said. "I hope you'll come by when you get back."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to," Hermione said, excitement animating her voice. "I read lots of articles about him before Hogwarts, of course, and some of what he's doing with artificial intelligence is amazing."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it is," Harry agreed, thinking of JARVIS. He couldn't wait to see Hermione's reaction when she met him. He shook that thought aside to focus on the Hermione he was talking with, not the one he'd see soon, he hoped. "There's one other thing."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you know our electives matter to which careers we choose? If we stay in the magical world, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>"Well … I sort of guessed that," Hermione admitted. "But nobody explained it, if that's what you're asking."</p><p> </p><p>"No, nobody explained it, and I-" Harry took a shaky breath. "I picked the ones Ron did, because at least I'd have someone friendly to help."</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence before Hermione almost shouted, "Harry Potter! Did you not think I'd help? Of course I would-!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Hermione," Harry said quickly and with enough force that the words broke into what was sure to be a rant of some length. "I know. But I also know that you signed up for <em>all</em> the electives. I didn't think you'd have time to help me if I needed it."</p><p> </p><p>It was several breaths before Hermione spoke again, and for a moment Harry thought the connection had failed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As if a phone designed by Tony Stark would fail.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Harry." Her voice sounded broken, like she was trying not to cry. "I feel like I should apologize-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, don't," Harry said quickly. "You chose what you thought is right for you, and that's absolutely right. Don't hold yourself back because of me."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you hold yourself back because of <em>him</em>, either," Hermione snapped back, and Harry flinched from the acid in her tone. "You're a great wizard, Harry - I told you that before. Don't let yourself become less to keep someone else happy."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah - well - Tony said something similar," Harry began, then frowned. "Well, not really similar at all, but in the end, I'm changing my electives."</p><p> </p><p>"To what?" Hermione asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm thinking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Those are two of the hardest subjects Hogwarts offers."</p><p> </p><p>"Tony said Arithmancy should be relatively easy, at least at first."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione scoffed. "What would he know about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently, he read all the textbooks last night," Harry replied. "And he said that Arithmancy, in the beginning, is based on maths we've already studied at school."</p><p> </p><p>There was another long pause. "That's … disappointing."</p><p> </p><p>"Tony's talked about getting me a tutor for Muggle subjects for the rest of the summer. Not actual studying this summer, I don't think - more testing to see how far behind I am."</p><p> </p><p>"D'you - do you think the tutor could test me, too?" Hermione asked. "I'll happily pay the fee."</p><p> </p><p>That made Harry laugh. "No, you won't. Because even if I wouldn't offer because you're my best friend, Tony won't hear of it."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not fair, Harry," Hermione said. "I can pay my share."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you can, and that's not the point," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Then what is?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's-" Harry paused, considering his words. "It's Tony's way of showing he cares. He doesn't see it as throwing money around, but as doing something you need, or something that would make you happy."</p><p> </p><p>And those words led him to a surprising conclusion: in some ways, Tony was as emotionally dumb as he was. That was something he'd have to think about, when he had the chance.</p><p> </p><p>"Well." Hermione sounded a little baffled, and Harry smiled to himself. It wasn't often that his friend was baffled. "I still have to make the offer. It's polite."</p><p> </p><p>And speaking of polite. Harry cleared his throat. "Um - Hermione? There's something I have to tell you."</p><p> </p><p>"What's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"When Professor McGonagall was here, I mentioned you'd signed up for all the electives. And," he added before Hermione could say anything, "something she said made me think she's not going to approve you taking all of them."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>Her acknowledgment fell into a silence that Harry didn't know how to interpret. He let it linger, unwilling to break it as he had no idea what lay on the other side of it.</p><p> </p><p>"My parents weren't happy with the idea, either," Hermione said finally. "I just - there's just so much to learn!"</p><p> </p><p>"But that doesn't mean you have to learn it all in school," Harry offered. "And you don't have to learn it all right away."</p><p> </p><p>There was another pause before a huff came through the phone. "When did you start being rational?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, hoping his relief didn't show in his tone when he said, "Tony's influence."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmf. Well, it's good that you've got a good influence at last."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's chuckle turned into a full-on laugh. "I think that's the first time Tony Stark has ever been called a <em>good</em> influence."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." He could almost hear Hermione chewing her bottom lip. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, J," Tony said at dinner that night, the table scattered with the remains of what Steve had called a "poor man's meal," consisting of potatoes, onions, and kielbasa sautéed on the stovetop with salt, pepper, and a bit of some herb Tony couldn't identify. "How's it coming with looking for mundane-born magicals?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not as well as I would've liked, Sir," JARVIS replied.</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowned around a bite of potato and reminded himself to swallow - he was in polite company, after all - before asking, "What's up? The search parameters were simple enough."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not the problem, Sir."</p><p> </p><p>"Then what is?"</p><p> </p><p>"An issue Captain Rogers raised."</p><p> </p><p>Tony turned to Steve, who shot a mock glare at … the camera in the corner of the ceiling? Tony thought he'd concealed it, but apparently not well enough that the super-soldier couldn't see it.</p><p> </p><p>JARVIS remained silent, and after a moment, Steve blew out a breath. He met Tony's gaze evenly and said, "It's not about whether we <em>can</em> do it, Tony. It's about whether we have the right to do it at all."</p><p> </p><p>Beside Tony, Harry sat up straight to glare at Steve. "But Sirius was put in prison without a trial!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, and that's terrible. But," Steve added with an apologetic glance at the man in question, "he's not in immediate, life-threatening danger. If he were, I'd probably feel differently, but it's like carrying a gun. You can only legally draw one - in America, I mean - in immediate defense of human life when there's no safe option available. What right do we have to violate a lot of people's privacy when nobody's in immediate danger?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony watched Harry process the question. Once, his son started to speak, but eventually he flung himself back in his chair with a frustrated exhale. "I wish you were wizards."</p><p> </p><p>Tony's eyebrows shot up - as did Steve's and Sirius'. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because Hermione once said that wizards haven't got an ounce of logic among them," Harry replied. "<em>Them</em> I can out-reason."</p><p> </p><p>Tony laughed with the others but sobered quickly. "Okay, then. Let's reframe the problem. How can we find a guide to the magical world without invading hundreds of people's privacy?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve looked at Sirius. "Is there anyone you know from before that might help? Anyone at all?"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked thoughtful while he chewed some naan. "Mm… Maybe? My cousin Andromeda was disowned when she chose to marry a Muggle-born- sorry, a first-generation magical. We were close as kids, so she might not burn a letter or, worse, hand it over to the Aurors to track me down. And Remus-"</p><p> </p><p>The look on Sirius' face spoke of anger tinged with fondness, so Tony asked gently, "Who's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"There were four of us at Hogwarts," Sirius said. "Called ourselves the Marauders - me, James, the Rat, and Remus. Thick as thieves, and all that. He might answer - especially if the letter comes from Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Did he visit you?" Steve asked. "Write to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"The only visitor I ever had was Cornelius Fudge," Sirius said, a bitter expression twisting his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"The Minister for Magic," Harry said. "He's - well-"</p><p> </p><p>"The worst kind of politician," Sirius finished. "Easily swayed depending on who's lining his pockets and how much."</p><p> </p><p>Tony couldn't help asking, "Just how long did he visit you for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just long enough to throw a newspaper at me and rub my imprisonment in my face," Sirius said. "But I heard talk about him before that, when he was still with the Department of Magical Creature Regulation, or whatever it's called. Nice enough, I guess, in a smarmy kind of way, but they couldn't have a worse minister if they tried."</p><p> </p><p>"Your cousin has an excuse," Steve said, "being disowned and all. But I'm reluctant to trust anyone who didn't bother even to write."</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded thoughtfully. He hadn't considered the choice from that perspective, but it made sense, and was certainly something to keep in mind in the future. Harry's voice pulled him from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Do adults always make things harder than they have to be?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean, Pup?" Sirius asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not announce some kind of contest by company email," Harry said. "And make it a quiz - give the best definitions of the following words. Words like Hogwarts or Quidditch."</p><p> </p><p>"People cheat," Tony said, at the same time Sirius said, "What about the Statute of Secrecy?"</p><p> </p><p>"So JARVIS can set it up so that once they start the quiz, they can't search for meanings," Harry said. "And as for the Statute, throw some real English words in there. Weird ones, but real ones. Like xertz, or nudiustertian."</p><p> </p><p>Well, at least Tony wasn't the only one staring at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>He was, though, the one to ask, "How do you know those words?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. "Uncle Vernon does the crossword puzzle. I read them when I was taking the rubbish out."</p><p> </p><p>"That could work," Steve said thoughtfully. "And add some made-up words, too - like jabberwock and boojum."</p><p> </p><p>"What are <em>those</em>?" Sirius demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense words," Steve replied. "Made famous by a poet in the late 1800s."</p><p> </p><p>"The jabberwock is from the novel, <em>Through the Looking-Glass</em>," JARVIS said. "And boojum is from the poem, <em>The Hunting of the Snark</em>, both written by Charles Dodgson, writing as Lewis Carroll."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's do both," Tony said. "Sirius, write to your cousin. JARVIS, make up a quiz. Send it out early Monday morning. All SI employees, everywhere. Ask for the <em>best</em> definition of the words, without looking anything up. There'll be prizes - say the equivalent of $500 in local currency for the funniest or best answers, $250 and $100 for second and third places. And block access to the Internet whenever a person clicks on the quiz to start it."</p><p> </p><p>"Will you actually follow through on the prizes?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tony gave a one-shoulder shrug. "Sure, why not? Doesn't cost me much, and it'll add to employee morale. Pepper's always on about that."</p><p> </p><p>"Pepper?" Harry asked, and Tony realized that he was the only one brave enough to voice it, though the question was evident in Sirius' and Steve's expressions.</p><p> </p><p>"Pepper Potts," Tony said, though he was aware it wasn't really an explanation. "She was my personal assistant for a lot of years, and when I thought I was dying, I made her CEO. We - well, we were starting to be a couple, but after New York…" Tony trailed off, considering his words. "New York made everyone rethink their lives, to some degree. We're not sure what we are now - and no, Harry, I haven't told her about you yet. Not because I'm ashamed or embarrassed, but because Pepper's a real take-charge type, and we need to sort ourselves out before we invite a take-charge type into us. If that makes sense."</p><p> </p><p>"It really does," Harry said earnestly. "Take-charge women are great, wait 'til you meet Hermione, but right now is for us, the three - four? - of us to make a family."</p><p> </p><p>"You're already calling him <em>Uncle Steve</em>," Tony pointed out. "Four. Unless you object?" he added with a look at Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>"No objection here," Sirius said. "Especially until I'm fully healed, as far as I'm concerned, the more and better defenders Harry has, the better. I'll admit to surprise that the two of you aren't together, but that doesn't matter either way."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh. Rogers blushes as red as the stripes he wears.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"That's-" Steve stopped to clear his throat. "I hadn't realized that's allowed nowadays."</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Tony said. "Nobody blinks an eye at it - well, hardly anybody. Can't necessarily get married in all fifty states, but most of the outdated laws against it are gone, or will be soon enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Steve said. "That's - good."</p><p> </p><p>Tony blinked, unable to conceal his surprise. "No offense, Spangles," he said, "but I wouldn't have thought you'd approve."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have to approve to believe everyone should be treated equally under the law," Steve replied. "The Church may or may not allow homosexual unions these days, but that's a whole other issue from the legality of them."</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded. It was exactly the kind of morality he expected from Steve Rogers given his father's reports of the man. It was just a shame that more people couldn't see past their own personal ideologies to the larger issues they represented.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Sirius said into the silence that had descended - not a bad silence, necessarily, but Sirius seemed to prefer interaction. Then again, Tony reminded himself, he probably would, too, after a dozen years in prison with little to no company. "The quiz is for Monday. I'll write Andromeda tonight, and she'll respond or she won't, whenever. What's on the schedule for tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not a blessed thing," Tony replied. "I thought we might show Harry some of the sights in London? Or maybe somewhere else, if you've seen all of them?"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't," Harry replied, almost too eagerly. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon rarely took me anywhere, especially after the zoo incident."</p><p> </p><p>"Zoo incident?" Tony tried not to laugh as he was joined by two others in asking the question.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ducked his head. "It was Dudley's birthday, and Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, and she couldn't keep me while they went out. So I got to go with them when they went to the zoo. I…" Harry paused, and Tony had the impression that there was something his son wasn't saying, "…accidentally made the glass of a boa constrictor's enclosure vanish. It got out and scared Dudley a lot, so I never got to go anywhere after that."</p><p> </p><p>"We can fix that," Tony declared, unwilling to spend more energy on the Dursley family than he had to. They'd never see Harry again, and if they tried, well, they'd come up hard against the most vicious attorneys Tony could find, on either side of the Pond. "What would you like to see, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everything!" Harry answered enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>Steve chuckled. "We can't see everything in one day, so we'll have to narrow that down a bit - at least for now. What's the most interesting thing you want to see?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought for a moment. "The British Museum. It's got a little bit of everything."</p><p> </p><p>"JARVIS, what time does it open tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>"The ticket desk and Great Court open at nine," JARVIS replied. "The galleries open at ten."</p><p> </p><p>"Civilized," Tony observed. "Get us tickets and we'll pick them up tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, wait," Harry said, sounding crestfallen. "I forgot - the Muggle authorities are looking for Sirius, too. He can't come."</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowned at that, vaguely recalling something about seeing Sirius' face on television at some point. Even so, there had to be a way for Sirius to join them if he wanted. But Sirius surprised him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, pup," Sirius said, and Tony thought he looked like he meant it. "Not that I don't want to spend time with you, and once I'm free, I'll show you all kinds of places, but right now…" he shook his head. "I spent twelve years in Azkaban, with few visitors, and not much but myself for company. As great as being with you is, and as much as I'm starting to like these two, a day to myself wouldn't be horrible."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. "I just don't want to leave you here alone."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't be alone," Sirius said. "I have Hedwig and JARVIS. I'll be fine. You guys go and enjoy."</p><p> </p><p>"If you're sure?" Tony asked. "If you want to come, I'm sure we can come up with something - even if it's just to dye your hair for the day."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure," Sirius said firmly. "Besides, I need to catch up on things, since you two already have." Tony must've let his confusion show, because Sirius grinned. "The <em>Prophet</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, right." Tony shook his head. He should've realized. The stories in the <em>Prophet</em> were interesting to him in a distant kind of way, and mostly because some of them concerned Lily and Harry. Sirius, though - Sirius knew a lot of the people mentioned in the articles and would surely be curious about the magical world after Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>"Besides," Sirius added, "it might be best if I talk to my cousin first without anyone else around." He looked at Harry. "Assuming I can borrow Hedwig?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Harry replied immediately. "She likes to be busy."</p><p> </p><p>Conversation turned to milder subjects, and after dinner Tony asked JARVIS to cue up <em>Stardust</em>. He never got tired of Robert De Niro in drag, but once he'd seen that, he abandoned the others for his workshop and figuring out how to build a better mousetrap. Or rat trap, as the case may be.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after, Steve joined him. Tony looked up, wondering what the problem might be, but Steve just found himself an out-of-the-way corner and made himself comfortable with a book. Tony cocked his head and could just make out the title: <em>Parting the Waters</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Huh. Nothing his father said ever suggested Rogers was that religious, but if he chose to read about Moses, Tony wouldn't judge.</p><p> </p><p>He would, though, ask, "Didn't like the movie?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve immediately looked up. "Loved the movie, thanks for showing it to us."</p><p> </p><p>Tony waited, but when Steve didn't elaborate, he said, "So what brings you down here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius and Harry started talking magic. When it started focusing too much on Harry's homework, I-" Steve gave a bashful grin. "Well, I got bored. And I figured you might not mind some company while you worked."</p><p> </p><p>Tony's eyebrow flew up. "That's boring, but this isn't?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve shrugged. "This is how we spent a lot of evenings - we didn't have television, remember, let alone the Internet and ten thousand methods of self-distraction at our fingertips. When I could find paper and pencil, I'd draw. Or I'd play solitaire while Bucky read the newspaper, and then we'd trade off. Quiet nights in are what we did."</p><p> </p><p>"I feel compelled," JARVIS said suddenly, "to point out that Sir's nights in can only infrequently be described as <em>quiet</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AUGUST 4</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>All in all, Tony thought, the visit to the British Museum was going well. He'd never forget Harry's wide-eyed expression as he took in everything from decorated Ancient Greek amphorae to Ancient Egyptian sarcophagai, from the Lewis Chessmen to the Parthenon Marbles.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm old enough to remember when they were called the Elgin Marbles," Steve murmured as they watched Harry pace the length of the gallery where the incredibly lifelike, even vibrant, sculptures were displayed.</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted. "I am, too - not setting a real high bar, there, Capsicle."</p><p> </p><p>Steve chuckled, then as Harry threaded his way back through the crowds - sparser than Tony expected on a Sunday in August, but then again, what did he know of museums in general, let alone this one? - pulled a sketch pad from the messenger bag he'd slung over one shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Think I'm going to stay here a while," he said. "I never thought I'd get a grand tour, and maybe I won't ever, and maybe London wasn't on the typical itinerary, but I'm here now, and I'm going to make the most of it."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, and Steve smiled down at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Copying the works of the great masters is a time-honored way of honing your own artistic skills," he said. "But I prefer drawing to painting, so I'm going to draw some of the sculptures and work on realism and shading."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Harry sounded - disappointed, maybe? - that Steve wasn't coming with them, and Tony tried not to take it personally.</p><p> </p><p>"How about we meet in the Court Café for tea at three-thirty?" Steve asked, and Tony winced internally.</p><p> </p><p><em>Three-thirty? Seriously?</em> But Harry was grinning again.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds great!"</p><p> </p><p>So Tony gave in with as much grace as he could muster. "Okay, then - see you at the café. What next, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Rosetta Stone!"</p><p> </p><p>Which, Tony thought wryly as he followed his son, probably should've been their first stop, not just to avoid as much of the crowd as possible but also because it was closer to the entrance than the marbles.</p><p> </p><p>So Tony followed Harry from exhibit to exhibit, and wasn't as bored as he'd expected - but then, he doubted he could get bored watching Harry explore things that clearly fascinated him.</p><p> </p><p>But as they were passing yet another classical painting - this one of satyrs - Harry's expression turned somber. Tony started to ask him what was bothering him, but before he could find the words, Harry was off again.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until they'd joined Steve at the Court Café and taken their seats that Tony could finally ask, "Something wrong, Harry? You looked a little odd back there by that painting of the satyrs."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head. "Not here. I had an idea about-" he glanced around and lowered his voice before saying "-how to help Sirius and us in the magical world."</p><p> </p><p>Tony flicked a glance at Steve, who looked just as interested as he felt. Focusing on Harry once more, Tony asked, "Should we head back now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well-" Harry ducked his head. "We can finish tea."</p><p> </p><p>Which made Steve laugh. Tony chuckled, too, but sobered quickly. "Is it dangerous to you or any of us?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so," Harry replied immediately. "Maybe just a little? But certainly not as dangerous as a professor possessed by Voldemort or a basilisk as thick as an oak tree."</p><p> </p><p>Tony blinked. He'd heard the stories before, of course, but, "That's not exactly reassuring."</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, Harry burst out laughing. And laughed and laughed some more. Tony glanced again at Steve who smiled, but the expression was more bemusement than amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Harry got his laughter down to gasping sniggers. "Your expression-"</p><p> </p><p>And now Steve chuckled, and Tony couldn't help smiling, too. "Fine. You got me. Seriously, though - is it dangerous?"</p><p> </p><p>"I really don't think so," Harry answered seriously, though a smile still played around his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then," Tony said, his decision made. "When we get home."</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>Sirius met them at the lift when they finally got back to Stark Docklands Tower, looking happier than Harry had ever seen him before. Not, of course, that he'd spent that much time with the man (or dog, as the case might be), but his godfather's expression was just … light, as though some burden had been lifted.</p><p> </p><p>"Have a good day?" Tony asked as he, Harry, and Sirius settled at the table. Steve headed on into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Very good," Sirius replied, grinning widely. "I talked to my favorite cousin. Turns out she and her husband are both solicitors, magical and Muggle, and they're willing to take my case."</p><p> </p><p>"Great!" Harry said. "I just - I didn't know you had family. Shouldn't you be with them?"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius snorted. "Most of my family's not worth hanging around with."</p><p> </p><p>"They're - what do you call it? dark?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Some of them," Sirius said. "And remember, dark doesn't equal evil. There's a big overlap, but it's not a hundred percent. Andromeda was disowned for marrying Ted. He's Muggle-born, and my family takes excessive pride in being pure-blood." Sirius shook his head, and his expression cleared. "Andi never thought I'd betrayed James and Lily, but there wasn't anything she could do about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Because she was disowned?" Steve asked from the kitchen. "That doesn't make sense."</p><p> </p><p>"It does if you realize that the remainder of the Black family wouldn't have supported her," Sirius said. "One lone person against a flood? That only worked out well once, as I recall."</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted, and Harry wondered what reference he was missing. Before he could ask, Tony said, "What can we do to help? Pay her fees? Provide testimony on your behalf?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's willing to work pro bono for now, against a portion of whatever she recovers," Sirius said. "Or, failing that, being reinstated into the family - which I can do as the eldest surviving male of the family. Either way, I'll see to her fees, if she gets me a trial."</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat. "Would having Peter Pettigrew alive and in custody help?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Sirius said. "But that won't happen anytime soon, will it?"</p><p> </p><p>"End of the month," Tony said. "When that family gets back from Egypt or wherever."</p><p> </p><p>"I think, maybe, we can get him sooner," Harry said, reviewing once again the thought he'd had staring at the painting of the satyrs in the museum.</p><p> </p><p>"How?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Harry began, "Remember that house-elf I met last summer?"</p><p> </p><p>"The one you tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing?" Sirius said, grinning. "Yeah, we remember."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned briefly before continuing, "He's a bit barmy, but he kept calling me <em>sir</em>, and he was fanatically devoted to trying to save my life. Not very good at it, but devoted."</p><p> </p><p>"We never did finish talking about that," Steve said. "Aren't they … slaves?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony held up a hand. "I'm with you on this," he said, "but first things first. Harry, what does a house-elf have to do with Peter Pettigrew?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't help ducking his head again, and he spoke more to the table than to the others. "I thought, if he's still willing to help, maybe he could get the rat from Ron before the end of the month. He's pretty powerful."</p><p> </p><p>"House-elves are," Sirius agreed. "Or they can be, within certain limits."</p><p> </p><p>"So you think he can do this? Capture the rat?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's worth asking him," Sirius said. "I'd ask my family's elf, but he's - well, as I said, my family was dark in general and some of them were evil in particular. I wouldn't trust Kreacher with anything important."</p><p> </p><p>"So how do I ask him to help? I mean, I don't even know where he is," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Call him by name," Sirius said. "If he likes you that much, he'll come. You'll probably want to ask a few questions, like where he's working now, who for, that sort of thing. Make sure he can work for you. Then get into specifics of what you want him to do."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Harry took a breath and focused his concentration on the elf. "Dobby!"</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, the elf popped into being in front of him. In place of the pillowcase Dobby had worn at their earlier meetings, now Dobby wore a tea cozy on his head, a pair of children's short trousers, and oddly mismatched socks.</p><p> </p><p>To their credit, Tony and Steve barely flinched. Sirius simply sat back to watch.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter, sir, calls for Dobby?" the elf said, his ears quivering.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Dobby," Harry said. "How are you?"</p><p> </p><p>And that was the wrong thing to say, as Dobby's eyes filled with tears. "Harry Potter asks how Dobby is?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes," Harry said awkwardly. "Since you're not with the Malfoys anymore…what have you been doing? Don't cry, please?" he added desperately</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby has been looking for work, Harry Potter, sir," the elf replied, wiping tears from his eyes. "But it being difficult, sir. Nobody is wanting to hire an elf."</p><p> </p><p>Harry flicked a glance at Sirius, and his godfather nodded encouragingly. With a deep breath, Harry smiled at Dobby.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a job for you, if you're interested."</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't think Dobby's eyes could've gotten any wider, but apparently they could. "Harry Potter, sir, has a job for Dobby? Dobby is being very happy to work for Harry Potter, sir. What job does Harry Potter, sir, have for Dobby?"</p><p> </p><p>This was the real test, and Harry met Dobby's wide eyes with as serious a look as he could summon. "I need you to go somewhere and get something for me, without being seen, and without ever telling anyone what you did. Can you do that, Dobby? Can you keep this secret?"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter asks Dobby to keep his secret? Dobby can. Dobby will!" The elf bounced on his toes. "Where does Harry Potter, sir, need Dobby to go? And what does Dobby need to get when he gets there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Egypt," Harry said, only to watch Dobby's ears droop.</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter, sir," the elf said, tears welling in his protuberant eyes again. "But Dobby has never been to Egypt, sir, and doesn't know where it is. Dobby will punish himself, sir."</p><p> </p><p>The elf took a moment to orient himself before running straight at the nearest wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby, no!" Harry shouted, and the elf stopped so quickly he tripped over his feet and fell flat on his front. Harry scrambled out of his seat and over to the elf who lay prone on the floor, sobs wracking his small body. "Don't cry, Dobby, it's all right."</p><p> </p><p>He patted the elf's back, not sure what else to do, and looked up at the three men sitting at the table, desperately hoping one of them might have an idea.</p><p> </p><p>But Tony and Steve just looked somewhat baffled and absolutely horrified, respectively, so they weren't going to be any help. Sirius, though - Sirius sat forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby?" he said, and when the elf didn't respond, he repeated it more firmly. "Dobby!"</p><p> </p><p>With an exaggerated sniffle of an inhale, Dobby climbed to his feet and stood before Sirius, his head bowed and his ears drooping so they almost touched the floor. "Yes, sir, Harry Potter's friend, sir? How may Dobby serve?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've been to Egypt. I can apparate us there," Sirius said. "I won't be able to do much else, but I can get us there and back."</p><p> </p><p>"True?" Dobby asked, finally looking up. At Sirius' nod, Dobby jumped in place and clapped his hands. "Dobby should not be surprised that Harry Potter, sir, has friends as great as he is." Then he turned to Harry. "What does Dobby need to get once Harry Potter, sir's friend is taking us to Egypt?"</p><p> </p><p>"A rat," Harry replied, and was only a little surprised when the <em>Daily Prophet</em> with the story of the Weasley family sailed into his hand. He spread it on the floor and pointed to Scabbers. "That rat. You need to take him without anyone knowing, and you need to be very careful, because he's a wizard."</p><p> </p><p>Dobby looked at the photo dubiously. "Begging Harry Potter's pardon, sir, but why does Harry Potter want Harry Potter's Wheezy's wizard who is looking like a rat?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because he's evil," Harry said. "He did an evil thing, and he hasn't been punished for it. If you bring him back to me, I can make sure he's punished for what he did."</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby can do this," Dobby said. "If Harry Potter, sir's friend will take Dobby to Egypt."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure can." Sirius rose to his feet, only to pause when Tony held up a hand. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't leave yet," Tony said. "If you wait until the morning, I'm almost done with the cage."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked skeptical, and Harry couldn't blame him. Tony didn't have magic, after all, so how could he possibly make a cage a wizard couldn't escape?</p><p> </p><p>Tony grinned and said, "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. But it's a nickel-chromium superalloy, strong enough not to break if he changes back to his human form. And it's got a fifty-thousand-volt taser built in to render him unconscious if he tries."</p><p> </p><p>Dobby looked between Sirius and Tony and finally settled his gaze on Harry once again. "Dobby does not understand what Harry Potter, sir's father be saying. What does Harry Potter, sir, want Dobby to do?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't even look at Tony. "Can you come back tomorrow morning, Dobby? Say around nine? You can have breakfast with us and then- bugger," he added under his breath, seeing the tears forming in Dobby's eyes once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter, sir, invites Dobby to have breakfast with him?" Dobby's voice was barely above a whisper. "Dobby knew Harry Potter was a great wizard. <em>Never</em> has Dobby been asked to have breakfast with any wizard."</p><p> </p><p>Harry summoned a smile. "Well, now you have. See you tomorrow morning?"</p><p> </p><p>"At nine o'clock, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby nodded vigorously as he spoke and then vanished.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius finally broke the silence. "You're wrong, Harry. That elf's not a bit barmy. He's completely mad."</p><p> </p><p>Harry could only shrug. Sirius wasn't wrong, after all.</p><p> </p><p>"You said you freed him?" Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>"Elves are bound to a wizard or a family," Sirius said. "They'll do the tasks the wizards don't want to do. Most of them seem quite content with the arrangement, though in all fairness, not all families treat their house-elves with respect."</p><p> </p><p>Steve blew out a breath. "Well. I don't like it, but there's nothing we can do about it right now."</p><p> </p><p>"No offense," Sirius said, "but there's not much you can do about it at all. You're Muggles. Nobody would listen to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Money talks," Tony said with a shrug. "And I've got a lot of it."</p><p> </p><p>Which was very definitely true, Harry thought, but another thought eclipsed it. "I'm not a Muggle. Maybe I can do something about it."</p><p> </p><p>"We can do something about it together," Tony said. "My money, your fame…" he trailed off with a shrug. "I've done more with less."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius laughed. "You have the spirit of a Marauder." He sobered quickly, though. "It'd be best if we had something besides a Stunning Spell to knock out the Rat. Dobby!"</p><p> </p><p>The elf popped back into view so quickly Harry wondered if he'd actually left.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you go to Gringotts and get money from my vault?" Sirius asked</p><p> </p><p>Dobby tugged at his ears, pulling their tips down past his shoulders. "Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter sir's friend, but Dobby not being able to do that. Dobby not bound to Harry Potter sir's friend or his family."</p><p> </p><p>"How much do you need?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius thought about it. "It was fifty Galleons before, so maybe sixty now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just take what we have leftover from our shopping trip," Tony said. "It's a couple of hundred. Use whatever you need."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AUGUST 5</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony spent the night in his workshop fabricating the cage. He'd had the design completed almost immediately, but the materials hadn't been delivered until that afternoon. He presented the cage to Sirius after breakfast, then he, Steve, and Harry waved goodbye to Sirius and Dobby a bit longer than they'd planned, thanks to the elf's happy tears at sharing breakfast with the great wizard Harry Potter, sir, and Harry Potter, sir's friends.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius estimated they'd be gone most of the day. Capturing the rat shouldn't take much time at all, but apparating over long distances could be tiring and tricky, and once they got to Egypt, they still had to find the Weasleys and, by extension, the rat. In fact, Sirius said just before he and Dobby departed, it was probably best not to expect them until the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>Which left Tony wondering what to do with Harry today. London was replete with things to see and do, and he supposed Harry hadn't seen or done any of them. Still, though, this wasn't entirely a vacation for either of them, and maybe they should spend today getting the mundanities handled, like a passport for Harry and making sure he got seen by doctors both magical and not so he had all the proper immunizations and such for traveling to the States.</p><p> </p><p>Which they would, one way or another - Tony was loath to take Harry away from his friends, but nothing he or McGonagall had said endeared Hogwarts to him in any way. If the price for Harry's safety was him losing a few friends … well, he'd make new ones.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Tony was in any way looking forward to talking with Harry about that decision.</p><p> </p><p>"Another museum today?" Steve asked as they sat down to eat.</p><p> </p><p>"Depends on how Harry's homework is coming," Tony replied, and looked at his son.</p><p> </p><p>"I have an essay for Charms," Harry said, "and one for Astronomy, but that's mostly copying down notes that I made…before."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought they didn't let you have your school supplies over the summer?" Steve asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"They mostly didn't," Harry said. "But I pointed out to Aunt Petunia that if I didn't do my homework over the summer, I was more likely to fail classes, and if I failed out, then I'd have to live with them all the time again."</p><p> </p><p>Tony chuckled, though how the Dursleys had treated Harry wasn't funny at all. He might yet turn every government agency he could think of loose on Vernon. Maybe. If he got sufficiently angry or bored before his returned to the US.</p><p> </p><p>"What'd she say?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned. "She didn't say anything, really - but after Uncle Vernon left for work, she'd pass my books through the cat flap."</p><p> </p><p>"Cat…flap?" Tony asked weakly, and watched Steve's expression grow angrier by the second as Harry explained just what the conditions had been like at Privet Drive.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony-" Steve began, then cut himself off.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," he replied. Ruining Vernon Dursley's life was climbing ever higher on his to-do list. He shook himself out of his dark mood and summoned a smile for Harry. "Get those done today, if you can. I'm arranging visits to doctors and the embassy as soon as we can get them."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Harry asked, eyes wide with a combination of excitement and fear.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm an American citizen," Tony replied. "And you're my son. You need citizenship, too."</p><p> </p><p>"And the doctors?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm pretty sure a medical examination is a requirement," Tony said. "And even if it's not your Madam Pom-pom-"</p><p> </p><p>"Pomfrey," Harry corrected.</p><p> </p><p>Tony waved the correction away. "She said you and I both need to see a healer. Hedwig already took that letter, right? So we should be hearing back from them soon."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised we haven't already," Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>"Explain," Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry's a celebrity," Steve said. "And Hedwig took the letter on Saturday. Even allowing that they might be busier on the weekend, I'd think someone would've gotten back to Harry already."</p><p> </p><p>That made a perverse kind of sense. Tony knew what celebrity was, and Steve did, too, even if it wasn't quite the slobbering frenzy too often on display in the modern era. Celebrity meant preferential treatment, even if it wasn't asked for; at the very least, it meant a faster-than-usual response to a routine inquiry.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, why hadn't Hedwig returned with a confirmation of an appointment in the first place? Unless St. Mungo's was just as full of delays and bureaucracy as the National Health Service was? That was certainly possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Could be any number of reasons," he said aloud. "If we haven't heard back by tomorrow morning, we'll head over there and see what happens in person. So, Harry, you get to work on your essays - and can I read them when you're done? - because we'll be heading out to the embassy and various doctors in the next few days."</p><p> </p><p>Steve frowned at Tony's words, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Tony shook his head fractionally. Steve's frown deepened, but he nodded back, equally fractionally.</p><p> </p><p>"Can-" Harry began hesitantly, and Tony focused on him. "Can we go to another museum, please? Or something else?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiled more naturally. "Sure thing. Tell you what, finish at least one of your essays, then you can ask JARVIS to help you make a list of where you'd like to go."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Harry all but cheered.</p><p> </p><p>"It might not be the first on your list," Tony cautioned him, "but it will be from your list, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry gathered his plate, glass, and silverware and took them to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony," Steve began quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Tony said, equally quietly. "But I'm sending a note to Sirius' cousin as soon as we're done here. I want to talk to her and her husband about all of this, not just Sirius' trial or lack thereof."</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until mid-morning on Monday that Minerva made her way to the headmaster's office. She usually waited to confirm the upcoming year's enrollment until a few days after the August 1 deadline to allow for owls coming from Ireland or other countries in the Commonwealth that might have gotten delayed. Now, five days after the deadline, she felt confident that she had all the replies.</p><p> </p><p>Except one.</p><p> </p><p>Her visit with Harry Potter and his biological father hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped, or even as well as she'd expected. In her defense, and at the same time to her shame, most Muggle parents flinched at the mere thought of magic, let alone her typical demonstration of it, and didn't question her too deeply as a result.</p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark, however, not only hadn't flinched, he'd met her every statement head-on with a counterargument or a question of his own. She'd never felt as wrong-footed speaking to a Muggle as she had on Saturday, and she'd understood Stark's reluctance to send Harry back to a school where his life - not to mention the lives of other students - had been threatened more than once.</p><p> </p><p>She climbed the stairs to the gargoyle and said, "Pop rocks."</p><p> </p><p>A minute later, she stepped into the headmaster's office to see Albus looking over a parchment in his hand and a stack of several dozen on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>From his perch, Fawkes trilled a greeting, and Minerva couldn't help but smile at the bird. "Good morning, Fawkes. Albus."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Minerva." Albus looked up with a gentle smile. "All the registrations are confirmed for the year?"</p><p> </p><p>"We have a hundred and twenty-two incoming students," she said. "All returning second through seventh year students have confirmed their attendance."</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent news indeed," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. A perverse part of Minerva was looking forward to seeing his response to what she said next.</p><p> </p><p>"Except one. Harry Potter."</p><p> </p><p>The twinkle and the smile died in the same instant. Minerva was reluctantly impressed and wondered idly if Albus had some minor metamorphmagus ability.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter? Why wouldn't he have responded?" Albus demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently, he was in some kind of accident with his aunt," Minerva said. "Unfortunately, while Mr. Potter escaped with relatively minor injuries, Mrs. Dursley was killed."</p><p> </p><p>"Most unfortunate," Albus murmured. "Yet I fail to see how that impacts Harry's attendance at Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"Aside from Mr. Dursley refusing to allow him?" Minerva asked sharply and took a perverse pleasure in Albus' minute flinch. She took a steadying breath before continuing, "As it turns out, not everything we believed about Mr. Potter is correct. James Potter was not his biological father."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What?</em>" Albus shouted, his expression turning fiercely angry.</p><p> </p><p>"Do <em>not</em> yell at me, Albus Dumbledore," Minerva snapped and fixed him with a glare that had frozen many a recalcitrant student.</p><p> </p><p><em>And a headmaster.</em> Minerva barely concealed her satisfied smirk. Instead, she said, "From what Mr. Potter and his father said, James was cursed impotent, but he and Lily both desired a child. They sought out a candidate who was intelligent and who resembled James. It was a straightforward transaction, I believe, as Mr. Potter's father was aware he had sired a child but remained out of Mr. Potter's life until recently."</p><p> </p><p>Albus frowned. "That is most … interesting news. You met Harry's father?"</p><p> </p><p>"I did."</p><p> </p><p>"And you believe he won't let Harry return next year?"</p><p> </p><p>"I believe it's a possibility. He seems quite determined that Mr. Potter's choices not be limited by his circumstances of birth or education." Seeing Albus' frown deepen, she added, "It was made abundantly clear to me that should Mr. Potter want a career in the non-magical world, Hogwarts is not the best choice for his education."</p><p> </p><p>"How can that be?" Albus demanded. "Hogwarts is among the top schools in Europe!"</p><p> </p><p>"We don't offer any Muggle subjects," Minerva answered simply. "And the Muggle world has advanced enough that falling behind in their studies can be crippling."</p><p> </p><p>The twinkle returned. "Certainly not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Certainly so. I saw the evidence myself, and would be happy to share the memory with you."</p><p> </p><p>Albus' expression faltered for a moment, and Minerva knew she'd struck a nerve of some kind, but all he said was, "Very well."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva debated with herself where to start the memory she would share with Albus, finally deciding on the part where she did her best to convince Stark to allow Harry to return to Hogwarts. The rest of the meeting certainly merited further study, but the meat of her day had been that particular discussion.</p><p> </p><p>So she summoned that memory to mind, pressed her wand to her temple, and a moment later deposited a silvery strand into the pensieve.</p><p> </p><p>Albus entered the memory immediately. Minerva chose not to follow. There was no need to revisit one of her lesser moments as a representative of the magical world - at least not when the injury to her pride was still so fresh. Later - next month perhaps, or next year - after her pride had recovered would be soon enough for her to try to learn from the mistakes she'd made with Tony Stark.</p><p> </p><p>And, if she were brutally honest, with all of the Muggle-born students, or first-generation magicals, since she'd become the deputy headmistress and accepted the responsibility of introducing those students to the magical world.</p><p> </p><p>She'd failed them in ways she expected to take the rest of her life to understand. Even that long wouldn't be enough for her to make any sort of apology or reparation to those students, so her options were to resign and allow someone younger and hopefully more adept in the non-magical world than she to take over, or to take that sabbatical year and bring herself quite up to date with that world so she could better serve all of her students in the future.</p><p> </p><p>Each choice held its appeal - whether that appeal lie in handing off the burden to someone else or in redeeming herself somewhat - and the choice would not be an easy one.</p><p> </p><p>Although…although perhaps Mr. Potter and Miss Granger might offer her assistance if she chose the sabbatical year. Even if they personally couldn't help her, perhaps they knew someone who could. And Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers, too - they were both concerned with Mr. Potter's choices, so surely they'd understand her task.</p><p> </p><p>With that thought, the choices weren't quite as evenly weighted as she'd thought.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after, Albus emerged from the pensieve with his features etched in a frown and the twinkle absent from his eyes. "That was…disturbing."</p><p> </p><p>"I should say it was," Minerva snapped. "To think that we've been failing our students for so many years-!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Albus blinked at her as though he hadn't understood. Then recognition dawned. "Oh, of course, Minerva, of course. That must be addressed, certainly. But I was speaking of the chance that Harry will not return for his third year, or any other. We must convince this Stark fellow to allow him to return."</p><p> </p><p>"That could prove difficult. Mr. Stark made a number of excellent and, I'm sorry to say, quite valid points and, as you saw, is committed to Mr. Potter's future in whichever world he chooses."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry is a wizard," Albus said. "He's part of our world. James and Lily would've wanted that."</p><p> </p><p>"But James and Lily aren't here," Minerva said with more force than was strictly necessary. Albus flinched, just a little, at her tone, but she couldn't bring herself to regret it. "Tony Stark is, and he's the one we'll have to convince to allow Mr. Potter to return."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm certain if we remind Harry of the good things Hogwarts has to offer, he'll convince Mr. Stark for us."</p><p> </p><p>It was on the tip of Minerva's tongue to protest, to remind him of the man he'd seen in the pensieve, and then she reminded herself that she was sitting across from the most stubborn wizard she'd ever known. Albus wouldn't take her word for anything, and - a stab of realization hit her right in her gut - he hadn't in a long time. At least, not on anything that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>Like Harry Potter.</p><p> </p><p>She'd protested leaving the child with his Muggle relatives, and Albus had overruled her despite hearing how badly-behaved the Dursley boy was, how he'd kicked his own mother while yelling and screaming his way down the street to some destination Minerva hadn't known then and wouldn't try to guess now.</p><p> </p><p>But, she reminded herself in as stern a manner as she'd ever used on a student, she didn't have to fight this fight. Mr. Stark had proven himself capable of arguing her to a stalemate. She'd enjoy watching him do the same to Albus.</p><p> </p><p>Albus apparently took her silence for consent, as he rose from his chair. "Shall we speak with them now?"</p><p> </p><p>Minerva shook her head. "I promised them time to discuss the matter as a family. I have an appointment to meet with them on Friday for their response."</p><p> </p><p>"Friday?" Albus repeated. "Oh, no - that won't do at all. This afternoon."</p><p> </p><p>It took all of Minerva's willpower not to give in to the impulse to roll her eyes. "No, Albus. I'll send an owl to ask if we can meet with them tomorrow. There's no sense starting off a discussion of the merits of Hogwarts with its headmaster being unconscionably rude."</p><p> </p><p>Albus looked like he desperately wanted to object, but in the end, his expression turned just a little calculating. "Perhaps you can invite them here for tea tomorrow? It wouldn't do for Mr. Stark to make his decision without seeing the school, after all."</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>Tony met the Tonkses at the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda Tonks was a striking woman with light brown hair and well-defined cheekbones. Her husband, Ted, had fair hair and a little bit more than the beginnings of a pot belly. Both seemed far more at ease in the tower than McGonagall and Pom-Pom had, so Tony let himself relax a little as he offered his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, good to meet you," he said, the words rolling from his tongue easily. He'd said them so many times before, but rarely meant them like he did today.</p><p> </p><p>"And you, Mr. Stark," Ted replied. He had a firm grip that contrasted amusingly with his somewhat rumpled suit.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony, please," he said, turning to the female part of the pair. "Thanks for coming so quickly."</p><p> </p><p>"Then we're Andromeda and Ted." Andromeda's grip was as strong as her husband's, and Tony was silently grateful that neither of them appeared to have a need to intimidate through a too-firm handshake. "And your phone call wasn't unexpected, not after speaking to Sirius yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>"Can I just say I'm glad you guys have phones?" Tony said, leading them into the conference room. He would've preferred having this meeting on the roof as it was a gorgeous day, but Harry had claimed the gazebo for doing his homework. It hadn't taken Steve's pointed look for him to yield to his son, especially as the roof meant Hedwig, and she was almost as good a distraction for Harry as homework.</p><p> </p><p>Ted laughed easily. "For most Muggle-borns, the world isn't as divided as the Ministry wants to think. Many of us straddle both worlds relatively easily."</p><p> </p><p>"Even with the lack of non-magical subjects at Hogwarts?" Tony asked. "There's coffee and tea there, help yourself. The cafeteria will send up some food after the lunchtime rush is over."</p><p> </p><p>"Even so," Ted replied, though his expression turned serious as he poured himself a cup of coffee - well, half a cup of coffee, to which liberal amounts of milk and sugar were added to fill the cup. "Some of us realized relatively quickly that prejudice in school frequently translates to prejudice after school, and in my year at least, a number of us got together and asked our parents for textbooks for Christmas and birthdays."</p><p> </p><p>"Impressive," Tony said. "Especially considering you were, what, thirteen or fourteen when you figured it out?"</p><p> </p><p>Ted shrugged as he moved to a chair near the end of the conference table. "To be bluntly honest about it, it was an older sister of a sixth-year student who told us exactly what happened when she graduated. She'd gotten seven N.E.W.T.s, all EE or better, and at every job interview, whatever the position, she was only offered clerical work."</p><p> </p><p>"What did she do?" Tony asked as Andromeda filled her cup - her tea-to-goodies ratio was much higher than her husband's coffee-to-goodies ratio.</p><p> </p><p>"She had contacts in New Zealand, where they're more … liberal, for lack of a better word, than they are here," Andromeda said. "She was the one who inspired us to start our firm, actually - the firm she works with in Auckland does the same thing and has a thriving practice."</p><p> </p><p>Tony filled his own cup nearly to the rim from the carafe labeled "High Octane" and took a seat across from them.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingenuity finds a way," he remarked. "It's just a shame your Ministry is so stupid that it has to."</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of ingenuity," Andromeda said. "I was hoping to see Sirius again, to give him a progress report."</p><p> </p><p>"He's not here today," Tony replied, then grinned. "He's on an errand that could make your job a lot easier."</p><p> </p><p>She frowned. "What kind of errand could possibly do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell you when he gets back," Tony said nonchalantly, then grinned when her frown deepened. "Meantime, I've got a few questions about Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah - yes. About that." Ted cleared his throat and glanced at his wife before meeting Tony's gaze. "Sirius said that you're actually Harry's father?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep. Got the DNA tests to prove it. And," Tony added, "a report from a … medical witch? Madam Pom-Pom or something."</p><p> </p><p>"Madam Pomfrey, from Hogwarts?" Andromeda asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's it," Tony said with a snap of his fingers and a point in her direction. "Paperwork's in the folder."</p><p> </p><p>Ted stretched an arm to the end of the conference table and snagged the folder. He opened it to skim the contents before passing it to his wife.</p><p> </p><p>"When this gets out, it'll cause an uproar," he said. "You'll probably want to reveal the news yourselves, rather than let some unscrupulous reporter get hold of it."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm working on a press release, but figured we'd wait until Harry decides what he's going to do about school before we sent it out."</p><p> </p><p>Tony didn't miss the glance between the couple across from him, but Andromeda said only, "Just don't wait too long. The tabloid press in the magical world are, if anything, worse than in the Muggle world."</p><p> </p><p>"Which segues nicely into the real reason I wanted to talk to you," Tony said. "Harry's a celebrity in the magical world, right? A hero?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not to everyone," Andromeda said. "But, yes, he is to many."</p><p> </p><p>Tony sat forward. "I've been in Harry's life about a week now, and I haven't seen any fan mail - or hate mail, for that matter - come for him. Just a couple of letters from his friends. Is that normal?"</p><p> </p><p>The Tonkses shared another look, this one full of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"I know some people left him money in their wills," Tony said, and that made the Tonkses' mouths drop open. <em>Synchronized jaw-dropping - it's a thing.</em> "So I expected some fan mail, especially since it was his birthday last week."</p><p> </p><p>Ted cleared his throat. "Harry certainly should have received some fan mail, though of course I can't estimate when or how much. Our own daughter, Nymphadora, sent him cards when she was younger."</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything that might have prevented him from getting it?" Tony asked. "From what I've seen, owls at least know that he's not with his mother's sister anymore - and not just his own, either. Owls from his friends found him, too."</p><p> </p><p>Ted pulled something from his pocket and with a wave of his hand it enlarged to a legal-sized notepad. A pen followed, and he jotted a note.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how it is here, but tampering with the mail is a federal offense in the States," Tony continued.</p><p> </p><p>"It's an offense here, too," Andromeda said while her husband continued writing. "Subject to six months in prison and a level five fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Which means what, exactly?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Level five fines are unlimited," she replied. "I expect the actual fine varies case by case depending on the value of the item or parcel involved, but I don't know. It's not an area of law I've ever had to practice in."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll have an investigator look into the matter," Ted said. "Including having Harry and his prior residence checked for wards that might interfere with mail. Assuming you retain us, of course."</p><p> </p><p>It was Tony's turn to be surprised. "I figured that was a given. Sirius recommended you, and you straddle both worlds just like Harry does. How much of a retainer do you want? Five thousand? Will dollars do, or do you want pounds? Or galleons?"</p><p> </p><p>"Two thousand pounds is fine," Ted replied. "I do have our standard retainer agreement with me…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, let's see it," Tony said. "I'll have my legal people look it over and get it to you tomorrow, along with the retainer check."</p><p> </p><p>The Tonkses exchanged another look. Ted smirked and flexed his writing hand before taking up his pen once again. "What else?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony grinned. "Lawsuits. Lots of lawsuits."</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>Harry was just finishing his essay for Charms when a spotted burrowing owl soared down and landed on the chair opposite him.</p><p> </p><p>He thanked the owl and removed the message it carried. Before he could offer it food or water, it was airborne once again.</p><p> </p><p>"That's got to get annoying," Steve said from where he sat at the table with Harry. A sketch pad rested on the table in front of him, but from this angle Harry couldn't quite make out what he'd been sketching.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Being randomly interrupted when someone else wants your attention. It's even worse than a telephone, because you have to make sure to offer the owl a treat or something."</p><p> </p><p>"I hadn't thought about it quite like that," Harry said, only to be interrupted by an eagle owl coming in to land in the same spot the first one had.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring Steve's chuckle, Harry examined the new owl more closely. "You're from Hogwarts, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>The owl just stuck its leg out, as regally as its species would suggest, and Harry quickly removed the letter it carried.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike the burrowing owl, the eagle owl simply settled in to wait.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess that means they want a reply?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded absently as he opened the letter from Hogwarts and scanned it quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"The Headmaster's invited us for tea tomorrow," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess he wants to get to know Tony."</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted. "He probably wants to send me back to Uncle Vernon."</p><p> </p><p>"You know that won't happen, right? Tony won't let it."</p><p> </p><p>Harry just shrugged as he reached for the other letter. He frowned when he saw the wax seal keeping the envelope closed. "A crossed wand and bone … St. Mungo's, maybe?"</p><p> </p><p>"Odd choice of symbols for doctors if so," Steve replied. "Why not a caduceus, maybe using a wand instead of a staff?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've only been in the magical world two years," Harry pointed out. "I've no idea why they do most of the things they do."</p><p> </p><p>Steve chuckled and Harry opened the letter, giving it more attention than he had the one from Hogwarts. "They're making themselves available to us tomorrow at two."</p><p> </p><p>"Then tea at Hogwarts has to wait a day," Steve said. "We don't know how long it will take, after all."</p><p> </p><p>"And I've heard that doctors always run behind."</p><p> </p><p>Harry picked up his quill but hesitated before starting to write.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Steve asked, perceptive as ever.</p><p> </p><p>"Do I - I mean, should I, can I just accept an invitation for Tony?" Harry asked quietly, and then was grateful that Steve appeared to give the matter serious thought.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know Tony that well yet," Steve said finally, "but I think you're better off refusing an invitation for him than accepting one. JARVIS?"</p><p> </p><p>"I agree, Captain," JARVIS replied. "However, I conveyed the request to Sir, and he replied that the Friday meeting already arranged, and I quote, suits me fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Then that's what you write, Harry," Steve said. "Maybe a little more formally, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Harry jotted a note back to Professor Dumbledore, saying tomorrow wouldn't work, but he was welcome to join Professor McGonagall on Friday.</p><p> </p><p>The note finished, he got up and went over to Hedwig's perch. He was only somewhat surprised to see that Hedwig had allowed the visiting owl to join her on the perch - but then he realized that he had no idea what kinds of relationships owls made with each other. Maybe Hedwig and this eagle owl were friends?</p><p> </p><p>Harry promised himself that he'd ask Hedwig about her relationships with other owls at some point. For now, though, he focused on the visiting owl.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," he said to the eagle owl. "You don't have to leave right now on my account, but I'm going to go ahead and give you my reply. I just don't want to forget it later. Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>The eagle owl eyed him warily a moment before sticking out its leg.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Stay as long as you like," Harry told it as he secured his message. "Or until Hedwig kicks you out," he added with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig hooted indignantly, and the eagle owl just gave a <em>prek</em> that somehow conveyed amusement. Harry grinned at both of them before turning back to the gazebo…</p><p> </p><p>…where he saw Steve looking over the essay he'd been working on.</p><p> </p><p>"How bad is it?" Harry asked as he resumed his seat and took a drink of the lemonade he'd brought out with him.</p><p> </p><p>"The ending is a little vague, but otherwise it flows well," Steve replied. "I understood what you were saying, at least, even if I don't know what all the terms mean."</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds wrong," Harry said. "How can you understand what I'm trying to say if you don't know the meanings of the terms?"</p><p> </p><p>"The charms," Steve said. "I don't know what the Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers is for, but I understood the words around it. So I just replaced the name with something like <em>Process X</em> in my mind as I read."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>That sounded so simple, and yet so many magical people seemed to think of and treat non-magical people as children - or worse. Certainly Muggles didn't appear deserving of any kind of basic courtesy, judging by how Hermione's parents had been treated last year when they went to Diagon Alley.</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could pursue that thought any further - though he wasn't sure what <em>further</em> might mean in this instance - Dobby popped into existence beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Begging Harry Potter sir's pardon, Dobby is," the elf said. "But Harry Potter's dogfather be sending a message with Dobby."</p><p> </p><p>"What does he have to say, Dobby?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter sir's dogfather says he be staying in Egypt until tomorrow night, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said. "We be finding rat, and he be saying he knows someone who can help."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at his companion to see that Steve seemed as surprised as he felt. After a moment, Steve shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"If Sirius thinks he's found someone who can help, that's good."</p><p> </p><p>"But," Harry said, "what if it's a trap? What if this person's just going to hand him over to the Ministry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius is a grown man," Steve said. "Sure, he doesn't always act like one, but he is, and that means he's allowed to make his own decisions, even if we think they're dumb ones. This one may or may not be dumb. If it turns out that it is, we'll do everything we can to rescue him from it."</p><p> </p><p>"Or, failing that," Tony's voice came from behind Harry, who hadn't even heard the lift arrive, "we'll damn well avenge him."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter sir shouldn't worry, sir," Dobby said. "Dobby will keep Harry Potter, sir's dogfather out of trouble."</p><p> </p><p>Dobby popped away again, and Steve looked at the space where the elf had been thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"We should find a way to hire him permanently," Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Why?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"He said he's having difficulty finding work," Steve answered. Harry frowned, and Steve added gently, "It's your fault he's in that position."</p><p> </p><p>Anger shot through Harry and his grip tightened on his quill. "But the Malfoys were hurting him! Making him hurt himself!"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say that where he was before was <em>good</em>," Steve said patiently. "But he did have a roof over his head and food to eat - which is a bare minimum standard, I know. That said, he doesn't have either of those things now, and it doesn't sound like he'll get them anytime soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." The quill fell from Harry's fingers as he slumped. "I hadn't thought of that."</p><p> </p><p>Steve smiled. "I hadn't expected you had."</p><p> </p><p>Now that he was thinking about it, Harry had come to a rather sad conclusion. "I don't know that we - I mean, Tony - has enough work to keep him busy and happy."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not something that has to be solved right now," Steve reminded him. "But with both of us thinking about it - and Tony, and Sirius, when he gets back - we'll come up with something."</p><p> </p><p>"And I can ask Hermione," Harry said. "She always has good ideas."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AUGUST 6</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tuesday dawned bright and clear, which, Tony had learned, was only somewhat unusual for London in the summer. It was too bad, really, that the gorgeous day was going to be spoiled by visits to the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>At least the day was starting off well, with a hearty breakfast Steve and Harry were cooking together in the kitchen. Tony helped himself to coffee and took a seat at the dining table, flipping through items in the newsfeed on his tablet while he waited for them to finish.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir." JARVIS' voice sounded quietly - which meant it was coming from the tablet, not the speakers built into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up, J?" Tony asked without looking up.</p><p> </p><p>"The Magic Game, as Master Harry referred to it, has concluded."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right." They'd agreed to leaving the quiz live for just twenty-four hours, given how many employees SI had. "How many participated?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nineteen thousand two hundred and sixty-three," JARVIS replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Less than twenty percent," Tony mused. "How many of them got all the magic questions right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Four thousand seven hundred and nine. Another two hundred and seventy-two had similar enough answers that they may be magical, as opposed to getting the answers correct by random chance."</p><p> </p><p>"Less than half a percent - which is probably about right, given the size of Diagon Alley," Tony said, then took a breath. "Of the forty-seven hundred, how many of them are here in London?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sixty-three. Another one hundred and seventeen are in the European Union."</p><p> </p><p>"Sixty-three what?" Harry asked as he brought a plate piled with bacon, eggs, potatoes, and roasted tomatoes to Tony. He carried a similar plate for himself, and Steve followed with a similar plate plus one piled with toast.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably magical Stark Industries employees in London." Tony set his tablet aside and adjusted the plate in front of him as his two companions took their seats.</p><p> </p><p>"That seems like a lot," Harry said. "So now what?" He dug into his eggs with enthusiasm that Tony appreciated, given how poorly the Dursleys had treated him.</p><p> </p><p>Tony took a bite of his own before looking over at Steve. "You up to interviewing a few of them today, while the sprog and I head to the doctor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me?" Steve looked honestly taken aback. "Why me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Couple of reasons," Tony said, taking a bite of potato. "First, you know as much or more than I do about the magical world. Second, maybe more important, you know how to fight a magic-user if it comes to that."</p><p> </p><p>"Which we hope it won't," Steve muttered, then straightened even more in his chair. "Okay, fine. What are you looking for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sell it as an executive assistant of some kind," Tony replied. "One where a knowledge of the magical world is the main qualification. Or do you mean the kind of person I'm looking for?" he added as Steve's expression had turned pensive.</p><p> </p><p>"That," Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm." Tony stacked his fork with eggs, potato, and bit of tomato, taking a bigger bite than normal to give him a few extra seconds to think while he chewed. Finally, he swallowed, and said, "Look, Cap - we don't know each other that well yet, but Dad trusted you and your gut, so I'll do the same. Follow your instincts."</p><p> </p><p>"I can do that," Steve muttered, more to himself than to anyone else, Tony thought. Then he looked toward one of JARVIS' cameras. "JARVIS, can you have some marbles delivered?"</p><p> </p><p>"Marbles, Captain?" JARVIS asked, and Tony swore he heard surprise in the question.</p><p> </p><p>"Marbles," Steve confirmed. "Or anything small, dense, and reasonably aerodynamic that you can get in quantity. Britain apparently has draconian laws about weapons, so I'll have to improvise."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think it'll come to that?" Harry asked, wide-eyed.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope it won't," Steve said. "But like the Boy Scouts say, be prepared."</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, JARVIS said, "A set of one hundred and sixty will be delivered by ten."</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Steve said. "So start scheduling the appointments at ten-thirty, please. Half an hour should be plenty of time between them."</p><p> </p><p>"And do a random draw among the ones who got all the questions right for the top prize," Tony said. "Second and third prize from everyone else." He caught both Steve's and Harry's inquiring looks and shrugged his free shoulder as he stabbed a tomato with his fork. "It's the fairest I know how to be in this case."</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>Tony paused in front of the red-brick department store, Harry beside him. A sign on the front door of Purge and Dowse Ltd. read "Closed for Refurbishment," and the mannequins in the window were chipped, their wigs askew, and dressed in clothes that were at least ten years out of date, and perhaps more like twenty.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh." Wizardkind certainly went in for odd choices of concealment - but if this was the entrance to their hospital, Tony supposed he could put up with it.</p><p> </p><p>For now, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"What now?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stepped forward to address a female mannequin sporting a green pinafore dress that wouldn't have been out of place in a Disney cartoon.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, hello," he said to it. "Harry Potter and Tony Stark. We have appointments."</p><p> </p><p>The dummy gave a slight nod and made a beckoning movement with its finger. Harry grabbed Tony's hand and took a step forward. Tony followed him-</p><p> </p><p>-<em>through</em> the glass-</p><p> </p><p>-and into what looked like a waiting room, judging by the people sitting in chairs…</p><p> </p><p>…wooden, <em>rickety</em> chairs. Tony frowned at that.</p><p> </p><p>He had expected <em>uncomfortable</em> chairs - waiting room chairs always were, or at least he remembered them being that way the last time he'd actually visited someone in a hospital - but <em>rickety</em>?</p><p> </p><p>If they didn't care for their furnishings, how would they care for their patients?</p><p> </p><p>At this time of the morning on a Tuesday, Tony wasn't surprised that the lobby - because surely that's what this was supposed to be - was nearly empty. Only one other case appeared to be ahead of them, a man and a woman standing at a desk labeled INQUIRIES. The woman had a … foot? Seriously? … sticking out of her left shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>A plump blonde woman sat at the desk, her expression rather irritated. "Really, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, this is the fourth time you've been here for a similar condition. You should know by now spell damage is the fourth floor. Off you go now."</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowned at her attitude but allowed Harry to take the lead - he was, after all, the famous one in this world. What would her behavior toward him be?</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning," Harry said as he got to the desk. "We have appointments with-" he looked at the parchment he carried. "Um - Master Healer Cheswick. It doesn't say where."</p><p> </p><p>"The Master Healers' offices are on the fifth floor," the woman said, and maybe it was because they didn't have identifiable problems, or maybe because Harry had obviously consulted the parchment before asking, but her tone was more polite than it had been to the people ahead of them. "Past the tea shop, there's a sign for private consultations. Go through that door, then Master Healer Cheswick is the third office on your right."</p><p> </p><p>"How do we get to the fifth floor?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Through those double doors and down the corridor," she said. "You'll see the stairs."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stairs? To the fifth floor? What about people whose legs are hurt?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The questions flooded Tony's mind, and he found himself pondering magical medicine as he and Harry followed the woman's directions.</p><p> </p><p>Magic, he assumed, could heal most injuries very quickly - however long it took to wave a wand and say an incantation in most cases. Then, according to Harry's textbooks, there were potions for recovery and for minor ailments - magic even cured the common cold. So maybe it made sense that they expected their patients to climb stairs.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe the relative brevity of any visit explained the lack of effort to make the place at all welcoming. Even so, there was no excuse for keeping a workplace unclean. Untidy, maybe - God knew Tony's workshop could become a bit of a disaster area after a particularly creative night - but not <em>unclean</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tony could only hope this Healer Cheswick was clean and professional.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, they emerged onto the fifth floor and Tony spotted the door labeled PRIVATE CONSULTATIONS in the same split-second Harry did, and it was only a few minutes after that when they knocked on the third door on the right.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in," came a pleasant voice - most likely female, if lower in timbre than Tony usually encountered in women.</p><p> </p><p>He let Harry open the door and was relieved to see a neat space that was a cross between an examination room and office. To the left, a bed was tucked against the wall. In the far right corner was a desk, behind which sat a somewhat overweight dark-haired woman in lime green robes with a quill in her hand. She finished whatever she was writing and looked up with a smile that was warmer and friendlier than anything Tony had seen before in the magical world.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Stark and Mr. Potter." She stood and offered her hand. "Dahlia Cheswik. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She shook each of their hands in turn, then gestured them to seats across from her. "Now, Mr. Potter - your note wasn't specific. What seems to be the problem?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony was pleased that she focused on Harry first - but his pleasure turned to mild annoyance when Harry ducked his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony should go first," Harry said, and though Tony was irritated at the self-sacrifice his son was showing, Harry's next words belied that. "He has pieces of shrapnel near his heart. That's got to be more important than what's going on with me."</p><p> </p><p>"That's - very considerate of you, Mr. Potter," Cheswick said before turning to Tony. "Are you comfortable being treated with magic, Mr. Stark?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm getting there," Tony said. "What do you want to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"First, a basic scan to show me exactly what's going on and, if it can be treated, how to do so," Cheswick replied. "Then it would depend on the answers to those questions."</p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough. Do you have the Hippocratic Oath?"</p><p> </p><p>"To do our best in the practice of healing, and never to harm our patients? Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Tony said. "Do the scan." Then he looked at Harry and tried to inject a bit of humor into his tone when he added, "If anything goes wrong, sue the hell out of them, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry managed a smile, though Master Healer Cheswick looked somewhat scandalized.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, let her. It's not my fault she's so provincial.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Very well. It will only take a moment." Cheswick drew her wand and Tony tried not to grip the arms of the chair he sat in too tightly as she waved it at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It may look like a toy, but it's a weapon. Never forget that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, Cheswick holstered her wand, a thoughtful expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I going to live?" Tony quipped.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand how, but yes," she replied. "Or at least, whatever has been done to you to this point appears to be working properly - bearing in mind that I know little about Muggle electronics."</p><p> </p><p>"You can pronounce it," Harry said, "and that's more than some."</p><p> </p><p>Cheswick laughed quietly, but her expression was sober when she looked back at Tony. "I could transfigure the shards in your body into blood."</p><p> </p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow. "There's a <em>but</em> in there somewhere."</p><p> </p><p>"But I don't know that I could limit the spell to just the shards. The … thing … in your chest might be transfigured as well."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The arc reactor? Oh, hell no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony forced down his initial, instinctive reaction, reminding himself that he was a scientist and he should approach this in a reasonably scientific manner.</p><p> </p><p>"What are the dangers of doing that?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Minimal," Cheswick replied, and Tony heard Harry's relieved sigh despite how quiet it was. "At the same time, I'd be mending the arteries, veins, and bones, so while there might be some blood loss into the chest cavity, it would be minimal."</p><p> </p><p>"And this - transfiguration, you called it? It's permanent?"</p><p> </p><p>"Usually."</p><p> </p><p>"Usually? What does that mean, <em>usually</em>?" Tony demanded, trying to ignore how his heart rate sped up at the healer's nonchalant tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Any transfiguration can be reversed," Cheswick explained. "But I would have no reason to, and no one else would think to try."</p><p> </p><p>"What about the General Counter-Spell?" Harry asked. "Will that affect it?"</p><p> </p><p>Cheswick's brow furrowed. "I shouldn't think so."</p><p> </p><p><em>And I'm not willing to bet my life on that.</em> "I'll think about it. How about Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>Cheswick drew her wand again and cast at Harry. Tony felt certain it was the same incantation and wand movement he'd watched her use on him and congratulated himself on learning to recognize at least one spell as it was being cast.</p><p> </p><p>Cheswick paled, and she cast again. And a third time. Harry turned wide, scared eyes to Tony, and all he could do was reach over to take his son's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever it is, we'll get through it together," he murmured, and was pleased when Harry relaxed, however fractionally.</p><p> </p><p>"Please accept my apologies," Cheswick said, stowing her wand once again. Her voice was remarkably steady considering how shaken she appeared. "It wasn't my intention to frighten either of you."</p><p> </p><p>"But something you saw frightened you," Tony said reasonably.</p><p> </p><p>"Frightened? No," Cheswick assured him. "Surprised me? Certainly. Disgusted me? Very few people wouldn't be disgusted if they saw what I did. But frighten? No."</p><p> </p><p>"What - what did you find?" Harry asked, his voice small enough that Tony wanted to take him away from this world and the people in it.</p><p> </p><p>"The foulest of magic," Cheswick replied. "I'll order tea - we'll all want it, or something stronger, before we're done."</p><p> </p><p>~ | ~ |~ | ~ |~</p><p> </p><p>The marbles had arrived promptly at ten, and Steve supposed he shouldn't be surprised at the service money could buy. At least Tony, like Howard before him, did his best to do good things with his money.</p><p> </p><p>Steve rolled several marbles in his hand, testing their weight and getting used to the feel of them. His only advantages against a wizard were surprise and the enhancements Dr. Erskine's formula had given him - strength, speed, and agility they wouldn't expect - and their general dislike of physical exertion.</p><p> </p><p>The marbles would do. A single one, thrown with sufficient force at a vulnerable target, would make an effective weapon and a handful of them would distract his opponent.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, JARVIS," he said again. Talking to the air still felt strange, and he hadn't read enough in science and technology to understand exactly what an <em>artificial intelligence</em> implied, but JARVIS had helped him more than once, and his mama had taught him manners.</p><p> </p><p>"You are quite welcome, Captain." There was a brief pause before JARVIS spoke again. "Commander Maria Hill is calling, asking to speak with Sir."</p><p> </p><p>Maria Hill? It took Steve a moment to place her - Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury's left hand as Phil Coulson - Steve fought back a wave of grief for the man's death - had been his right. What was she calling about?</p><p> </p><p>"She appears to know about the contest," JARVIS added, and Steve sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll talk to her." He replaced the marbles in the box they'd arrived in and set them on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>His cell phone rang, and he answered the call. "This is Steve Rogers, Commander Hill."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd hoped to speak to Stark."</p><p> </p><p>"He's out now, ma'am," Steve replied. "And I'm not sure when he'll be back. Can I help you?"</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, she said, "Maybe. He sent out a questionnaire to his employees that referenced things he shouldn't know about. I want to know how he does."</p><p> </p><p>Steve felt his mouth tightening into a frown. "And how do <em>you</em> know what happens within Tony's company, Commander Hill?"</p><p> </p><p>"My cousin Crispian works for SI. He and I both know about those things."</p><p> </p><p>"JARVIS?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>"A Crispian Paddington answered all but one question correctly," JARVIS replied.</p><p> </p><p>"His mom and my mom are sisters," Hill said.</p><p> </p><p>Steve didn't need to know her entire family history, so he cut to the chase. "Why are you calling, Commander?"</p><p> </p><p>"Crispian called me when he saw the quiz," she replied. "He read me some of the questions and-" she broke off and he could almost hear the frown in her voice when she asked, "Do you know what's in the quiz?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve grinned, just a little. "Not exactly, but I know the gist of it. Including what those sensitive words mean."</p><p> </p><p>"How?"</p><p> </p><p>Since she could find the answer given the right clearance and a few hours of research time, Steve decided to tell her. "I fought beside some wizards during the war."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh." Hill sounded flummoxed, but recovered as quickly as Steve had expected. "So why does Stark know about magic?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why should I tell you?" Steve countered. "You still haven't told me why you're calling."</p><p> </p><p>"To give Stark a heads up," she replied. "Fury will eventually find out about it, and want to know everything, if not bring Stark in to consult."</p><p> </p><p>Steve winced. "And we all know how he'll respond to that."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly. So … Stark?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve blew out a breath. "I don't know that I should reveal personal information, Commander - especially since I'm not entirely certain where your loyalties lie."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure what you mean, Captain."</p><p> </p><p>"The governing body of your organization ordered a nuclear strike on New York City," Steve said. "I had to look it up, you know - what that meant. They would've killed everyone in the city, and I don't understand why."</p><p> </p><p>"We were being invaded," Hill said.</p><p> </p><p>"We were. But how many had died at that point? It can't have been many - relatively speaking, and given a population in the millions."</p><p> </p><p>"Approximately eight million, one hundred seventy-five thousand, according to the 2010 census," JARVIS said.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, JARVIS," Steve said. "Not even one percent of them suffered an injury. How can nuclear force be justified in that instance?"</p><p> </p><p>"It can't," Hill answered, and Steve gave her credit for honesty. "And Fury's looking into that situation, because how can S.H.I.E.L.D. be a force for good if its supposed to carry out acts of unspeakable evil?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's why you're still with them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I believe S.H.I.E.L.D. does good work - necessary work - but it's not perfect. Nothing and no one is."</p><p> </p><p>"I still don't have the right to tell Tony's secrets," Steve said. "But - JARVIS? Will you call Tony, relay this conversation, and ask what he wants to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Certainly, Captain," JARVIS replied. "Though he may not be able to answer immediately."</p><p> </p><p>"Understood," Steve said. "Also, push the interviews back until after we hear back from him, please?"</p><p> </p><p>"Certainly," JARVIS said again, and the room was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"I admit, Captain," Hill said, "I'm surprised you're with Stark. I thought Fury had invited you to work for S.H.I.E.L.D."</p><p> </p><p>"He did," Steve told her and smiled at her surprise. "But I wasn't ready to accept."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you mind if I ask why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Rip Van Winkle missed twenty years, and in those twenty years, the American Revolution happened," Steve said. "I've missed seventy years and still have no idea all the things that happened. I'm not ready for the kind of work S.H.I.E.L.D. does - not without a lot of catching up."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. would arrange for your reintroduction to the world."</p><p> </p><p>"Probably," Steve agreed. "And equally probably, everything they recommended would be biased in favor of America."</p><p> </p><p>Hill bristled. "<em>Captain America</em> doesn't care for America?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say that." Steve scowled, and irrationally wished she were there to see it. "I said whatever Fury's people gave me would be biased in favor of America. I love America - her ideals, at least, even if her people don't always live up to them - but that doesn't mean I believe America is always right or that it's the only country on Earth that matters. Nor does it mean that I'm actually whatever stereotype of me has evolved over the decades."</p><p> </p><p>"Stereotype?" Hill's disbelief came clearly through the phone. "There's no stereotype."</p><p> </p><p>Steve snorted. "Trading cards."</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Trading cards," Steve repeated. "Agent Coulson was telling me all about them, and then Fury had them after Coulson died. Now, they could just be antiques - ephemera, I think it's called. Paper goods? But I did a little looking, and there were also comic books, and even a short-lived series of pulp novels. All the pieces are there for a stereotype to be created."</p><p> </p><p>After a long pause, which Steve hoped meant she was considering what he'd said, she spoke again. "May I ask why you're with Stark?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was in the Tower when-" he stopped himself before he said something he shouldn't, contenting himself with, "I offered to come along as backup. Are you a witch?"</p><p> </p><p>"Squib," she replied, her tone turning harder. "My cousin's a wizard, though. Does it matter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Only in that Tony's looking for someone knowledgeable about that world. He doesn't care whether that person has magic or not. He just needs the knowledge."</p><p> </p><p>"Crispian would be a good person to know, then," Hill said. "His dad - Clive Paddington - holds a seat on the Wizengamot. Think of it like Parliament, or Congress, but there's only one house."</p><p> </p><p>Before Steve could respond to that, JARVIS spoke. "Sir gives permission for you to discuss the broad outline of the reason for his visit."</p><p> </p><p>"Great, thanks," Steve said. "And would you ask Crispian Paddington to come up in ten minutes? I'll need to see his personnel record, too, please."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Captain."</p><p> </p><p>Then Steve refocused on his conversation with Maria Hill. "Tony has a son who's a wizard. Circumstances have changed such that Tony's taking custody of him."</p><p> </p><p>Hill blew out a breath. "And Stark needs a magical education."</p><p> </p><p>"And someone who can represent him in that world," Steve said. "I have the impression that wizardkind - British wizardkind, at least - don't look too kindly on non-magicals."</p><p> </p><p>"They don't, generally speaking," Hill said by way of confirmation. Then, "Thank you for telling me. You have my word I won't tell Fury - or anyone else. But if I'm asked, I won't lie."</p><p> </p><p>Steve grinned briefly. "Which is why that's all I'm telling you."</p><p> </p><p>Hill laughed, a pleasant sound, and amusement came through her tone when she said, "You have good instincts, Captain."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NOTE: I was proofing the rest of this story, and realized that I blew the ending originally. Badly. Like, Iron Man 2 badly. So posting's going to slow down - every other day, most likely - while I redraft the ending, because we all deserve the best I can do: you, me, and the story. Sorry for the slowdown, but I thought the alternative was worse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because FF.net, where I also post, has been having issues with my scene-break indicators, I've changed them. Because I don't want to deal with a different document for each site, the change will show up here, too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stomped off the elevator onto the residential floor and didn't even acknowledge Steve's greeting as he went. Tony frowned after his son but chose not to chastise him for his lack of manners. This time.</p><p> </p><p>"Things go badly with the healer?" Steve asked from where he lounged on the sofa, a book open in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Could've gone better. Let me get a beer and I'll tell you about it. Want one?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p>By the time Tony fetched two bottles of beer from the fridge - his favorite this side of the Pond, Harvey's Imperial Extra Double Stout - grabbed a bottle opener from where it hung on the side of the fridge, popped the caps off, returned the opener to its place, and strode back into the living area, Steve had set his book aside and sat up properly.</p><p> </p><p>Tony handed him one of the bottles and flopped down across from him. "Not a fan of St. Mungo's. It's … dingy. Not dirty that I could tell, but full of rickety furniture and not really well cared for. Makes you wonder how well they take care of their patients."</p><p> </p><p>Steve winced in silent sympathy. "What about the healer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good enough, I guess - a Master Healer, so presumably one of their best. But the only suggestion she had for me was transfiguring the shrapnel into blood."</p><p> </p><p>Steve quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why is that bad?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because transfigurations can be reversed." Tony punctuated that statement with a long pull on the stout.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably not the best choice, then." Steve took a swallow before asking, "So there's nothing they can do for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, I'm thinking if we can find a surgeon in the know, we can combine magical and mundane treatments," Tony said. "The wizard - or witch - can support the surgeon's work with potions and whatever else. Best of both worlds."</p><p> </p><p>"Makes sense," Steve said by way of agreement. "And Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony felt his mouth pulling into a scowl. "The healer thinks Harry has part of someone's soul trapped in his scar."</p><p> </p><p>Steve stared at him, slack-jawed, and the beer nearly slipped from Steve's hand before the other man jerked upright and put the beer carefully on the coffee table. "How's that even possible?"</p><p> </p><p>"All the healer would say is that it's the darkest of magic. She referred us to a curse-breaker."</p><p> </p><p>"And?"</p><p> </p><p>"And the best curse-breakers work for Gringotts - that's the bank - and their top team is in Egypt," Tony said. "They're going to recall the team, but it'll be a couple of days before they get here. We'll have a consultation with them and see what they have to say."</p><p> </p><p>Steve took another swallow of beer, and Tony followed suit. Then, "So how was your day, dear?"</p><p> </p><p>A mild glare was Steve's only reaction to his sarcasm. Tony grinned and added, "Aside from the call from the lovely Agent Hill, of course. She knows about magic?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's a squib - magical parent but can't do magic herself," Steve said, then frowned. "I don't like how all their terms for non-magical people are derogatory."</p><p> </p><p>It was Tony's turn to raise an eyebrow. "This from a man born in a time when calling someone <em>colored</em> or a <em>Negro</em> was acceptable?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was never acceptable to me," Steve snapped. "Neither were <em>wop, kike,</em> <em>dago, spic,</em> or any of the others."</p><p> </p><p>Tony held up both hands in a gesture for peace, not caring that his right hand still firmly gripped the stout. "Can't blame a guy for asking."</p><p> </p><p>Steve let out a breath. "You're right. I'm sorry. Just - the conversation with Commander Hill left me a little … off."</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowned at that - what kind of conversation had they had? Then he told himself firmly that it was none of his business, and if Steve ever wanted to share, he would.</p><p> </p><p>Steve took another swallow of his beer, and when he finished, he looked more like the calm, collected captain Tony had willingly followed into battle in New York.</p><p> </p><p>"Her cousin is a wizard," Steve said. "And her uncle - his father - is on the Wizengamot. I think he might be a good person to have on our side."</p><p> </p><p>"Is he the only one you talked to?" Tony hoped his tone didn't carry censure in it.</p><p> </p><p>"I talked to a dozen people," Steve replied. "And I still think Crispian Paddington is the right choice."</p><p> </p><p>"You worried he'll tell Hill things he shouldn't?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. He offered to take an Unbreakable Vow that he wouldn't reveal anything without permission."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh." Tony took another swallow. "You tell him it's Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve shook his head. "Though I expect he can find out if he asks around, or visits Diagon Alley. He has another cousin in America who is a wizard and can help out if you take Harry there."</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded, accepting that, but still wanted to know, "What about the others you talked to?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve grimaced. "A mixed bag - one or two might be good, but I favor Paddington, if only for his connections. Being friends with the son of a Wizengamot member - think a senator - can only help, especially given how much of a celebrity Harry is."</p><p> </p><p>"Makes sense. JARVIS, arrange a meeting with Paddington tomorrow morning, will you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Certainly, Sir."</p><p> </p><p>Before Tony could pick up the thread of conversation, a soft <em>pop</em> sounded and Sirius and Dobby appeared in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>"We're back!" Sirius announced unnecessarily, and with a grin that nearly split his face in two.</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowned, looking more closely. Sirius didn't just look happy, he looked <em>better</em>, as though he'd had at least a good night's sleep or two - which he'd had here, or Tony thought he'd had here. So what had happened?</p><p> </p><p>While he was pondering that, Steve said, "Welcome back. Join us for a beer and tell us what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Sirius had barely turned toward the kitchen before Dobby wagged his finger at him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Harry Potter's dogfather, sir. You be sitting down. Dobby is getting beer."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius gave a one-shoulder shrug and dropped onto the sofa next to Tony. "You're looking at a free man!"</p><p> </p><p>"Great!" Steve exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like this calls for more than beer," Tony said. "Dobby?"</p><p> </p><p>The elf popped into place in front of him, bouncing on his toes. "How can Dobby help?"</p><p> </p><p>"Champagne instead of beer," Tony said. "There are bottles in the wine fridge - the cabinet with the glass doors and bottles inside it."</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby gets!"</p><p> </p><p>Tony downed the last of his beer and set the bottle on the table. "So what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"Getting The Rat was easy enough," Sirius said. "And thanks for the cage, it helped a lot. Once we got him, I realized that I couldn't just bring him back here."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>An open bottle of champagne and three full flutes appeared on the coffee table, and almost in unison all three of them reached for a flute.</p><p> </p><p>"Because," Sirius answered, "I don't like what I've been hearing about the current Minister. I'm not convinced he wouldn't have both me and The Rat Kissed on sight or thrown through the Veil."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought kissing is a good thing?" Steve said. "I know I enjoy it."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius didn't smile. "That's what it's called when a Dementor takes your soul."</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Tony was ready to blow the Statute of Secrecy to smithereens and the entire magical world with it.</p><p> </p><p>"How is that even real?" he demanded. "And how can that possibly be seen as a reasonable punishment, no matter the crime? I'm not that religious, but I don't have to be to think that's barbaric."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius made an unreadable gesture with his free hand. "Couldn't tell you. It's been that way as far back as anyone knows."</p><p> </p><p>"Add that to the list of things that need to change, J," Tony said, and kept on talking before JARVIS could respond. "So what'd you do instead?"</p><p> </p><p>"I got a message to someone I know in Cairo - works for the ICW. International Confederation of Wizards," he added to what Tony was sure was his puzzled expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Think the League of Nations - or, I guess these days it would be the United Nations," Steve said, and Tony nodded his thanks at the explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"Go on," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Long story short, I took The Rat to him, I offered to testify under Veritaserum, they questioned Pettigrew under Veritaserum, and the ICW has issued me a conditional pardon and a passport for all their member nations."</p><p> </p><p>"Except Britain?" Steve asked. "Assuming it's a member?"</p><p> </p><p>"Even Britain," Sirius said. "In theory, I could present it to the Aurors here and they'd leave me alone."</p><p> </p><p>"In practice?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius shrugged. "Who knows? I'm not going to risk going out in public too much to find out."</p><p> </p><p>"What are the conditions?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to register my animagus form within thirty days, and I have to testify at Pettigrew's trial."</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't sound so bad," Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>"It's more than I ever expected," Sirius replied. "So - how were your days? And where's Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah." Tony blew out a breath. "That'll take a while."</p><p> </p><p>HP | HP |HP | HP |HP</p><p> </p><p>Harry closed his Potions textbook with a sigh. He'd been staring at it without seeing the text, much less completing the part of his essay he needed it for, almost since he and Tony had gotten back from Gringotts.</p><p> </p><p>Tony had offered to stop at Fortescue's for ice cream, and Harry had refused with enough ill grace that he could be mistaken for an angry goblin.</p><p> </p><p>He'd have to apologize to Tony for that - which wouldn't be fun, but still it had to be done, and he might as well do it sooner than later.</p><p> </p><p>He rose from his chair and crossed to the door. When he opened it, there was someone immediately outside it, hand raised to knock.</p><p> </p><p>Harry jumped back a step before he recognized his visitor. "Sirius? When did you get back?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, pup." Sirius opened his arms, and Harry accepted the hug with gratitude. Sirius just held him for long moments before saying, "Heard you had a bad day?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's in me, Sirius." Harry tugged him into the room and closed the door. "A part of him is <em>inside me</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius led him to his bed and made him sit down. When he had, Sirius sat beside him and draped an arm around his shoulders. Harry allowed himself to lean into the comfort his godfather offered. Strange that he felt so comfortable with the man so quickly - but then, he thought, maybe he subconsciously recognized Sirius from when he was a baby.</p><p> </p><p>It was as good an explanation as any, and not one that Harry cared to examine too closely.</p><p> </p><p>"By <em>him</em>, you mean the Dark Wanker?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted. Trust Sirius not to be, well, serious, and therefore lighten Harry's mood a little by barely trying.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're talking about Tom Riddle, the self-styled Lord Voldemort, then yes," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. That's a hell of a thing." Sirius pulled him closer briefly. "Tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>So Harry told him about the visit to St. Mungo's and the consultation with Master Healer Cheswick.</p><p> </p><p>"She was horrified and pleased at the scar on my arm," he said. "Horrified because a twelve-year-old faced a basilisk, pleased because the phoenix tears cleansed the venom completely."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't say I don't share those reactions," Sirius said, his voice a little unsteady. "Just how big was this basilisk?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't-" Harry took a breath, let it out slowly. "There was a shed skin in the chamber - probably twenty feet long. Its body was thick as an oak tree - maybe six feet across. I don't - I don't have a clear memory of how long the live snake was. Except too long," he added, trying to lighten the mood as Sirius had done earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Much</em> too long," Sirius agreed with feeling. "I expect Tony and I will be having words with Dumbledore, the Board of Governors, and probably the DMLE, too."</p><p> </p><p>"DMLE?"</p><p> </p><p>"Department of Magical Law Enforcement. What else did the healer have to say?"</p><p> </p><p>"That-" Harry swallowed past a lump in his throat. "That my scar has some dark magic around and within it - that it's a part of Voldemort inside me."</p><p> </p><p>"That's rough," Sirius said. "Can it be removed?"</p><p> </p><p>"She didn't know - she couldn't do it. But curse-breakers might be able to, so we went to Gringotts, but their top team is in Egypt right now." Harry was aware that he was babbling, but considering the circumstance, he figured he was allowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Easy there, Pup." Sirius' other arm came around him again, and slowly, Harry settled. "What's the plan?"</p><p> </p><p>"The bank's recalling their team, and once they get back, I'll have a full diagnostic session with Healer Cheswick and the curse-breakers."</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Sirius said, "there's no sense worrying about that until it happens, is there?"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess not," Harry admitted. "But it's hard not to."</p><p> </p><p>"You've gotten some shocking news," Sirius allowed. "On top of all the other shocking news you've gotten in the last week. I'm actually surprised you're holding up this well - pleased, but surprised."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed a little. "At least most of the surprises have been good ones."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly! One bad one shouldn't eclipse all the good ones."</p><p> </p><p>Even if that one is pretty bad, Harry finished silently. But Sirius was right, and Harry straightened up to look at his godfather.</p><p> </p><p>"How was Egypt?"</p><p> </p><p>"Better than I could've hoped." Sirius gave him a predatory grin. "C'mon - let's get something to eat and I'll tell you all about it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AUGUST 7</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It only took JARVIS prompting him three times for Tony to set aside the plans he was working on - nothing to do with energy or combat safety and preparedness today, but rather improved breathing apparatus for patients with lung disease - and stumble out of his workshop and into a hot shower before his meeting with Crispian Paddington.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, showered, shaved, and wearing jeans and a grey MIT T-shirt, Tony wandered up to the residential floor, where he found Steve watching as Sirius and Harry played some kind of magical game that involved a stack of cards - that sometimes exploded, to judge by the <em>bang</em> he heard as he stepped off the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not trying to bring down the tower, are you?" he asked as he drew closer to the table.</p><p> </p><p>"There's very little danger of that happening," Sirius replied without taking his gaze from the stack of cards which was steadily growing between him and Harry as they took turns dealing cards from their hands.</p><p> </p><p>"It's like regular Snap," Steve said, "except if nobody realizes there are doubles, the cards explode."</p><p> </p><p>"Seems counter-productive," Tony observed as Harry collected a pair. "Potentially losing your cards every time you play. Unless they explode and re-form?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry said. "You have to buy more - unless you win so much it doesn't matter if you lose a few cards now and then."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. I don't know whether to be impressed or annoyed by that."</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you be annoyed?" Sirius asked, and he made the mistake of looking up when he did, and so did Harry, just as they dealt doubles and missed the time to call it, so the small pile of cards exploded, leaving a fine dust of ash where they had been.</p><p> </p><p>"Because it makes the game more difficult for everyone to enjoy," Tony said. "I wouldn't care if I lost a few cards, and Harry wouldn't either, but there are some people who couldn't afford to lose any. I assume that holds true in the magical world, too."</p><p> </p><p>"There are," Harry replied, focusing again on the game. "Like my friend Ron's family. When we went to get money for school supplies last year, I accidentally saw inside their vault, and they only had a single Galleon and a few Sickles. I don't know how Ron could buy so many Chocolate Frogs he had five hundred cards."</p><p> </p><p>"Cards?" Steve asked, saving Tony the trouble.</p><p> </p><p>"Each frog comes with a trading card featuring a famous witch or wizard," Sirius answered. He grabbed the doubles that had just been played, then started to gather the cards. When Harry made a noise of protest, Sirius said, "It's almost time for your father's meeting."</p><p> </p><p>Tony hoped he concealed his surprise at how easily Sirius referred to him as Harry's father. He'd half expected that Sirius would be angry with him over it, and despite the man's behavior, that expectation hadn't faded entirely.</p><p> </p><p>"His meeting," Harry said. "Not mine."</p><p> </p><p>"All of us," Tony said. "He's going to be working for all of our benefit, so we all need to like him."</p><p> </p><p>"And he needs to like us, too," Steve said. "Or he won't do his best for us."</p><p> </p><p>"But you like him," Harry protested. "That's good enough for me."</p><p> </p><p>"It shouldn't be," Sirius said firmly, then shot an apologetic look at Steve. "No insult to Steve, but you need to remember this, Harry: nobody cares more about you than you do, so <em>you</em> need to feel comfortable with this, too. It won't do any good if the three of us like him but you can't stand him."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked like he wanted to protest again, but JARVIS spoke first. "Mr. Paddington has just gotten onto the elevator on the forty-seventh floor."</p><p> </p><p>Tony didn't even have to glance at Steve before he was heading toward the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>The door slid open, and Tony heard a brief exchange of greetings before Steve said, "Your wand, please, Mr. Paddington."</p><p> </p><p>There was a brief silence, then a pleasant baritone voice said, "I thought we were getting on rather well yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>"We were," Steve agreed readily enough. "And I hope we continue to. But as a matter of safety, until you've sworn an Unbreakable Vow, I'll need to keep your wand."</p><p> </p><p>There was another, equally brief, pause before Tony heard a chuckle. "I'm glad someone takes magical security seriously around here. What's the vow?"</p><p> </p><p>"First not to reveal anything you learn here today without permission," Steve repeated the condition Sirius had suggested. "If you take the position, we'll modify it so that you can perform your duties."</p><p> </p><p>"All right."</p><p> </p><p>Now there were footsteps and a moment later Steve led another man into the kitchen. The newcomer appeared to be in his late thirties and stood as tall as Steve, with close-cropped medium brown hair and blue-gray eyes - which widened when he saw Tony. Or, more probably, the two wizards with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony Stark," Steve said. "Crispian Paddington. Mr. Paddington - Tony Stark, Harry Potter, and Sirius Black."</p><p> </p><p>Tony watched Paddington's expression shift from polite neutrality at his name, to astonished curiosity at Harry's, and finally to controlled anger at Sirius'.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know-" he began, but Sirius held up a hand. Paddington paused, but his fingers twitched, and Tony was grateful Steve had taken his wand.</p><p> </p><p>"Before you finish that sentence, please take a look at this." Sirius pulled a parchment from a pocket and held it out to Harry. "Give this to Steve, please. He can pass it on."</p><p> </p><p>"You never told us what that actually says," Tony said conversationally as Harry did as he was told.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Paddington, would you read it aloud?" Sirius asked, his expression lacking any of his usual mirth or mischief.</p><p> </p><p>Paddington glared at him but took the parchment from Steve without comment. He opened it and glanced over it, his expression changing to a puzzled frown as he did.</p><p> </p><p>"Well?" Tony said. "Don't keep us in suspense."</p><p> </p><p>Paddington cleared his throat and began to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From:  Andrea Thomas, Chief Investigator, Hit Wix Division</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To:  Ardeth Bay, Deputy Mugwump</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Subject:  Sirius Black</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>At your request, I have questioned both Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew under Veritaserum and have retrieved copies of their memories of the events of 31 October through 3 November 2001. The results are conclusive and have been independently verified by Aurors from France, Germany, and Turkey.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A full report, including copies of the memories and transcripts of the interrogations, will follow, but the salient points, arranged in chronological order for your convenience, are:</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> Sirius Black was not the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter. </em></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> Peter Pettigrew was the Potters' Secret Keeper. No Unbreakable Vow was required of him.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> Pettigrew revealed the Potters' location to the wizard styling himself Lord Voldemort in hopes of advancing himself in Voldemort's terrorist organization, the Death Eaters.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> On the night of 31 October, Pettigrew accompanied Voldemort to the Potters' house, but was not allowed inside during the attack.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> After the attack, Pettigrew retrieved Voldemort's wand and escaped by shifting into his animagus form, a rat.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> Sirius Black had added himself to the protective wards at the Potters' house and arrived as quickly as he could via flying motorcycle. He had been in the Muggle world, and there was no safe place to apparate from nearby.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> Upon arriving at the Potters' house, he retrieved Harry Potter (then aged 15 months) from his nursery and intended to take him to safety.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> As he left the house, he encountered Rubeus Hagrid, then the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, who claimed to have been sent by Albus Dumbledore to look after Harry.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> Black handed over his motorcycle and the child to Hagrid, told him that Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters and that he (Black) was going after him, as he had the best chance thanks to his own animagus form, a large black dog.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> Black then tracked Pettigrew for two days and confronted him. The reports of that confrontation are generally accurate and will suffice.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> Black was taken into custody by British Aurors and summarily sent to Azkaban. He has no memory of being questioned, nor of having a trial.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><p>Tony's hands hurt. He looked down and saw that they had clenched into fists. He knew most of what the letter had said already, thanks to Sirius himself, but hearing it laid out so neatly, so clinically, just made it more real somehow.</p><p> </p><p>To his credit, Paddington looked ready to kill - and that look wasn't directed at Sirius. He controlled his expression after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"The rest," Paddington said, "is a recommendation to summon the British Ministry before the ICW to answer for this."</p><p> </p><p>"I also have a pardon and ICW-issued travel documents," Sirius said. "And documentation for the Muggle - sorry, mundane - world, too. I probably shouldn't go into magical Britain at all, but that's not much of a hardship."</p><p> </p><p>Paddington took a long, slow breath and released it equally slowly before looking at Steve. "I'll make that vow now. I presume you needed to tell me this much so that Mr. Black can act as bonder?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve nodded and offered the man his wand back. "I'm sorry to have had to do it."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand completely," Paddington said. "Have you drafted the wording of the vow?"</p><p> </p><p>Paddington reviewed the paper Steve handed him quickly and then turned to Tony and offered his hand. Tony bit back a wince - he hated shaking hands, but this was necessary - and stepped forward. When he would've clasped Paddington's hand, Paddington shifted so they were grasping each other's wrists.</p><p> </p><p>Steve and Harry watched, wide-eyed, as Sirius drew his wand and touched it to the joining. A thin tongue of actinic flame snaked from the wand and surrounded their wrists. Tony supposed he shouldn't be surprised that he felt no heat.</p><p> </p><p>At Sirius' nod, Tony recited each question in turn. "Will you, Crispian Paddington, keep secret everything you learn today, unless permission to reveal it is directly given or keeping the secret would interfere with your duties?"</p><p> </p><p>"I will," Paddington replied, and a second tongue of flame surrounded their wrists.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you, Crispian, protect Harry Potter and his secrets from this point forward, unless permission is directly given or doing so would interfere with your duties?"</p><p> </p><p>"I will," Paddington said, and a third flame circled their wrists.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, the flames sank into his and Paddington's wrists, and Tony felt a tingle up his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Paddington let go of Tony's wrist immediately and blew out a breath. "Before you get started, I have two questions, if I may?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony glanced between Steve and Sirius. Neither man appeared to object, so he nodded once.</p><p> </p><p>Paddington fixed Sirius with an even gaze. "Mr. Black, may I have your permission to forward a copy of the ICW report to my father? He sits on the Wizengamot and can begin an inquiry."</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius. Unless you're going to insist on Mr. Paddington?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow at him and received a grin in response. "Right. Then yes, please do."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. The second question - how the hell did you get <em>Ardeth Bay</em>, High Chieftain of the Medjai, to launch an inquiry at the ICW?"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius shrugged. "Called in a favor."</p><p> </p><p>Tony really hoped JARVIS would let him look at the expression on Paddington's face whenever he needed a laugh. The man's jaw had dropped open and he was staring at Sirius with eyes almost as wide as Harry's had been during the Unbreakable Vow.</p><p> </p><p>He also really hoped he could get Sirius drunk enough to tell him the story. He might not know who exactly Ardeth Bay was, but Paddington's reaction suggested it would be a story worth hearing.</p><p> </p><p>"That all your questions for now, Paddington Bear?" Tony asked, and that was another expression he'd want to look at again and again.</p><p> </p><p>"For now," Paddington agreed, then looked at Harry. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Potter." Harry blinked, and Paddington smiled gently. "Your parents. Whatever happened that night, they didn't survive, and the magical world is poorer for it."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, sir," Harry said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, then," Paddington turned his gaze to Tony. "Perhaps now you can explain why Iron Man wants to talk to a wizard."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being excused from the dinner table, Harry retreated to his room and flung himself onto his bed, smiling so widely his cheeks hurt.</p><p> </p><p>He'd gone from having no family at all - because surely the Dursleys didn't count - to having an abundance of family - Tony, Steve, Sirius, and now Crispian Paddington.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, he'd only known Crispian for the day, but already the man had shown him as much care and concern as anyone else ever had. That Crispian would be available to help him out in the magical world was just icing on the cake.</p><p> </p><p>That was in addition to Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, of course, who were technically family because Mrs. Tonks was Sirius' cousin, but they were more professional than family. That could change, of course, once Harry met their daughter Nymphadora.</p><p> </p><p>He wrinkled his nose at the name. It wasn't the strangest name he'd ever heard in the magical world - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore came to mind - but it seemed that the magical world had far more than its fair share of unusual names.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Like Hermione.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Except she wasn't magical when she was named. Or, well, she <em>was</em>, but nobody knew that. Her non-magical parents gave her that name and even had a justification for it. Unusual it might be, but it was from Shakespeare, and nobody argued with a pedigree like that.</p><p> </p><p>And, really, he couldn't think of a better name for his friend than the one she had. … Or was it? He frowned, thinking.</p><p> </p><p>The name came from Shakespeare; that much he knew. But was Hermione the character worth naming someone for? There was one way to find out.</p><p> </p><p>"JARVIS?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's a character from Shakespeare named Hermione. Which play is she in?"</p><p> </p><p>"She is the Queen of Sicily in <em>The Winter's Tale</em>," JARVIS replied immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"Has it ever been made into a film?"</p><p> </p><p>"Three times. A silent film in 1910, a 1967 movie, and a 1981 television program."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have access to any of them?" Harry asked. "I'd like to watch it. Maybe not the silent one, though."</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause before JARVIS spoke again. "None of them appear to be publicly available. I am submitting requests to the production companies to allow us to screen one or the other of them."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Thank you," he added, because it wasn't JARVIS' fault they didn't have access to the films.</p><p> </p><p>"In the meantime, if you wish," JARVIS said, "the text of the play is freely available. I can broadcast it for you, assigning different voices for different characters."</p><p> </p><p>The idea struck Harry as wrong, somehow, and he couldn't explain why. Still, he didn't want to disappoint or offend JARVIS, so he thought for a moment before saying, "Does Hermione have a major part in the play, or is she just … I don't know … <em>there</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"She is quite central to the story, I assure you."</p><p> </p><p>"Then does she have a defining moment? A speech she's known for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Several."</p><p> </p><p>"Then would you please pick one, and play it for me? I'll hold off on the others until we have a film."</p><p> </p><p>"Very well. I will program a suitable voice."</p><p> </p><p>Harry toed off his trainers - more difficult now that he had a pair that actually fit him - and adjusted his position on his bed so that he was a bit more comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Act three, scene two," JARVIS said, and a moment later, a feminine voice surrounded him.</p><p> </p><p>"Since what I am to say must be but that</p><p>Which contradicts my accusation and</p><p>The testimony on my part no other</p><p>But what comes from myself, it shall scarce boot me</p><p>To say 'not guilty:' mine integrity</p><p>Being counted falsehood, shall, as I express it,</p><p>Be so received. But thus: if powers divine-"</p><p> </p><p>The door to Harry's room swung open and a moment later, Tony was asking, "Listening to poetry? Nothing wrong with that, was never my thing, though."</p><p> </p><p>"It's Shakespeare," Harry replied. "The character my friend Hermione was named for."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Interesting. Play it for me while I'm working sometime, J."</p><p> </p><p>"As you wish, Sir."</p><p> </p><p>Then Tony focused on Harry. "How's the homework coming?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm almost done with everything," Harry said, and it was simply the truth. "I just have my Potions essay to finish." He felt his shoulders rising toward his ears as he added, "Thank you for letting me do my homework."</p><p> </p><p>"Letting you?" Tony scoffed. "Making you, more like. At the least encouraging you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry managed a laugh, weak as it was. "Maybe I should've said, thank you for caring whether I get my homework done or not."</p><p> </p><p>Tony suddenly looked uncomfortable. "And that leads into what I wanted to talk with you about. You may not like it."</p><p> </p><p>Hoping his sudden unease didn't show, Harry shuffled to a sitting position. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony stared out the window for a moment, watching the late evening shadows darkening London. Finally, he focused on Harry once more.</p><p> </p><p>"I get it, you know?" he said finally. "I get that Hogwarts was a refuge for you - an escape from the Dursleys. And in those circumstances … well. I'm still not happy about it, but Hogwarts probably comes out ahead in that contest."</p><p> </p><p>Contest? Harry frowned, not entirely certain what Tony meant.</p><p> </p><p>"But things are different now," Tony continued. "The Dursleys aren't in your life anymore. I am, though, and while they didn't care if you lived or died, I do. I care very much."</p><p> </p><p>Harry could only nod as he swallowed past a sudden tightening in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"It's because I care," Tony continued, "that I don't want to send you back there."</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Tony just kept on talking.</p><p> </p><p>"First year, it was a troll and a possessed teacher. Second year, it was a possessed diary and a basilisk, of all things. And just thinking about a basilisk still makes me homicidal. <em>So</em>-"</p><p> </p><p>The change in timbre of Tony's voice made Harry focus more seriously on his father.</p><p> </p><p>"Make your case," Tony said. "Tell me why I should let you go back to Hogwarts ever again."</p><p> </p><p>It was a reasonable enough request, and Harry opened his mouth to answer-</p><p> </p><p>-and then shut it again when there were no words immediately at hand. So he thought about the question, looking at it from different angles, trying to see past Tony's focus on the bad things at Hogwarts. It was hard to do that when Harry himself didn't think of the things as <em>bad</em> so much as <em>exciting</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, facing Voldemort and the basilisk had been scary in the moment, but looking back, Harry privately admitted that doing so much when he was so young was kind of cool. At least he'd actually <em>done</em> those things, as opposed to being hailed for something nobody living knew the truth of.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave himself a mental shake and brought his thoughts back to the question at hand, somewhat surprised that they'd drifted so easily.</p><p> </p><p>Focusing again on why Tony should let him go back to Hogwarts, he was almost embarrassed when the only thing he could find to say was, "My friends are there. Ron and Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione, you've talked about her," Tony said. "But who's Ron?"</p><p> </p><p>"My first friend," Harry said, then corrected himself. "My first human friend, I mean. Before him there was Hedwig."</p><p> </p><p>There was only a flicker of anger across Tony's face at that, and no trace of anger in his voice when Tony asked, "So when did you meet Ron?"</p><p> </p><p>"On the train to Hogwarts," Harry replied immediately. "He was looking for a seat because everyplace else was full. We talked on the trip, and he told me a little about the magical world, and…"</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off, thinking again.</p><p> </p><p>"And?" Tony prompted gently.</p><p> </p><p>"And he helped me get through the traps protecting the Philosopher's Stone," Harry finished, and even he could hear how lame the words sounded.</p><p> </p><p>"What else?" Tony asked, and Harry blinked up at him. Tony smiled gently at him. "That's not all - not with the expression you had. What else?"</p><p> </p><p>Being able to trust an adult - even <em>considering</em> being able to trust an adult - was still a new feeling. Still, Tony had already done more for him than any other adult in his life, and he'd been remarkably open about magic.</p><p> </p><p>That, Harry told himself wryly, really shouldn't be too surprising, since Tony routinely flew around in a suit of armor in Gryffindor colors.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe - just <em>maybe</em> - Tony wouldn't abandon him if Harry told him the truth.</p><p> </p><p>There was only one way to find out. Harry took a breath. "Remember I said that people thought I was <em>dark</em> just because I can talk to snakes?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony's expression clouded. "Did he?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry said, then frowned. "Or at least he never said so to my face. But he didn't defend me, either."</p><p> </p><p>"And that hurts?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. "Maybe, but it's not the worst I've hurt."</p><p> </p><p>"Emotional pain can be-" Tony stopped and huffed a breath. "And you know that, too, because I'll eat my arc reactor if the Dursleys weren't emotionally abusive as well as physically."</p><p> </p><p>Harry managed a slight grin, then blew out a heavy breath. "Ron's … well … jealous. I don't know how he'll take me suddenly having even more money and an even more famous father. If he's even heard of Iron Man or Tony Stark, which I'm not sure of. But somebody will know, and he'll find out, and then…" Harry trailed off with a shrug, unwilling to admit aloud that he hadn't written Ron with his news for just that reason.</p><p> </p><p>Tony came further into the room and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "Sounds like he might not be as good a friend as you want him to be."</p><p> </p><p>Harry bristled, but Tony just met his gaze without flinching, and after a long moment, Harry sank back in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"I kind of thought that," he admitted quietly. "But I figured I just didn't know enough about what friendship is to judge."</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked like he wanted to give Harry a hug. Or murder the Dursleys. Or maybe both. In the end, he just ran a hand over his face, and when he looked back at Harry his expression was normal.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have to talk to Spangles about real friendship," he said. "He's probably had more of it than the both of us combined. Or maybe Sirius - the way he talks about his friends from school makes me think he knows a bit, too. What I do know is that real friends may be a bit jealous, even envious, of each other from time to time - that's natural - but they get past that and stick with you. Unless you do something unforgiveable, of course, but that's really rare."</p><p> </p><p>And that might have been the most Tony had ever said to him at once. Then again, they'd only known each other … a week? Really? Harry counted the days over in his head and, yes, it was just over a week since they'd met.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like longer. It felt like Tony had always been in Harry's life.</p><p> </p><p>Which was the only reason Harry felt free to grin over at him. "That sounded almost parental."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be insulting." But Tony was grinning, too, if only a little, so Harry didn't think he'd actually offended the older man.</p><p> </p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment before Tony quirked an eyebrow at him. "You realize you haven't made a good case for going back to Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"Because I can't," Harry admitted. "And I'm pretty sure the only things I'd really miss are Hermione, Ron, and Quidditch. And maybe Hagrid."</p><p> </p><p>"Hagrid?" Tony frowned, then his expression lit with recognition. "Big guy, took you to Diagon Alley the first time."</p><p> </p><p>"That's the one."</p><p> </p><p>Tony grinned, but sobered quickly enough. "Okay, time to get real. If Hogwarts is out of the question, what's your best-case scenario? What do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>That was a question Harry hadn't considered before, and he found himself blurting the first thing that came to mind. "I don't want to give up magic!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why should you give up magic?" Tony asked, obviously befuddled. "Nobody's asking you to give it up. Magic's a part of you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed hard. "You're - awfully accepting of this. Magic, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>"Meh. Aliens, god of thunder…" Tony shrugged. "And that god of thunder said magic and science are the same thing. Sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic, and the corollary of that is that magic is just sufficiently advanced technology."</p><p> </p><p>"Science and technology aren't the same thing," Harry observed.</p><p> </p><p>"Close enough for this discussion," Tony shot back. "And once I work my way through your arithmetic books-"</p><p> </p><p>"Arithmancy."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, those, and the books on runes, I might be able to combine them here on Earth."</p><p> </p><p>"But magic and technology don't mix," Harry protested.</p><p> </p><p>"Bullshit."</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked. "Bullshit?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony pointed at him. "Don't use that word until you're legal. But yes, bullshit. Where's the entrance to Diagon Alley?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked again at the apparent <em>non sequitur.</em> "The Leaky Cauldron."</p><p> </p><p>"Which is where?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought for a moment. "Charing Cross Road."</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, somewhere between Trafalgar Square and the British Museum," Tony said. "Heard of any power outages there? Unusually large number of computer glitches?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, no," Harry admitted. "But would I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, if technology in that part of London didn't work, everybody would know. And be shouting for the power company to do something about it. The whole place would be swarming with reporters and repair people faster than you can say <em>electricity</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt as if he'd fallen off his broom in the middle of a Wronski Feint. "But - why do they tell us that?"</p><p> </p><p>"No idea. And maybe there's something we don't know yet, but on its face, I call bullshit. Now that's done, back to the question. What do you want, if Hogwarts is off the table?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione and Quidditch," Harry replied immediately, and thought for a moment. "Ron, maybe, if he's not too jealous. If you're asking if I want to go to school or be tutored, I don't think I have a preference. If you're asking if I want to stay in Britain or go with you to - America? Then I don't care. Maybe getting away from the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing would be good."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Let's make it happen."</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked. "Just like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony grinned. "Just like that. So - Hermione's in France, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Until the week before classes start."</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty sure we should discuss this in person," Tony declared. "It's, what, an hour and a half flight? So how about we fly down tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to, but I don't have a passport," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure you do," Tony replied. "I ordered one as soon as I realized you didn't have one in your things. No, I didn't snoop, really, just saw what you brought with you when you were unpacking."</p><p> </p><p>"But - it's only been a week?" Harry's voice sounded weak. He hated that, but his overwhelm was quickly growing beyond his ability to manage.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a saying in the software industry," Tony said. "You can have it cheap, fast, or good - pick any two. So I picked fast and good, using a picture JARVIS supplied. It came this morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Um." There really wasn't anything Harry could say to that, so he just sat there, for once letting himself feel surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"So call her up, find out what her plans are tomorrow, and we'll meet her there," Tony concluded.</p><p> </p><p>"Just like that?" Harry asked, startled once again at how Tony just … made things happen.</p><p> </p><p>"Just like that."</p><p> </p><p>HP | HP |HP | HP |HP</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Tony retreated to his workshop. He wanted - no, <em>needed</em> - to know why the magical world thought magic and technology couldn't co-exist despite obvious evidence to the contrary in London proper, and the best place to start seemed to be with Arithmancy.</p><p> </p><p>He'd scanned the textbooks he'd bought, admittedly paying less attention once he realized the kind of math involved, but tonight he resolved to read them thoroughly, however boring he found the math, to try to grasp the underlying concepts.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't quite as challenging as building a miniature arc reactor with, as Spock said in that one episode Tony could never remember the title of, stone knives and bearskins, but it should be enough to keep him occupied for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Some time later, the elevator dinged softly. Tony blinked, focusing eyes that hadn't blinked in too long on the door that slid open to reveal Sirius Black.</p><p> </p><p>"Safe to enter?" Sirius asked, looking around more cautiously than curiously without actually stepping off the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, c'mon in." Tony set the book aside to stand and stretch muscles that had been in the same position too long. "Just reading."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius emerged fully and started toward him. "Steve and JARVIS both said I could interrupt you, if you can spare a minute."</p><p> </p><p>"Take five. Or ten. However many you need. I probably should rest my eyes a bit anyway. Beer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you're having."</p><p> </p><p>Tony went to the fridge - all his workshops had refrigerators fully stocked with water and his favorite soda and beer - to retrieve two bottles and open them before gesturing Sirius to a seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Need to move a bit, don't mind me," he said. He handed Sirius a bottle and rolled his shoulders. "What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry got an owl from Hogwarts," Sirius replied. "Offering to let you guys have your meeting there on Friday."</p><p> </p><p>Something in the other man's manner set Tony's instincts tingling. "Any reason we shouldn't?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not that I know of." Sirius took a drink and rolled the bottle between his hands. "It's just - I've never heard of Muggles visiting Hogwarts before."</p><p> </p><p>"And you don't think that's a problem?"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked up. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hogwarts wants - <em>expects</em> - mundane parents to just send their children there for nine months a year-"</p><p> </p><p>"Ten."</p><p> </p><p>"The point-" Tony glared mildly at the other man for the interruption, "-is that there's a threat involved that I really don't like."</p><p> </p><p>"Threat? What threat?" Sirius' frown deepened. "You've got to know that trolls and a possessed teacher aren't usual at a school."</p><p> </p><p>"Not what I'm talking about - I'm talking about the threat that if the parents don't agree, they and their children are made to forget anything about magic. That's bad enough, but the children's magic is bound - they <em>cripple</em> the kids if the parents don't send them to Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius' mouth opened and shut. Then he glared at Tony and drained his bottle before slamming it down on the coffee table. Then he sank back on the sofa, all the fight in him suddenly gone.</p><p> </p><p>"You-" Sirius blew out a breath. "You're like a force of nature."</p><p> </p><p>"I've been called worse." Tony grinned and took another swallow of beer. He sobered again. "What bothers me most about this is how little consideration is given to the parents. Here, your kid can do magic. Gosh, wow, cool! But they have to go to a special school that, unlike regular boarding schools, you can't visit, and then when they get home, they can't even show you what they're learning. What parent - what <em>mundane</em> parent - could find that a <em>good</em> situation?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Statute of Secrecy-"</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't apply. The parents <em>already know</em> about magic. As long as the kids are just practicing what they learned, what's the problem?"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius shook his head. "You're going to turn the magical world upside down."</p><p> </p><p>But he was grinning when he said it, and Tony grinned back.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius' expression fell more quickly than Tony would've liked, and he raised an eyebrow. "Something else on your mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"What about him?"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius grimaced. "Not so much Harry as what you plan to do with him."</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>plan</em> to give him a home, make sure he gets a solid education in both worlds. I <em>plan</em> to be a father to him, even if I have no idea how to do that."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Sirius said. "That's good." He took a breath and met Tony's gaze. "Two questions. First, are you going to do all that here or in America?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mostly the States," Tony replied.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded as though he'd expected that answer, then straightened. "Is there any room in that life for his godfather?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony stared at him, figuring his bafflement showed on his face. "Why would you think otherwise?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's just-" Sirius got to his feet and paced away from Tony. Tony bit back the impulse to tell him not to touch anything. "I thought I'd be his father, once they questioned me and released me. But they never did, and now you're here and I don't know what to be."</p><p> </p><p>"Be what you were to him before James and Lily were killed," Tony said. "I'm betting you were the uncle who told him very seriously to mind his parents and then snuck him candy when they weren't looking."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius laughed. "He was a toddler - no candy. But no, that was more Remus than me. I was actually the more serious one."</p><p> </p><p>"No pun intended."</p><p> </p><p>"Pun very seriously intended." Sirius grinned briefly but sobered almost immediately. "It was a huge responsibility James gave me, naming me Harry's godfather. I didn't want to let him down, either of them." His sober expression slid into a scowl. "And then I did, and Harry was abused for twelve years."</p><p> </p><p>"No, you didn't," Tony said. "The magical world let you <em>both</em> down. Maybe you shouldn't have gone after Pettigrew that night, but there's no way in hell the Powers That Be should've ignored James and Lily's wishes for their son. It's <em>their</em> fault, not yours."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius blew out a breath. "You make a good point."</p><p> </p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "But you'll still feel guilty about it all now and then, won't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius laughed weakly. "I had twelve years in Azkaban to build up a store of guilt."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, stop selling it, 'cause nobody's buying any." Tony grinned and for a moment felt a genuine camaraderie with the other man. Then something occurred to him. "You know the only reason I hired Paddington to be our liaison to the magical world is because of the dumbasses here in Britain, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Sirius looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you knew, sorry." And Tony explained what they'd done while Sirius was in Egypt. "So don't take it as an insult - as soon as the Brits get their heads out of their collective asses, I hope you'll help us out when we need it."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! I don't know how the American magical world works, but I'm a quick study."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AUGUST 8</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"So where were Hermione and her family headed today?" Tony asked as he preceded Harry down the steps of the Stark Industries jet they'd taken from London to Lyon-St. Exupery Airport at much earlier an hour than he usually preferred.</p><p> </p><p>But if they wanted to surprise Hermione - and Harry did, for whatever reason, and it was a simple enough thing for Tony to indulge - they'd needed to be sure they landed with enough time to get wherever they needed to be.</p><p> </p><p>"The Muse de Bow Art," Harry replied and Tony was glad that he was in front of his son so Harry wouldn't see him smile at the mangled French.</p><p> </p><p>"Half an hour drive, thereabouts," Tony murmured as his feet touched the tarmac. "Should have plenty of time to clear Customs and still get there."</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Tony was pulling a rental car into a parking space outside the Musee de Beaux-Arts. A glance at his phone told him there were still fifteen minutes before the museum opened, so he shifted in his seat to better look at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"You're sure about this? Interrupting her holiday?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Harry looked away, and from this angle, Tony could see his throat move as he swallowed. "She's always been there for me, always had good advice. I wouldn't feel right making the decision without her input, and we're going to Hogwarts tomorrow, so there's really no choice."</p><p> </p><p>Tony didn't like the hint of resignation in Harry's tone on the last sentence, but the emphasis in the first more than made up for it. "Then we'll find a spot where we can watch the people coming up to buy tickets."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked. "Bet you a Galleon they bought their tickets online in advance."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. We'll find a place to watch both lines."</p><p> </p><p>Tony didn't bother scanning the crowd for people he didn't know. Instead, he caught up on emails from Pepper that really shouldn't wait any longer than they already had. Thinking of Pepper made him wince internally.</p><p> </p><p>He still hadn't told her about Harry - not because he was afraid she'd be disappointed or angry, but because the moment he told her, she'd be all over getting a press release ready and telling the world that Tony Stark had a son. It would happen eventually, there was no getting around that, but for right now, Tony was enjoying the relative privacy and lack of intrusive press.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry's cry brought him back to the moment, and Tony shoved his cell phone into his pocket before following Harry to where he was fast-walking toward a group of three people, presumably parents with their child. The child, a girl who looked to be about Harry's age, had bushy brown hair and somewhat buck teeth, which he could see easily as she smiled widely and ran toward Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was only mildly surprised when the ground didn't shake from the impact of their collision. And then he could only offer thanks to whatever deity might be out there - <em>except</em> Loki, thank you very much - that Harry had at least one person he could call a friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Is this why you asked me what our plans were for today?"</p><p> </p><p>"I came to talk to you, it would ruin the surprise, and yes," Harry said when she finally let him go.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you!" The girl - Hermione, presumably - swatted Harry lightly on his chest. "What did you want to talk to me about?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat. "Maybe we should do introductions first? Tony, this is my best friend Hermione Granger and her parents, Dr. and Dr. Granger. My father, Tony Stark."</p><p> </p><p>"Good to meet you," Tony said to the elder Grangers, then he looked down at Hermione. "And you. Harry talks a lot about his friend, the brightest in their class."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blushed, but she was grinning when she said, "Thank you for the phone, Mr. Stark, even if my dad keeps taking it away to play with it."</p><p> </p><p>"I do not play," the male Dr. Granger said with full formal dignity.</p><p> </p><p>"No," his wife agreed cheerfully. "You just check out all of its features. Again and again. But thank you, Mr. Stark."</p><p> </p><p>"Tony, please," he said, and then added for Hermione's benefit, "for all of you. And if you like it that much, I'll just have to send you one of your own."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, there's no need for that," the female doctor said. "And, please - it's Monica and Wendell."</p><p> </p><p>"Pleasure," was all Tony could say before Harry spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Settle a wager, Hermione? Do you or don't you already have your tickets for the museum?"</p><p> </p><p>"Actually," Hermione answered with a - rather adorable, Tony thought - huff. "We don't. We were going to go to the Musee du Cinema et de la Miniature, but it's currently closed for renovation. So we're here instead. But-" she frowned. "You came all the way from London just to talk to me? Why? What could possibly be so important?"</p><p> </p><p>"And is it something we should be talking about out here?" Wendell Granger asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at Tony, and his expression suggested that he hadn't considered that aspect of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Not a problem," Tony said. "As long as we're careful. Let me go get tickets."</p><p> </p><p>One of the Grangers - or maybe all three - started to speak, but Harry's voice cut across them all.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't argue with him," Harry said. "It'll just be a waste of time we could be spending in the museum."</p><p> </p><p>Tony pushed to the head of the line, got cursed at in a handful of languages, and then proceeded to buy admission tickets for the dozen people or so who were waiting to get in the moment the museum opened, which led to him being cheered and thanked, though he managed to avoid any cheek-kisses as he headed back to Harry and the others.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you go." He passed out tickets to the others and met both adult Grangers' gazes in turn. "You okay with letting the kids explore by themselves while we talk?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just stay in the Musee, Hermione," Wendell said.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Dad," Hermione replied before grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him into the museum.</p><p> </p><p>"Keep your phone with you, Harry," Tony said and got a wave from Harry's free hand as a response.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a very large part of me that wants to fanboy all over you," Wendell said, and panic welled in Tony's chest. "<em>But</em> Monica tells me that would be rude. So I'll just say thank you for Hermione's phone and ask what does bring you here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry," Tony answered simply as they made their way deeper into the museum. "He's got a decision to make, soon, and wanted Hermione's advice. I get the feeling they're close?" he added tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>Monica burst out laughing. "I'll have to show you her letters sometime. They're half Harry <em>this</em> and Harry <em>that</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Only half?" Wendell asked. "It seems like more."</p><p> </p><p>"What's the other half?" Tony asked as they made their way toward the Medieval and Renaissance sculpture gallery.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything she's learning in class and her other friend, Ron," Monica answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah." Tony let the Grangers set the pace - it was, after all, <em>their</em> vacation that he was crashing. "What's your impression of Ron?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's a bit of a - well - a prat," Monica said, then gave him a shrewd, evaluating, look. "How much has Harry told you about his school? Specifically, his adventures there?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony lowered his voice despite there being only a handful of people in the same wing where they were. "Troll, possessed teacher, basilisk, possessed diary?"</p><p> </p><p>"Those would be the high points," Wendell said, and Tony thought he was trying to joke, but the underlying fear in his voice rendered the effort futile.</p><p> </p><p>"We can start with the troll," Monica said. "You know, I'm sure, that Harry and Ron went after Hermione when they realized she wasn't at the feast?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Tony said. "I'd be upset with him, but it's not like I haven't done rash, impetuous things in my life - and usually for a less positive reason."</p><p> </p><p>"Did he tell you why Hermione needed to be rescued in the first place?" Monica demanded. "That Weasley boy - Ron - called her a nightmare earlier in the day, and she was in the bathroom crying her little heart out."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like he's a real - what did you call it? Prat? Yeah, a real prat," Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>"Prats are everywhere," Wendell informed him solemnly. "You can't escape them and you can't just kill them."</p><p> </p><p>"Except in Texas," Tony murmured absent-mindedly. "Maybe. I'm not entirely clear on that."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you asking about Ron Weasley?" Monica asked.</p><p> </p><p>"That decision Harry's making? It's whether or not he wants to go back to Hogwarts," Tony said. "When I asked him what he would miss most about it, Hermione was the first thing he said. Then Ron and Quidditch. Not necessarily in that order."</p><p> </p><p>Both Granger parents looked surprised at that, and before their silence could turn awkward, Tony continued, "And since Harry's talking to your daughter, I thought I'd talk to you. What are your impressions of Hogwarts, and that world in general?"</p><p> </p><p>"Severely unimpressed," Monica said at the same time her husband said, "Totally underwhelmed."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not just me, then," Tony muttered. "Can you give specific examples? Other than the ones I know about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Our daughter was petrified for <em>three weeks</em>," Monica said. "And nobody bothered to inform us. We had to find out after the fact."</p><p> </p><p>"They said it would've done nothing but cause us to worry needlessly, as she would be fine and besides, we couldn't see Hogwarts even if we went," Wendell added. Then he frowned. "Should we be talking about this so openly?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony shrugged. "Most people are wrapped up in themselves. Best way to avoid attention is not to look like you're trying to avoid attention. And bullshit that you couldn't see it."</p><p> </p><p>"No, Hermione told us there are wards-" Wendell began, but Tony cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably. But I've been invited up there for tea tomorrow, so there's a way."</p><p> </p><p>"Those-" Monica broke off with a huff as they passed into the courtyard sculpture garden. "I really shouldn't say what I'm thinking in polite company."</p><p> </p><p>"Then it's a good thing you're not," Tony quipped, and both Grangers laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"But - if Harry doesn't go back <em>there</em>," Monica said with a frown, "I thought they have a law or something that requires a certain amount of education or else they snap your … make you not one of them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hogwarts isn't the only school in the world, is it?" Tony asked, then waved the question away. "Even if it is, there's such a thing as private tutors."</p><p> </p><p>"They allow that?" Monica asked, wide-eyed. "I thought - I mean, we were under the impression that it was Hogwarts or nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"Who told you that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Professor McGonagall, when she came to tell us about it."</p><p> </p><p>"She has a vested interest in children coming to her school," Tony pointed out. "Why would she tell you about other options? I don't think it was malicious, necessarily - just human nature."</p><p> </p><p>"And we were too shocked to ask," Wendell murmured, shame evident in his tone and the lines of his body.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well." Tony grimaced and focused on the statue nearest him - an Odalisque, he thought, based on fuzzy memories of required art classes - to give the man a little privacy as well as hide his own discomfort at the intensity of Wendell's emotions.</p><p> </p><p>"Water under the bridge, at this point," Tony said after a moment contemplating the statue. "What matters now is, they both have options, and if they pick the same one, can we agree to make it happen?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Monica declared immediately. "Whatever it takes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry wasn't surprised that Hermione led him directly to the Antiquities Collection, given how much she'd talked about taking Ancient Runes as an elective. He was a little surprised when she took him directly to the Magna Graecia artifacts at the department featuring Ancient Greece and Italy.</p><p> </p><p>Then he realized that most of the people already in this department had paused at the room featuring a portion of a statue of a young woman - clothed, thankfully - so this room was relatively empty.</p><p> </p><p>On second thought, the room being relatively empty meant their voices would carry a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke, and Harry realized that as long as they spoke in whispers, people would assume they were talking about the items they were looking at.</p><p> </p><p>"What else?" Harry murmured back with a smile. "I need advice."</p><p> </p><p>"So you just flew from London to Lyon?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. "It wasn't my idea - Tony just arranged it all."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Why?</em> Why couldn't you have waited until I got back? Is it that important?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we have a meeting at … school tomorrow, but mostly I think it's that Tony isn't sure how to be a dad yet." At Hermione's shocked expression, he added, "That's okay - I'm not sure how to be a son yet."</p><p> </p><p>"I-" Hermione broke off with a sigh. "I don't even know what to say to that. So - what do you need advice for?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm trying to decide whether to go back to … school … or not."</p><p> </p><p>He'd known that would surprise her, known it would make her mouth fall open like that, and still Harry had to bite back a smile at her expression. It wouldn't do to appear to be laughing at her when he honestly really needed her advice.</p><p> </p><p><em>But you don't, do you?</em> A voice that sounded like a cross between Steve Rogers and Sirius Black whispered inside his mind. <em>You know what you want to do. You're just hoping she'll decide the same - or, failing that, you're hoping she won't end your friendship here and now.</em></p><p> </p><p>When Hermione finally spoke, her tone was hard. "I hope you don't mean quitting your education?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not!" Harry protested. "Just - I don't know that I should get my education <em>there</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" Hermione glanced around to see that the room had gained a few more occupants in the few minutes they'd been speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Troll, possessed teacher, basilisk, possessed diary," Harry replied quietly then added more normally, "And look at how the school treated me during that whole heir business. But mostly, I don't think I'm getting as good an education as I could there."</p><p> </p><p>"But it's the best school of … our subject … there is!" Hermione protested.</p><p> </p><p>"God, I hope not."</p><p> </p><p>Harry hadn't realized he'd said those words aloud until Hermione gasped beside him. He held up a hand to cut off whatever rant might be building. She might be his friend, but she had her faults, just like everyone else. "No, really, Hermione. You can't think Snape's a good professor - he's a bigot and a bully. And Binns? Binns would be a joke except he's probably ruining history for all of his students."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's face shifted through a number of emotions - defiance, thoughtfulness, and finally resignation. "You're right about them. But what about the others?"</p><p> </p><p>"McGonagall and Flitwick are great," Harry replied immediately. "Changing D.A.D.A. teachers every year doesn't provide much continuity to the coursework. Everyone else is just … okay. About what I expect from a teacher."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blew out a breath. "Those are good points, but what other options are there?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Harry admitted. "But Mr. Paddington will be letting us know soon."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's brow creased in a frown. "Mr. Paddington?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right, sorry," Harry said. "I just met him yesterday. He's a … one of us … who works at SI London. He's agreed to be Tony's - well, ours together, really - liaison to the … our liaison. Tony's got him looking up other schools and options for tutoring."</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet for long moments as they made their way past one bronze helmet after another. They might be culturally and historically significant, but so many in one place with few obvious differences between them skirted a little too close to Binns' style for Harry's preference.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Hermione took a breath. "I don't know what advice I can give you, Harry - except to follow your heart. Just - if that takes you away from … school, I hope we can still be friends."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" For the first time, Harry initiated a hug with her, pulling her close and a little closer to the nearest wall so as not to block foot traffic. "I don't have so many friends that I can afford to lose one - especially not my best one."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione jerked back. "Best? But - Ron?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's a friend, but he can be jealous and rude, even a bit of a bully," Harry said. He hated admitting it, but he couldn't hide from the truth. "But even without all that, he's just … he's not you." Before the moment could turn awkward - if it wasn't already awkward - he asked, "What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>She frowned. "What about me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts, if there's another option available?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-" Hermione began, then stopped, and her expression of complete bafflement was one Harry bet she rarely wore. "I hadn't thought about it. I thought if I didn't go back, they'd…"</p><p> </p><p>"They probably would," Harry said, "if you didn't already have a plan in place. If that plan is to transfer to another school or engage a private tutor, though…"</p><p> </p><p>He didn't need to complete the sentence, because he saw the moment Hermione got it. Then her expression fell once more.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know that we could afford another school," she said. "Mum and Dad are well off - well, at least compared to people who aren't Tony Stark," she clarified with a grin. "But even they can't afford fifteen thousand pounds a year for my schooling."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm pretty sure Tony would offer to pay," Harry said. "At least half. It's - money's not the same for him as it is for us. He'd offer because it's what you want and it would make me - and you - happy. But if your parents insisted on paying a portion, or even paying him back, I'm sure he'd let them."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm sure I'd make him let them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Hermione seemed taken aback by that explanation, but then her expression turned resolute. "Yes. Malfoy and others were horrible to me last year - all the Muggle-borns, of course - and nobody did anything about it. Not the staff, not the headmaster - If it's Hogwarts or losing my magic, I'll suffer Hogwarts. But I'd really rather not."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>HP | HP |HP | HP |HP</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony found himself surprised at how much he'd enjoyed the day in Lyon. Museums weren't really his thing, never had been - except the Museum of Science and Technology in Chicago, and that not just because he'd endowed a wing there. No, it was the people who made the visit to the Musee des Beaux Arts so enjoyable.</p><p> </p><p>Wendell Granger impressed him by having the courtesy to wait until the important discussion was out of the way before fanboying over him. No, not over <em>him</em> so much as over his <em>tech</em>, the things he'd created.</p><p> </p><p>Tony could appreciate that - hell, he fanboyed over his toys more than anyone else. Why else would he create them? He'd eventually surprised himself by telling Wendell about Dum-E, Butterfingers, and U, the bots he'd created to help with his various projects, and then laughing with the dentist over some of their antics.</p><p> </p><p>By contrast, Monica Granger was the kind of mother he sometimes, in the quietest, darkest corners of his heart, wished his own had been. Steady, intelligent, supportive - even when she wasn't entirely certain of the world she found herself in.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks mostly to her, Tony had confessed his uncertainties about being a parent. Both Grangers had been more understanding than he'd ever dreamed anyone could be, and he'd ended up giving them his personal cell number and briefly introducing them to JARVIS.</p><p> </p><p>Then Harry and Hermione had joined them in the Salon de Thé for a late lunch, and it felt … strangely familiar, though Tony couldn't remember his parents doing anything so informal with him.</p><p> </p><p>After lunch, he'd tagged along with the Grangers as they followed the kids on a whirlwind tour through most of the museum. Watching Harry's eyes and expressions as he saw and experienced so many new things with his best friend beside him was a highlight not just of Tony's day or week or year, but of his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>It was the best counterpoint to the aftermath of the Battle of New York that he could've asked for.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed at the museum until closing time and then found an out-of-the-way bistro for a late dinner. Tony offered a generous tip over and above the <em>service compris</em> because they lingered until twilight descended, and finally parted with promises to keep in touch and Tony surprised himself again by offering the Grangers an open-ended stay at any of the SI properties that had apartments attached.</p><p> </p><p>Now, at almost 9:45 local time, twilight was closer to night than day, and Tony prodded Harry back up the steps into the SI Lear jet.</p><p> </p><p>Harry buckled in and was asleep almost immediately. Tony smiled as he watched Harry's head fall against the cabin wall, knocking his glasses a bit askew.</p><p> </p><p>Tony watched out his own window as the plane took off. He had about an hour and a half before they'd land, and the time difference was in his favor for once - and Harry was asleep - so he took a breath and pulled out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>A minute later, Pepper Potts' face filled the screen of his phone and her voice came through the earpiece he wore.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony! What's going on?" At least her tone was more curious than demanding. "JARVIS told me you were heading overseas but nothing else."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Pep. Something came up, and I had to handle it personally." Tony offered her a smile. "And now I have to tell you personally before word gets out."</p><p> </p><p>Her face etched into a frown. "What are you talking about, Tony? What word gets out?"</p><p> </p><p>"We've been damn lucky so far," Tony murmured, more to himself than to her. "But luck runs out sometime." He focused on her once again. "I have a son, Pep."</p><p> </p><p>Her expression shifted into frustrated annoyance. "Not another one! I thought we agreed-"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry's different." Tony cut off what was sure to be a significant rant. "Mostly because I've known about him since almost the day he was born - knew that I was having a kid even before that."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Now Pepper just looked confused, and she sank back into what Tony could now tell was her office chair. "Start from the beginning, please."</p><p> </p><p>So he did. He told her about James and Lily, and James' injury and the request they'd made. He told her about the letter he received from them with a photo and a lock of Harry's hair. He told her how he'd eventually effectively forgotten all about Harry, believing him safe with his parents, until Afghanistan and the Battle of New York had made him think about his life in more ways than one, and how he'd eventually searched for Harry, only to find out that Lily and James had been killed when Harry was a toddler and, rather than seeking Tony out as they should've done, the Powers-that-Were at the time placed Harry with Lily's sister. Finally, he told her about the accident that took Petunia's life and how JARVIS had found Harry.</p><p> </p><p>He concluded with, "I got all the paperwork started for me to get official custody of him and hopped a jet to England. We've been getting to know each other, and I think it's going reasonably well."</p><p> </p><p>For long minutes, Pepper didn't respond, and Tony wasn't certain how to read her carefully neutral expression.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she said, "Why didn't you tell me before?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony blew out a breath. "A number of reasons. Not least is, I never expected to want to have him, to want to check in, see how he was doing, and if there might be a place for me in his life. Which means I never thought about him, so I never thought about telling you."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, her expression tight. "Is that all?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's most," Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>"What else?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony blew out a breath. "What are we, Pepper?"</p><p> </p><p>"I - don't know what you mean."</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiled, though sadness filled him. "I think you do. We're friends - at least I hope we still are friends. Colleagues - formerly employer and employee. And … I like to think we were on the path to becoming something more."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrowed. "We <em>were</em> on the path?"</p><p> </p><p>"We <em>were</em>," Tony said by way of confirmation. "But after New York, you went back to California, and I've barely heard from you since, and then only for business."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for that, Tony, really," Pepper said. "But you know how much work there was - still is - to be done. Getting the tower repaired, getting the Avengers organized-"</p><p> </p><p>"Arranging counseling for all of us," Tony put in. "Or at least Barton, me, and the Capsicle. Plus the SI employees who were close to the action. Hell, probably everybody who was in New York that day needs some, but I can't be responsible for everyone."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't - why would you need counseling?"</p><p> </p><p>"I flew a nuke into a portal in space and detonated it," Tony replied, then reconsidered. "Maybe I didn't detonate it, but I threw it at the Chitauri mothership, knowing it would detonate. And yes, I know it was the right thing to do, but that doesn't make it any easier. Rogers needs counseling because, hello, seventy years in the future. And Barton - he was literally controlled by Loki, his free will subjugated. I don't know him that well, but anybody would need counseling after that."</p><p> </p><p>"I - hadn't thought of it that way."</p><p> </p><p>"No reason you should," Tony told her, his voice gentle. "You're a hell of an administrator, and I'm glad you're my CEO."</p><p> </p><p>"But?" She managed a smile - a small, trembling one, but a smile nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>"But you're not a fighter. There's nothing wrong with that," Tony added without any hurry that might suggest otherwise. "I'm glad you're not a fighter - we have plenty of those. Great administrators? Not so much. So no, there's no reason for you to think the way the fighters do."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd fight if I had to," Pepper protested.</p><p> </p><p>"It's our job to make sure you never have to. But we're off topic."</p><p> </p><p>She took a breath and let it out slowly, silently. "Right. What do you need?"</p><p> </p><p>"A press release. Something simple - whatever you think will satisfy the rabid reporter horde but stress that Harry is a minor and is to be left alone or face the wrath of even more rabid attorneys."</p><p> </p><p>"It'll have to be worded better than that," Pepper observed with a wry grin.</p><p> </p><p>Tony grinned back. "That's why I have you. Or an entire PR department, either one."</p><p> </p><p>"Tony!" Pepper's expression said she would've smacked him if they'd been in the same room. Then she softened. "How is he? Harry, I mean. How old is he? Are you getting along?"</p><p> </p><p>"He just turned thirteen last week, and surprisingly well," Tony answered. "Wanna see?"</p><p> </p><p>He'd caught her off guard with that, apparently, because all she could say was, "See what?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony grinned and unbuckled his seat belt before taking the couple of steps that brought him to Harry's seat. He turned the phone so its camera was angled on Harry.</p><p> </p><p>A sound came from his phone that he'd never heard Pepper make before. He turned it to face him again. "Did you just <em>coo</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's adorable, Tony," she said, and there was no hint of a blush. "I'm allowed to coo if he's adorable."</p><p> </p><p>Tony could only chuckle at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have an idea when you'll be back in the States?" Pepper asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We've got a meeting at his school tomorrow," Tony answered. "I expect we'll be withdrawing him. Then it'll just be a matter of getting the visa and such, and then finishing up a couple of medical appointments while we wait for that. A week?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need someone to look into schools in New York? Or California?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, actually," Tony replied, hoping she wouldn't notice his grimace. "I've hired a tutor for him for now. It's less than a month until school starts, right? I don't know that we could investigate and pick a good one in that time."</p><p> </p><p>"Good point." Pepper looked thoughtful for a moment before, "I'll have a room set aside for him at SI in New York and California. Any place else?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not right now. I don't expect to be traveling much for a while, so no sense setting up something we don't need yet."</p><p> </p><p>Pepper nodded her understanding. "Let me know when you'll be back. I can't wait to meet him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AUGUST 9</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I should go with you," Crispian Paddington said from where he sat across from Tony at the kitchen table, the remnants of a grazing board spread between them.</p><p> </p><p>"They invited <em>us</em>," Tony reminded him. In less than an hour, he and Harry were scheduled to be at Hogwarts, and Paddington had appeared uneasy in a very British kind of way as the time drew closer. "Besides, it's a school. You don't expect anything to go wrong at a school, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>Paddington glared at him, and Tony bit back a smirk. Upper-crust Brits - and the Paddingtons were absolutely upper-crust Brits - were usually the easiest to annoy, even if they hid their reactions behind stiff upper lips and keeping calm to carry on.</p><p> </p><p>"Aside from the dangers you yourself listed at Hogwarts," Paddington said stiffly, "it's unlikely that Albus Dumbledore will appreciate Harry leaving the school."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't care," Tony replied off-handedly.</p><p> </p><p>Paddington frowned. At thirty-something, it was an impressive expression. Tony figured in another twenty years, the man would be able to level a city with it, and he wasn't sure that was an exaggeration.</p><p> </p><p>"You do remember that Dumbledore is a wizard, correct?" Paddington countered. "One of the most powerful wizards of the modern era, in fact - he defeated Gellert Grindelwald, and he's the only wizard Voldemort feared."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you concerned about?" Steve asked from where he leaned against the nearest wall.</p><p> </p><p>"I can almost - <em>almost</em> - forgive whoever placed Harry with the Dursleys originally," Paddington said. "It was wartime, and on a short-term basis, leaving Harry in the non-magical world could be seen as a safety precaution. I <em>cannot</em> forgive ignoring the expressed last wishes of James and Lily Potter, instead leaving Harry there without checking on him - because clearly no one did, or they would've seen signs of abuse."</p><p> </p><p>"No argument from me," Tony said. "And more to the point, in the non-magical world, educators are taught to recognize the signs of neglect and abuse and are required to report it to the authorities. That magical educators apparently aren't is only one reason I'm withdrawing him from Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"And it's a good reason," Paddington said. "The best reason. But my point is that, whoever placed Harry at the Dursleys originally - Dumbledore must be complicit with them now, else why would he insist that Harry return there each summer?"</p><p> </p><p>"What're you thinking?" Sirius asked. "That he'll attack Tony and Steve?"</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't even have to attack. A Compulsion Charm that convinces them to leave Harry at Hogwarts would be enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't those illegal?" Steve asked. "I mean - certainly they're unethical outside of certain situations, but aren't they illegal?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's so cute you think bad guys care about the law," Tony snarked.</p><p> </p><p>A gasp made him look up to see Harry standing wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the entrance to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"You're talking about Professor Dumbledore," Harry said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"Among other unknown parties," Tony said simply, then waited to see what else Harry would say.</p><p> </p><p>"But - but - he's a good man."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe," Tony allowed. "I don't know. I do know that sending you back to an abusive home - and why does he have the authority to do that? Where's the magical world's Child Welfare people? - is not <em>good</em> by any definition."</p><p> </p><p>"I-" Harry blew out a breath. "I'll have to think about it more after we get back from Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"And no." Tony pointed at Paddington. "You're not coming. Not only would it be rude to bring someone else along, you and Sirius are our ace in the hole. Aces in the holes? Whatever."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand," both men said at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"If we come back … different," Tony said, "JARVIS will have a recording of everything that happened. Get us out of the country, and then get us treated."</p><p> </p><p>"Backup plans," Sirius said and glanced at Paddington. "You'll have to take the lead on that - I'm twelve years behind."</p><p> </p><p>Paddington nodded. "I can do that."</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Tony said, rising to his feet. "Now - how are we getting there, exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"The last letter they sent was a portkey," Sirius replied. "When the time comes, Harry will touch it with his wand and say whatever the activation word is."</p><p> </p><p>"Does that count as underage magic?" Steve asked, and Sirius shook his head, then frowned briefly.</p><p> </p><p>"It shouldn't," he said finally. "If it does, then one of the professors can write to the office and get it removed from Harry's file."</p><p> </p><p>Tony glanced across at Paddington. "You should start working on a proposal for underage mundane-born or -raised students to show their families what they're learning at school, Paddington Bear."</p><p> </p><p>Then he frowned. "Okay, that's not a good nickname."</p><p> </p><p>"I agree," Paddington said dryly. "Not least because it's the one everyone uses."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe just Bear, then," Tony mused. Then he shook himself free of the thought and focused on Paddington. "If the Ministry can register the magic at all, maybe it can register the spell, and as long as the student's not doing anything more than a year above their current grade, it's fine. Or something. Whatever you think the Ministry might accept."</p><p> </p><p>"Any proposal will have to include how to keep non-magicals from noticing it," Paddington said. "And possibly some form of security or oversight - these are children, after all."</p><p> </p><p>"Some are children who don't have magical parents to supervise," Steve said. "Children who are immediately disadvantaged as a result. Maybe older students, the ones about to graduate, could volunteer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Notice-Me-Not Charms should cover most of the security issues," Paddington offered. "They'll have to pay for them, though."</p><p> </p><p>"That can't be too expensive, can it?" Tony asked. "I mean, even the best plumbers are, what, a couple of hundred an hour at the most? There could be a trust or a scholarship or something for those who need assistance."</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, it should be included in the first year's tuition," Paddington said. "I'll get started as soon as you leave."</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded, then frowned when he saw that both Sirius and Harry were staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" he asked. "I want to see Harry do magic. I figure other non-magical parents feel the same."</p><p> </p><p>"It hasn't been done before," Sirius said slowly. "But it's a good idea. You have the letter, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wish you could come with us," Harry murmured as he pulled the letter from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet," Sirius replied, smiling a little. "But soon, if the ICW has its way."</p><p> </p><p>Harry came to stand beside Tony. "Are you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"As I'll ever be," Tony replied. "Spangles?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure, Tony?" Steve asked - but he was already coming forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep." Tony chose not to offer any explanation. Sure, he had Ted and Andromeda Tonks on retainer, and Crispian Paddington as his liaison to the magical world, but Tony didn't know any of them the way he knew Steve Rogers.</p><p> </p><p>Or, well, he knew the way his father had explained Steve Rogers, and then Tony had seen his father's explanation in person during the Battle of New York. There was nobody Tony would rather have by his side for this trip - except maybe - <em>maybe</em> - Sirius Black, but Sirius was still wanted in Britain, so he wasn't a viable choice.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we have to do?" Steve asked as he joined them.</p><p> </p><p>"Just touch it," Harry said. "Maybe hold on, but not so tightly you tear the parchment."</p><p> </p><p>Tony hesitated only briefly, just long enough to see Steve reaching for the parchment, before taking the parchment from Harry and offering it to Steve. Steve took hold as if he meant to take it from Tony.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure I can't come?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a parent-teacher conference, kiddo," Tony said. "What would you do while I'm talking with the teachers?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fly," Harry answered immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"For a couple of hours?" Tony countered.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get a practice Snitch," Harry said. "Oliver - he's the captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team - will be thrilled."</p><p> </p><p>Tony studied his son for a long moment, noting the hopeful expression on Harry's face. Then he gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine - as long as there's someone to keep an eye on you while you're practicing."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's expression clouded. "Um - maybe? I mean, I think Hagrid will be there. He's the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, and I think he takes the responsibility seriously."</p><p> </p><p>"Will a house-elf do?" Sirius asked from where he'd shuffled the Exploding Snap cards and started dealing some kind of solitaire game.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's eyes widened, and then he grinned. "That's brilliant!"</p><p> </p><p>"I have my moments," Sirius said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby!" Harry called, and the excited little elf popped into view.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter, sir, is calling Dobby?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to Hogwarts," Harry said. "And I want to practice Quidditch. Can you keep an eye on me in case something happens?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby is happy to watch Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Steve cleared his throat, and Harry flushed a little before addressing the elf again.</p><p> </p><p>"Great, Dobby," he said. "How much do you charge for that? And how much do we owe you for helping Sirius in Egypt?"</p><p> </p><p>Dobby's wide eyes got wider. "Oh, no, Harry Potter, sir - Dobby not be wanting payment from Harry Potter. Harry Potter freed Dobby!"</p><p> </p><p>It was on the tip of Tony's tongue to make a suggestion, but he held back, wondering what his son would think of on his own.</p><p> </p><p>After a long pause, Harry took a breath. "Okay, Dobby. You keep an eye on me while I practice today, and we'll consider that paying me back for freeing you. But Sirius still owes you for helping him."</p><p> </p><p>Dobby frowned a little, and that was inappropriately amusing, so Tony bit down on his lower lip to keep his expression neutral.</p><p> </p><p>"One knut!" the elf declared.</p><p> </p><p>"Two galleons," Harry countered. "You were helping him for two days, remember."</p><p> </p><p>"Two knuts!"</p><p> </p><p>"One galleon," Harry offered, and the elf scowled.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter, sir, drive hard bargain. Ten sickles."</p><p> </p><p>"One galleon," Harry repeated more firmly. "Because Egypt is really far away."</p><p> </p><p>Dobby grumbled a bit more but said, "One galleon. But only because Egypt be being far away. Dobby see Harry Potter at Hoggywarts." Then he popped away.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then," Tony said. "Everybody ready to go?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry put one hand on the parchment, and his wand slid from its holster into his hand. He touched it to the parchment.</p><p> </p><p>"Whistle Pops," he said.</p><p> </p><p>He'd barely spoken the second word before a tugging sensation yanked at Tony's gut. Then he felt like he was being pulled out of his apartment like a fish being pulled from water. He flailed, mentally, for some purchase, some way to orient himself, but found none.</p><p> </p><p>And then the sensation passed, and his stomach roiled. He found himself thankful that he'd worked through lunch, because otherwise he'd be throwing up about now.</p><p> </p><p>As it was, he stumbled and would've fallen if Steve hadn't caught his arm and held tightly until he could regain his balance.</p><p> </p><p>"What. The. Hell." He shook his head, and Steve let go. "There's got to be a way to make that more comfortable, less nausea-inducing."</p><p> </p><p>He made a mental note to look into it - assuming he could find the arithmantic equations for portkeys, or rather that Paddington or someone could find them for him - and then looked around at where they'd landed.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhat south of them the ruins a castle cast shadows across the craggy landscape. Off to the northeast stood a willow tree. Other than that, the landscape seemed barren.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's the school? I thought there was supposed to be a magical school," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"It's here," Harry said. "Only Mug- mundanes, sorry, can't see it."</p><p> </p><p>"I can," Steve said. "And it's incredible."</p><p> </p><p>Tony glanced at Steve, whose expression seemed a little awed, then followed the super-soldier's gaze … and frowned when all he saw were the ruins he'd noticed before.</p><p> </p><p>"How can you possibly see it?" Tony asked. "Don't tell me Erskine's formula was magical?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve blinked. "It - might've been? I don't know. But during the war, as a safety precaution, one of the wizards we fought beside charmed me and the Howlies to see magic. I guess it hasn't worn off yet."</p><p> </p><p>Then Harry's hand slipped into Tony's, and the ruins before him shimmered. When the view cleared, Tony only <em>just</em> managed to contain a surprised gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Where before he'd seen nothing but ruins, now a castle with a dozen towers and spires - maybe even more, though his mind seemed to reject that idea, because why would any castle have, let alone need, so many towers and spires?</p><p> </p><p>"Good God," he murmured, almost without intending to.</p><p> </p><p>"Quite impressive, isn't it? I never tire of this view, though I don't come to enjoy it as often as I should."</p><p> </p><p>The voice made him turn to see Minerva McGonagall standing there. Where she'd come from, and when, was a matter of magic, Tony supposed. She stepped forward, and only then did Tony register that she was wearing robes rather than the smart, if severe, business suit she'd worn to visit them in London.</p><p> </p><p>"It's amazing," Steve said, which was a good thing, because Tony was momentarily at a loss for words while he tried to reconcile what he saw with what little he knew of actual historical castles.</p><p> </p><p>"We think so," she said simply, and then her stern gaze landed on Harry. "I admit, I was not expecting to see you, Mr. Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I'd get some practice in," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"An excellent idea," McGonagall replied. "But you'll need someone to keep an eye on you, for safety's sake. Taffy!"</p><p> </p><p>There was a <em>pop</em> and a creature who looked a lot like Dobby appeared - well, if Dobby were female, to judge by the skirted outfit she wore. "Yes, Professor Kitty?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Potter will be practicing on the Quidditch pitch," McGonagall said. "Please keep watch, and if he has any sort of trouble, notify me immediately."</p><p> </p><p>"Taffy can do-" the little creature began, but there was another <em>pop</em> and Dobby appeared.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Dobby shouted. "Dobby be watching over the great Harry Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>Before that could turn into a full argument between the elves, Harry said, "I'd already asked Dobby to keep an eye on me. Is that okay, Professor?"</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall's lips twitched. "That should be fine - provided Dobby can find us?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby can!"</p><p> </p><p>"Taffy," Harry said, "will you get a practice Snitch for me, please? And then just let it go somewhere on the pitch."</p><p> </p><p>"Taffy will." The elf disappeared, and Harry pulled a shrunken broom from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>A tap of his wand enlarged it, and a moment later, Harry was airborne. Tony watched his ascent, momentarily disbelieving that a broom could do that before musing how he could replicate it with arc reactor technology.</p><p> </p><p>"Impressed, Mr. Stark?" McGonagall asked.</p><p> </p><p>"More figuring out how to build one that's a bit more aerodynamic," Tony answered absently and turned his full attention to her - and then hid a smile as she looked utterly flabbergasted.</p><p> </p><p>She recovered quickly, though - probably a by-product of teaching for as many years as she had - and gestured them forward. "The Quidditch pitch is as good a place to start your tour as any."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter today because I'm planning to focus tomorrow on finishing the last couple of chapters. Wish me luck and a Muse in a good mood!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After confirming that his phone and, by extension, JARVIS, were still functional, Tony gave himself over to the tour. The Quidditch pitch was impressive, but not more so than Harry flying.</p><p> </p><p>His son sat his broom confidently, soaring and banking, and Tony paid far more attention to that than McGonagall's explanation of the rules.</p><p> </p><p>"It seems very lopsided," Steve observed, "that one move is worth so many points."</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't always decide the game," McGonagall replied. "It only ends the game."</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Steve might have said in response was lost in the blood suddenly pounding in Tony's ears. Harry had gone into a near-vertical dive headfirst toward the ground. Every instinct Tony had screamed at him to save his son.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to give the command that would activate the Iron Man armor when Harry pulled up suddenly, and even from this distance Tony could see both the smile on Harry's face and that he had something clenched in his fist.</p><p> </p><p>"He caught it," Steve murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed," McGonagall said, more than a hint of pride in her voice. "He's caught the snitch - and, incidentally won the match - every game he's played."</p><p> </p><p>While Tony could have watched Harry fly all day - his son's expression mirrored his own joy at simply flying - and resolved to join him as soon as he finished with the business of the day, said business had to take precedence, so he reluctantly turned away.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall led them past a vast lake and to the greenhouses where Herbology was taught. Steve appeared to be fascinated by all of it, and years of practice let Tony make appropriate appreciative comments while otherwise focusing on remembering everything he saw.</p><p> </p><p>After the greenhouses, a short walk led to the main entrance and the great hall on the ground floor. Four tables ran the length of the hall, and on the far, shorter, wall, another table ran horizontally with a - throne? Certainly a more elaborate chair - in the center position.</p><p> </p><p>"Does Her Majesty dine at Hogwarts often?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Her Majesty is a Muggle," McGonagall replied. "To my knowledge, she has never dined at Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you ask?"</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't think of any other reason for a throne to be there," Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>"That is the headmaster's chair," McGonagall replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow. Pretentious, much?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony kept the thought to himself, barely, though he wasn't sure what his expression might be conveying. Instead, he said, "Don't the long tables make it hard for students to mingle?"</p><p> </p><p>"Each house has its own table," McGonagall replied.</p><p> </p><p>"So they don't mingle?" Steve asked. "How can they make friends with anyone outside their own house? Unless there are other common areas?"</p><p> </p><p>"Each house has its own common room," McGonagall said.</p><p> </p><p>"And how many times do students from one house go to the common room of another house?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not prohibited, nor is it something I believe anyone keeps track of."</p><p> </p><p>Then she was moving on, showing them classrooms, the library, the hospital wing - which he tried to convince himself was the same as a school nurse's office, just with a different name - where they spoke briefly with Pomfrey, and finally to the entrance to Gryffindor tower.</p><p> </p><p>Along the way, they encountered suits of armor that snapped to attention as they passed and portraits that moved and even spoke to them.</p><p> </p><p>Steve seemed decidedly uncomfortable at the portraits, less so at the suits of armor, and Tony resolved to ask him about that once they were safely back at SI.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind your step," McGonagall said as they came to a flight of stairs - that somehow moved out of its path just as the party approached. She leapt nimbly from the corridor where they were and onto the moving staircase.</p><p> </p><p>Tony followed, and Steve followed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a problem with students being late to class?" Steve asked while Tony was making a note to teach the magical world that just because you <em>can</em> doesn't mean you <em>should</em>. Stairs were dangerous enough without adding movement to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Mostly during the first week of the school year," McGonagall replied. "Until they've had the chance to learn the correct routes."</p><p> </p><p>"And how many students are injured as a result of the moving staircases every year?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"One or two. But as you've seen for yourself, Mr. Stark, they can be healed rather quickly."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh." Tony leaned over the railing and looked down at the floor. "Unless they land awkwardly and break their necks. … Unless magic can heal that, too?"</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately not," McGonagall said. "But no student has died at Hogwarts since 1943."</p><p> </p><p>That seemed like a pretty good record - and Steve's unease had faded, as far as Tony could tell - but before either of them could ask more questions, McGonagall paused at a large portrait of a … well, Tony supposed the polite term these days was <em>plus-sized</em> lady in a pink dress.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Cor leonis</em>," McGonagall said.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, Professor," the portrait-lady replied. "You know Heads of House need no passwords."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm demonstrating internal security here at Hogwarts for my guests," McGonagall replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Not very secure to tell us the password, though," Tony observed.</p><p> </p><p>"It will, of course, be changed upon your departure," McGonagall replied stiffly. Then again, most of her manner seemed stiff, upper lip or otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>The portrait frame swung away from the wall to reveal a round hole.</p><p> </p><p>"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit," Steve murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"Remind me to show you those movies," Tony said. "At least <em>The Lord of the Rings </em>trilogy. <em>The Hobbit</em> just started last year, so jury's out on that one."</p><p> </p><p>"This leads into the common room for Gryffindor House," McGonagall said, and led the way inside.</p><p> </p><p>Tony followed and emerged into a round many-windowed room, cozy with squashy armchairs and a large fireplace that, given Scottish weather, likely held a burning fire most of the year when students were in residence.</p><p> </p><p>"That staircase," McGonagall pointed to her right, "leads to the girls' dormitories. The staircase is charmed so that if a boy starts up it, a klaxon goes off and the stairs become a stone slide."</p><p> </p><p>"Teachers are exempt, of course," Tony murmured. "Have to be, in case of emergency."</p><p> </p><p>"Quite. Over here," she led the way across the room to her left, "are the stairs to the boys' dorms. If you'll follow me?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony started up the stairs behind her. "No security system on these stairs?"</p><p> </p><p>"The founders believed girls to be more trustworthy than boys," McGonagall replied, "so, no."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure I agree," Steve said. "Though in my day, most girls did want to preserve at least their reputations."</p><p> </p><p>There didn't seem to be anything to say to that, so the rest of the trip was conducted in silence. McGonagall opened a door leading off the second-floor landing.</p><p> </p><p>"This was Mr. Potter's dorm last year," she said. "There is a dorm for each year."</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked past her to see five four-poster beds hung with red velvet curtains. "Only five boys in Harry's year?"</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately," McGonagall said. "Harry's yearmates were all born during the Wizarding War - you can understand there wouldn't be many children born during wartime."</p><p> </p><p>"But the years after should see an increase, right?" Tony asked. "I mean, if wizards act like we did after the Second World War."</p><p> </p><p>"The Baby Boom," Steve said, and grinned when Tony shot him a look. "I started reading up on this new world before we came to England."</p><p> </p><p>"Right." But Steve's serious expression prompted Tony to add, "Don't like the décor?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's fine," Steve replied. "I just - it doesn't seem like there's any place for someone to study quietly."</p><p> </p><p>"Most students study in the library," McGonagall said. "Some sit outside when the weather is fine."</p><p> </p><p>Steve nodded, and McGonagall turned to lead them back down the stairway. Tony thought he understood Steve's point, though. The library and outside might be <em>fine</em>, as the professor put it, but they were also <em>public</em>, and sometimes, Tony just wanted to be alone and comfortable. Those didn't seem to be options at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I'd show you the library after tea," McGonagall said. "Given your penchant for reading Mr. Potter's textbooks."</p><p> </p><p>"Can I borrow books from the library?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"They are for student and staff use only."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll pass. No sense looking if I can't borrow."</p><p> </p><p>"You could make a list of books to buy," Steve pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"No sense buying until I know where I'm going to put them," Tony said. McGonagall must've taken that as a not-so-oblique reminder that whether he and, by extension, Harry, would stay in Britain was still an open question. At least technically it was an open question. For now. "Where are we headed now?"</p><p> </p><p>"The staff meeting room for tea," she replied. "We've taken the liberty of inviting the four Heads of House, who are also core subject instructors, to join us."</p><p> </p><p>Tony flicked a glance at Steve, saw his own concern mirrored in the other man's eyes. They'd planned for one or two magicals, assuming Tony's armor and Steve's enhancements would keep them on a mostly even footing. But five? If worse came to worst, five to two odds might be overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>Tony forced himself to continue as though he weren't alternately terrified and plotting. "And you're Harry's Head of House, right? Gryffindor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded and fell silent until they reached what appeared to be more of a break room than a meeting room.</p><p> </p><p>Five other people awaited them inside. McGonagall introduced a squat woman with flyaway gray hair as Pomona Sprout, professor of Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff House. Sprout accepted Tony's and Steve's offered hands with a smile that seemed to fill her whole face.</p><p> </p><p>After her came a quite short man named Filius Flitwick, professor of Charms, former dueling master, and Head of Ravenclaw House. His smile wasn't as bright as Sprout's but seemed genuine enough and his grip was almost as firm as Steve's.</p><p> </p><p>Then came a scowling, sallow-complected man with greasy-looking hair and a large hooked nose who turned out to be Severus Snape, professor of Potions and Head of Slytherin House. <em>The one who tried to humiliate Harry on the first day of class.</em> Nonetheless, Tony offered his hand. Snape shook it perfunctorily.</p><p> </p><p>The final person in the room was a wizard with Gandalf-gray hair and beard, each of which fell to his waist wearing a set of robes in vivid periwinkle blue with animated orange firebirds darting and diving all over them.</p><p> </p><p>"Headmaster." McGonagall's voice brought him out of his momentary reverie. "Mr. Anthony Stark and Captain Steven Rogers. Gentlemen, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."</p><p> </p><p>"Tony, please," Tony said to the man, offering his hand.</p><p> </p><p>But Dumbledore wasn't looking at him. Instead, his gaze was fixed on Steve.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Albus," Steve said, and Tony's brain shut down.</p><p> </p><p>At least, he thought wildly, McGonagall and the others looked equally shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain," Dumbledore said, and he sounded only somewhat less stunned than the others. "Forgive me - you're the last person I expected to see."</p><p> </p><p>"Likewise," Steve said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"The years have been kind to you."</p><p> </p><p>"I spent seventy of them in suspended animation."</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore frowned. "Suspended animation? I'm not familiar with the term."</p><p> </p><p>"Think of it like a really deep sleep," Tony said. "But your body doesn't age, or starve, or anything else like that."</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds rather like the Draught of the Living Death," McGonagall said, and that wasn't an ominous name at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Dumbledore said. "Well, Captain - I'm quite glad to see you looking hale and hearty. Shall we sit for tea?"</p><p> </p><p>The table was set for seven, and Tony took the one nearest him, offering a silent thanks that the headmaster didn't require a throne at this table, too.</p><p> </p><p>"Without meaning to be rude, Mr. Stark," Flitwick said as place settings appeared before each of them, "how is it that you're Mr. Potter's father? James and Lily were quite devoted to each other."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Tony said, smiling as memories floated briefly into his awareness before fading again. "But devotion can't overcome a curse."</p><p> </p><p>"A curse?" Sprout asked. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"They told me that James had an injury or accident of some kind while at work," Tony said. "I've since concluded that he was cursed, somehow, and therefore couldn't have children. They approached me to be a sperm donor."</p><p> </p><p>"Why you?" Snape asked. "Or more precisely, why a Muggle?"</p><p> </p><p>"No clue as to why she chose a non-magical," Tony said. "But as for me? She wanted someone at least as smart as she was and who looked similar to James."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a shame he didn't take after his parents in intelligence," Snape said with a sneer, and Tony's eyebrows flew up even as Steve went rigid beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry is quite intelligent, Severus," Dumbledore said. "If a bit … lax in his studies."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's gonna change," Tony said. "I don't expect him to be as smart as me, but I do expect him to do his best."</p><p> </p><p>"That's all any of us can do," Sprout agreed. "While I'm sure you have questions for us, I hope you'll indulge us in asking a few about you."</p><p> </p><p>Tony gave her one of his less-practiced smiles. "Honestly? I didn't expect anything else."</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of work do you do in the Muggle world, Mr. Stark?" Flitwick asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much whatever I want," Tony replied without thinking. The slight furrowing of Steve's forehead made him review his words, and he chuckled in self-deprecation. "That could mean almost anything. But my father built Stark Industries into a leading manufacturer of weapons during World War Two. I carried on that legacy for a while, until … well. Let's just say that while I still design and manufacture armor and defensive equipment for the military, I've shifted focus into providing clean energy and other beneficial services."</p><p> </p><p>"I understood all of that except <em>clean energy</em>," McGonagall said.</p><p> </p><p>"Energy - the thing that powers our equipment and technology," Tony said, and sought a simple explanation. "Until recently, most energy was created by burning fossil fuels or coal, both of which produce large amounts of toxic by-products - gases, pollution, things like that. Clean energy sources don't pollute. Or at least, they don't pollute as much."</p><p> </p><p>Conversation flowed relatively easily after that, covering a range of both magical and non-magical topics. Tony noted that Snape rarely participated, only responding when asked a direct question, and while he couldn't find it in himself to fault the man too much for that - not everyone was socially adept, after all - he did wonder how Snape's taciturn nature translated to the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>It was well over an hour later when the house elf - Daffy? No, Taffy - popped into view. "Taffy is sorry to be interrupting," she said, "but governor be here to see Professor Snapey."</p><p> </p><p>"Bring him," Snape said. "We will adjourn to my office from here."</p><p> </p><p>"You know which governor, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucius Malfoy said he would stop by today or tomorrow," Snape replied. "I assume it to be him."</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Malfoy is a member of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts," McGonagall offered, though Tony was sure his expression hadn't conveyed a question. Maybe she was just being politely thorough?</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded an acknowledgment, but before he could say anything, a tall man with blond hair almost as pale as his pointed face strode into the room, pausing only briefly when he saw the assembled group.</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive my intrusion," he said, his accent very clearly upper-crust. "Headmaster, Professors, and … guests."</p><p> </p><p>The man's arrogant manner pushed all of Tony's buttons in all the wrong ways. Still, it never hurt to be polite, so he rose to his feet and offered his hand. "Tony Stark."</p><p> </p><p>The man looked down his nose at Tony's hand, but ultimately took it briefly. "Stark? It's not a name I'm familiar with."</p><p> </p><p>Tony just smirked as Steve rose and offered his own hand. "Steve Rogers."</p><p> </p><p>"Lucius Malfoy," the man replied, then frowned. "Americans?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Stark is Harry Potter's natural father," Dumbledore said.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he gave Tony a quick, mostly discreet, once-over and obviously dismissed him as no one of importance. He offered a thin smile. "I - see. And what brings you to Hogwarts, Mr. Stark?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just checking out where my son goes to school," Tony replied. "It's the responsible thing to do."</p><p> </p><p>"Quite," Malfoy said. "Though Muggles don't usually come to Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>Tony grinned. "I'm not a usual Muggle."</p><p> </p><p>"If you'll come with me," Snape said. "We can conduct our business in my office."</p><p> </p><p>"What business might that be?" McGonagall demanded. "Buying new brooms for Slytherin <em>again</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony was preparing to be bored while various people in the room traded barbs when the impact of her words hit him. "Wait, what?" Tony demanded. "You're telling me this man bought new brooms for only one house?"</p><p> </p><p>"For all the good it did them," Sprout replied. "His Nimbus 2001s weren't a match for Potter and his Nimbus 2000."</p><p> </p><p>"The Inter-House Quidditch Cup was cancelled last year," Malfoy said, as though it was only that fact that prevented Slytherin from winning.</p><p> </p><p>"But Gryffindor defeated Slytherin in the one match that was played," Flitwick pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Luck is an element in every game," Malfoy said, clearly implying it was luck rather than any skill on Harry's part that led to the victory.</p><p> </p><p>Tony's hackles were rising, and just as he was about to tear into Lucius Malfoy, Steve spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"That's very true, and it sounds wise to say," Steve said, fixing Malfoy with a stern look. "But cheating isn't the same as luck." Then he turned that same look at McGonagall. "And it wasn't when Harry received a Nimbus 2000, the then-fastest broom on the market, when everyone else was playing with whatever they could afford or the school had."</p><p> </p><p>Which left Tony wondering just how much Harry had told Steve that he hadn't told him, and whether he should be jealous of Harry's apparent rapport with Steve.</p><p> </p><p>"Surely you don't expect one to outfit one's opponents to win?" Malfoy said, and that was an opening Tony could capitalize on.</p><p> </p><p>"Opponents?" Tony repeated. "No. Everyone? Yes. So I'm left to wonder if you intended to favor one house or if you couldn't afford brooms for all four houses?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any idea how much quality brooms cost?" Malfoy demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"Not a clue," Tony replied cheerfully. "But I do know that four brooms, one for each Seeker, would be cheaper than seven brooms for one team."</p><p> </p><p>His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to look at the screen. A text from JARVIS conveyed that the newest, top-of-the-line broom just out this summer, the Firebolt, was about G1,500. A little mental arithmetic told him that he could outfit all four teams with Firebolts for less than three hundred thousand U.S. Another hundred thousand or so would provide enough second- or third-tier brooms for the introductory flying classes.</p><p> </p><p>"That is true," Malfoy said, "but House loyalty does count for something. I was sorted Slytherin, so naturally I favor them."</p><p> </p><p>"Favoring is fine," Steve retorted. "Stacking the deck in their favor is not."</p><p> </p><p>Before that discussion could turn into an argument that came to blows, Tony said, "There's a simple solution."</p><p> </p><p>"And what's that?" Malfoy and McGonagall demanded, almost in chorus, and clearly that thought was distasteful to both of them if their expressions were anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll buy brooms for all four Houses," Tony said. "And enough other brooms for the flying classes. Plus whatever practice equipment the teams need, and a professional-grade set of equipment for the school, to be used in the matches themselves."</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy spluttered. "That's more than seventy-five thousand Galleons!"</p><p> </p><p>"A little less than half a million dollars," Tony agreed before turning to McGonagall. "Who should I send them to?"</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall recovered quickly. "Madame Rolanda Hooch is our Quidditch referee and flying instructor."</p><p> </p><p>"Hooch?" Tony repeated, grinning widely. "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"I fail to see what's so amusing about her name," McGonagall said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just that <em>hooch</em> is American slang for alcohol, especially the illegally made or obtained variety," Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. "Indeed? I didn't know that. I daresay Rolanda will be as amused as we are by that information."</p><p> </p><p>But Malfoy was sneering at him. "You <em>really</em> think that you can outfit the entire Hogwarts Quidditch and flying programs with brooms? Just like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much," Tony said. "J, have Bear order twenty-eight Firebolt brooms, four professional grade Quidditch practice sets, and one Quidditch competition set. Then order standard brooms until you've reached half a million U.S. or eighty thousand Galleons, whichever comes first. Have them all delivered to Rolanda Hooch at Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>JARVIS' acknowledgment came via a slight vibration in his phone, and Tony tapped it once to confirm receipt - then looked up and found Lucius Malfoy staring at him with his mouth agape and a completely dumbfounded expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Problem?" Tony asked as innocently as he knew how. Which wasn't very.</p><p> </p><p>"Updating the school's equipment is never a problem, Mr. Stark," Dumbledore answered, and his eyes were twinkling so much Tony wanted to ask if he had a condition. "Don't you agree, Mr. Malfoy?"</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy collected himself somewhat, though his tone was barely civil when he replied, "Of course. Hogwarts students deserve the best."</p><p> </p><p>"Happy to help," Tony said carelessly - mostly because he knew it would annoy the other man. He might not know Lucius Malfoy personally, but he certainly knew his type. Tony'd been pissing off his type for years and saw no reason to stop now.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Malfoy said through gritted teeth before turning his gaze to Snape. "I've intruded enough. Perhaps you can join us at the Manor for dinner tomorrow night? We can conclude our business then."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Snape replied, and he appeared almost as flabbergasted as Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Tony watched as Malfoy swept from the room and turned back to find five people staring at him in various degrees of shock, and Steve just gave him a smile and nod.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Tony asked the magicals.</p><p> </p><p>"You've made an enemy," Snape said. "Lucius Malfoy is no one to be trifled with."</p><p> </p><p>"He's a bully," Tony shot back. "I'm not as allergic to bullies as Rogers, but bullies have no place in school. Speaking of which-" he turned to Dumbledore. "Why do you let him," he nodded at Snape, "bully the students?"</p><p> </p><p>"Professor Snape is one of the top Potions Masters in Europe," Dumbledore replied.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm one of the top engineers in the world," Tony said. "Doesn't mean I can teach."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not my fault the students are too dunderheaded to learn," Snape said with a truly impressive sneer.</p><p> </p><p>Tony blinked, and beside him, Steve stared at the Potions Master in horror.</p><p> </p><p>"With that attitude," Steve said, "why on Earth do you teach? I don't know how things work in the magical world, but if you're that skilled with potions, aren't people falling all over themselves to hire you?"</p><p> </p><p>"The headmaster offered me more freedom than any of the others," Snape said.</p><p> </p><p>"Freedom's great," Tony said. "Americans, right? Freedom is our thing. But," he deliberately hardened his tone, "that does not give you the right to bully or humiliate your students."</p><p> </p><p>Snape's lip curled. "I don't know what Potter's been telling you-"</p><p> </p><p>"That on his first day of class, you called him a <em>celebrity</em> in a very insulting manner, and then, when he didn't know answers to questions that weren't in the first chapter of the assigned text, you dismissed him with <em>fame isn't everything</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Tony had never thought Harry had lied to him about that, but now he saw confirmation in Snape's eyes, if not his otherwise expressionless face.</p><p> </p><p>"And to really put a cherry on the top of the sundae of his first class," Tony continued, "when another student made a mistake with his potion, you blamed Harry for not preventing it, when Harry was focused on his own potion. Where you do get off treating <em>any </em>student like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Potter is an arrogant, spoilt brat-"</p><p> </p><p>"Like hell he is!" Tony cut him off. "I met him for the first time last week while he was lying in a hospital recovering from a car accident that killed his aunt. His doctor told me he'd been physically abused. Having met his uncle, I expect there was emotional abuse in there, too. Harry may be arrogant - I haven't seen it - but I guarantee you, he was never <em>spoilt</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"And even if he were," Steve put in, "that still doesn't give you the right to be a bully."</p><p> </p><p>"And the rest of you," Tony added, "are complicit in letting it happen. Don't any of you give a damn about your students?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't appreciate your implication," Flitwick began, but Tony cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>"Not an implication, a statement of fact. You let this man bully students - multiple, because I'm sure Harry's not the only one - and by letting him, you encouraged him. Every single one of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And just when did I start sounding like my father?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Since I became a father myself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The realization was humbling, amusing, and horrifying all at once, and Tony forced it aside to deal with it later. Right now, he had to deal with five magic-users he'd just pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>"I am."</p><p> </p><p>The admission came from McGonagall, and when Tony glanced at her, he saw tears forming in her eyes. "I am doubly ashamed because I saw how the Dursley boy treated his mother, and I protested Harry being left there. Clearly I didn't do enough. I apologize. I know it's not enough," she added, "but it's true."</p><p> </p><p>"No more, Severus," Flitwick said. "You will not bully our students anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, Filius," Dumbledore began.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Albus," Sprout declared. "You've let it go unchecked long enough. <em>We've</em> let it go unchecked long enough. Do better, Severus."</p><p> </p><p>"Or else what?" Snape asked with another of his trademark sneers.</p><p> </p><p>"Or else you'll be meeting me on the dueling stage," Flitwick said. Coming from such a short man, the threat should've been funny, but Flitwick's expression would make even Tony think twice about crossing him.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus has my complete trust," Dumbledore put in.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not about <em>trust</em>, Albus." The quiet declaration came from Steve, who looked grimmer than Tony had ever seen him - and Tony had seen him in the middle of an alien invasion.</p><p> </p><p>"Kind of is," Tony argued. "Only it's not about your trust in him. It's about the students' trust that they'll have a safe learning environment. And I gotta say, the headmaster defending a bullying professor? Not a good look."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed not," McGonagall gave the headmaster a stern look. "And we will discuss how to handle such incidents going forward after this meeting concludes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve appreciated the small break that followed the discussion of bullying teachers. Besides giving him the opportunity to relieve a bladder made full by tea, scones, cookies, and finger sandwiches, the break gave him time to collect himself before diving back into the fray.</p><p> </p><p>Despite hearing the name before this visit, he'd been surprised to see the Albus Dumbledore he'd fought beside. Surprised and, if he were honest, just that little bit upset. Seeing an elderly, approaching ancient, Albus brought home to him once again the differences between the time he'd gone into the ice and the time he'd woken up in.</p><p> </p><p>In his memory, Albus was a man in his prime, casting spells as quickly as Steve could fire a pistol and joining Steve and the Howling Commandos for a pint after particularly hard mission.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Albus was well past his prime - though undoubtedly still formidable - and Steve couldn't quite reconcile his memories with the man before him.</p><p> </p><p>It was, he concluded reluctantly, just the hardest of the adjustments he'd had to make since coming out of the ice.</p><p> </p><p>Tony came up beside him at the washbasin. "You heard her, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"When she said she protested Harry being left there? Yes. What're you planning to do about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"For the moment? Nothing," Tony replied. "Too many other things higher on the priority list."</p><p> </p><p>Steve could only nod to that. Just having a son would create a to-do list several pages long. Having a magical son made that list into a book.</p><p> </p><p>"And," Tony continued, "I'm not sure I'll do much even when she reaches the top five of the priority list."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Why's that?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Because from how everyone else reacted, Dumbledore's the big kahuna in the room, and they all followed his lead."</p><p> </p><p>"He always was charismatic," Steve murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"Still is," Tony allowed. "But the point is, she offered a protest. That's more than a lot of them did, it sounds like. I'm willing to give her another chance."</p><p> </p><p>"And that has nothing to do with the fact that Harry likes her a lot?" Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted. "He likes that Hermione girl a lot. He respects McGonagall."</p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough." And Steve admitted, privately, deep inside his mind, that he was surprised by Tony's discernment. As far as he knew, Howard Stark never had it. Steve wiped his hands and turned to Tony. "Once more into the breach?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cry, 'Havoc!', and let slip the dogs of war," Tony replied, and for a moment Steve was startled by his answering a quote from <em>Henry V</em> with one from <em>Julius Caesar</em>.</p><p> </p><p>When they returned to the staff room, only Albus and McGonagall remained.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought," McGonagall said, "you might prefer this part of the meeting to be private."</p><p> </p><p>Tony gave a careless shrug. "Your choice. I have nothing to hide."</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Steve wished he could imitate Stark's - either Stark's - breezy manner, even if they themselves were faking it.</p><p> </p><p>He'd never regret volunteering for Project: Rebirth, ever, but one of the implications of Erskine's serum that he hadn't fully realized was that, as Erskine himself said, it enhanced <em>everything</em>. In addition to extra strength, speed, and endurance - no doubt the Army's original intention - Steve's mental abilities, too, improved, so that he could remember in some detail things he only got a glimpse of, for example.</p><p> </p><p>That was a logical extension of the serum's effects, but the part that surprised Steve the most was that his personality traits, too, were strengthened. His tendency toward honesty meant that he'd never be suited for undercover work, for example, and his instincts for protection meant he'd never run from a fight.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he ever had, of course, but still.</p><p> </p><p>And, unfortunately, he'd never be able to affect as casual a manner as Tony had just now. He set aside momentary regret for that fact.</p><p> </p><p>He had other skills to bring to the table, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Steve brought his thoughts back to the moment - and found the moment hadn't really changed. The four of them still sat silently at the table, untouched cups of tea going cold on the table before them.</p><p> </p><p>The silence stretched to a full minute, during which Albus sat looking like someone's dotty grandfather, McGonagall sat looking like a stern Mother Superior, and Tony slouched in his chair, staring intently at the phone in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>It was like some weird contest of patience, or maybe endurance. Who would break first?</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall did, her brusque, "Well?" echoing in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked up from whatever he'd been doing on his phone. "Hey, you guys invited me. Oh, and the brooms are on order from the manufacturer and will be delivered in about two weeks."</p><p> </p><p>"Most generous of you," McGonagall said. "I'm anticipating a golden era of Quidditch at Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like to see a game, sometime," Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure that can be arranged," McGonagall replied. "Perhaps the first Gryffindor/Slytherin match this year? Those games are always most entertaining thanks to the rivalry between the houses."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, sounds good. Just let me know when."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll enjoy watching your son play," Albus said. "Harry is a most talented Seeker, already playing at near-professional skill."</p><p> </p><p>"He's a natural on a broom," McGonagall said by way of agreement. "And every single day, I'm grateful he was sorted into my House."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope the invitation's open whether or not Harry returns to Hogwarts," Tony said, and despite his mild tone, Steve recognized the conversational bombshell included in those few words.</p><p> </p><p>Albus frowned at Tony. "What are your intentions with regard to Harry's education?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want him to have the best education possible." Tony must have noted the other man's satisfied expression just as Steve had because he added, "In <em>both</em> worlds."</p><p> </p><p>"But why?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling once again. Steve didn't remember them twinkling like that during the war. "Harry is a wizard. What possible use could Muggle education be for him?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony's jaw dropped, and Steve could almost <em>feel</em> the disappointment rolling off him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ignoring the blatant prejudice and ignorance behind that question, Harry's a child of both worlds," Tony said, his voice surprisingly calm. "He grew up in the non-magical world. And someday he might want to live in it again. He won't be able to do that without an education."</p><p> </p><p>"Surely not." Albus looked as if the very suggestion offended him.</p><p> </p><p>"None of us can predict the future," Tony said. "Or even what will make us happy in the future. My job is to make sure Harry has as many options open to him as possible - magical or otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry is a wizard," Albus said slowly, as though Steve and Tony were both children. "And his destiny is in the wizarding world."</p><p> </p><p>Steve couldn't take it any longer. "His destiny is what he makes it," he snapped, his voice tight with barely-controlled anger. "The same is true for all of us."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry is a special case," Albus said, and now he was serious as Steve had ever seen him. "There is a prophecy about him, you see."</p><p> </p><p>"Prophecy?" Tony repeated, his expression openly disbelieving. "Seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>Albus' expression remained grave. "Quite."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Tony sat back in his chair. "Let's hear it."</p><p> </p><p>"Such things should not be spoken of lightly," Albus chided.</p><p> </p><p>"You brought it up," Tony said. "So you can share it now, or it's off the table. Forever."</p><p> </p><p>"Young man-" Albus began, but Tony shot to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, Cap. We're done," he said, and appeared pleased that Steve was on his feet before the second word left his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Stark," McGonagall began. "Please don't be hasty."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't be hasty if he-" Tony shot a glare at Albus "-won't be rude. Deal?"</p><p> </p><p>"Albus?" McGonagall prompted.</p><p> </p><p>Albus heaved a sigh and offered Tony an expression of extreme disappointment. Steve bit back a grin at the tactic, because there was no way Tony Stark gave a damn what Albus Dumbledore thought. "Very well."</p><p> </p><p>Tony sat again, but he was nowhere near as relaxed as he had been just minutes ago. "Let's hear it."</p><p> </p><p>"I was interviewing a young woman for a position teaching Divination," Albus began. "And in the middle of the interview, she gave a prophecy."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like she knew how to get what she wanted," Tony said. "Or else that's spectacularly convenient timing. But go on."</p><p> </p><p>"She said, <em>The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . .</em>" Albus said. "So I knew she had the gift, she was a true Seer, and could teach the subject."</p><p> </p><p>When Albus didn't say anything else, Tony glanced at Steve and Steve could only shake his head.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it?" Tony asked, turning back to Albus. "That's the prophecy you think is about Harry and - who? Voldemort?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know?" Tony demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"Voldemort marked Harry when he attacked - the scar on his forehead," Albus said.</p><p> </p><p>"Not what I asked," Tony shot back. "I asked how you know it's about Harry and Voldemort."</p><p> </p><p>"It could've been about another boy, Neville Longbottom," Albus admitted. "But Voldemort chose Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Steve stared at the other man, wondering privately whether Albus might be suffering from early stages of dementia, or the magical equivalent thereof. It was a horrible fate for a once-vibrant man, but if Steve had learned anything, it was that life was rarely fair.</p><p> </p><p>"Again, how do you know?" Tony demanded. "The <em>Dark Lord</em> isn't identified, and neither is the <em>one </em>with the power to vanquish him. It could refer to any dark lord, any time after she gave the prophecy."</p><p> </p><p>"It took seven hundred years for Isaiah's prophecy to be fulfilled," Steve put in when Albus looked mulish. "I have to agree with Tony - as vague as that prophecy is, it doesn't <em>have</em> to be about Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"As I said," Albus said with a kindly, grandfatherly, smile. "It could also have been about Neville Longbottom."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not convinced," Tony said, and held up a hand when Albus started to speak. "But let's say, for the sake of argument, that you're right. In that case, I just want to know one thing."</p><p> </p><p>"And what's that?" Albus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"How many times is Harry expected to vanquish this Voldemort person?"</p><p> </p><p>"I - beg your pardon?" McGonagall asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought it was a simple question," Tony replied. "How many times is Harry supposed to vanquish the <em>Dark Lord</em>? Because by my count, he's already done it twice. Three times, maybe, if he actually did something the night James and Lily died."</p><p> </p><p>Both McGonagall and Albus stared at Tony as if he'd grown a second head.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think about it too hard," Tony advised. "Or you might disappear in a puff of logic."</p><p> </p><p>Steve stifled a laugh at the comment, but the two magicals were apparently mulling over what Tony had said. The silence stretched long enough that Tony finally rose to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the tea," he said. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go flying with my son."</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until the door closed behind Tony that Albus and McGonagall came out of their befuddlement and looked at each other. Where Albus looked completely baffled, McGonagall looked like she might jump the line for people who wanted to punch the man.</p><p> </p><p>Steve spoke before either of them could. "How long have you been at Hogwarts, Albus?"</p><p> </p><p>Albus blinked, and again, and finally focused on Steve. "I started as professor of Transfiguration in 1927 and became headmaster in 1966."</p><p> </p><p>Steve allowed his disappointment to show. "I expected better of you."</p><p> </p><p>Albus's jaw actually dropped, but it was McGonagall whose ire found words.</p><p> </p><p>"You expected better of Albus Dumbledore?" She glared at him with enough heat that Steve was surprised she didn't spontaneously combust. "Who are you - a <em>Muggle</em>, no less - to <em>expect better </em>of the man who defeated Grindelwald?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the <em>Muggle</em> who fought beside him when he did," Steve snapped back, his gaze fixed on Albus rather than her. "I'm the <em>Muggle </em>who listened to him talk about equality under the law for everyone, regardless of blood status. I'm the <em>Muggle</em> who listened to his dreams and his hopes for the future of the magical world. I'm the <em>Muggle</em> who sees what he's made of those hopes and dreams in the intervening three-quarters of a century and who is very disappointed by it."</p><p> </p><p>"Albus?" McGonagall asked, and her tone was hesitant now. "Is that true? He fought beside you?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve thought he should be insulted by the question - by her doubt - and he probably would be at any other time. Now, though - now he had a stronger point to make than that, so he held his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"It is," Albus said finally. "He and his team were a specialized unit dealing with the occult and the … unusual science … that Hitler was interested in. Gellert attempted to work with Hitler once, and my team and the captain's team stopped that - and in the doing, also defeated Gellert." He focused fully on Steve. "What more do you expect me to have done?"</p><p> </p><p>"You've had nearly fifty years as headmaster of what everyone says is the best magical school in Europe," Steve said. "In that time, you've allowed - no, you've <em>encouraged</em> the house system, which forces kids into antagonistic positions from the first day they're here. Why didn't you abolish that system, or at the very least, restrict its influence by encouraging students to mingle with students from other houses?"</p><p> </p><p>"That would be difficult," Albus said.</p><p> </p><p>"No more difficult than randomly assigning students' class schedules, instead of keeping all the houses together," Steve said. "You could do the same thing with extracurricular activities - not all of them, of course, but some."</p><p> </p><p>"Parents would object," McGonagall observed.</p><p> </p><p>"Let them," Steve said. "And if they don't like it, they're free to send their children elsewhere." He paused, then, shaking his head. "I don't know why I'm bothering. For every idea, you object."</p><p> </p><p>"Changing centuries of tradition is never easy," Albus said, his hands spread in a placating manner - but Steve was in no mood to be placated.</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't even tried," Steve snapped back. "And don't I remember you saying once that it's better to do what's right than what's easy? That <em>was</em> you, wasn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-" Albus began and then broke off before he finished whatever sentence he might have had in mind, frowning thoughtfully. After a moment, he gave a heavy sigh. "I have failed my students." He met Steve's gaze directly. "I will do better."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll help," McGonagall said, resting a hand on Albus' forearm.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Minerva." Albus patted her hand before looking up at Steve once more. "What did he mean, he was going flying with his son?"</p><p> </p><p>HP | HP |HP | HP | HP</p><p> </p><p>Tony stepped out onto the castle grounds after only three wrong turns - helpfully pointed out to him by the talking portraits on the wall. He paused at the last one, a young-ish woman dressed in late Medieval or maybe early Renaissance fashion, her reddish-gold hair dressed in jewels, and a long rope of pearls dangled almost to her waist.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm new to the whole magic thing," he told her, feeling only a little silly for talking to a painting. "Are portraits like yours common?"</p><p> </p><p>"They were most <em>un</em>common in my day, kind sir," she replied, her Scottish accent tinged with something else that Tony couldn't immediately identify. French, maybe? Or the Medieval equivalent? "Massys only stayed in Scotland long enough to paint me and Daracha MacKay, Headmistress of Hogwarts. I believe he was going to paint a few others in England after he left. Surely my cousin would have had her portrait painted - by someone else, if not Massys - but I've no idea where it might be hanging now. If it survived."</p><p> </p><p>"So reserved for the noble classes, or people of some importance or wealth?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Certainly. And they take quite a long time," she added. "I sat for him an hour a day, every day, for near six months."</p><p> </p><p>That surprised him. "Did it really take that long to paint back then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no - regular portraits could be finished with much less sitting time required. The artist could paint the pattern on the gown, for example, with it as a reference. Backgrounds and such could also be painted without the subject sitting for the artist," she explained. "But to imbue the personality of the subject into the painting? That's a complicated process and the subject must be present for the spellwork to take."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh." That made sense, but… "Do you know if the process has changed since whenever you were painted?"</p><p> </p><p>The woman frowned briefly. "It's not a subject I'm familiar with, I'm sorry to say. But perhaps portraits painted after mine would know."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll ask," Tony said, and it wasn't exactly a promise. More a curiosity that he would indulge some other time. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"You are most welcome," the portrait began, the paused. "Forgive me, I know not your name."</p><p> </p><p>"Tony Stark. Pleasure to make your acquaintance…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mary. Mary Stuart, Queen of Scots."</p><p> </p><p>Tony didn't even try to hide his surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"You know of me?" the portrait asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Mostly because of your cousin - Elizabeth, right?" The portrait nodded, and Tony continued, "My godmother was English, and she told me stories from English history."</p><p> </p><p>The portrait sniffed in a most un-queen-like fashion. "Biased, of course, in <em>their</em> favor."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Tony replied, "but since your son became king of England, you really don't have a lot to complain about."</p><p> </p><p>Mary glared at him, but then laughed briefly. "I do so miss intelligent conversation. Most of the students ignore me completely, except sometimes to ask for directions as you did."</p><p> </p><p>"They wouldn't if they knew who you are - or were? Whichever," Tony said, and that brought up another question. "Do the headmaster and staff know who you are?"</p><p> </p><p>Mary gave a delicate shrug. "None have addressed me by name since before the current headmaster took office."</p><p> </p><p>Something in her tone made him ask, "Do you like hanging here at Hogwarts?"</p><p> </p><p>"There are far worse places I could be," she said philosophically. "But surely there are better, too."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see what I can do about finding you a better place," Tony decided. "No promises, and maybe not soon, but I'll do what I can."</p><p> </p><p>"Just the offer is more than anyone else has ever done. Thank you, Mr. Stark."</p><p> </p><p>Tony offered her a smile and a nod and turned toward the door that would take him out of the castle and onto the grounds, his armor forming around him as he walked.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and he took to the air. "Systems check, JARVIS?"</p><p> </p><p>"All systems functioning normally," JARVIS replied immediately. "The temperature is sixty degrees Fahrenheit with humidity at sixty-three percent. There are thunderstorm warnings across much of the Highlands."</p><p> </p><p>"Then we won't stay out too long."</p><p> </p><p>But he would stay out long enough to fly with Harry - who was halfway across the Quidditch pitch spiraling up into the air, no Snitch in sight.</p><p> </p><p>Tony caught up to him in seconds, and Harry grinned at him. This close, it was easy to see the joy in Harry's expression, the sheer exultation at having <em>slipped the surly bonds of Earth</em>. Tony grinned even though his son couldn't see it behind the mask.</p><p> </p><p>"Race you around the pitch?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted and toggled the loudspeaker. "I can reach Mach Two, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea how fast that is, but let's do it! Three times around the pitch?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot off before Tony could reply, and he spared a moment to laugh at his son. Then he took off after Harry, content to trail behind and just enjoy being with his son.</p><p> </p><p>Three circuits of the pitch later, Harry landed.</p><p> </p><p>Tony followed suit, his faceplate rising as his feet touched the earth once more.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned at him. "You let me win."</p><p> </p><p>"Sort of," Tony said. "More like I wasn't trying to win. I was just enjoying it."</p><p> </p><p>And Harry's expression showed he understood.</p><p> </p><p>Tony wasn't ready to have an emotional moment <em>here</em>, not with Dumbledore and McGonagall approaching with expressions of astonishment, Rogers trailing behind them, so he smiled at Harry as his armor retracted.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped his hand into a pocket and withdrew a handkerchief that Paddington Bear had turned into a portkey before they left.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready to get out of here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE - for those of you wondering about Dumbledore... at this point, the only thing Tony KNOWS about him is that he has allowed/encouraged animosity andbullying at Hogwarts. He SUSPECTS that Dumbledore had something to do with Harry being placed with the Dursleys, but needs to investigate.</p><p>Also for those of you following along at home, the end of the previous chapter is where I had originally ended the story. Yeah, I know. GRIN</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AUGUST 10</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve was on the roof before sunrise, having spent a restless night that started with a two-hour run around the city when he hadn't fallen asleep by two a.m. After a shower and a light breakfast, he'd decided to watch sunrise over the city and maybe capture a skyline in shadows on paper.</p><p> </p><p>Now, the sun was almost fully up over the horizon and his sketchpad remained blank, pencil dangling from lax fingers as he thought over yesterday's events.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't seeing his old … not friend, exactly, but comrade again that had affected him. Well, not much, anyway. He hadn't thought Albus would still be alive, much less still alert and active.</p><p> </p><p>True, Steve had been disappointed by how little Albus appeared to have done to achieve his dreams - but, to be fair, most people never went after their dreams, so he couldn't really blame Albus for that, even if the results were a continuation of a system he'd once fought against.</p><p> </p><p>No, what really had Steve distracted to the point where all he could do was sit and stare at nothing was what happened after he, Tony, and Harry had returned.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius and Crispian met them in the conference room - McGonagall had charmed the parchment to return them to the place she knew the best - and the first thing Sirius did was draw his wand and cast a spell at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you doing?" All three had asked in almost the same instant.</p><p> </p><p>"Checking you for charms," Sirius answered, and then frowned and cast again. This time Steve could pick out the words, <em>finite incantatem</em>. His schoolboy Latin told him that it probably meant "finish the spell," and he could only wonder what Sirius had found.</p><p> </p><p>"Paranoid, much?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Lily used to say that it's not paranoia if they really are out to get you," Sirius replied with a grin, turning his wand to Tony and repeating his initial spell before adding, "Standard practice in my family. A lot of people really were out to get one or another of them at any given time."</p><p> </p><p>Then he turned to Steve and repeated his initial spell again.</p><p> </p><p>"You two are clean," Sirius said. "Harry had a monitoring charm on him."</p><p> </p><p>"What does that do?" Tony asked tightly, and the two adult wizards exchanged a glance.</p><p> </p><p>"There are several varieties," Crispian said, "but in this case, I would assume it was meant to monitor Harry's health or well-being."</p><p> </p><p>"So it doesn't work," Harry said. "Or didn't. I mean - the accident? Nobody from the magical world came to see me at all."</p><p> </p><p>Wartime experience made Steve add, "That you know of." Then he glanced at Tony, knowing they had similar thoughts. Nobody had responded to the abuse, either.</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could say anything else, a <em>crack</em> like sharp thunder in the room behind them. Steve whirled to meet whatever threat might present itself, a supply of marbles ready in his hand. Crispian, Sirius, and Harry had drawn their wands, and Tony's left hand was suddenly encased in gleaming red armor.</p><p> </p><p>Steve found himself facing Albus Dumbledore, who looked surprised to see so many weapons aimed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you doing here?" Tony all but snarled. "How'd you even know where <em>here</em> is?"</p><p> </p><p>"When the monitoring charm failed, it gave me a location," Albus replied, but his gaze was fixed firmly on Sirius. "I have to ask - do you know who that is?"</p><p> </p><p>"My godfather!" Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>"He betrayed your parents, Harry-"</p><p> </p><p>"He did not," Paddington declared, every bit of his aristocratic, old-money background in his tone. "The ICW has issued him a pardon, and a Wizengamot inquiry will begin soon."</p><p> </p><p>"For the record," Sirius added, "the charm didn't fail. I removed it. Harry's with family now, and nobody else has any right to monitor him."</p><p> </p><p>"And that's more than you needed to know," Tony said. "Get off my property. If you ever come back without an invitation, you will be treated as the intruder you are."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, Mr. Stark," Albus began, "this is all just a misunderstanding-"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Your</em> misunderstanding, you mean," Tony retorted. "You're not invited here, you're not wanted here, and you have no reason to be here. Get out."</p><p> </p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Now</em>, Albus," Steve said. "I don't want to take you down, but you know I can and will if I have to."</p><p> </p><p>Albus had made some movement - a twitch of his hand - and Steve reacted, throwing the handful of marbles at the other man even as he dove to one side.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Expelliarmus!"</em> Sirius cried in the same moment.</p><p> </p><p>Albus staggered as three marbles impacted his chest and stomach, and his wand went flying from his hand toward Sirius, who caught it casually.</p><p> </p><p>"Get out," Tony said. "You've entered my residence illegally. You've drawn a weapon on me, my family and guests. If the next move you make isn't to leave, you'll see what I can do."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Albus said, rubbing his chest where one of the marbles had hit him. "Yes, perhaps I misjudged. My wand, if you please?"</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>don't</em> please," Sirius snapped. "Here."</p><p> </p><p>He had thrown the wand toward Albus, who had summoned it to his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies for intruding," Albus had said, and then teleported away.</p><p> </p><p>That encounter had been bad enough, further eroding Steve's affection for the other man, but it was what Sirius hadn't said that had kept Steve up all night.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius hadn't said he'd found a charm on Steve, much less that he'd removed it.</p><p> </p><p>So now Steve was left wondering whether the charm he thought had been placed on him during the war had somehow worn off just as they returned from Hogwarts - an astonishing bit of coincidence, if so - or whether there was some other reason he could still see magical places that, by all rights, he shouldn't be seeing.</p><p> </p><p>That he had no idea what that other reason might be had kept him up all night.</p><p> </p><p>He'd have to ask someone - maybe Crispian Paddington, maybe Sirius -what it meant.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning."</p><p> </p><p>Steve jumped in his seat, embarrassed that he hadn't registered the elevator's arrival, nor that Crispian Paddington had emerged from it, until just now.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Paddington added.</p><p> </p><p>"Not your fault," Steve said. "I was lost in thought."</p><p> </p><p>"Pleasant thoughts, I hope."</p><p> </p><p>"Puzzling ones. You're up early."</p><p> </p><p>"Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise." Paddington came forward and leaned against the railing of the gazebo where Steve sat.</p><p> </p><p>Steve grinned. "Quoting an American? I'm impressed."</p><p> </p><p>"Family legend has it that a distant cousin inspired Mr. Franklin," Paddington replied dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Steve chuckled. "Maybe so, but until Tony or someone invents backward time travel, we'll never know for sure. What brings you up here?"</p><p> </p><p>"The curse-breakers from Gringotts should be arriving shortly."</p><p> </p><p>Steve blinked. "This early?"</p><p> </p><p>"They wanted to start even earlier. Apparently, the report from St. Mungo's caused a stir."</p><p> </p><p>"That - doesn't sound good."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Paddington agreed. "It doesn't. So, with Mr. Stark's approval, and to save a few minutes of time, I gave them the coordinates to apparate directly to the roof."</p><p> </p><p>"That's teleporting, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right."</p><p> </p><p>Steve sat quietly for a moment before asking something that had been bothering him. "Why'd you call Commander Hill?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p> </p><p>"About the quiz. You told her that Tony knew about magic-"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Paddington said. "I asked her if she had any reason to believe that Tony Stark knew about magic."</p><p> </p><p>That sounded like splitting hairs to Steve, but he contented himself with asking, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"The quiz - there was almost no chance the magical words were made-up nonsense words. I needed to know what Stark knew because the Statute of Secrecy trumps my employment contract," Paddington explained. "The worst Stark can do to me is fire me. The worst the wizards can do is remove all my memories of magic and my magic itself - strip much of my identity from me. Not even my father could convince anyone to do otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>Steve frowned. It sounded like Paddington had been caught between a rock and a hard place, and Steve couldn't say what choice he would've made in the same circumstance.</p><p> </p><p>"If it makes you feel any better, I'm fairly certain the confidentiality agreements I signed when I came to work here only cover trade secrets, not employee morale-boosting events," Paddington said. "Besides, Maria's also bound by the Statute, too. She can't tell anyone about magic - and, by extension, that Tony Stark knows about it."</p><p> </p><p>"That's good," Steve said, unwilling to admit aloud how relieved he was by that statement. But it also gave him an opening to ask the other question he'd been wondering about. "Why are you working for Tony? Your family obviously has … status, for lack of a better word."</p><p> </p><p>"We're old money, is that it?" Paddington offered with a wry grin.</p><p> </p><p>Steve hoped his embarrassed flush wasn't too bright. "Something like that."</p><p> </p><p>"One day, I'll run the family estates, and it's good to have outside experience as well. I chose Stark Industries because they're the best."</p><p> </p><p>Before Steve could ask what <em>best</em> meant in this context, two <em>pops</em>, more like gunshots than thunder, sounded, and before him stood two people.</p><p> </p><p>Steve's first thought was that the taller of the two - a man with long red hair tied back in a ponytail and a fang dangling from one ear, wearing clothes that looked more sturdy and serviceable than anything else - would fit right in with Tony.</p><p> </p><p>The other was a woman wearing a leather jacket over a clingy T-shirt and trousers with lots of pockets - cargo pants, Steve thought Tony had called them. Her dark hair, too, was pulled back in a ponytail, but her earrings were simple studs of a gem Steve didn't recognize.</p><p> </p><p>"Crispian," she said, offering Paddington a bright smile, white teeth shining against her tanned skin. "Good to see you again.</p><p> </p><p>"And you, Lara." Paddington stepped forward to buss her cheek. He straightened and turned to the redhead. "Crispian Paddington."</p><p> </p><p>"Bill Weasley," the redhead replied, then flicked a glance toward Steve.</p><p> </p><p>"Steve Rogers," Paddington began, "may I introduce Lara Croft and Bill Weasley, curse-breakers with Gringotts."</p><p> </p><p>Steve rose to his feet and offered his hand to Lara Croft. "A pleasure, ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>"No, Captain, the pleasure is mine," Croft replied. "Thank you for all you did during the Grindelwald War, and more recently."</p><p> </p><p>Steve ducked his head. "I only did what anyone else would've done."</p><p> </p><p>"That is patently untrue," Croft said. "I only regret that I couldn't be there to help you this past May. Bill and I were deep in Pepi II's tomb, and there were lots of nasty surprises in it."</p><p> </p><p>The redhead - Bill Weasley - laughed. "We earned our pay on that one."</p><p> </p><p>"I suspect we'll earn our pay on this one, too, given the report from St. Mungo's," Croft said dryly. "If you'll take us to the lad, we'll get started."</p><p> </p><p>HP | HP |HP | HP | HP</p><p> </p><p>Harry woke early - long habit, thanks to the Dursleys and a very long list of daily chores - and lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time he could easily remember, he had nothing waiting for him to do - no chores, no homework - and he wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, the curse-breakers from Gringotts were due later today, certainly, but how long could that actually take? What would he do when they were done?</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to drag his father away from his workshop just to amuse him, and Sirius still shouldn't be seen anywhere in England. Maybe he could ask Steve to show him Kensington Palace? Or even just walk around London?</p><p> </p><p>But, no. It would be selfish to ask Steve to spend all his time with a thirteen-year-old boy, especially when Steve himself had a lot of catching up to do. Maybe Steve could drop him somewhere and then pick him up at an agreed time later?</p><p> </p><p>That seemed like a better plan. Now he just had to decide where he wanted to be dropped for the day.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on his bedroom door, followed by said door opening, and a soft voice calling, "You awake, pup?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Sirius, I'm up." Harry shoved himself to a sitting position. "You're up early."</p><p> </p><p>"The curse-breakers are here."</p><p> </p><p>"Already?" Harry reached for his glasses and shoved them on. "I didn't think they were coming until later."</p><p> </p><p>"Neither did I." Sirius sounded grim. "They're waiting in the lounge."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll just shower and-"</p><p> </p><p>"You showered last night, after all that flying," Sirius told him. "They came all the way from Egypt to see you, and they know it's early. Don't keep them waiting."</p><p> </p><p>"If you're sure?" But Harry was already swinging his feet over the side of the bed and into the slippers waiting for him - a luxury he'd never had before.</p><p> </p><p>"Come along," was all Sirius said in response, so Harry followed him down the short hallway and into the lounge.</p><p> </p><p>Besides the people he already knew, a dark-haired woman and a red-haired man sat on a sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning," Tony called. "Sleep well?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, thank you," Harry replied automatically as the woman's and man's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter," the man said.</p><p> </p><p>"Er, yes," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>The man rose to his feet and came to offer Harry his hand. "I'm Bill Weasley. Thank you for saving my sister."</p><p> </p><p>Harry blushed but shook his hand. "You're Ron's oldest brother, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Bill replied. "And my partner, Lara Croft."</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Mr. Potter," the woman - Croft - said with a kind smile. "Shall we see what's got the healers at St. Mungo's so upset?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um - sure?" Harry glanced at his father, then his godfather and honorary uncle Steve. They all wore grim but encouraging expressions, so he focused on Ms. Croft once again. "What do I need to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"For now, just have a seat." Croft gestured to the coffee table before her.</p><p> </p><p>With a last look at his father, Harry crossed the few feet to the coffee table and sat on it.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him. "This is just a diagnostic, okay? Nothing that will hurt, I promise. It just tells us what's going on."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Harry said. He didn't have much choice but to agree. Regardless, he appreciated her explanations.</p><p> </p><p>Croft produced a wand and waved it in a pattern that encompassed his entire body, muttering the incantation under her breath. Harry didn't pay attention to that, but rather to the information displayed as a result of the spell.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to supplementary summer reading, he recognized some of the runes that appeared in the air before him. He had no idea what they might mean, but he recognized them, and he counted that a win.</p><p> </p><p>Croft frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Tony asked immediately, and Harry wasn't sure how he should feel about that. Oh, he knew that having an adult care for you as a child was a normal thing, but his life hadn't been <em>normal</em> since he was fifteen months old.</p><p> </p><p>A slash of her wand ended the display. "Bill? Come and verify what I found, will you?"</p><p> </p><p>Bill looked up from his quiet conversation with Sirius and Crispian, his wand sliding into his hand, and cast the same spell. At least, the words sounded the same, but Harry couldn't be sure.</p><p> </p><p>"Bloody hell," Bill muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind educating the non-magical folks in the room?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>Croft looked up, her expression somber. "It looks like a Horcrux."</p><p> </p><p>Harry was oddly glad that Crispian looked as confused as Tony and Steve did. Sirius, though, let out a stream of cursing that made even Tony raise his eyebrows - though Harry thought that might be more admiration than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>"More things I shouldn't say until I'm legal?" Harry asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm pretty sure you shouldn't say some of those things at all," Steve muttered even as the others laughed, however weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"So - guessing that's bad," Tony said. "Lay it on us."</p><p> </p><p>Bill exchanged a glance with Croft before giving Tony a somber look. "A Horcrux is a container, basically - one that Dark wizards and witches can use to house a part of their soul. It's … a horrible, evil, attempt at achieving immortality."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought-" Harry swallowed past a crack in his voice and began again. "The healer at St. Mungo's told me it was just a fragment, that Voldemort probably made it by accident the night my parents died. They suggested that a Killing Curse rebounded and split his soul in two, and one part of it lodged in my scar."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not aware of any way to <em>accidentally</em> split your soul," Croft said quietly</p><p> </p><p>"So what does that mean?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It means that either Voldemort or Lily Potter was in the middle of a ritual when the attack happened," Bill said.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably Lily," Sirius put in. "The brightest witch of her generation, and a devoted mother. If anyone could've found a protective ritual, it would be her."</p><p> </p><p>"That's what Professor Dumbledore said, sort of," Harry said, only to flush when all eyes turned to him. "After Quirrell, I mean. He said that my Mum's love for me, her sacrifice in dying for me, offered me a special protection."</p><p> </p><p>"That's certainly possible," Bill said, "but we suspect she did something more. Your scar - it's in the shape of the rune Sowilo, the rune for victory and wholeness. I can't imagine that if the Killing Curse did somehow leave a scar, that it would look like that."</p><p> </p><p>"I love theory as much as the next person," Tony said, "but can we get on with getting whatever's in Harry <em>out</em> of Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Croft stood. "Is there a place Harry can lie down? He should be comfortable while we work."</p><p> </p><p>"Will it hurt?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Not a bit," Croft replied. "A Draught of Living Death, and you'll sleep right through it."</p><p> </p><p>"You have Wiggenweld with you as well?" Crispian Paddington asked.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the antidote," Bill offered before anyone could ask. "And yes."</p><p> </p><p>"What, exactly, will you be doing?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Think of it as an exorcism," Croft replied. "It's not exactly the same, but close enough. We're going to extract the soul fragment from Harry and … well, I'd like to say we're going to destroy it, but just as Horcruxes are created in ritual, they have to be destroyed in ritual. So we'll contain it and destroy it later."</p><p> </p><p>"You have to wait for the full moon or something?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a destruction ritual, so it would be the waning moon, preferably the night before the new moon starts," Bill said.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll want an Unbreakable Vow to that effect," Sirius said. "Destruction of the Horcrux - or whatever it is - by the next new moon."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have it," Croft promised. "Now, Harry - let's get you lying down and we'll get started."</p><p> </p><p>HP | HP |HP | HP | HP</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the ritual was done, Croft teleported away with a black jar about the size of a softball that, she and Weasley repeatedly assured Tony, contained the soul fragment that had been in Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry currently slept off the effects of the ritual - not potion-induced sleep - in his bed. Tony stood in the doorway to Harry's room, watching as Sirius settled into a chair beside Harry's bed. Tony intended to join him in his vigil but was distracted when Weasley cleared his throat. Tony looked over at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Problem?"</p><p> </p><p>"A question, if you don't mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Tony took a few steps away from the room.</p><p> </p><p>Weasley took a breath. "What's your connection to Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's my son," Tony said simply before telling him an abbreviated version of the story, ending with, "When I found out Harry had been in an accident, I came right over. We've been figuring it out since."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for telling me." He paused a moment. "You know he's friends with my youngest brother."</p><p> </p><p>Tony wasn't very good with people in general, but even he couldn't miss something that obvious. "You can tell your brother about Harry and me - and you should probably tell the rest of your family, too. He shouldn't have to keep secrets from them."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Weasley said with obvious relief. "I keep secrets about work all the time, but this one … it's personal."</p><p> </p><p>"I get it," Tony said, then memory returned. "Wait - wasn't your family visiting you? In - Egypt, wasn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"They were, but they came home with me when I got the orders from Gringotts."</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowned. "They shouldn't have to give up their vacation over this."</p><p> </p><p>"Well." Weasley ducked his head. "They'd been there almost six weeks already."</p><p> </p><p>"Still," Tony said. "They shouldn't have had to lose the other - what, two weeks?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Stark-"</p><p> </p><p>"Tony, please."</p><p> </p><p>"Tony." Weasley blew out a sharp exhale. "Harry might have told you the family … isn't wealthy?" He quirked an eyebrow in question, and Tony nodded once. "It's just as well their trip was cut short - the money they won't spend on the last two weeks is better used in their vault."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah." Tony couldn't think of anything else to say.</p><p> </p><p>"You can probably expect an owl early in the week," Weasley said. "Mum will want to meet you. She thinks of Harry as one of the family."</p><p> </p><p>"I know Harry wanted to tell Ron himself," Tony said. "He didn't want to put it in writing."</p><p> </p><p>Weasley snorted. "I can understand that."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we can all get together in a day or two?"</p><p> </p><p>"Except Sirius Black," Weasley said. "I don't think either of my parents would ask questions first."</p><p> </p><p>Which Tony couldn't fault them for. In their place, he'd do the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Understandable," was all he said, though, and after a moment, Bill Weasley took his leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to Bill Weasley's prediction, the owl from Molly Weasley - once again the apparently-on-his-last-wings Errol - had arrived before sunset, with an invitation for Harry and his "new family" to brunch the next day.</p><p> </p><p>Tony left Errol resting - recuperating? - on the roof and sent Hedwig with an affirmative reply that three would be coming, and did she prefer to provide driving directions, or would another mode of transport be better? After Hedwig left, Tony spoke to Harry about appropriate hostess gifts and then placed an order with JARVIS.</p><p> </p><p>When Tony woke the next morning, Hedwig had returned with a note saying that Bill and Arthur Weasley would come to side-along apparate the three of them to the Burrow at 10:30.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing that, Harry promptly refused breakfast. "I know, I know - I need to eat more. But Mrs. Weasley always puts out enough for twice the people she's actually serving. I'll eat there, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"See that you do," was all Tony said, though it lacked force. Harry just grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>Bill Weasley might be under an Unbreakable Vow, but Arthur Weasley wasn't, so Sirius apparated away at ten - just in case the Weasley men arrived early - promising to be back by dinnertime.</p><p> </p><p>At 10:20, a soft <em>pop</em> sounded and Tony looked up from his e-reader to see Bill Weasley and an older man with graying red hair standing in the lounge.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning," Bill said. "I hope you don't mind that we're a few minutes early. Dad couldn't wait to see a Muggle home."</p><p> </p><p>The older man was looking around with keen interest - and a hint of mild disappointment. "It's so - bare."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not my permanent home," Tony said. "Just an apartment for when I'm in London."</p><p> </p><p>Both men's eyes widened. Bill cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Dad - I didn't realize that. Dad, this is Tony Stark, Harry's biological father. Tony, my father, Arthur Weasley."</p><p> </p><p>Tony powered down the e-reader as he exchanged <em>good mornings</em> with Arthur. "When we're finally settled, I'll have you over so you can see Harry's new home."</p><p> </p><p>"Would you?" Arthur asked. "That'd be wonderful - my wife worries about him, you know. Almost like he's one of our own."</p><p> </p><p>"To be fair," Tony said, "there was good reason for her to worry until now. JARVIS, tell Harry and Spangles that we're ready to go."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll explain later, Dad," Bill murmured, obviously knowing his father's expressions well.</p><p> </p><p>Harry came in from his bedroom, then, and grinned at their visitors. "Hi, Mr. Weasley. Hi, Bill."</p><p> </p><p>Bill crossed to him, drawing his wand to perform what Tony assumed was a diagnostic of some kind. "How are you feeling after yesterday?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lots better," Harry replied. "Lighter, like some heavy hat has been removed."</p><p> </p><p>Steve emerged from the elevator then, one hand casually in his trousers pocket. Probably, Tony thought, both amused and grateful, holding a few marbles in it.</p><p> </p><p>Introductions were quickly made, then the five of them joined hands in a circle. Arthur counted down from three, and then Tony felt like he was being sucked through a straw. Or maybe a wormhole. Either way, he felt <em>squeezed</em> from every direction.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling passed quickly enough, and suddenly Tony was stumbling to regain his balance in front of a building that defied the laws of physics as he understood them.</p><p> </p><p>It looked to have started as a farmhouse, but several crooked stories had been added, and Tony wondered how in hell it stayed standing without significant use of cantilevering.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Magic, of course.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony shook that thought off and turned to check on Harry and Steve. Both had recovered from the trip without any problems.</p><p> </p><p>"This way," Arthur said, gesturing them toward what Tony assumed was the back of the house. "We thought, since the day's fine, we'd have brunch by the orchard."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good," Tony replied and followed the other man around the house, still making idle calculations to do with gravity and mass in his head. The house absolutely should <em>not</em> be standing.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" A redheaded kid - and looking beyond him, Tony saw a <em>lot</em> of redheaded kids - ran up to them. "C'mon - Bill said he'd play with the twins against you, me, and Ginny! You brought your broom, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at Tony, bit his lip, then looked at Arthur. "Is there time before we eat?"</p><p> </p><p>"Go on, Harry," Arthur said - then glanced at Tony. "If your father doesn't mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all," Tony said. "I'd like to watch a game."</p><p> </p><p>"This won't be a full game," Arthur said as Harry pulled his shrunken broom from a pocket and followed Ron and Bill toward the orchard and the small paddock Tony could just make out at this distance. "Three players on a side instead of seven. But you'll get the feel of it, I think."</p><p> </p><p>While the kids - well, Bill wasn't really a kid, but he wasn't that old, either - got their game organized, Tony and Steve followed Arthur to a long table that could fit twelve but was set for eleven where a short, plump redheaded woman was apparently guiding napkins and silverware into place via magic.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Tony exclaimed. "This is what I've been wanting to see - magic used in everyday life."</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked up with a kind smile. "Welcome to the Burrow, Mr. Stark. It is Mr. Stark, yes?" she added, glancing between him and Steve.</p><p> </p><p>"The one and only," Tony replied with a grin. "My friend, Steve Rogers."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Molly Weasley. The twins are Fred and George, you met Ron, and my youngest is Ginny." She looked up as another redheaded boy, this one appearing in his mid-to-late teens, came up carrying a casserole dish of some kind. "And this is Percy. He's staring his last year at Hogwarts this year."</p><p> </p><p>"Pleasure," Tony murmured. "Why are you carrying that instead of levitating it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not seventeen until the twenty-second," he said. "Can't do magic outside of school until then."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I forgot." He was about to turn back to Molly when he saw six kids on brooms flying around.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Bill had taken positions above the other four, who were throwing a ball between them and attempting to get it into one of three hoops set up at either end of the makeshift pitch.</p><p> </p><p>Tony watched them play as Steve offered to help Percy bring out other dishes from the house.</p><p> </p><p>To one side, he heard Molly, he assumed, take in a breath, because Arthur said quietly, "Now, Molly - we have no right."</p><p> </p><p>Tony turned away from the game to focus on the Weasleys. "No right to - what? Ask about me and Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes," Molly said. "Ever since he stayed with us last year, I've started to think of him as one of my own."</p><p> </p><p>"You have a kind heart, Mrs. Weasley," Tony said. "The short version is that James Potter was cursed impotent, and he and Lily asked me to donate sperm so they could still have a child. When they were killed, I should've been notified, but I wasn't. I recently started looking for him and found him in hospital after a car crash killed Lily's sister."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Molly asked. "Why'd you start looking for him now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aliens invaded, and I started to re-evaluate my priorities."</p><p> </p><p>"Aliens? From another planet?" Percy demanded. "Don't be daft!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we didn't believe it, either," Tony said wryly, "until they invaded Manhattan."</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Molly said, cutting off what appeared to be the beginnings of a rant from her son, who huffed and stalked back toward the house, Steve following behind him, "that's all well and good - but what are your plans for Harry now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Make sure he has every opportunity I can give him," Tony replied immediately. "Learn how to be a father along the way."</p><p> </p><p>"That's something you never stop learning," Arthur said. "Each child brings new challenges."</p><p> </p><p>Steve and Percy returned with the last of the dishes - and Tony suddenly understood why Harry had skipped breakfast. All the components for a full English breakfast were on the table in quantity, plus two different breakfast casseroles, yogurt and fresh fruit, and what looked like oatmeal. Or did they call it <em>porridge</em> over here?</p><p> </p><p>"And those are both admirable goals," Molly added. Then she cleared her throat, touched her wand to it, and said, "<em>Sonorus</em>. All right, kids, come on down to eat."</p><p> </p><p>The last sentence echoed loudly over the pitch, though without the distortion that sometimes happened with a megaphone, as did the final word she said, "<em>Quietus</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"That's handy," Tony observed, then looked up when Steve cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Steve quirked one eyebrow and patted the front pocket of his trousers.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right," Tony said. "Completely forgot my manners - though I'll need your help with it."</p><p> </p><p>"With what?" Arthur asked, as Molly corralled the kids and got them seated at the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Hostess gift." Tony reached into his own pocket and pulled out a small drawstring bag. From it, he withdrew a tiny bottle and small box before placing them on the table at Molly's place. "They need to be un-shrunk."</p><p> </p><p>Arthur drew his wand and sent a <em>"Finite"</em> at them. Tony grinned like a child as the items regained their normal size, resolving into a bottle of Coates &amp; Seely Blanc de Blancs and a box of Alain Ducasse chocolates.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my!" Molly said. "Thank you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are these Muggle products?" Arthur asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"They are," Tony replied, wondering why that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful!" Arthur exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever tried any."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll try them later," Molly said. "Perhaps after the children are in bed?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony chuckled at Arthur's sudden embarrassment and followed Molly's pointing finger for where to sit. Harry, he noticed, was between the youngest boy - Ron - and the girl, Ginny, across the table from him. Steve sat at Arthur's right, and Tony found himself between Bill on one side and the twins on the other. Percy filled in the seat closest to Molly.</p><p> </p><p>"Who won?" Tony asked. Harry's face lit with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I beat Bill to the Snitch twice out of three times!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're really good, Harry," Bill said. "Better than Charlie. You keep that up and you could be a professional if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"Charlie's our second," Arthur said. "He works at the dragon preserve in Romania."</p><p> </p><p>"Dragons?" Tony perked up. "Really? Can we go see them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not today," Steve put in hastily.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not today," Tony agreed. "But sometime? I'd like to see a real dragon."</p><p> </p><p>"We have," Ron said. "Harry and me. First year. Hagrid hatched one in his hut. And then Charlie had to come and get it so it wouldn't burn the hut down."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Tony grinned, but shot a glance at Harry. "I haven't heard that story before."</p><p> </p><p>That story turned into others, not just from those two - everyone had an amusing story to tell, and Tony was glad that the Weasleys seemed as interested in his and Steve's non-magical stories as he was in their magical ones.</p><p> </p><p>When Tony thought the meal was over, Molly surprised him by saying, "Now, we wouldn't normally have dessert after breakfast, but it was Harry's birthday recently."</p><p> </p><p>"Technically, it's brunch, Mum," Percy said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, very true, Percy," Molly replied. "But I baked a treacle tart - I know it's Harry's favorite."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's eyes lit up again, and Tony made a mental note of his son's favorite.</p><p> </p><p>When everyone had been served dessert, Tony cleared his throat and, surprisingly at a table this full, got silence relatively quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to thank you all for inviting me and Steve into your home," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not actually-" began one of the twins.</p><p> </p><p>"-in our home," the other finished. Both of them wore mischievous grins.</p><p> </p><p>"Details." Tony shot back with a matching grin. "You've been part of Harry's life longer than we have, and I just wanted to thank you. And also to apologize for your vacation being cut short. Rogers tells me that I need to learn how to say thank you without spending money, and I'm sure I will, someday, but today is not that day. Can I get one of you to un-shrink these things?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Bill said.</p><p> </p><p>Tony rummaged in the drawstring bag again and pulled out a small box. A tap of Bill's wand later, it became a StarkPhone, which he passed to Ron.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Ron asked, tearing into the package.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a telephone," Harry said, and Ron frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't look like any telephone I've seen before," Ron said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked between Tony and Molly. "May we be excused, so I can show him how it works?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Arthur said. "But you'll explain it to me later, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry just grinned, and then he and Ron rose from the table and headed back toward the orchard.</p><p> </p><p>Tony handed out the rest of the gifts quickly - a handful of classic middle grade books for Ginny, all of whom featured smart young girls as the protagonist; magic kits and books of jokes for the twins; a day planner and set of pens for Percy; a science and engineering explorer kit for Arthur, who looked even more pleased than the twins at that; and finally a gift certificate for Molly.</p><p> </p><p>Molly took it and frowned. "I don't know what a <em>day spa</em> is."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a place where you can relax and be pampered," Tony said. "Massage, sauna, they have a lot of services."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Well, thank you, but I'm not sure I'd know how to find it, or what to do if I did."</p><p> </p><p>Tony grinned. "No problem. I got the same thing for Hermione's mom. I hope she'll be able to answer any questions you have, but if that turns into an issue, just let me know. I'll find someone who can walk you through the process."</p><p> </p><p>"How?" Arthur asked, and there was a hint of suspicion in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I know a few magicals who are comfortable in both worlds," Tony replied easily. "I'm sure one of them will help if you need it."</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony jumped at the shout and looked up to see Ron and Harry talking - or, well, Harry looked like he was talking while Ron's face was flushed red that Tony could see even at this distance.</p><p> </p><p>"What does he mean?" Ginny demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"He means that we're still discussing Harry's schooling," Tony answered evenly.</p><p> </p><p>"But Harry <em>has</em> to come back to Hogwarts!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a decision for his father to make, Ginny dear," Molly said in a kind but firm voice before turning to Tony. "Though I am curious why you don't want Harry to go back. It's the best magical school in Europe."</p><p> </p><p>"So I've heard," Tony said. "But it's sure not the safest, and his safety is my first priority."</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Molly said after a moment, "I certainly can't argue with you about that - not after what happened with Ginny last year. Where will he go instead?"</p><p> </p><p>"Haven't decided yet. I want to look into American schools before we decide."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have much time," Arthur pointed out. "School starts soon."</p><p> </p><p>"I know. So I've got tutors - or will have tutors - for at least the start of this year."</p><p> </p><p>"Good ones, I hope," Molly said. "Some of those <em>tutors</em> barely passed their O.W.L.s."</p><p> </p><p>"Crispian Paddington for Herbology and Potions," Tony offered.</p><p> </p><p>"Paddington?" All of the Weasleys at the table looked surprised by that, except Bill, who'd met him, and Ginny, who just looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur cleared his throat, "Sorry, just - Crispian, son of Clive Paddington?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's just - surprising that you know him," Arthur said. "The Paddingtons are an old, respected family."</p><p> </p><p>The angelic and devilish sides of Tony debated for a moment. The devilish side won.</p><p> </p><p>"Crispian works for my company."</p><p> </p><p>HP | HP |HP | HP | HP</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry flinched away from the anger in Ron's question, at the same time suppressing a sigh. The lesson in how to use a smartphone had been going well, until he mentioned the reason Tony had given Ron the phone. Harry took a breath and forced himself to answer calmly. "I said I don't know if I'm going back. Tony hasn't decided yet."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, why wouldn't you?" Ron demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"Voldemort," Harry answered immediately. "I've been at Hogwarts two years, and each year I've faced him somehow."</p><p> </p><p>"And you've won! <em>We've</em> won!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry blew out a breath and offered Ron a smile - weak, but a smile regardless. "We're <em>thirteen</em>, Ron. Should we be facing down the worst dark wizard in recent memory at thirteen?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, no," Ron admitted. "But it's Hogwarts! Your parents went there."</p><p> </p><p>"They did, and I'm glad I got to see it. But it's not worth risking my life every year."</p><p> </p><p>"But - Quidditch won't be the same. We'll lose the house cup again."</p><p> </p><p>Ron sounded miserable, and Harry understood. When Tony had first raised the possibility of not returning to Hogwarts, Harry had felt much the same. It was only with time, and with really thinking over Tony's points, that Harry had concluded that it was the right decision.</p><p> </p><p>Assuming he could find some other school. Or tutors.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tony said he'd take care of it. He's kept his word until now, so give him a chance.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry brought his attention back to Ron. "I'm sorry for that - but winning the cup isn't a good trade-off for risking my life - and yours, and everyone else at Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned for a minute before his expression cleared. "Oh! You mean if You-Know-Who comes back again."</p><p> </p><p>"Right. It's not fair to risk the students at Hogwarts." Harry blew out a breath. "I didn't have a choice, before - Hogwarts was so much better than my aunt and uncle, even with Voldemort making a hobby of haunting the school."</p><p> </p><p>"But you have a choice now," Ron said, and then it was his turn to blow out a breath. "I get it, Harry, I do. It's just - you're my friend."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're my friend, too," Harry assured him. "My <em>first</em> friend - or at least, my first human friend. I got Hedwig before I met you."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll still be friends, won't we? Even if you don't come back?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry heard the pleading in Ron's voice, knew he would sound the same if their positions were reversed. "That's why Tony got you the phone. So we can keep in touch. And maybe - maybe I can come visit next summer."</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned widely, his eyes alight. "That would be brilliant!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned back. Then, "So - want to show off your phone skill?"</p><p> </p><p>"How?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's call Hermione. I'll show you how to set up a three-way call."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AUGUST 12</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after breakfast, Tony headed downstairs. He looked longingly at his workshop, itching to get back to work on the latest round of upgrades to his armor, but this morning was for business he'd put off too long.</p><p> </p><p>He clunked his coffee down on the desk and powered up his terminal, wincing at the thought of the backed-up email inbox that awaited him. Pepper was the best partner in business he could have, but there were still some things that only he could handle.</p><p> </p><p>Once the terminal booted, he opened his email and sorted the waiting messages so the ones from Pepper were on top.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the most recent, the one with the subject line <em>Draft Press Release</em>, with a grimace. He knew it was necessary, but he wasn't looking forward to the media frenzy that would follow.</p><p> </p><p>He read through it quickly, sent back a reply approving what she'd written and asking if it would do any good to add a request that Harry's privacy be respected. <em>He's only thirteen</em>, Tony wrote<em>, and doesn't deserve to have a pack of rabid reporters dogging his every move.</em></p><p> </p><p>He clicked <em>Send</em> and moved on to the next email in the queue.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, Tony leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head. He wasn't caught up with all the emails that had come in, but he'd made a significant dent in the mass.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up his coffee cup and started toward the elevator, but before he took more than a step, a soft <em>pop</em> sounded and Dobby appeared in front of him and held out a hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby be getting Harry Potter sir's father's coffee."</p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking of a donut, too." Tony handed his cup over.</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby get!" The elf disappeared and Tony stretched a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>If he were going to be fighting beside Spangles and the others on the regular, he'd need to take better care of himself than he had been. Granted, the suit and JARVIS did a lot of the fighting for and with him, but at the very least he needed to work on his endurance.</p><p> </p><p>That thought made him touch the arc reactor, frowning. The reactor kept him alive, but Obadiah Stane had proved it was also a risk.</p><p> </p><p>"JARVIS, ask Bear to find a magical doctor - not a healer, but a doctor who has magic - in the States, preferably. I want a consult as soon as we can arrange one."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Sir," JARVIS replied, and Dobby popped back into existence in front of Tony, a plate of donuts in one hand and his cup in the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Dobby." Tony took the cup from him as he set the plates down. "Find permanent work yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Harry Potter sir's father." The elf's ears drooped a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Tony said - and yes, it was an impulse, but what the hell - "I don't have a lot of work to offer, but between all of us - me, Steve, Sirius, Harry - we can come up with something. Are you willing to come to America with us?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby is! Only Dobby not be knowing where America is."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem," Tony said. "As long as you can turn invisible, you can just come with us. J, add another request to Bear. Are there any regulations about transporting house elves?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Sir." JARVIS actually sounded somewhat astonished, and Tony grinned. Whatever else he might invent, JARVIS would remain his favorite creation.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter sir's father is too kind!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, yeah, that's gotta go," Tony said. <em>"Harry Potter sir's father</em> is kind of long to say. How about just calling me Tony, like everyone else does?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Tony sir, Dobby can do!" The elf popped away before Tony could say anything else - like offer a salary.</p><p> </p><p>More amused than he thought he should be, Tony reached for a donut. He'd talk to the elf later about his plans for the day.</p><p> </p><p>HP | HP |HP | HP | HP</p><p> </p><p>Harry paced the living floor of the tower - hallway, kitchen, eating area, lounge, back to the hallway and start again. For the first time he could remember, he had nothing to do. He'd cleaned up after breakfast, finished the last of his homework, and had no other chores. Well, except the usual things like making his bed and such, but he didn't really count those as chores so much as keeping life under control.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was in the part of his workshop that doubled as his office, catching up on calls and whatever else he did with Stark Industries that he'd put off since coming to England. Harry thought there might be a meeting with the lawyers in there, too, but he wasn't certain.</p><p> </p><p>Crispian had taken Sirius to his father's home so that the elder Paddington could hear Sirius' story in person before petitioning the Wizengamot for a trial.</p><p> </p><p>Steve - well, Harry wasn't exactly sure where Steve was. He'd returned from his morning run - and Harry might have to start doing something like that, to be sure he didn't get as fat as Dudley on the abundance of food that had come into his life now - but left again mid-morning and Harry had no idea when he'd be back.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about calling Ron - his friend had quickly picked up how to use the phone, and the miniature arc reactor powering it meant that Ron wouldn't have to make regular excursions to the non-magical world to charge it up - but decided against it. What would he say, when they'd just seen each other the night before? And how often were friends supposed to call each other, anyway?</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head briefly, sharply, dislodging that thought. He had a lot to learn about being someone's friend, still, and how often to call was just one more thing to add to his mental list of questions.</p><p> </p><p>A glance at the clock told him it was a little past three, way too early to start making dinner. But maybe he could make cookies?</p><p> </p><p>He was just turning toward the kitchen when Crispian Paddington popped into being in the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I learn to do that?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"When you're older." Crispian grinned. "I know you hate that answer, but it's because you don't know enough yet. Besides requiring a certain amount of magical power, or capability if you will, apparating is a combination of magical disciplines, and you don't have the foundational knowledge yet to build upon."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Harry couldn't fault the reasoning, but the answer still disappointed him. Apparating was the coolest bit of magic he'd seen so far, and he'd been looking forward to learning cool things since he found out he was a wizard.</p><p> </p><p>"Passing your O.W.L.s is the general prerequisite," Crispian continued. "Once you've done that, I'll get the texts and practice exercises for you."</p><p> </p><p>"That would be great, thanks," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't pursue it entirely as self-study," the older man said, his expression and tone both conveying a warning. "Apparation is dangerous-"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much everything in the magical world is dangerous," Harry pointed out, and Crispian grinned again.</p><p> </p><p>"True enough. But Apparation is even more so - if you do it incorrectly, or attempt to do it while impaired, you can leave body parts behind."</p><p> </p><p>Harry flinched. "Oh."</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm sure one of your tutors or professors can help, when you're ready," Crispian finished. "If all else fails, let me know, and I will."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned widely. "Thanks!"</p><p> </p><p>"I could do with a spot of tea after the day I've had," Crispian said. "Join me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Harry turned to the kitchen to get the tea started, only to be stopped by another <em>pop</em>. "Dobby?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby be getting Harry Potter sir's tea," the elf said.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said, and the memory of his conversation with Steve made him ask, "How much do you charge for preparing tea?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby is grateful to be asked, but Harry Potter, sir, not be needing to," Dobby said earnestly. "Harry Potter sir's Tony sir hired Dobby."</p><p> </p><p>"He did? When?" Harry blurted.</p><p> </p><p>"Before lunch, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby answered. "But Harry Potter sir not eat lunch," he added with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>A frown, Harry noted, that was matched by Crispian Paddington. "I'm not privy to all of your medical history, Harry, but even I can see you shouldn't be skipping meals."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, looking down at his trainers. "It's summer. I don't usually eat a lot during the summer."</p><p> </p><p>He left the reasons why unspoken, but Crispian appeared to get it anyway. "You didn't eat a lot during the summer <em>before now</em>," he said. "But going forward… Dobby, will you make sure Harry eats something every couple of hours? Not a lot each time, mind - half a sandwich, or a cup of soup or similar."</p><p> </p><p>"Dobby will! But now, Dobby makes tea - and Harry Potter be eating sandwiches, not just biscuits!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed as Dobby popped away, but then realization hit.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Sirius?"</p><p> </p><p>"Still at my parents' house," Crispian replied. "Dad's browbeating every member of the Wizengamot to get him a trial as soon as possible. What happened to him is a shame and a travesty, given that England has been a constitutional monarchy - a nation of laws more than kings - since 1689. Or 1215, depending on your point of view."</p><p> </p><p>Harry could only nod his agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"He'll be here by dinner, though," Crispian added.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Harry replied, unsure what else to say, and even more unsure what to do, since Dobby was making tea.</p><p> </p><p>He thought he should be productive, somehow - even if that was simply a holdover from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's making him do every chore they thought he could do - but there wasn't anything productive for him to do…</p><p> </p><p>Wait - he could start reading one of the books he and Steve were going to read together, to help Steve get caught up with modern history and continue Harry's non-magical education. Decision made, he turned toward his bedroom, only to be distracted when the lift door slid open, and Steve Rogers emerged.</p><p> </p><p>"Look who I found," Steve said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Almost before Harry could look past the other man, he heard, "Harry!" and braced for impact.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wrapped him in a tight hug and his arms came around her instinctively, even as he looked up at her parents. "Hello, Drs. Granger."</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Harry," Wendell Granger replied. In one hand he carried a cat crate.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a cat?" he asked as Hermione stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>"I just got him today on Diagon Alley," she said. "Is it okay if I let him out?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um - JARVIS?" Harry asked. "Is Tony allergic to cats?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," JARVIS replied. "And I have closed the doors to your bedrooms, so the cat may explore the common living areas."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Harry replied as Mr. Granger put the crate on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione opened it and a ginger cat with a face like he'd run headfirst into a wall, bandy legs, and a bottle brush of a tail strode out of it, his manner even haughtier than Mrs. Figg's cats, and that was saying something.</p><p> </p><p>"His name is Crookshanks," Hermione announced. "Isn't he great?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry had known too many cats to agree to any judgment of them quickly. Instead, he offered his hand, and Crookshanks sniffed at it once before rubbing his head against Harry's palm.</p><p> </p><p>"He's certainly distinctive," was what Harry said. "But what are you guys doing here?" He looked up to include her parents in his question.</p><p> </p><p>The Granger parents glanced at each other, then looked at Steve, who shrugged and said, "JARVIS, kick Tony out of the workshop. His guests are here."</p><p> </p><p>"Not all of them," Crispian said. "I'll pop back and drag Sirius away from Dad."</p><p> </p><p>He was gone in a heartbeat, and a minute later, Tony emerged from the lift. "Hey, guys, glad you could make it."</p><p> </p><p>Monica Granger laughed. "Well, you did say we'd be talking about Hermione's schooling."</p><p> </p><p>Harry leaned closer to Hermione, still scratching Crookshanks' head with one hand. "I'm sorry your vacation was cut short because of me."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be silly, Harry," she said. "Schooling's more important than a vacation. France will still be there next year."</p><p> </p><p>Two <em>pops</em> sounded, and then Harry heard Sirius saying, "Your dad's a menace!"</p><p> </p><p>"A menace working on your behalf," Crispian replied calmly, which seemed to mollify Sirius a little, if the other man's cheerful greeting to the others was any indication.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we all here?" Tony looked around. Then he frowned. "Wait - where are the Weasleys?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not yet half three, Sir," JARVIS replied. "I have informed Hedwig, and she is on her way down in the lift."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, thanks," Tony said, as though that explained everything - and maybe it did, to him, but Harry had no idea what was going on. The Weasleys?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's hand clenching around his wrist drew Harry's attention back to her. "Hedwig? In a lift?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's been hanging out on the roof, or in my bedroom, whichever she likes," Harry said. "JARVIS had a button installed so she could call the lift."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Hermione asked even as the lift door opened again and Hedwig swooped out. "Brilliant!"</p><p> </p><p>Then both her and Harry's attention was consumed with making certain Hedwig's first meeting with Crookshanks didn't end in bloodshed on either side.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they'd introduced the two animals to each other, two more <em>pops</em> sounded. Harry looked up to see Bill Weasley holding hands with Ron and Ginny, and then Mrs. Weasley on Mr. Weasley's arm. Bill popped away and was back in a minute with the twins.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?" Hermione asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"No idea," Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Now</em> everybody's here," Tony said and turned to focus on Harry. "Remember I said we'd have the official celebration later? Well, it's later now, so let's get this party started."</p><p> </p><p>With that, Dobby popped into place with a very large birthday cake in his hands. He put it on the nearest coffee table, then snapped his fingers and plates, forks, and serviettes appeared, along with a selection of bottled and canned drinks on ice.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday, Harry!"</p><p> </p><p>HP | HP |HP | HP | HP</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Tony sat with Monica Granger and Molly Weasley while Bill, Sirius, and Crispian kept an eye on the kids. Not that Tony thought they needed much supervision - they were just playing games, after all - but Bill insisted, saying something about the twins being inveterate pranksters.</p><p> </p><p>That had caught Sirius' attention, so he'd gone to talk to them, and Crispian had shared a long-suffering look with Bill.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll need help, then," he'd said and fell into step with Bill as they followed the kids to the roof.</p><p> </p><p>JARVIS was giving Wendell Granger and Arthur Weasley a tour of Tony's workshop. Tony had thought about doing it himself, but knew himself well enough to know that he didn't have the patience for the questions that both men would inevitably ask. So he'd handed them off to JARVIS without remorse, Steve tagging along just in case, and then poured something a little stronger than tea and settled in with the ladies.</p><p> </p><p>"It will be strange for Ron," Molly Weasley said, tapping her wineglass with one finger. "Not having Harry and Hermione at Hogwarts, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>"Ron's welcome to join them in tutoring," Tony said. "I've got tutors for every magical subject already."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Monica asked, setting her gin sour aside. "Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius will take Transfiguration and Charms," Tony said and studiously ignored Molly Weasley's slight scowl.</p><p> </p><p>Bill had informed his family of Sirius' presence, and the ICW pardon, before they came, but it seemed a dozen years' habit of thinking of the man as a betrayer and criminal wasn't easily broken.</p><p> </p><p>Still, they'd been polite - if a bit stiffly - to Sirius, and that was all Tony could ask when they were all guests in his home.</p><p> </p><p>"Crispian will take Potions and Herbology for now," Tony continued, "though he's looking for someone in the States to take over for him. His cousin, Anthony DiNozzo, is taking Defense against the Dark Arts-"</p><p> </p><p>"Is he any good?" Molly demanded. "Given the dangers Harry faced at Hogwarts - and Ron right there with him - he shouldn't get the job just because of family connections."</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed," Monica said. "You said you'd get the best-"</p><p> </p><p>"He's a federal agent," Tony cut her off, and took a sip of his bourbon - a small batch from Four Roses - before continuing, "And was a police officer for six years before he joined NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigative Service," he added. "They investigate crimes committed by or against members of the United States Navy and Marine Corps and their families."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he <em>sounds</em> qualified, at least," Molly allowed.</p><p> </p><p>"They'll take Mundane Studies with Spangles," Tony said. "The other four classes will be taught remotely, but by experts in the field. History of Magic and Ancient Runes will be taught by Daniel Jackson - the man has doctorates in archaeology, ancient history, and linguistics."</p><p> </p><p>"I recognize his name from somewhere," Monica said. She took a sip of her gin sour and then her expression lit with recognition. "He writes articles on Egyptology."</p><p> </p><p>"Among other things," Tony agreed. "How do you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione went through a phase when she was younger," Monica said. "She read a book called <em>The Egypt Game</em> and spent six months reading everything she could get her hands on about Ancient Egypt."</p><p> </p><p>"Astronomy and Arithmancy are being taught by Rodney McKay - two doctorates," Tony added, "plus extensive background in astrophysics and I'm <em>still</em> pissed that he won't come work for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Molly asked. "I mean, from what Bill and Crispian have said, you're a more than fair employer."</p><p> </p><p>Tony waved his drink. "He's doing something with or for the government. Classified, so I have no idea what - but he appears to be enjoying it."</p><p> </p><p>"That's all anyone can ask in a job," Monica agreed. Then she blew out a breath. "It's hard to believe we're really doing this."</p><p> </p><p>Molly reached over to pat her arm. "We all do what we think is best for our children, dear."</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of," Tony said. "I notice you haven't accepted the offer for your kids to join Harry and Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>Molly took a long swallow of her wine and set the empty glass aside, only for it to be refilled a heartbeat later. Dobby's work, no doubt, and Tony reminded himself to discuss salary with the elf the first chance he got.</p><p> </p><p>Now, though, he focused on Molly, who looked troubled but also resolved. "Hogwarts has been a Weasley family tradition for decades. Centuries, even. I know these last two years have been … unusual in what happened, but as long as they're just the unusual ones, we're reluctant to change."</p><p> </p><p>"Understandable," Tony said. "Just remember that it's not just possessed teachers, basilisks, and the like. It's also the staff condoning bullying and encouraging animosity between the houses."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well - you said you'd talked with the staff and they agreed to do better on that front," Molly said. "It's only fair to give them a year to see how they follow through."</p><p> </p><p>"Or if they do," Monica added quietly enough that Tony suspected she didn't want to be overheard.</p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough," Tony agreed with Molly and sat forward. "And in that case, I want to ask a favor."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Molly looked a bit skeptical in a friendly sort of way. Tony wasn't certain she could be anything except in a friendly sort of way.</p><p> </p><p>"Talk to your kids, ask them about the changes they're seeing - or not seeing, whichever - at Hogwarts next year," he said. "Harry hasn't said anything, but I'm sure it hurts that he's leaving Ron and the others behind."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking?" Monica asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm thinking that if they do make the changes we talked about - or any changes along the same route - that maybe I'll let Harry go back there for his fourth year. Maybe."</p><p> </p><p>"That - sounds reasonable," Monica said. "I admit I prefer the tutors, if only because we'll have more contact with them, but we should give them a chance to change."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll all keep an eye on Hogwarts," Molly said. "I'll talk with the other parents I know, as well." Then she paused. "If any of them ask about Harry, what should I say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell them the truth - that Harry's father has withdrawn him from Hogwarts to attend school in America. If they want to write to him, they can send it in care of Gringotts," Tony answered. "They'll forward any letters to us. Same for Hermione," he added, and Monica Granger raised her glass in thanks.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AUGUST 13</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>TONY STARK WELCOMES SON HOME</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Child's Guardian Killed in Car Accident</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>New York, New York - August 13, 2013</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tony Stark is pleased to announce that his son, Harry Potter, will be joining him in New York and in his life.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In a private arrangement, Mr. Stark donated genetic material to James and Lily Potter, who were unable to conceive naturally. Per the terms of the arrangement, Mr. Stark would have no contact with the resulting child so long as the Potters lived.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The Potters were killed in a car accident when the child, Harry, was only 15 months old. Through bureaucratic error, Harry was placed with his maternal aunt and uncle. His aunt, sister of Lily Potter, was recently killed in a car accident that also injured Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Upon becoming aware of the accident, Mr. Stark departed immediately for England, where the Potters and their family lived, to take custody of Harry, now 13.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Father and son will be returning from England in the next few days and ask that journalists respect their privacy as they get to know each other.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>###</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up from the press release at his father. "Are you sure we need to do this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately, yes," Tony replied. "Better to release the news on our terms than have it splashed across the tabloids in the most lurid manner imaginable."</p><p> </p><p>"If you're sure," Harry said, though he couldn't keep the uncertainty from his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Very sure," Tony declared. "Fame sucks, sometimes - and this is one of those times. People will get all up in your business thinking they have a right to. The best counter to that is to give them only what you want them to know and then stand firm in the face of questions."</p><p> </p><p>"They won't ask me any questions, will they?" Harry's throat closed at just the thought.</p><p> </p><p>"You should probably have a short statement ready," Tony replied. "A couple of sentences about surprised, pleased, whatever. Don't say anything bad about your aunt and uncle, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want him to see it coming."</p><p> </p><p>"See what coming? Or do I not want to know?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony's expression held grim satisfaction. "Justice."</p><p> </p><p>HP | HP |HP | HP | HP</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Professor McGonagall,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you and the rest of the staff for taking the time to speak with me about Harry's schooling this past Friday. The school itself is breathtaking, and flying with Harry made the day special for both of us.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>However, as impressive as the school is, given the safety concerns we discussed, it is my decision to withdraw Harry from Hogwarts for the coming school year.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When we spoke, you and the rest of the staff indicated that those concerns will be addressed. If they are, then I will consider re-enrolling Harry at Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you again for the time you spent with us on Friday.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony Stark</em>
</p><p> </p><p>HP | HP |HP | HP | HP</p><p> </p><p>Tony wasn't surprised to see a small crowd of reporters waiting on the far side of the Customs checkpoint for private flights arriving at LaGuardia. Beside him, Harry's pace slowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Relax, kiddo," Tony murmured as the Homeland Security agent scanned their passports. "We talked about this, remember? Short statement, surprise, looking forward to your new life, that kind of thing."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, but Tony could almost hear his son's heart pounding, and so he squeezed Harry's shoulder in silent support.</p><p> </p><p>Then he and Harry were through the checkpoint, and he paused to wait for Hermione, her parents, and Steve. Paddington Bear had stayed behind with Sirius, but both of them would come to America once Sirius' trial concluded. Tony hoped, for Harry's sake as much as Sirius', that the process didn't take very long.</p><p> </p><p>When everyone had cleared Customs, Tony led the way to where Happy waited, having apparently appointed himself the barrier between the reporters and Tony's party.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome home, Boss," Happy said. "I have a limo waiting. Couldn't do anything about the reporters, though."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll handle them," Tony said and turned to his companions. "Doctors Granger, Hermione - Happy will get you into the car. Ignore the press. If anyone asks, I'll give them the basics - friend from school, offering moral support, that kind of thing. Capsicle - guard duty, please. Not that I think anyone will get crazy, but you never know."</p><p> </p><p>He turned back, summoned one of his public smiles., and started toward the reporters. "Hi, guys. Guess the press release wasn't enough?"</p><p> </p><p>That started a clamor of questions, which he allowed to continue until he got within comfortable speaking distance, but still allowing enough room to respond to an attack - not that he expected one, but the Battle of New York had made him a little paranoid.</p><p> </p><p>When he was close enough, he held up a hand and, eventually, the reporters settled down.</p><p> </p><p>"There's not much more I'm willing to say," Tony said. "Unlike all those other women who claim to have had my <em>secret love child</em> - that is what the tabloids call it, isn't it? - I knew about Harry. His mom sent me a picture shortly after he was born. Now he's with me. What else is there to say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Does he take after your intelligence?" someone shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"He's doing well in school, if that's what you mean," Tony replied. "And before you ask, I'm hiring tutors for him this year. He has a lot to adjust to, and there's no sense adding the stress of a new school on top of it."</p><p> </p><p>"What about the girl?" This questioner was definitely male, and Tony sent him a glare that made him swallow hard.</p><p> </p><p>"She's Harry's best friend," Tony said. "I asked her and her parents to join us until the start of the school year, to make the transition easier for Harry. That's the only question I will entertain about her - and if I ever do take another one, it'd better be more politely phrased."</p><p> </p><p>"Will you be answering questions?" a female reporter - Tony thought he remembered her from <em>Vanity Fair</em> - asked, her tone gentle.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stepped forward. "No, but I'll say that it was a huge surprise when <em>Tony Stark</em> showed up at hospital. I suppose it would be a dream come true for anyone - finding out that he's your father. I'm looking forward to getting to know him. But right now, I'm still recovering from the accident, and really tired from the flight." He looked up at Tony. "I'm ready to go home now, Dad."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:</p><p> </p><p>Here ends the first part of Tony and Harry's new life. This story was always intended to deal with their emotional issues and the issues surrounding Hogwarts (i.e., rampant bullying, life-threatening danger two years running), and I like to think I've done that - at least from Tony's perspective.</p><p> </p><p>The next part will be fourth year/Goblet of Fire, but it won't show up until I've internally reconciled the events of both universes - notably, that Thor isn't on Earth for much of that time and I don't remember when the Bifrost is repaired to allow for relatively easy travel between the worlds.</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, some questions came up in comments that I either didn't have a chance to respond to or thought deserved broader address. And there were some things I thought people would ask about but didn't. Here are the answers to those, in no particular order, if anyone's interested:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: 2013</strong>
</p><p>I originally set this story in 2012, and then remembered that 2012 was the year of Her Majesty's Diamond Jubilee and the London Olympics. Checking dates told me that the Jubilee celebrations were held during the first weekend of June - well before Harry's birthday, which is when I knew the story would start.</p><p> </p><p>The Olympics, though - those ran from 27 July through 12 August. Harry's birthday, of course, is 31 July…and I really didn't want to deal with all the disruptions (traffic, economy, more tourists than usual, and so on) the Olympics must have caused - nor with researching to find out just what those disruptions were.</p><p> </p><p>Thus, 2013.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: Magical World Bashing</strong>
</p><p>No apologies for this. The magical world IS evil as JKR has presented it (at worst; at best, it's dystopian). From rampant unchecked bullying and racism (against Muggle-born) to blatant political corruption and lawlessness, there's a lot of evil in that world.</p><p> </p><p>(One commenter told me I was bashing the world too much - and then told me that Tony couldn't do much against said world because he would be obliviated so much he'd "forget to wipe himself." My irony meter self-destructed at that.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: Steve, not Pepper</strong>
</p><p>Canon's responsible for this decision, because of one scene in Civil War, when Steve, Tony, and Bucky are all fighting. Steve says, "He's my friend." Tony then says, "I'm your friend, too."</p><p> </p><p>My brain screeched to a halt at that. Steve and Bucky have been friends since childhood. Steve and Tony have been friends a couple of years (four at most, if you compare release dates of Avengers and Civil War), and the depth of that friendship isn't really explored in the films. So for Tony to believe he has the same claim on Steve's friendship that Bucky does … doesn't work for me.</p><p> </p><p>So I decided to remedy that, at least a little. That Steve could've known Dumbledore during the war was a bonus.</p><p> </p><p>And Pepper - to me, she's portrayed somewhat inconsistently, and I really didn't want to deal with that in this story. I was more interested in Tony and Harry's relationship and, as a secondary matter, Tony and Steve's friendship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: "Not another one!"</strong>
</p><p>Okay, that was my fault for not being clear. I meant to imply, "Not another woman claiming to have had your child! I thought we agreed to ignore them." In hindsight, Tony interrupted too soon. Ah, well, c'est la vie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: Ron and Molly Weasley</strong>
</p><p>At this point in canon, Harry has spent four weeks at the Burrow (per the HP Lexicon, from 5 August to 31 August), which is plenty of time for her to get to know Harry and start thinking of him like one of the family but, IMO, not enough time for her to assert any maternal claims against his biological father. If I'd set the story later in the series - say, the summer before fifth year (OotP), then she'd be reacting very differently.</p><p> </p><p>Ron is … challenging to write, and I freely admit that I lost all respect for him after the Goblet of Fire incident. That said, prior to that moment, he was…okay. Not great, not bad, just okay. I explained why in response to a private message to one person who loves Ron, and repeat that explanation here:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When we first meet him as a character in his own right (after he boards the train, in other words), he:</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> acts a bit ... somewhere between star-struck and awed, and that's fine (he's 11, after all), but the way his behavior is described (the words JKR chose) don't paint him in a good light. Asking about the scar, and then when Harry says he doesn't remember it, "Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The "eagerly" makes it sound like he's angling for information or gossip or something and it hits my "reading ear" (for lack of a better term) as though he's just eager to turn around and tell someone else what he found out about the Boy Who Lived. Or otherwise isn't genuinely interested in Harry as a person/potential friend.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> when Harry makes a leading comment, "You must know loads of magic already," Ron diverts the conversation. This, I think, is where JKR failed with Ron as a character. He should have been Harry's (and, possibly, Hermione's) guide to the magical world. At the very least, he could've said, "We're not allowed to do magic outside of school." Instead, he says, "I heard you went to live with Muggles. What are they like?"</em></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> He complains about his family ("You never get anything new, either, with five brothers." and "[Mum] always forgets I don't like corned beef." and "You don't want this [sandwich], it's all dry.") even AFTER hearing about Harry not having any money until a month ago, getting old clothes, and never having birthday presents. Learning that "seemed to cheer Ron up."</em></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So he's introduced in an off-putting way, and that's a shame, but (looking back, and trying to remember what I thought when I first read the series all those years ago) I gave him the benefit of the doubt.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Then he went and volunteered Harry for a wizard's duel, which duels (the "proper" ones between "real wizards) can turn fatal - KNOWING that Harry was ignorant of such things. And THEN he said "I bet [Malfoy] expected you to refuse, anyway," when HE accepted before Harry could say anything.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Add in the bit with Hermione (he never apologized to her for that, I don't think), and by the end of the first book, I wasn't thrilled with him as a character.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I don't believe he's evil - just suffering from a whole bunch of youngest-brother issues - and I know he has good qualities. It's just that first impression colors my view of him. (We won't even mention that his middle name is Bilious, which means secreting an excess amount of bile and/or angry and disagreeable, and is not a pleasant thing to name a child. What was JKR thinking?)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: Diagon Alley</strong>
</p><p>I referenced Steve VanderArk's map of Diagon Alley (available at https://www.hp-lexicon.org/?attachment_id=4927) for the locations of the various shops. For my convenience, I've placed the offices of the <em>Daily Prophet</em> (which are not included on the map) at the corner of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, kitty-corner from Gringotts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: Tony Stark's Wealth vs. Lucius Malfoy's</strong>
</p><p>From the Forbes wealthiest fictional characters list:</p><p>Tony's net worth (not including Stark Industries) is about $100B, or £78B, or G15.7M</p><p>Lucius Malfoy's net worth is about $1.3B</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: Harry's Wealth</strong>
</p><p>There was a little over US$1.25 million (in Harry's vault at the beginning of PS) or about G150,000. I don't remember how I calculated this number or where I found it, but considering that Dr. Bronner's soap company is worth $50 million (current estimation), and it's one of the smallest independently-owned personal-care product companies I could find on a quick (but likely longer than strictly necessary) search, having about US$1 million in a trust account for a child seems more than reasonable, especially given ten years of compound interest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: Money in General</strong>
</p><p>Money in the Harry Potter series is … well, all meshuga. To start with - 17 sickles to a galleon, and 29 knuts to a sickle? The only thing those numbers have in common is that they're prime. The conversion rate - one galleon roughly equal to five pounds/six and a quarter dollars - makes even less sense, and that's before we figure in the possibilities for currency fraud (arbitrage, if you're being polite about it).</p><p> </p><p>Those problems (or features, depending on your point of view) are tame, though, compared to this line from CoS (ch. 4, p. 57 in my edition): "Harry … felt dreadful … when [the Weasleys' vault] was opened. There was a very small pile of silver Sickles inside, and just one gold Galleon. Mrs. Wealsey felt right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag."</p><p> </p><p>At this point, the Weasleys have FIVE kids at Hogwarts (Percy, the twins, Ron, and Ginny), and those two Galleons (rounding up the "small pile" of sickles to be generous) were supposed to cover schoolbooks for all of them. While a number of books could be handed down (possibly older editions, but still serviceable), that was the year of Lockhart and his SEVEN required textbooks. (Granted, the Weasleys could share, in theory, but seven brand-new books still cost a fair amount of money.)</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, though, two Galleons should cover all of the Weasleys' school expenses that year. (And do not, for the love of all that's good in this world, get me started on why, given so little money in their vault, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley visited Bill in Egypt that Christmas (ch. 12, p. 211), or why they'd visited Charlie in Romania in PS/SS (ch. 12, p. 195 in my edition).)</p><p> </p><p>All that to say, when it comes to money, I'm trying to be a bit more realistic than JKR was, by assuming a basic cost of US$20 per book (about 3 Galleons), and 8 books per year for first and second year and 11 books per year fourth through seventh years. That totals 60 books (and that's fairly conservative; NEWT students probably have more than one book per class), and therefore 180 Galleons for a full set - round up to 200 for easy math. Tony gets two sets = 400 Galleons, plus about six other books. A grand total of about 450 Galleons isn't unreasonable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: Grades</strong>
</p><p>In PS/SS (ch. 17, p. 307), "…both [Harry] and Ron passed with good marks."</p><p> </p><p>There are canon references to Ron's general performance and attitudes as a student scattered throughout the books (examples mostly from PS/SS):</p><p> </p><p>In Charms ("waving his long arms like a windmill" rather than swish and flick);</p><p> </p><p>In Potions (Ron being as clueless about potions ingredients as Harry was, despite having grown up in the magical world and with a mother who (per PoA) brewed a love potion "as a young girl");</p><p> </p><p>His advice to Harry before the planned duel with Malfoy ("If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them." - Not "don't know," but "can't remember");</p><p> </p><p>His lack of structured approach to researching Nicholas Flamel (he "started pulling [books] off the shelves at random");</p><p> </p><p>His absolute lack of taking action to secure the future he desires ("I'm Head Boy … holding the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup … I'm Quidditch Captain, too!" (yes, he got the Quidditch Captaincy, but only because Dumbledore thought Harry already had too much on his plate, not out of any genuine effort on Ron's part)); and</p><p> </p><p>Going over their exams afterward "made him feel ill."</p><p> </p><p>Because of these, I have a hard time imagining him getting better than the equivalent of a C average (A or Acceptable at Hogwarts, maybe one or two EE or Exceeds Expectations).</p><p> </p><p>Harry probably did a little bit better, if only because Hermione encouraged him, so EE in general, with an O in Defense, maybe an A in Potions.</p><p> </p><p>In CoS (ch. 18, p. 331), Ron and Harry each receive a Special Award for Services to the School. Then, in the same chapter, p. 340, "…McGonagall [stood] up to tell them all that the exams had been canceled as a school treat…." So we have no idea what Harry's grades might have been.</p><p> </p><p>In PoA (ch. 22, p. 429), "Harry, Ron, and Hermione had passed every subject. Harry … had a shrewd suspicion that Dumbledore might have stepped in to stop Snape failing him on purpose." The implication is that he passed Potions on his own merit that year.</p><p> </p><p>But then, on p. 430, Ron says that Hermione "…passed [her] exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" Which makes me depressed, because my schools only ever offered 10-20% extra credit on anything, let alone exams. Clearly, I should've gone to Hogwarts instead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: Steve's reading material</strong>
</p><p><em>Parting the Waters</em> is not, in fact, about Moses. It is, rather, a Pulitzer-Prize-winning story of America during the Martin Luther King, Jr. years by Taylor Branch.</p><p> </p><p>When I was thinking about what Steve would be reading, I realized that he'd be fine with a summary of the end of the Second World War, because by 1945 the tide of the war was certainly turning, and he'd likely be aware of that when he took the <em>Valkyrie</em> down. So what, I thought, were the major events or trends of the 20<sup>th</sup> Century after the war?</p><p> </p><p>At least from an American perspective, the rise and fall of Communism and the Civil Rights Movement fit that bill quite nicely. (There are, of course, other events/trends, including Women's Lib and the technological/computer revolution, but if you're taking things in chronological order, Communism and Civil Rights win, hands down.)</p><p> </p><p>So, I mentally flipped a coin and picked Civil Rights, and when I searched for a good book on the topic, chose Mr. Branch's book for Steve's reading material.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: Musee du Cinema et de la Miniature</strong>
</p><p>It's a real place, but I have no idea whether it was closed for renovation during the time this story was set. In my universe, it was. GRIN</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: A Puff of Logic</strong>
</p><p>Thank you, Douglas Adams, for such a lovely turn of phrase.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: Dumbledore's Hogwarts Career</strong>
</p><p>Dates come from the Harry Potter Lexicon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: Name Dropping</strong>
</p><p>I write the stories I want to read, and then share them. Yes, I'm going to name-drop when it seems relevant. As long as it's just a mention, don't read any more into it than that. On a similar note…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: Timelines for NCIS and Stargate</strong>
</p><p>I hadn't really thought about it when I wrote, because I was just name-dropping for fun.</p><p> </p><p>On reflection, I think Season 6 of NCIS is contemporaneous with this story. Right now, Tony's doing a favor for his cousin(s), but I could absolutely see him leaving NCIS toward the end of season 6 (among other times, of course).</p><p> </p><p>For Stargate - again, on reflection, it's while Rodney's still attached to the Mountain, before Stargate: Atlantis begins.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Re: Tutors</strong>
</p><p>Spelling it out in this story seemed a bit pedantic, but the tutors are a short-term solution. Tony hasn't had time to research American schools (i.e., send inquiries, request curricula, visit), so he's hiring tutors until he does. The tutors would probably end by mid-year break (Christmas), when that research is done, but certainly they wouldn't last longer than one school year.</p><p> </p><p>For those who are concerned about Rodney's lack of social skills, I envision his tutoring as consisting of a videoconference lecture once or twice a week on each subject and then email availability for questions and assignments. His direct interaction with the kids will be minimal, and I honestly suspect he has more tolerance for children (who are merely ignorant, not stupid) than adults (who should not be ignorant and are frequently stupid). Your mileage may vary. GRIN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Brainstorming Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGGESTIONS ARE NO LONGER NEEDED, BUT I'M LEAVING THE ORIGINAL REQUEST INTACT. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS!</p><p>So …</p><p> </p><p>I've been thinking about the sequel to this (tentative title: Child of Iron, Goblet of Fire), and I've hit a brick wall on one detail.</p><p> </p><p>After several days of giving myself a headache by beating my head against said wall, I've decided that since the hubby and I are going out of town for Labor Day, it's the perfect chance to disconnect and at the same time, ask for help from those of you who enjoyed this story.</p><p> </p><p>My brick wall is this: with Wormtail in custody, who among Voldemort's followers would he tap to be his combination mouthpiece and caregiver (remembering that at the beginning of book four Voldemort is stuck in his baby-thing form, only regaining a quasi-human form after the resurrection ritual)?</p><p> </p><p>I mean, does anyone really think that if Babymort (sorry) approached Lucius Malfoy, Lucius would do anything other than kill the thing? (Lucius is well on his way to controlling the Ministry by bribing Fudge at this point; why mess with something that works?)</p><p> </p><p>My first thought would be Bellatrix Lestrange, who would have to escape from Azkaban early (and, more to the point, have some *reason* to escape early).</p><p> </p><p>Offer your suggestions in comments or via PM. Any suggestions are helpful, and all are welcome!</p><p> </p><p>Please don't be offended if I don't respond to each and every comment; in a real-life brainstorming session (at least the ones I've participated in), the suggestions are accepted without judgment or other comment.</p><p> </p><p>I will say, however, THANK YOU in advance!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. THANK YOU!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you all so much!</p><p> </p><p>I've always suspected that I have the BEST readers a writer could ask for, and the outpouring of suggestions in response to my request last chapter has proved that beyond a doubt.</p><p> </p><p>To those of you who said I was overthinking things: YEP! (grin)</p><p> </p><p>On the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator, I'm an INTJ (introverted-intuitive-thinking-judging) and far stronger T (thinking) than anything else. That means that I do tend to overthink things and get into what the hubby calls "thought troughs" (thinking ruts) that I occasionally need a nudge to get out of.</p><p> </p><p>Your responses to my request last chapter provided that nudge.</p><p> </p><p>I read them all, even if I didn't respond, and y'all offered a TON of great ideas! I wish I could use them all.</p><p> </p><p>Naturally (because this is how my subconscious/Muse works), while I was at Yellowstone National Park watching Castle Geyser, the Muse threw out something completely different. (GRIN and EYEROLL at the same time)</p><p> </p><p>So, now that I'm home, I'm getting started on "Child of Iron, Goblet of Fire" and, YES, I will update MoICoM when it's posted.</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, don't freak out if you see updates to other chapters today - I'm going back to fix a couple of typos that I've received multiple comments on.</p><p> </p><p>See you in the sequel!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>